Darkness Within: S4
by Pokiepup
Summary: A story about love, choices, and the darkness inside all of us that goes along with them. Almost 20 years after their fairytale ending it turns out life is far from done with them. Can they survive through an onslaught of attacks, save their children along with the Fae world from a foe who might be closer to home then ever expected? M-Rating
1. Prelude: Fumbling Toward Ecstasy

_**AN:**_ I'm not usually big on AN's unless necessary. As any long time reader knows I did the WHF series, (6 stories) the 6th 'Dawn of a New Age' never being finished. As I've evolved as a writer POV has become my preference and 3rd is something I no longer prefer to write in, nor do I think it's fair to force myself to do so. Long story short, in a desire to finish DOANA along with take three stories I love and apply the skills I have developed over the years, I am redoing Darkness Within, Retribution of the Fallen, and then will finish Dawn of a New Age. Not only do I owe an ending to myself, but to everyone who is still waiting for one. As a warning there will be new/longer scenes, probably quite a few along with a deeper insight as POV allows. And some scenes will have to be cut. I thank everyone who was on the first journey, and I hope that you will join me on this new and what I expect to be improved journey.

Thank you to a special someone who inspired (in more ways than one) and encouraged me to believe in my skill and has given me the support to take risks.

Thank you,

Pokie.

* * *

 _ **PRELUDE: Fumbling Toward Ecstasy**_

 **.**

 **.**

"I'm just saying that the sexual spectrum is seriously vast." I pause, taking a slip of my Smirnoff. The otherwise smooth and favorable liquid growing slightly bitter in its warmth. "I mean it was wide before and within the past decade it's become nothing short of vast. As we progress as a society, there are new levels that weren't even there before. People just don't seem to grasp it, or realize the potential that could come from actually focusing a little bit of thorough study on it. Forget just human or basic Fae, but the insight we would get into the succubi and incubi-of course nymphs as well, but the succubi and incubi have been for the longest time rare enigmas. "

"Mm-hm." She nods, rim lingering on her lips long enough to let her mouth fill completely. This interesting expression written in her features, but not once have her eyes left my face since we've sat down.

"It's truly amazing." I take another drink, she just nods. "Have I bored you?" My brow raises, straightening my back.

"Oh, tremendously." She can't contain her laugh, leaning against the couch. Her fingertips idly tapping the bottle, not loud enough to hear, but still noticeable.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shakes her head, this little grin curving her lips. "Absolutely nothing babe." Grin turning into a smile as she says 'babe'.

"I've been talking too much about work." Sheepish smile coming onto my own lips, quickly taking another drink trying to hide it. "I'm sorry, I just-I'm just rambling on and on. Sometimes I forget to shut it off. These studies I dabble in now, they just remind me so much of past, before when work was fun. But I am completely shutting up now. Promise."

"No, no. I love hearing about what keeps you busy when I'm not."

"That sounded more possessive than taking an interest."

"Oh, I'm aware." Her lips curving into smirk as she nods, extending her leg just enough to nudge mine. "Really though, I'm not bored and I do love hearing about you day."

"That's sweet Bo, but-I am done talking now." I take another hardy drink, finishing off the bottle. "It's all you now baby," I keep my eyes on her, leaning over as I put my bottle on the cluttered table. "Entertain me."

"Um, can I appeal this decision, because I am just-nope, I got nothing." She chuckles, her eyes finally moving away from my face for the first time in at least an hour.

"You must have something you want to talk about."

"Nope."

"Bo."

"What?" She laughs, looking back into my eyes. "I really, really don't babe. I was enjoying listening to you."

"Mm-hm." I can't help rolling my eyes playfully, laughing as I do. "Well then tell me my love, what's on your mind?"

"Hm?" She sort of chuckles, sitting back up.

"What is with you tonight?" I laugh out, watching as she shakes her head with this silly smile plastered on her face. "What are you thinking about?"

"Absolutely nothing." She laughs again. Taking a drink to finish off hers, though she keeps the rim to her lips long after the cloudy liquid has gone. She's trying to buy time.

"Bo?"

"I was thinking about how I'd love for you to continue to tell me about this sexual spectrum research thing."

"Okay." I nod. "Now what was the non-G version of what you were thinking?"

"How exactly do you know there is a non-G version?"

"Because I know you."

"Better than anyone else ever has." She dips her head just a bit. Her smile lessening until it's just this little one that could almost pass as shy, but it's so genuine that I can't help returning it.

"That's so sweet, but I still want to know."

"Do you remember that time—"

"Which time?"

"I'm getting to it." She laughs, giving me this 'don't interrupt me' face. "We were watching-something, and you passed out on me, it was still kinda early."

"Nope." I shake my head smiling, curious about which time she was actually referring to. "Never happens."

"Well, there was one—more than one actually." She gives me this playful glare, leaning over and setting her bottle next to mine. "You woke up, apologized of course even though you knew it wasn't needed. I was completely ready to lay down and cuddle until we drifted off to sleep. I mean it was like—three something in the morning, I can't even remember now why I was up so late without you. Anyway, you just completely surprised me—and were so-you were just so sexy and in charge. It was amazing."

"That's-an interesting thought to be having at the moment." My brow furrowing as my eyes run over her face, along her jawline.

"Just popped in my head," She smirks, her eyes lingering around my collarbone. "One of the sexiest nights ever."

"I remember." Smile growing as I begin leaning forward. "What's on your mind now-the non-G version?"

"How hard you're gonna make me work to get you out of those scrubs."

"Hm," Eyes lingering on her lips, she's leaning forward now-but just a bit. "Now, what's the non-R version?" My words almost a whisper, but by the way she tilts her head and stares at me, I know she heard.

"Lauren," she trails off, eyes dancing all over my face. Whatever momentary hesitation melting away as she gets her devilish trademark smirk. "I was wondering how you taste."

"You don't remember?" My eyebrow raising, leaning back slightly.

"Nope, it's been such a long time."

"It was Tuesday-and it's Friday."

"See, looooooong time."

"You are so," I can't help the laugh that escapes me. "Shameless. Just so shameless."

"Must I remind you I am a succubus?"

"Actually," I trail off, eyes running along the curve of her neck. The thought of my lips on her, teasing her in the spot that drives her wild, taking my mind somewhere far away. "You might need to."

"Is that so?" The way she asks forcing my eyes to hers. She's got this look now, this hungry look that lets me know there's only one way tonight is ending. So many roads to take, but only one destination. Her hands go to the cushions, one on either side of my thigh as she maneuvers onto her knee. Lips lingering over my own, her nose playfully grazing mine. "Do I really need to remind you," Her lips brushing against my own. "Or do you just want me to?"

I can't help the way my lips curve into a smile. Hands running up from her wrists, over the length of her arms stopping when they reach her neck. Sliding up just a bit more until my fingers are intertwined in her hair. Eyes dropping from hers to her lips, leaning in ever so slightly. Tip of my tongue teasing her lips, earning the tiniest of moans. Her lips begin to part, and I can't help but to smirk at how she thinks it's going to be so easy. A gentle nip to her bottom lip, followed by another playful swipe of my tongue.

"I think you already know the answer to that." My words soft as I pull away.

"Where are you going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I glance back over my shoulder at her. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"I don't think there's anything that I'd enjoy more than what was just about to happen." She has this sort of pout, sort of scowl as she leans back into the couch.

Tearing my eyes away from her, I grab the little remote from beside the television. This feeling of hesitation beginning to pull at me. I hadn't done this for her in so long -not even really in the mirror. What if I look stupid? What if she isn't into it? Am I about to make a fool of myself? What if the song that comes on is ridiculous, I can't exactly stand her and change it.

My finger seems to have a mind of its own, my brow raising as this slower beat begins to play. I guess no turning back now. I drop the remote and take several deep breaths-let's see if this is as sexy as I remember it.

Turning around with a smirk, my eyes run over her, she's just so curious now. Slowly walking back over to her, I pull off my scrub top, my undershirt far better attire for what I have in mind.

"L—Lauren?" She lets out as I push the little table back with my foot.

"Shhh." My finger going to my lips, this smirk that I can't shake. Maybe it's that I'm actually about to do this, or maybe it's at the fact that I have her hanging on my every movement. Her eyes running over my body frantically, as if she can't decide where to look.

My hips sway with the hypnotic beat. Eyes running up the inside of her leg, from her bare feet over her thighs that her sorry excuse for shorts are hugging ever so perfectly. Fingers idly playing with the strings of my pants, loosening the knot allowing them to slip just a bit.

.

 _ **(((-Baby, I wanna touch you-I wanna breathe into your well-See, I gotta hunt you-**_

 _ **I gotta to bring you to my hell-Baby, I wanna fuck you-)))**_

.

Each sway of my hips the waistband falling a little more, the hem of my shirt riding up just a bit further. Anxious hands finding a temporary home on my thighs. My eyes glued to her as she remains statuesque, hands at her sides, head tilted ever so slightly to the right. The rhythmic rising and falling of her chest increasing as my hands slide up the insides of my thighs, slipping under my shirt. A soft whimper escaping her as she watches my caress myself underneath the cover of soft, white cotton.

.

 _ **(((-I wanna feel you in my bones-I'm gonna love you-**_

 _ **I'm gonna tear into your soul-)))**_

.

I can hear her shift as I turn my back to her, slowly pulling off the shirt and letting it fall. Hands roaming over myself, letting her imagination run wild. Running over my stomach to the small of my back, fingertips slipping beneath the tight waistband of my panties, pulling them down just enough to tease her. Pants once barely clinging to my hips now slipping to my ankles as I sway down into a crouching position. Playfully swaying I sand back up.

.

 _ **(((-Desire, I'm hungry-I hope you'll feed me-how do you want me-**_

 _ **how do you want me-how do you want me, how do you want me-)))**_

.

Turning back around, hands going to her shoulders as my knees push hers apart just enough to let me slip between. Her hands sliding up the back of my thighs, fingers slipping under the thin material of my panties. She tilts her head up, darks eyes staring into my own.

"What?" My question a mere whisper, lips kissing hers once-twice-three times. She just shakes her head, squeezing my ass tighter slowing my swaying.

"W—where did this come from?"

"Don't like it?" Brow raising as I lean down, teasing bites to her shoulder.

"No." It's not the seriousness in her voice that tears my mouth away, but her hands on my cheeks forcing me to look into her eyes. "I love it." Her lips forming another smirk as she guides my head down.

.

 _ **(((-Honey, I wanna break you-**_

 _ **I gotta hear from your mouth-I wanna taste you-)))**_

.

Pulling my mouth from hers I turn in her embrace. Her hands never once leaving my body, feeling every piece of exposed flesh she can find. Soft moans escaping her the harder I push against her waist. Her body slipping down just enough to make the moves of my hips more effective. A moan of my own following hers, the heat between her thighs enough to feel through two layers of material-albeit very, very thin layers.

Gripping handfuls of the couch as skillfully curious hands of hers push my bra up. Fingertips teasingly pinching already sensitive nipples. Her mouth wreaking havoc on every bit of exposed flesh her needy lips can get to.

"Slower." She growls against my skin, the warmth of her breath causing me to shiver.

My hips obeying her command, slowing to a near painfully teasing rhythm. I find myself whining as her hands slide from my breasts. Short, but effective fingernails being dragged down the length of my stomach. My body trembling as I tilt my head further back against her shoulder. Once playful nibbles and kisses turning into quick bites and ever quick sucks.

.

 _ **(((-How do you want me, how do you want me-I wanna feel you, I want it all-**_

 _ **I wanna feel you, I want it all-How do you want me, how do you want me-)))**_

.

She pulls at the small amount of fabric keeping her from what she really wants, but by the way I press down against her and she's arching up-they won't. She growls against the curve of my neck, something that makes me giggle-until I hear the ripping of fabric. My eyes fluttering open as I look down, her hands busy ripping my very expensive, date-night panties.

"They were in my way." She whispers, nibbling at the top of my ear.

Her left hand running back up my body stopping only when it reaches its destination. Fingertips back to teasing my nipple all the while she idly massages switching between rough and gentle. What causes my eyes to flutter shut again though is her mischievous right hand. She's dragging her nails down over my hip, over my thigh-another moan passing my lips despite my best efforts. Her hand coming to rest on the inside of my thigh. Fingers so close to where I know she's dying to touch—where I'm dying to be touched. Just the thought of fingers slipping inside of me enough drive me to the edge sanity.

"Touch me."

"No."

"Bo-touch me." I beg, voice breaking as her fingers manage to move ever so closer.

"No." She repeats, almost laughing. A sharp pinch to my nipple, pulling ever so slightly to earn herself another moan.

"Please." I reach my hand up into her hair, tiling my head back and to the side doing the best I can to see her. "Baby, please." Our lips crashing together causing me to lose whatever train of thought I had. Kisses broken by moans, and moans drowned out in the depths of each other's mouths.

Her hands moving, left switching to my attention deprived breast. The other finally touching me, the feel of her fingertips lightly running over my wetness almost enough to make me cum right this second. Feverish kisses doing nothing to calm the burning in the pit of my stomach. My hips barely able to move any more, but somehow they don't once falter.

Fingertips slipping between wet lips, teasing strokes, slipping so low I'm sure she's going slide deep inside me-but every time she drags them right back up. Moans of pleasure spilling out of me, some drowned out in her mouth, some on her skin and others filling the loft like echoes in a vast cave.

"God," She breathes out into hair, her left hand wandering again. "I love how wet you get."

"For you." My words devoured in a moan. Her left hand doing nothing short of impressive, every part of my body aching, all the while her mouth retails over areas now so sensitive it almost hurts. The only thing I can focus on though is how she rubs me, circles after circles, clockwise and then counter clockwise. Tantalizing pinches and pulls just enough to force my eyes open as I cry out her name, but she makes sure it's never enough for release.

"What?" Her breathing so shallow now, God why is everything she does so hot.

"You should have said," I trail off, hand finally dropping from the back of her neck to her wrist. She tries to keep her hand tight where it is, but there's a limit on how much she's willing to fight me. Hand sliding over hers once I know she won't resist. Guiding her down just enough, guiding one and then two fingers inside of me. I have to bite my lip to keep from screaming her name. Current train of thought almost completely derailed by her new form of 'torture'. My own hand gripping just above her wrist. "You love how wet I get-for you."

"Lauren." She moans my name, fingers slipping from me as she resumes her pervious actions. It's different now though, she has a goal this time. Her movements harder and faster, never hesitating. "Come on baby." She whispers along with other words of encouragement, but all I hear is sound of her moans and the way she breathes.

It's only moments-if that, that she gets her desire. Hands griping the cushions, as my hips fall to a still. Every muscle in my body tightening as her name rolls off my tongue so effortlessly. Eyes forced open as my body rides the violent wave of release. Moans turning to whimpers as she teasingly continues to play. Oh how she loved to do that.

Not long after does her hand still, her face resting against my shoulder as the rhythm of our chests fall back into sync. My eyes staring up at the ceiling as I can hear again, more than the sounds of my wife or myself that is. Ironically the song playing keeping within the mood of the moment. Small smile working onto my lips.

"You owe me a new pair of panties."

"You have plenty."

"Not date night ones."

"What's the difference?"

"These are slutty," I tilt my head again, looking at her the best I can. "Thus how you ripped them off so easily my love."

"Hm," She sighs, arms wrapping around my waist tightly. "I never seem to notice what you're wearing once the pants come off."

"No shame. No modesty." I slip around within her embrace, sitting in her lap. "No regard for expensive lingerie," My words trailing as I place a soft kiss to her lips. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Oh, so-so-so many answers for that question." She laughs sweetly, this loving smile covering her face as she looks up at me.

"Care to share?"

"Use your imagination."

"I see." I nod, standing up from her embrace. What's left of my panties slipping down my legs, I reach around undoing the clasp of my bra before it meets the same fate as the rest of my discarded clothes. I watch her watching me so intently it's maddening. Smirking to myself I turn my back to her, walking off toward the bedroom without a word.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm using my imagination Bo." I look over my shoulder to see she's come as far as the start of the hall. "Do you need a formal invitation?" I tease, walking into the bedroom. Stepping to the side of the door, the darkness doing a great job of hiding me. As she walks in, my hands grabbing her face seconds before my lips find hers. Surprise causing a delayed reaction, but it's only a second before her hands are roaming wild again.

My own hands wasting no time, pulling off her shirt-smirk coming over my lips. That's my wife-no bra and no panties-how is she so sexy? Eyes roaming over her body finally adjusting to the darkness. A quick tug and her shorts are on the floor. One step to the right and three back, her legs are hitting the bed. Just a little shove and she's falling onto her back, the headboard hitting the wall.

"What has gotten into you tonight?" She laughs, looking up at me through this smile that's just as curious as it is intrigued.

"Well you a few minutes ago if we're being technical." This time it's my turn to laugh, hands on her knees as I drop to mine. "If we're not being so technical," My hands wrapping around the back of her calves pulling her further down the mattress. "Then the memory of that night coupled with the fact that you just looked so beautiful sitting there, listening to me rambling on and on. All I could do was think about kissing you." Words trialing once again as inquisitive lips explore the inside of her thigh-and then the other.

"Baby-Lauren." Her legs closing against me.

"And if we're being completely honest, at this point-" My hands sliding up her legs, coming to rest on her hips. "—I just want to kiss every single inch of you." My head dipping as I run my tongue over her lips, the sweet taste filling my mouth. "I love how you taste." I whisper against her, no real thought put into if she could hear me or not.

Her legs effortlessly wrapping over my shoulders, her heels digging into my back sure to leave a bruise, but my delectable reward more than enough to make up for it. Her hands finding a home in my hair, she's gently guiding my head down-as if the way she arched her back up wasn't enough of an invitation.

Nearly twenty years of marriage, I probably could tell every reaction she was going to have before she does it-yet it's still the hottest thing in the world. I know the harder I suck, the more I use my teeth she's going to grab the sheet squeezing it harder than she'd ever touch me. I know it the same way I know as my tongue teases her in small circles she'll whimper begging me to let her cum. It's also the same way I know as I slip one-and then two fingers inside of her she loses pieces of her resolve.

Heels digging harder into my back, fistful of hair and sheet alike. Her enchanting songlike moans of my name causing me to forget everything other than her. Forget everything other than how delectable she tastes on my tongue. Forget everything other than my need to give the woman I love what she desire most in the world-release.

Slipping between the use of my lips and tongue I make sure to drive her right to the edge. The way she withers beneath me tells she's at my mercy, one more skillful bite or movement of my fingers buried deep inside her and she'd be screaming my name.

Smirk firmly on my lips, as I push her hand away. Pulling my head back, playful licks to her lips as my fingers slip from her. She tries so hard to keep me in place, but again there's always limits as to how much force she'll use.

Slithering up her body, wet kisses all along her stomach. Scattered and reckless kisses to her breast, the attention I planned to shower them with being cut short as she pulls me up. Hungry lips on mine, her tongue demanding its way into mouth, permission a distant thought now.

"Why," she breaths out against my lips, in between soft and frantic kisses. "Did," Another. "You," Another. "Stop?" And yet another.

"I wanted to look at you." My leg slipping in between hers, she tries to flip us. "No." I laugh softly, shaking my head as the most she accomplished was turning us onto our sides. "Always trying to be on top."

"You like it when I'm on top." Her right hand reaching up for mine, fingers intertwining much the way our legs are.

"I love it actually." Lips curving into a smile, eyes finding a home in hers. My free hand going to the small of her back, holding her against me.

I'm not sure who actually began rocking their hips first, me or her-it doesn't matter, not really. A tangled mess of legs and arms never being sexier than in this moment. My lips kissing anywhere they saw fit, now a mind of their own. Small marks left across her shoulder and neck. Tongue darting out to tease tender spots already given far too much attention. Her hand on the back of my thigh, forcing my leg up higher for no reason other than to feel as much of me as she can.

"Look at me." I demand, her eyes fluttering back open. I was never one for kissing with my eyes open. It just wasn't attractive to me, to me it lost a great deal of intimacy, but now-fumbling toward ecstasy I wanted nothing more than to look in her eyes and watch them change. What as something inside her changes.

Her hand leaves my thigh, going to my cheek. Desperate and wild kisses coming in between a symphony of moans. Her body trembling against me without care. Her hand squeezing mine so tight it should hurt, but all I can focus on is the way her pupils dilate as she cries out my name. Beautiful brown being swallowed up in mere seconds and it's one of the hottest things I've ever witnessed. Her body involuntarily slowing as I can feel her body relax against mine.

It doesn't matter now-my forehead resting against hers as I pant her name. My own body quivering against hers as I slip from the edge of resolve. Every muscle in my body contracting to the point it's almost unbearable, but the cry of her name is followed by a bliss not even Hemingway or Shakespeare could put into words.

We slip into a lull, neither bothering to move. It's not long until our chests find that familiar rhythm and realty comes into play. The mess we've made of ourselves no longer hidden behind a curtain of desire. Our legs slowly coming apart as do our hands, allowing me to fall onto my back. Smile working its way back onto my lips as I feel her moving. Soft kisses over my breast, ribs, stomach until her head comes to rest just above my hip.

"Comfortable?" I ask, right hand going behind my head as the left finds it's way into her hair.

"Mm-hm."

"Good." I can't help but laugh softly, her arm draping over my legs as her foot idly plays with mine.

"I'm not sure where that came from-but I'm not complaining."

"No?"

"Not at all."

I just smile as I feel her snuggle against me, my fingers playing with strands of her hair. Eyes focused up on the ceiling. It's not an awkward silence by any means, I just can't think of anything to say, but why say anything? I'm enjoying the feel of her body on mine. Enjoying the slowly dissipating feeling of an unbelievable orgasm. Enjoying the remaining traces of her taste on my lips, coating the inside of my mouth. Enjoying the intoxicating aroma of her scent that I can't tell if its lingering in the room or rather my nose. Enjoying knowing that even after all this time I can still make her feel as good as she makes me. Enjoying knowing that I'm the only one who will ever hold her this way-see her this way.

"Did you fall asleep on me?" She teases, soft, little bites to my hip.

"That tickles you know."

"Just making sure you haven't passed out on me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I can't help but to giggle as she nibbles again, before tilting her head up causing me to look down at her. "What?" I ask softly, hand coming to rest on her back.

"Nothing."

"You're thinking something, I can see it."

"I was just thinking how much I love you."

"I love you too baby." I smile down at her, running my hand over her shoulders as we slip back into silence.

Most of all what I was enjoying though was the feeling that she was mine and I was hers, not by force or necessity, but by choice alone.


	2. Dysfunctionality, Our Specialty

_**CHAPTER ONE: Dysfunctionality, Our Specialty**_

.

 _ **B/L-Loft-7:23 a.m.**_

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

 _Something is coming._

I run my hands through my hair, drawing in a deep breath through my nose. Trying desperately to shake the thought that's haunted me since the sound of my clumsy children shuffling around the house pulled me toward consciousness.

Maybe it wasn't a thought so much as a feeling. One that if I'm being completely honest with myself, has been stalking me for days now. Lingering just beneath the surface. Always enough to keep me on edge, yet never enough to allow me the comfort of a piece of mind.

"Last night was-fun." The sound of my wife's voice pulling my wandering mind. I look up from tying my shoe to find her leaning against the edge of the bathroom doorway. She's just smirking from ear to ear and I'm not exactly sure why. It could be at the fresh memory of last night's escapades, or the fact that I can't seem to keep my eyes from dancing over her naked body. Her velvet like skin glistening as the light hits her at just the right angle.

"Air drying?" My brow raises, smirk of my own making an appearance.

"Always."

"I approve." Drinking in one last look I force my eyes back down to the floor, twisting my foot back and forth trying to get my shoe on right. Nothing seems to fit right this morning, not even my own skin. "What time do you think the kids got home?"

"Not a clue."

"You're not worried they heard us?" I glance back up.

"Nope. They knew it was date night, I'm sure Kenz kept them downstairs pretty late anyway."

"We were at it pretty late." I laugh to myself, standing up from the bed with a sigh.

"Well, we did get our room sound proofed for a reason."

"You just have an answer for everything, hm?"

"Oh yeah." She nods with this goofy grin, closing the distance between us in a few short steps. "I know all, see all."

"Is that right?" I can't help reaching out, my intended destination her waist, but somehow my hands end up on her hips. My thumbs brushing over her pelvic bones, earning a very soft moan, but a moan none the less.

"Careful, I'll get you wet." Her warning a whisper, the intense look in her eyes telling me not only was the pun unintentional, but also unnoticed. Tongue darting out to moisten my lips as I find myself leaning into her, eyes falling to her lips.

"You always do." I can't help matching the hush of her tone, eyes fluttering shut as my lips find hers.

Gentle lingering of lips, the tip of her tongue begging my lips for a permission it's denied, only to have me do the same moments later. Our teasing play continuing for at least another three-or maybe four times before her tongue finally slips passed my lips, quickly finding my own. A dance of graceful exploration rather than a duel for dominance.

I find myself falling back onto the bed, her body atop of mine, lips never once parting. My hands running up her back, as hers press into the mattress trying to keep herself from resting too much weight on me. The awkwardness of our position of little consequences in terms of comfort, though one wrong move and we'd both end up on the floor. The edge of the mattress digging into my lower back, her thigh slipped between mine distracting me from whatever discomfort should be present. Her lips moving down my jawline to my neck.

The sound of a loud crash stealing our attention, both of us looking toward the bedroom door as if somehow we were suddenly able to see through walls.

"One, two, three-we're okay." Bo laughs softly, looking back down at me.

"That's your scale?"

"Mm-hm." She nods. "If it was something serious, we would have heard something else by now."

"I see." I laugh, smiling up at her. She leans down for a quick kiss before pushing herself off of me. "Thank you." I flash another smile as she pulls me to my feet.

"You're all wet." She laughs yet again as she looks over me. Even with the dark material it's not hard to tell.

"In more ways than one." I shake my head, soft chuckle escaping me. "Do you-I'm going to kill our children." My previous train of thought derailed at the sound of another crash.

Sighing to myself I quickly make my way toward the living room, eyes already narrowed to scope out the damage. Surprisingly-there is none, just a small mess, but nothing broken.

"Did you forget you're supposed to put your clothes on _after_ the shower, not before?" My daughter's voice filling the room before I've even fully stepped into it.

"Mommy." I hear my son's voice behind myself. His arms wrap around me pulling me into a bear hug before he kisses the top of my head.

"Seriously?" Dani's snort pulls my attention back to her. She's just sitting at the kitchen counter staring us through narrowed eyes. "Call her mother, you freak."

"It's sweet." I can't help but to smile as I lean back against him. I don't need to look up to know he's smirking, his sister's scowl more than an adequate form of confirmation.

"You're just mad because I'm the favorite."

"First born doesn't mean favorite."

"In my case, yeah, it actually does."

"Blow me." She barks, dropping her spoon into her bowl.

"Enough." I snap, stepping out of his embrace. My brow raising as I look between the two, I may as well have been looking between night and day. "Sean, don't antagonize your sister. Dani, watch your language." They both give me this little nod, satisfied enough I start picking up the bowls left on the table. God could my son eat, not even Kenzi could eat as much as him.

"Sorry mother." I hear her say. "Sean, fellatio me."

"That's an image I never, ever wanted." I hear Bo laugh out, my scowl turning from my daughter to my wife. "What?" She laughs, folding her arms as she stands next to our son. "You told her to watch her language, she did."

"Right." I snort, nodding. "Thank you _so_ much for the support." Shaking my head to myself, bowls in hand as I walk toward the kitchen.

"I was going to clean that mother."

"You are such a damn kiss-ass Sean!"

"That's enough, from both of you." Bo quickly interjects. "Go grab your things, it's almost time to leave."

"She started it."

"And I'm finishing it."

"Bo," I sigh, shutting off the water before walking back into the living room. "You need to stop encouraging her." I whisper, the sound of the kids bickering still within earshot.

"I'm far from an expert, but I'm pretty sure encouragement is part of parenting." She smirks, kind of wiggling her eyebrows.

"Jesus Bo," I scoff, shaking my head. "It's all just a joke with you, isn't it?"

"Hey." Her eyes narrow, a seriousness to her tone now, but it's not harsh. She reaches out, taking my hand into a reluctant embrace. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shake my head again, looking away from her.

"Lauren."

"Bo, we have a sixteen and seventeen year old who can barely stand to be in the same room with one another. They also have a tendency of thinking they can do whatever they want, especially Dani."

"It's not as bad as you're making it seem."

"It is."

"They're teens Lauren. Teens who are only a year apart. Teens who have one of the most powerful families ever. Teens who are a bit spoiled. Teens who are a product of you and me-with Kezni and Iel doing a _lot_ of babysitting. What do you expect?"

"I expect some help."

"You don't think I help you?" Her hand drops from mine as she takes a step back.

"I think," Hesitating, I run my hand through my hair glancing around the room. "I'm tired of always being the bad guy. I'm tired of always being the one who has to enforce every single rule around here."

"So, you don't think I help with the discipline?"

"I know you don't." My jaw tightens as I watch her fold her arms across her chest. "I'm always the one stuck disciplining them. I can see it in their eyes, they're beginning to fear me."

"That's ridiculous Lauren."

"Right, easy for you to say." I nod, arms folding across my chest to mimic her. "You don't think I want to be the cool mom too? The mom who gets to laugh at the constant inappropriate jokes? The mom who thinks that sneaking out and skipping school isn't such a big deal? The mom who thinks that them getting into relentless fights is an acceptable way to show their alpha status-that it's something to be proud of?"

"Lauren-"

"No Bo, I'd love to be the cool mom for just once."

"You're right." She whispers out, nodding slowly. I can see the pain in her eyes, it's so obvious, but I can't bring myself to apologize. I wasn't lying. I wasn't saying it to be mean. Could I have said it more tactfully? Sure, but what's done is done.

"Just," I draw in a deep breath, letting my head fall. "Please make sure they're ready for tonight."

"Where are you going?" She asks, stopping me just as I pass her.

"I forgot my keys." I answer quickly, walking back down the hall need a moment alone more than anything.

"You're such a bitch." Sean's words force me to a stop, I lean against the wall just out of their sight.

"Well we can't all be brownnosing, suck-ups, can we?"

"You didn't have to antagonize mother like that."

"Oh give me a break you Backstreet Boy reject, mother can't hear you." She snaps, the sound of steps worrying me, but it's only four-she's at his door now.

"You're just pissed because our mother loves me more." There's this chill to his words now, much like the one Bo can achieve.

"You know big brother," She chuckles icily. "It's times exactly like this that I just can't help but to wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"If you really do have an Oedipus complex."

"It really bothers you doesn't it?" I hear his tone drop, much to the way mine can-obviously we didn't only pass on our best attributes. His words so sharp, I just know the look he has.

"What?"

"That you were a mistake." He snorts. "That our parents didn't actually want you."

"Guys, let's go!" The sound of Bo's voice traveling down the hall catching me of guard as I jump slightly.

I was ready to step in. I already knew the next step in their little game would be a violent one, but using my wife's technique, I count to three and there's nothing. Hearing my wife calling for them again, I continue on my delayed journey. I glance over at the pair, looking at me like two deer caught in the headlights. Dani quickly backing away from him and he forces a smile.

"Goodbye mother." Sean says when he walks by moments later.

"Mother," The sound of Dani's voice forcing me to turn around. She leaning into the room, using the doorframe to keep her balance. "Sorry about before-PMSing, you know." She gives me this shrug, her features forming this genuinely apologetic look. The only problem was that my daughter was never fully apologetic for anything she ever said or did.

"It's fine baby, hurry along before you're late."

"Yeah," she nods. "I-I love you." She says it hushed, and almost uncertain.

"I love you." I force a reassuring smile through my anger. Her brother's words getting to her, though she'd never admit it aloud. I honestly don't know if she'd even admit it to herself.

I find myself coming to sit on the edge of the bed as I watch her walk off, disappearing down the hall. My wife and children's voices blurring together, until the ding of the elevator silences them all together. Eyes roaming around the room as if I was looking for something, some type of answer to a question I wasn't even asking.

I can't help but wonder how we got from the joys of last night to this morning.

I wasn't saying Bo was a bad mother, she was a great one. She just has a problem when it comes to the serious stuff. She has a problem saying no. She has a problem disciplining them. She has a problem with any of the serious aspects of parenting. Sure she'll defend them harder than need be to anyone, thus why went through thirty-six babysitters in a month once. She'll be their best friend. She'll take care of them when their sick. She'll do everything, and she'll never know how much I truly appreciate how much responsibility she's taken with them over the years.

But she refuses to face the truth.

Our children's rivalry goes far beyond the parameters of acceptable-or normal.

I used to say I had given birth to the sun and moon-correction, I still say it. It's just that it used to be endearing, and now it was near painful. The two of them running around, so different, but yet the so many similarities. Then somewhere along the way something seemed to break. The ironic thing though was that this dissimilarities weren't only internally, but externally as well.

Dani mostly took after Bo. Beautifully deep and dark brown eyes, her hair just as black and thick. She took her body type too, thankfully. Five-five, a perfect balance of muscle and curves, yet still so graceful. She also has that effortless sultry thing about her like Bo, but there was just something a little-darker. Her features beautiful, but slightly harder than Bo's ever were, her natural skin tone as well, just a shade or two, but noticeable. In some ways it would be easy to mistake her for a stranger compared to us-but then there were those rare times when she genuinely smiles. In those moments, she looks exactly like Bo.

Sean on the other hand took more after me, lighter skin and dark blonde hair. He was much more slender, reminded me sort of a tennis player-who just so happened to eat like a linebacker. Though at seventeen and already five-eleven, we weren't quite sure where that came from. He too like Dani had such defined features, but there was just something softer about him. Something that even when he was testing your patience, you couldn't help but give in. Kind of like with Bo.

I hope they have a lot more of her in them than myself.

Sighing as my eyes shift up into the hall, this heavy weight on my chest as that familiar nagging feeling returns.

 _Something is coming._

* * *

.

 _ **Saint Xavier High School—8:02 a.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

' _And I'm sorry I don't believe, by the evidence that I see, that there's any hope left for me'_

How perfectly fitting?

Smirk firmly on my lips as I nod along, index finger tapping the volume button higher. Swear these two are trying to annoy me. No one needs to speak this loud.

I glance over at mom who is laughing as she looks up into the rearview mirror. Of course she's laughing, Golden-Boy is here. He's just so perfect and funny and smart—pfffffft, I've shit out things more interesting than him.

Leaning back in the seat, feet tapping against the dashboard as I look out the window. Eyes falling upon that stupid statue in the front of the school. Saint Xavier, patron saint of Japan or some bullshit-no, yeah think that's it. Got to love hypocrisy. A study once found that only forty percent of Fae had traditional religious ties, and only twenty-five percent were Christian. Yet here we are, hundred percent Fae school for the elite bastards of so called important parents, learning about feast days and prayers as if that somehow means something. Well, I guess if they were going to be hypocrites they may as well follow the humans.

"What the shit?" I snap, looking over at her as she drops my earphones in my lap.

"I asked you what you were listening to."

"Music."

"Really?" She glances over at me, brow raised. I'm so on her nerves-or maybe it's mother on her nerves and I'm just a good punching bag. "I never would have guessed."

"Is it suddenly illegal?" I glare as we finally reach the drop of point. "The Nazis already did the whole book burning, so we have to one up them and do music instead?"

"The Nazis outlawed specific music too, might want to pay a little more attention is history."

"Sieg heil!" I can't help laughing as I do the Nazi salute, several members of the football team looking into the car as I do. "Hey, that's kind of a fun salute. Maybe we can do it for mother tonight."

"You _will_ behave tonight." She warns, nostrils flaring.

"Jawohl."

"What is with this attitude?"

"I think that's just her personality." Sean laughs, getting out of the car.

"Hey baby!" The sound of Kim's unbearably chipper exclamation pulling my attention to her. She's got her legs wrapped around my brother's waist, hands in his hair.

"Inappropriate much?" I don't even bother trying to hide my disgust filled snort as I get out of the car.

"Oh my God!" She shrieks jumping down from my brother. I can't help wrenching at the sound. "Hello Mrs. Alreyna." She forces this bogus ass embarrassed smile, like this bitch knows what humility is. "So sorry."

"It's cool babe, ma don't mind.

"Still, so not appropriate." She and my brother wave as I hear her pull off. Run away now while there's still time mom. Soon this will be his wife, and then there's no escaping the plastic surgery addict. I glance over at her, botched boob job anyone? "Besides, she could tell your mother and then I could be-like sentenced to exile or something."

"If only God was real." I laugh, shoving my earphones back in my ears.

"You know, after three years I really would have thought it would have come to an end already."

"And what would that be?" I bite, glancing over at her. Curiosity always seems to get the best of me.

"This apparently permanent cycle of PMS you've been on since I met you."

"Trying out for standup now?" I snort, looking back down at my phone. "Needs a bit of work sweetheart."

"Isn't it time for you to go stand on your corner or something?" Sean smirks, looking down at me as we reach the steps.

"Naw. I got another half hour of clenches to do, they pay extra the tighter you are." I laugh, jogging up the stairs. "But it is time for you to call your mommy again. Lord knows if you don't contact her every fifteen minutes that umbilical cord just might finally sever."

"Don't even pay attention to her. I like a man who loves his mother." She leans again him, hand running over his chest. How painfully disgusting, if my gag reflex wasn't so strong I'd barf. "Means he knows how to treat a lady."

"No, I fully agree with you there." I nod, pulling the door open. "But doesn't it bother you just a little that every time you two are curled up in bed together, he'd rather it be with his mommy?"

"Screw you Dani."

"Tisk. TIsk." I wag my finger at him. "You couldn't afford me." I mockingly blow a kiss at him.

Laughing to myself, pressing play as I walk into the building. Swarms upon swarms of annoying little bastard. Might dress them up in uniforms and give them fancy haircuts, but they're all the same underneath. One dimensional, cardboard cutouts. Even the 'rebellious' kids who try ever so desperately to stand out still at the end of the day will put on the suit and tie to follow in daddy's footsteps.

Pathetic. All of them.

I on the other hand like being invisible. It's fun. I see everything. Like a spider in the corner of the room, I see all. No dirty, little secret unknown to me. Not my parents' or my brother's. Not the football or cheerleading captains. Not the musical geeks or violent so called outcasts. Not even the teachers.

My own personal little playground.

* * *

.

 _ **Saint. Dymphna's Mental Institute-12:23 p.m.**_

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

"My name is Dr. Lauren Alreyna, and I am here to determine whether or not-"

"To kill me."

"To be quite candid, yes." I nod, more to myself than my company. I try not to make a face at the sound of metal scraping against the floor as I pull out the chair opposite him. "Would you please tell me why you killed them? Why you selected these specific victims?"

"I didn't kill anyone."

"Mr. Cane, please do not insult my intelligence and in return for that overdue sliver of respect, I will not insult yours. I know who you are, what you have done and more importantly, _what_ you are."

"Just give the execution order bitch, all this chit chat is giving me a migraine."

"In 1870 you were known as the Gray Man, in 1930's the Butcher of Rostov. From the 1960's to the early 2000's Javed and after that the Butcher of Cosgrove. And now Carter Alexander Cane, yet to acquire a nick name. Do I have your attention?" I pause, making sure he understands I'm not some naïve simpleton he's used to dealing with. "I'm just going to assume I do. Now what you need to think about is that if I know this, then I know exactly what you are. And if I know what you are, then I know how to kill you and believe me when I say, I do not just mean _this_ body. I mean _you_."

"I've lived a millennium and I'll live another. Long after your pitiful excuse for a reign has run its comical course."

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?"

"You already know everyone is gonna die," His low, raspy voice wasn't filled with fear or even anger. No, it was calm. As though he knew without a shred of doubt what he spoke was an irrefutable truth. "But," He pulled back on the wrist restraints that kept his arms firmly trapped on the table. The sound of steal against the metal table top causing an unsettling echo throughout the small and otherwise silent room. Leaning forward from the chair, his chest now digging into the edge as he emerged from the cover of the shadows. "She's going to make you suffer."

"She?" Markus asks, stepping out from behind me. Despite who the question was for Markus' eyes stay focused on me. The single, dim dangling light above the table illuminating the hideousness of our company's face. I can't help looking away. "Who's she?"

"Look at me."

"Cane, answer me. Who is she? Who are you talking about?"

"Look at me doctor."

I draw in a deep breath, attempting to keep last night's dinner down. I had seen more than my share of stomach turning things in my life, especially since becoming part of the Fae culture. Though at this moment in time, even with all of my life experience, both personally and professionally, I'm seemingly having trouble facing him.

Maybe it is what he is; a child molesting, mass murdering sadist. One who took something far beyond pleasure in torturing his victims before killing them. Maybe it is just the sight of his horrifyingly disfigured excuse for features. The fact that his eyes are empty, grayish orbs. The rare skin that wasn't covered in infected, picked at scabs which filled the room with the distinct smell of rotting flesh, is covered in scars. Maybe it was the two facts combined that made everything in my body scream for me to turn and walk away.

"Look at me!" He screams, forcing me to do exactly that. "Don't like your work?"

"Please answer Agent D'Angelo's question."

"Please? Please?" His head tilts toward Markus, and then back to me. A snort escaping him as he continues to jerk on the restraints, adding a bit more strength with every jerk. "I take indescribable pleasure in knowing what's going to happen to you. Mmmm, they're going rip you shreds. You're organs pulled out one by one."

"Hey!" Markus takes a step forward, his once crossed arms now dropping to his sides, fists balled.

"I can only imagine the how your screams will sound when your flesh tears from your bones."

"Enough!" His fists slamming against the metal, coming dangerously close the red warning line drawn across the table top at three-fourths the way. His normally gentle and inviting features turning statuesque.

"Sympathizer." He snarls, saliva dripping down his mouth after spitting on him. "Disgusting."

"Agent," I say standing up, reaching over to touch his shoulder. "He knows nothing, he's useless. Let's go."

"Yeah. Let it go. Take orders from the human filth, you traitor." Markus' normally warm, chocolate colored eyes now a nearing maroon shade as he looks down at me. "Sooooo much pleasure."

"You know what gives me pleasure Cane?" He takes three steps back while wiping his face with the sleeve of his jacket. "Knowing you're heading for an eternity of burning in hell."

"Gladly."

"He's yours." I say flatly, the door behind us opening. Four guards in full swat gear tightly surrounding the exit. I don't imagine Mr. Cane's night will be a pleasant one. "My recommendation." Pausing, I pull the cream colored folder off of the door before maneuvering past the non-budging guards. Doctor Balzac standing just beyond them, waiting for me. I smile politely, handing over the folder after quickly scribbling my decision on the front.

"I was right." Markus says rather calmly now, as we make our way through the thinning crowd. "U.R.N.I."

"U.R. Unquestionably. Non-Informative? You don't know that for sure." I finally respond, once out of earshot from the small group of onlookers.

"Do you really think he'd ever tell you anything?"

"Tell me? No, of course not." I snort out a laugh at the thought. "But there are other types of information to be obtained such as behavior, speech patterns, and so on."

"Studied? It's taken four years to catch the little freak. Four years is how long you've had to study him, now it's time for him to be put down."

"If it were up to you they'd all be put down."

"Sorry I don't have the warm and fuzzies for a child murdering freak." He pauses at the last security point. A uniformed officer patting him down, before handing him back over his service weapon. "Which side are you on any way?" He asks quietly, pushing the door open for me as we come to our exit.

"I'm not on any sides. Is he a repulsive, disgusting waste of space? Yes. Do I believe he should be put down? Yes, and then some." I pause, waiting until he reached the driver's side of his standard issue SUV. Not sure why I decided SUVs would be standard, such a pain to get in and out of on a frequent bases. Note to self: next budget meeting suggest cars-environment friendly cars. "But I do believe in doing what is fair and right. Even animals deserve-."

"And this right here is why you're the Doc, Doc and why I'm the Special Agent." He smirks, for some reason he liked being called ' _Special Agent'_. Something about when he was a boy her wanted nothing more than to be in the FBI-then he found out he was Fae.

"Markus it is a very thin line between hate for something that is like one's self and self-hatred." His once boyishly charming grin vanishing. A glimpse of anger making its self-present in his eyes, while his left hand on the steering wheel tightened making a faint noise. Turning away, his free hand idly smacked the little dial on his radio inviting a heavy base, alternative-rap song to immediately flood the air.

Nodding in defeat, I run my hand through my hair removing the few annoying stray strands that had begun to fall into my face. Sighing, I rest my head back against the uncomfortable leather, eyes wandering from him to the passenger side window. Already heavy eyelids growing heavier and heavier with the passing of each identically abandon block we pass until the noise of the speakers drowns out.

I can hardly remember how many bodyguards I had went through the first few years of my reign. Some because they didn't exactly favor change. Some because Bo found fault with them for one reason or another, primarily she felt they wanted something more than to protect me. A few others lost their lives in various attempts on mine.

Markus though was something special. Not only does he share my bloodline, a third cousin on my mother's side, but he was also a friend. Sure, I have Kenzi and Iel, but that is family. Markus was simply mine. _My_ friend alone, not my wife's or Kenzi's or Iel's-or any combination thereof. Sure, in public he bows, and despite our friendship he's never once forgotten his place. In private though, when it was just us? He isn't my bodyguard and I'm not his queen, we're just friends.

A rare escape.

* * *

.

 _ **Holy Cross Hospital-3:29 p.m.**_

 _ **(KENZI'S POV)**_

.

"What the hell are you doing?"

My foot tapping the shitily tilted floor, eyes focusing on the little, pink zip-bag resting on the sink. One breath, two breaths, three breaths-come one! What happened to the little badass who saved Bo like ten hours after meeting her? What happened to the little badass who was Hale's Lil' Mama?

One last deep breath-grabbing the syringe from the bag with one hand, pushing up my shirt just enough. Shit-freakin'-balls! I shove the needle into my bellybutton. I watch as the silver, sluggish liquid vanishes faster than I can down a bottle of cheap vodka. I have to bite my lip to keep from whimpering as I pull it back out.

I look up in the mirror, the sudden knock on the door scaring me. Syringe slipping from my hand, shattering.

"Shit." I mutter, flicking the faucet on trying to wash the pieces down. "I hear you. Just a second." Turning the water off, I scoop up the little bag before pulling the door open. "Ever hear of something called patience?" I look the nurse up and down before brushing past.

"Hey." I let out softly, small smile on my lips as I shut the door behind me. "I'm so sorry I missed last week, but I got caught up and," I trail off as a rush of guilt washing over me. "I don't know why I'm lying to you. Guess I still have a problem with that, huh?" I chuckle, taking a seat. "Iel is finally growing suspicious about where I disappear to. After so many years our luck ran out, huh? To be honest he's beginning to be suspicious about a lot of things, things I don't have the answers to." I can't help pausing again, my voice beginning to shake. "I wish you were here, you'd know what to say. Although if you were here I wouldn't have to be worrying about him."

I can't help the guilt riddled snort that escapes as I lean forward in the chair. My eyes dancing over his body, all the wounds had healed long ago. It had been almost two decades and he looked just as he always did. In some ways he looked peaceful like he did when he was just taking a nap. On some days-the hardest days, that's what I pretended. I would rest my head on the bed, close my eyes and fool myself into believing that when I opened my eyes he would already be awake staring down at me just the way he used to.

Blinking back tears, I reach for his hand.

"The doctors are beginning to say it's time to let you go. One brave nurse even tried to tell me it was the merciful thing to do. Boy did she get a can of Kenzi's-viscous-venom, but they would never tell Lauren that. She hasn't given up either, just so you know. I mean she's busy being a Queen and mother and wife so she can't visit you like she used to, but she hasn't forgotten you. Bo either, but she's busying being a mom and supportive wife. She gave up trying to reign with Lauren a while ago, she just didn't want to anymore." My free hand running across my face, wiping tears away. "I wish you could see our niece and nephew, they'd love you. You could have taught Sean some of that smooth, laid back swag you always had. Right now his is more lemme shove it in your face, I'm a pretty boy."

I can't help but chuckle thinking about all the moments when Hale should have been there with Sean instead of Iel. Leaning back into the chair my one sided embrace falling as I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, even slightly hare the slight buzzing it gave off. I don't need to look to know who it is.

"I visited the boys the other day, Dyson and Vex. They were slightly more talkative than you, only slightly." Another chuckle escaping as I shake her my head at myself. "Visited Eric and Reyna too, but they're buried in a tomb so it's a bit different. You know I wonder where we'd go. Obviously Lauren and Bo and the kids would go there, but I mean me and you. Do you think we'd be there? Or is it just blood? Cause in that case Bo is SOL-" My meaningless rant coming to a halt when the day nurse peeks into the room.

"Mrs. Kenzi, Iel is here. I thought you would like to know."

"For me?" I nearly jumped out of my seat. "He's looking for me? Did you tell him where I am?"

"No, ma'am. He's here on the Queen's business, but he is here. Thought you would like to know."

"Thank you," I let out in a sigh, my sudden shit-storm of panic slightly calming.

What are you doing Kenz?

* * *

.

 _ **Lauren's Office—4:00 p.m.**_

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

"Hey." I greet softly, leaning back in my chair as my free hand idly plays with my pen.

 _ **(Hey.)**_

"How's everything at home?"

 _ **(Fine.)**_

"Good, good. Did you pick up everything for tonight?"

 _ **(I told you already I would.)**_

"Yeah, I know just checking in." I nod, pointlessly.

 _ **(Well the detailed list you left made it pretty easy.)**_

"I'm sorry."

 _ **(It's fine.)**_

"Babe," I can't help sighing, setting my pen down. "I hate it when we're like this. I am sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

 _ **(It's fine.)**_

"Bo really. I'm just under so much stress about tonight and everything else. I'm just so on edge, it's no excuse though for snapping at you."

 _ **(I know.)**_ I hear her sigh before falling silent. _**(Look, I heard what you said and I promise I'll try not to be so lax. I already talked to Sean and in a way Dani.)**_

"So they'll be there tonight?"

 _ **(Oh yeah, with bells on and everything. Now let's hope they wear something other than just that.)**_

"I'm sure Dani will, I don't know about your son."

 _ **(My son? What happen to our son?)**_

"That boy gets his lack of modesty from you." I laugh, fingers going back to playing with the pen.

 _ **(If you got it flaunt it.)**_

"I'll remember that."

 _ **(No, not for you. I don't want you flaunting anything in less it's for me. Just like last night, which by the way, I wouldn't mind a repeat performance.)**_

"Well maybe if I get home quick enough, I can definitely do some flaunting for you to make up for this morning."

 _ **(Well you know-I was actually pretty devastated by your words.)**_

"Oh, I bet you were."

 _ **(Mm-hm. immensely.)**_

"I am so sure." I say in yet another laugh, the knock on the door forcing me to sit up straight. "Work is calling, sadly I must go."

 _ **(Okay, I'll see you tonight.)**_

"See you tonight."

 _ **(Hey Lauren?)**_

"Yes?"

 _ **(I love you.)**_

"I love you too Bo." I smile, dropping my phone on my desk. "Come in." I call out after another bothersome knock.

"My Queen."

"Please don't, Kaori." I raise my hand, stopping her from bowing.

"As you wish." Despite not bowing, she still dips her head in respect.

It's ironic how I used to pray for obedience in the early days, the days when there was a steady stream of Fae trying to either kill me or ignore me. Now-I wish I could go just a single day when no one bowed to me. Where no one tried to please me, no matter the coast. A day where I didn't remember even my own wife and children have to bow to me in certain situations. That was never going to happen though, the day I accepted this destiny-as they call it, my life was no longer mine. Sure as time has passed my restrictions have become less, and I even have time to myself occasionally, but it was never the same. Nor would it ever be.

I look at her, flashing a polite smile. Her obedience and devotion near mindless, something that never stopped puzzling me. She was a three-hundred year old sorceress, or as her job title was now, an adviser. She unlike most sorceresses had some age to her, she looked as though she was in her thirties rather than late teens. Not to say she wasn't beautiful, she was like most of the Fae population. Her jet back, flowing hair rested at the middle of her back, her eyes a dark brown that most times I could swear was back. The woman was slender and small standing no higher than five-four and a half. The first time we met, I could have sworn she was related to Akuma, but that thought eventually passed in time. After all Akuma was the one of his kind, well him and myself-in a twistedly complicated way I prefer not to dwell on.

"What is it?"

"Just checking on you, making sure you are well for tonight."

"As fine as I can be." I hesitate. "Please shut the door." I ask, making my way around the desk. "I think I'm going die. I can't do this." I sigh out, letting my body relax.

"Hey, hey," She quickly closes the once gaping distance, hands on my shoulders. "You will do fine. Everything will be fine."

"Is that a vision?"

"I don't need a vision to know that you are the best queen we've had since your mother." She says gently, hands falling away. "Some may even say better."

"Right." I laugh. "I feel as though everything is just spinning out of control. I can't-" I find myself silenced as she cups my cheek, leaning in ever so slightly. I don't move, but my eyes narrow. I had learned long ago not to react to every single thing that happened.

"Your wife is not taking proper care of you."

"Bo is taking care of our children." I sigh, turning away from her before making my way back to my seat. "Of me as well, but there is only so much she can do currently."

"Is your hunger growing?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know. I don't have time to know between handling the coming events and dealing with my children's daily visits to the principal's office."

"Bo should be handling that."

"She is my wife, not a servant," I say sternly enough for her to understand she's skated out onto thin ice. "Besides, they are my children too."

"Of course," Her head bows. "I spoke out of turn."

"No, I'm sorry." I sigh, unclenching my fists, unaware I had even balled them in the first place. "I'm just on edge, I took Bo's head off this morning as well. I'm counting on you and Markus to make sure things go in my favor tonight. Please."

"No need to worry, my Queen. You will reign in all your glory and perfection." She bows once again, I don't bother trying to stop her.

Tonight is going to kill me.

* * *

.

 _ **Saint Xavier's High School—5:00 p.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Defusing a bomb," I glance over at him as I maneuver myself through the seats. "I'm about to teach our Kevin Costner wannabe over there a lesson." Slipping into the driver's seat, twisting the key that was oh, so brilliantly left in the ignition.

"I repeat, what the hell are you doing?"

"He's supposed to be protecting us, no?" I smirk, the sound of the tires peeling out sure to get his attention. If you're getting paid a hundred thousand a year to watch someone, probably should be watching them and not flirting with the adulteress math teacher. In my opinion. "Now just imagine if it wasn't us commandeering this vehicle and say-someone who was actually crazy?"

"Jesus Dani!" He yells out, earning a laugh from me. His hands on the dashboard, he can't help but to flinch as I swerve in and out of traffic. "There are more humane ways to kills me."

"If I was ever actually going to kill you," I slam on the brake, smirk tugging on my lips as I watch him jerk. "I would be a lot more creative than this."

"Thought about it a lot have you?"

"I wouldn't say quite a lot." I hold his gaze, idle hand flipping the gear into reverse. I watch as his pupils slowly expand, his eyes narrowing. He's actually afraid-interesting. "You're scared." I taunt.

"Of you?"

"Mm-hm." I nod.

"I'd sooner blow a teletubbie than dignify that with an answer."

"Hm," I laugh, nodding. "Fair enough."

Let's play.

Pushing my foot down on the gas stopping only when there's resistance. Swerving past one car and then another, just missing both of them. My eyes never once leaving his. I love the way my heart pounds within my chest, begging to break free. I love the way he's got this look of fear in his eyes, he wants to look behind us as we fly backward through the street, but his pride won't let him. Boy has some balls after all.

Without warning I jerk the wheel to the left, sending us skidding through the intersection. For a brief second the car leaning on two wheels-damn thought for sure we'd flip. Oh well. The sound of horns blaring everywhere, but the one that cuts through the rest is a truck-I think a big one by the sound.

I don't bother to look though.

"Watch the road Dani."

"You first pretty boy." Smirk only growing, shifting back into drive.

"Watch the fucking road!" He yells, as I see his resolve starting to falter. Consciously or unconsciously his head is starting to tilt, he wants so badly to look out on the street. "Red light! Stop the car!" He's practically screaming now. He's lost though, eyes now on the street as we flying through the intersection. "Stop the car!"

"Fuck that was fun!" I laugh, slamming on the brake once more. "We're here."

"Here?" He asks through a clenched jaw, but it sounds kinda funny. Guess its cause his balls still haven't dropped yet. "The Black Orchid?" Needless question asked as he looks over at the club, it was infamous. So infamous in fact our own mother couldn't even get it shut down despite upward of ten attempts.

"Ding, ding, ding. We do have a winner."

"We don't have time for this."

"Right," I snort. "Like you weren't thinking about it, I saw the text Kimberly sent you about meeting her here."

"Going through my phone now?" He looks away from me. "We don't have time for this."

"Relax, it'll be quick. We'll have more than enough time to get back and escort mother in."

"If we're being technical little sister, I'll be walking her in and you'll be shoved somewhere in the back following us like some sort of deformed stalker."

Patience dropping to an all-time low with him and his constant nagging. Reaching out I grab his wrist forcing him to look at me. Oh he's so angry-love how ridiculous he looks when he gets upset. The sound of a snap forcing my hand too release my grip. Ooops.

"Sorry, you probably need that huh?" I laugh, pushing the door open with one hand, the other mimicking jerking off. Pretty sure he does it quite frequently.

"Mom said no abilities on each other!" He whines, snapping his wrist back into place.

"Mom isn't here, is she?" I lean into the car, raising an eyebrow as I looking to the backseat. "Nope, not here."

"How are you even related to us?" He continues to whine, slamming the door behind himself as he finally moves his ass. "How?"

He follows behind me like the good little Labrador he is. That's what my brother reminds me of, a big, dumb, Labrador. Always drooling on someone shoes, begging for attention. More like begging for approval.

The bouncer-guard-whatever the fuck they call the no-neck, Hulk-wannabes here steps aside without a second of hesitation. Interesting. I shrug it off, glancing behind myself to make sure I haven't lost the little Labrador.

"Come on boy." I whistle at him, patting the back of my thigh. Laughing, my attention getting grabbed by the woman walking passed us in nothing more than a thong.

"She's a little old for you." He leans against my back, I was going to push him off me, but something catches my eye. Don't you just love when opportunity comes knocking?

"Hey, look." I tap his chest with the back of my hand, nodding up toward the woman dancing in one of the hanging cages.

"Yeah, she's fine." I watch his eyes run over her body.

"I figured you'd like her."

"Why's that?" He laughs.

"Well," My lips fix into this irrepressible smirk, body leaning against his. "She looks almost exactly like mother." I can't help but to laugh, though I fall silent when he grabs my shoulders with surprising force. "What?"

"You know what your problem is Dani?" He grips me tighter, fingers digging into the back of my arms. "You push and you push-and then you push some more."

"And?"

"One day you're gonna push the wrong person. You're gonna push someone who will push back."

"Maybe," I lean up on my tiptoes, arms reaching up around his neck. "But that someone, isn't you."

* * *

.

 _ **B/L-Loft-6:21 p.m.**_

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

.

"Bo?"

"Here!" I call out, turning the water off.

"What are you doing?" She sort of laughs.

"Finishing up the dishes. Spent all day cleaning," I make a face bouncing down the four wooden steps from the kitchen that led to the living-room. "Don't worry already have what I'm wearing tonight, and the kids took their clothes with them." Smile curving my lips, hands being wiped on my sweats as I make my way to her.

"Thank you. I don't think I could handle another issue today."

"That bad, huh?" I ask genuinely concerned, but I can't help the way my lips find hers. "Missed you." Then her jaw and then her neck. "I really, really did." Leaning back, her hands in mine as I start walking backward toward our room.

"I missed you too." She giggles softly, following me.

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hm."

"How much?" I tease, pulling her to my body. The sound of her laugh filling the hall, and I can't help smiling like an idiot at the sound. God, it was so rare to hear laugh like this, so genuine.

"A lot."

"Yeah." I nod, hands gripping her ass as I push her against the wall. "But how much?"

"Enough that I want to cancel tonight and just stay in your embrace until morning."

"Hmm." I nod, kissing her lips teasingly. Nipping at her bottom lip, her hands resting firmly on my shoulder blades. "That's a lot."

"See, I told you."

"Have I told you how sexy you are lately?" My eyes dancing over her face.

"I believe you did tell me last night-several times, but I never tire of it."

"Oh, is that so?" I can't help laughing, looking back into her eyes. "Well my love, my wife, mother of my children, you are still the sexiest woman I've ever laid on eyes."

"Trying to earn sweet points I see."

"I would never," Leaning in, lips finding hers once again though this time I can't help letting them linger. "I'm just being honest." My words unintentionally a whisper as I kiss down her jaw. "Is there no place on you that doesn't taste amazing woman?" I pull back, forcing myself away.

"If there is, you haven't found it yet."

I just stare at her for a second, she could be so sexy when forgetting to be overly modest. Sighing to myself I head towards the room, we still had plenty of time, I could spare a few minutes to hear about her day.

Falling back onto the bed, maneuvering up onto my elbows as she wastes no time getting into the ridiculously long list of people who have pissed her off today. The list always seems to grow somehow, which is rather odd considering she's been only working with the same people for the past year. I make sure to nod when appropriate. I'm listening, I really am, but I've heard this same rant so many times I could probably finish each sentience for her.

I find my legs idly moving back and forth, the memories of last night coupled with my sparing session from this afternoon and our little hallway make out session having a little more effect than I thought. I nod, jaw clenching as my eyes begin to wander. Smirk pulling at my lips, she hardly ever had time to make it to the lab anymore, but she still wore scrubs religiously. Something about how it reminded her of before. I think she just always found subtle ways to rebelling.

My focus slipping as she pulls off her top. My wife's body is simply amazing, far more than you'd ever imagine just by looking at her those baggy scrubs or even in regular clothes. No matter what she wore it just never seemed to highlight her body perfectly. Better for me in a way actually. I mean sure you can tell she is slender no matter what covers her skin, but there was such definition, such curves that never seemed to be accentuated enough. Lauren always laughs at me when I tell her I'm obsessed with her body, but it's true. Without hesitation I could just marvel for hours, the less clothes the better, and honestly it didn't even need to be sexual-though who am I to complain if most times it was.

Eyes beginning at the arch of her neck before slowly moving down to the small, curve of her back. The memory of her smooth, silky skin on my tongues last night rushing to the front of my thoughts. My breath hitching slightly as she turns around, eyes moving up her tight stomach.

"I knew it," She laughs out, shaking her head as she leans against the dresser. "You aren't even listening."

"I am."

"No you're not. You were ogling me."

"Ogling?"

"Yes, ogling." She repeats, arms folding across her stomach blocking my view.

"I was paying attention, so much attention that I was," I trail off, there's no way back from this one. "Okay, well I was up until you started stripping and then my mind went a little off, but you know it's your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes, you know that when it comes to your body I am completely unable to think about anything else."

"I see, well I'm just going to put this back on so-"

"You don't need to do that," I assure her, jumping off the bed to close the distance between us in record timing. Pulling the scrub top from my wife's hand and tossing it back to the floor, as I maneuver so she's trapped between me and the dresser.

"Really?"

"No." I shake my head playfully. Lips fixing into a pout while my eyes dance over her flawless features.

"Well then I don't think you need these," She smirks as she manages to tug my sweats hard enough for them to fall around my ankles.

She wasn't normally an aggressive person, sure she had her moments in situations, but that was what they were-moments. Though, as the years pass I find her giving into her passions, her desires much easier. Giving into the part inside of herself that was no longer human. It was equally arousing as it was sad in a way. I have no illusions, I know one day I'll wake up to find what was left of the human in my wife gone.

My eyebrow raises, a devilish smirk playing over my lips realizing she is more than welcoming my current train of thought. Hands resting on her hips while I gently guided her around. Her hands gripping the edge of the dresser, bracing herself. A moan escaping her as I run my hands down her back, thumbs rubbing in circular motions over the small of her back.

"You're so tense baby." I lean in, whispering against her ear. My thumbs switched for my palms now, trying to loosen the up the tightness.

"You have no idea." I watch in the mirror as my wife's eyes close, her breath hitching. My lips lingering on her shoulder as my hands move up her back. "You're amazing." She whispers, words that bring a smile to my face.

The complement sparing me on. Soft kisses being laced from the base of her neck down her shoulder and then back up. Coming to slowly tease the sweet spot in the crook of her neck with soft bites. Hands sliding up the tensed muscles of her stomach to find her breasts. Tip of my tongue drawing her earlobe between my lips. The moan she makes sending tremors beyond excitement through me, the muscles in my stomach tightening. With another moan escaping, she tries to turn around within my hold.

"No, no." I giggle, biting her shoulder.

"Now." She breathes out, eyes opening.

"What?" I stare at our reflection, we stumble a bit as she's no longer holding herself up. The dresser hitting the wall making a thud, but I can't seem to tear my eyes away from us. She reaches up, one hand grabbing the back of my neck as the other grabs my wrist, guiding my hand under her waistband.

"Now."

* * *

.

 _ **UNKNOWN—7:42 p.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

"Well this sucks." He states the obvious, finally speaking after who knows how long. I watch as he struggles against the layers upon layers of duct tape wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

"And the award for stating the most obvious goes to-my brother." I trail off, letting my head fall back as I stare at him. "If I could, I would applaud."

"You don't _always_ need to be a bitch Dani."

"And you don't _always_ have to be so stupid, yet here we are."

"Would it kill you to be civil?"

"Civil? What are you mother?" Snort accompanying my eye roll. "Reality check Sean, you're a seventeen year old playboy, nothing more and nothing less."

He manages to flip me off, oh every so often he shows potential. Too bad it'll never amount to anything. He likes to pretend he's more than he is, something special. Guess all the pats on the head have convinced him he's more than what he is. See, I'm well aware what I am. Doesn't bother me one bit, why it bothers him on the other hand is most interesting.

I let my head fall back straight, eye focusing in on the light that's obviously been tampered with to be this bright. At first it stings-then it hurts-and then there is nothing. Funny thing about pain-it always dulls. You just have to be strong enough to deal with the initial rush.

"You know, at least I can get a date." He lets out after another several minutes of silence.

"I can get a date." I look back over at him, eyes slowly adjusting.

"Really?" He finally looks over at me. "Could have fooled me."

"Shut up." I snap, jerking at my restraints.

We fall back into silence, if I believed in God, I'd thank him.

I'm not sure why juvenile attempt at an insult irked me. It's was childish, stupid and simply false. I could get a date, I just didn't want one. We were supposed to be at this stupid thing for mother, not to show off our dates. For someone overly obsessed with her, he seemed to forget what tonight what about. Good. Maybe I'll get his pat on the head, not that I needed one.

I glance over at him, fucking hate dogs.

"Are you okay?" I'm not sure if it's the sound of the door or the voice that follows which pulls our attention to the door. "I'm really sorry about this."

"K-Kimberly?"

"Yeah." She nods hesitantly, as if my brother really needed confirmation. "I just wanted to check on you, make sure you were okay."

"No-I'm not okay." He shakes his head, sweat being shaken off. "I-I don't understand. What are you doing?"

"This isn't about you baby, and if I could, I would have left you out of it. I tried. I really did, but they said Dani wasn't going to be enough."

"Do you know what's going to happen to you if-."

"This is about mother, stupid." I snort. "She knows."

"Y-you want to stop the merging? That's what this is about? You could have talked to me. You could have talked to my mother. She's always thought of you as part of the family." Oh brother, please stop begging. It's so unbecoming.

"This isn't about the merging, not completely anyway."

"Our parents are gonna find us." His words stopping her just as she starts to pull the door shut, her head turning slightly to speak, but decides against it.

"I'd just like to point out," I turn back toward him. "I always told you she was an untrustworthy bitch."

Should have listened to me.

* * *

.

 _ **B/L-Loft-8:51 p.m.**_

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

 _Something is coming._

I sigh, staring into my own eyes. These three words finding a way slither into every unfocused thought. God what I wouldn't do to find a different tune to sing.

"You look amazing." Bo's words gentle. My eyes shifting to her reflection in the mirror, as she's lingering in the bathroom doorway once again. Her eyes dancing over my body, the dress of tonight's event more revealing than the last. Black, thin, sleek and strapless-never would I have thought this would be something I would wear-in public anyway.

"Thank you."

"Lauren," She pauses, forcing me to turn to face her. "You look amazing." This time I can't help returning her smile.

"Thank you." Now it was my turn to let my eyes dance over my wife's body. Sure, I would have preferred her in her leather pants, after all who wouldn't? The slacks she found herself in though were nothing to scoff at, hugging every little curve, and oh boy did she have so many. She's got on a matching shade of black, sheer, V-neck shirt that is cut way too low. "So do you." My eyes wandering back down to her thighs, walking over to her. "I don't suppose we have time for another round?"

"Mm, I wish."

"We could just not show," I offer, arms wrapping around her waist. "Stay here. Just you, me and our big, comfy bed. We can let our children run amuck, no one will even notice we're missing."

"Mm," Her lips curve into a smile, she leans in kissing my lips just long enough to tease me. "We have to go."

"Fine." I huff, watching her as she walks toward the door giving me no choice other than to follow.

"When we get back tonight though," She glances back at me, the devilish smirk I know so well fixed on her lips. "You're all mine."

"Awful presumptuous aren't you. What makes you think you're getting anything tonight?"

"You really think you can resist this?" She makes sure to poke her ass out as we reach the elevator.

"When you do that? Yes." I desperately try to keep from laughing as we slip in, a task I fail miserably at when she gives me these ridiculous puppy-dog eyes. "Oh stop that."

"Does that mean yes?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Really? I thought once I married you I wouldn't have to work for it. Seems like I'm working twice as hard now."

"You think it's hard now?" I smirk, looking over at her. "Keep this up and-."

"And what?" She challenges.

"And-" I find my entire train of thought derailed as her lips crash into mine, with surprising force. "You're a pain." I whimper, pulling away as the doors began to part. "Where are they?" My once playful tone quickly changing to annoyance as we make our way down the obscenely long corridor.

"Lauren, relax. I'm sure they'll be here."

"They are supposed to make the entrance with us."

"I know."

"I can't believe they are doing this after they promised. They promised, Bo."

"I know." She cups my cheek as we come to a stop in front of a pair of large, double doors. "I am sure that they just got tied up and will be here soon." Her words desperately trying to reassure me, her tone though doing little to hide her disappointment.

"Bo."

"Shh." She brushes a strand of hair behind my ear. "You need to focus on this and nothing else. Once we make our entrance, I'll find out where they are."

"Good and when you do let them know they are grounded." I let my eyes close, taking a calming breath. " _Again_." I snort, looking at the doors. The light seeping through the bottom, laughter and overzealous voices overflowing out into the hall. "When did we become this couple?"

"Which couple?"

"The annoyingly overly pretentious and uninteresting couple who dreads these things, yet continues to go to every single one?"

"Pretentious-maybe a bit at times." She laughs. "Uninteresting though? I don't know about that."

"No?"

"We just spent roughly ten of twenty-four hours having multiple, and I do mean _multiple_ orgasms." Her lips curving into yet another smirk, hands moving onto my waist. "You are about to go in there and change the world. Not to mention our kids seem to find new and inventive ways to cause trouble. I hardly think that classifies as anywhere near boring."

"You always did have a way with words." A chuckle hushed on her lips. "Let's go." I nod, her hands slipping away from me as she goes to pull the door open.

The elegant dining hall pact wall to wall fell silent as we make our entrance. Nothing new. Each and every single one of them kneeling, heads tilted slightly to the left as bow. Oh how the world changes. I can't help sighing as I walk passed them, up onto the podium where a single long table is placed. The customary six seats facing the public. My eyes falling onto Kenzi and Iel at the far left end of the table-bowing to me as if they aren't family.

"Welcome all." I raise my hands for them to stand. "First and foremost I want to thank you for taking the time to be here. I hope the accommodations are adequate. I'm not one for public speaking as some of you know, so I will make this short so you all can get onto the real reason you're here. The food and complimentary liquor." Softly I clear my throat, a small wave of confidence creeping in as my joke earns a few laughs and even more smiles. "In the past fifteen years we've been able to completely overcome centuries of conflict between the Light and the Dark to where we now operate as one cohesive family."

"Family is a bit of a stretch isn't it?" I hear Kenzi whisper, my head tilting to my shoulder as I pause.

"The last step is to make full integration within not only Light and Dark, but with humanity as well. A notion I know many, including several here tonight share reservations about. Keep in mind though that this is the same fear, same reservation that was shared when my mother tried so many years ago. This is the same fear and reservation that was present when I implemented the beginning changes sixteen years ago. Now look around, the Fae species has not thrived this fruitfully in a millennium."

I glance around the room, smiles were easy to fake, but the head nods were often genuine. Mention thriving fruitfully to a room full of people who love money and watch how quickly they change their tune. Morals and convictions alike often falling wayside in a matter of seconds. Not sure why I went through all the formalities, should have just made a flow chart of all the money they stand to profit and I would have been done.

I glance toward the door, looking for my children. Instead I find Markus slipping in as quietly as possible, but by the way he whispers in the ear of another guard I know something is wrong.

"I want no misunderstandings here, I am not suggesting we out the existence of our kind to every human, but to bring trustworthy, useful people into the fold rather than using tactics of manipulation and intimidation. I am not speaking of no longer having human workers, but making them just that. Workers _not_ slaves. I wish not to disturb the laws and traditions that we have held since the beginning of our time, but rather to further implement the laws and traditions that were in place when our kind was first joined in union." The rapid movement of Markus moving toward the stage grabbing my attention. "I of course look forward to hearing all of your thoughts, suggestions and concerns—tomorrow. Tonight, we feast!" I raises my hands up, polite smile and of course there is a roar of applause, but all I can focus on now is wondering why Markus is interrupting,

"My Queen." He tilts his head to the side, slightly bowing.

"Markus what is it?"

"I took the liberty of going to retrieve Sean and Dani, to make sure they were here in time for your big night-"

"Everything okay?" Bo interrupts, her hand on my lower back as she comes up beside me.

"I found the car they commandeered near The Black Orchid, but there was no sign of either of them."

"Commandeered a vehicle?" I'm unable to contain my angered chuckle. "Never mind, what exactly do you mean no sign? My son likes to make himself known wherever he goes."

"It's okay. I'm sure they're just-"

"Don't tell me it's okay Bo." I snap, pulling my arm away from her touch.

"I have three trackers out right now, but I need to know how you want to proceed."

"I don't want anyone knowing about this. Use my personal guard only and for the love of God, do it quietly."

"Ma'am." With another bow he scurries away. Several guards from around the room already hurrying after him as he snaps his fingers.

"You have the entire Fae species at your disposal and you want to send your own guard? What happens if you're attacked? What happens-."

"What happens when it's public knowledge our children are missing? If they are just out joyriding you don't think anyone would take the advantage to grab them? What happens if someone took them and they get spooked when the find out every Fae in North America is looking for them? Think Bo." I find myself storming out, I can feel Bo on my heels, but I can't turn around.

"My Queen."

"Ambassador Akapabio," I force the politest smile I can, my eyes shifting passed him to the door. So close. "So wonderful to see you, please enjoy yourself tonight." I nod, taking a step to pass him.

"I am, I am." He laughs. "Listen, I was quite oppose to this merging, humans having rights." He laughs again, and despite our current position we'll say, my hand goes to Bo's arm. It's subtle, but enough to pull her focus to me rather than him. "But thinking about it now, I think after hearing you speak I can get behind this."

"What's happening?" Kenzi interrupts, coming up beside me earning a disgusted look from the ambassador.

"Semi-human-thing." He does his best at forcing some type of respect for her.

"Ambassador with all due respect, we have more pressing issues to deal with than exactly how much you can weasel out of my family to get behind something that anyone with an ounce of morals would do willingly." Bo snaps, the sound of Kenzi chuckling from behind me. "Why don't we just call it a quarter million retainer, and then you can haggle for more when we have the time?"

"That-was interesting." Kenzi continues to laugh, watching the ambassador walk off somewhat dumbfounded. "Been a while since mama Bo was talking shit. Kick someone's ass and it's just like the old days." She applauds, much to Iel's displeasure. My attention shifting to him momentarily, I hadn't even realized he was standing behind her. "Very nice."

"Kenzi, we have to attend to something, handle this." I say, walking toward the door before she could even answer.

"Lauren." She calls for me once we've finally made it into the corridor.

"Not here."

"Look at me." She tries again after several more steps.

"I said not here." I snap, reaching the elevator.

I can hear her breathing, the way she hits the button when we enter giving me an idea of just how pissed she is. Actually the mere fact she spoke in what would be considered out of turn to the ambassador lets me know just how pissed she is. I keep counting to ten, but I can't seem to calm my own self, so how I can I try and calm her? My heart is pounding within my chest so hard it hurts, so hard if it were possible it would burst through. I run my hand through my hair, another round of counting to ten-and then twenty.

"What the hell was that down there?" Bo asks the second the confined space fills with that irritating ding. The door narrowly opening as I slip through. Not now Bo. Not now. "Lauren I'm talking to you."

"I heard you. I'm choosing to ignore you."

"Nothing new there."

"Excuse me?" I find myself spinning around so fast I almost lose my balance.

"You heard me." She mumbles, pushing passed me to go into the kitchen.

"Oh, so you're just going to start a fight and walk away? Very mature."

"Thanks." She rolls her eyes as she slams cabinet after cabinet. Eventually she finds what she was looking for, a wine glass accompanied by a bottle.

"No wonder we can't keep them under control." I scoff, shaking my head.

"What does that mean?" She barks, stomping down the steps.

"It means what it means."

"What?"

"It means that I trust _you_ to discipline them. To do what _you_ say when _you_ tell me every single time, _'oh I got it babe. No need to worry babe. I'll take care of it babe.'_ I trust _you_ to do what _you_ say and obviously that is a lapse in _my_ judgment."

"They are your children too!"

"You don't think I know that?!" I find my hand going over my mouth. Not only the volume, but the harshness in my tone surprising to even myself.

The loud dig of the elevator pulling our attention. I find myself holding my breath as the doors seem to open in slow motion. Everything in me hoping against hope to find our children stumbling out with those puppy-dog eyes that they've given a million times. Some elaborate excuse as to why they've broken another promise to us.

The doors open though, and it's only Markus.

He stands there, just a single step outside of the elevator. His hands folded in front of him, head down and I know right now he isn't Markus my friend. Right now he's Markus my bodyguard, my head of security.

"It's not good you heard something already, is it?" Bo asks, taking a seat on the couch.

"Ma'am." A single word accompanied with a simple shake of the head.

"Oh God." Words escaping me as I turn my back to him, the feeling of something warm and wet running down my cheeks. Blinking back the onslaught of tears desperately fighting to be free, my reflection in the window catches my attention.

This little voice in the back of my head, this voice that doesn't even sound like myself taunting me, _'I told you something was coming'_.


	3. The Life I Chose

_**CHAPTER TWO: The Life I Chose**_

.

.

 _ **B/L-Loft-1:17 a.m.**_

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

"I hate this waiting." Bo sighs, head buried in her hands. Her elbows digging into her knees as she leans forward on the edge of the bed. I suppose this is better than her hour of feet tapping. "I've never been a patient person."

"You don't say."

"I talked to them. I told them to be here and that they would behave. Taking their bodyguard's car is not behaving."

"Maybe they weren't aware of that." It's my turn to sigh, fingers tapping against the ledge of the dresser.

"Is that some sort of dig at me?"

"No Bo," I shake my head, eyes focused out on the balcony. I have to keep reminding myself I'm not allowed to open it. I'm supposed to be at a gala-party, whatever the hell they decided to call it this time around. "It's a dig at our children who don't seem to understand the concept of listening." I turn my head to look at her. "Who don't seem to grasp that there are consequences to their actions."

"Let me go."

"What?"

"Let me go look for them, I can probably find them faster than anyone else."

"We already had this discussion."

"And we're having it again."

"Our entire guard is already out looking for them, which means there's no one left to go with to protect you."

"Since when do I need protection?"

"Since you're my wife. Since you haven't had a real fight in-I don't even remember how long."

"I can protect my children." She holds my gaze, this look written over her face that I hadn't seen in a long while. Her patience really is wearing thin.

"I never said you couldn't," My arms come to fold over my chest. "I just would prefer you didn't die while doing so." I turn my head away from her, eyes finding their pervious resting place. "I still love you."

I've come to hate silence.

For the longest time I never minded it. It gave me time to think. Besides, working in a lab for much of my adult life there isn't much else to do. Being owned by a secret, mostly human hating species wasn't exactly the most social setting either. Silence just was-normal. Then after I met Bo, and the world was caving in every other day, I came to appreciate the silence. Once we had Sean and then Dani, I came to long for moments of silence.

Now I can't bare the sound of it.

Silence despite popular belief does have its own sound. For me it's the sound of a never-ending list of worries I need to attend to. It's the sound of my and my children's fights, leaving me to wonder when I became my mother—well, the woman who raised me. It's the sound of my heart pounding in my ears that never quiets. It's the sound of the realization that Bo and I aren't as close as we once were.

And now, it's the sound of this little voice slithering through the darkest places in my mind drudging up things better left buried in the depths of nothingness.

"There are more civilized ways of stopping the merger than taking my kids," I find myself holding my breath. "I wasn't even passing a decree, I was having a vote."

"I know."

"A damn vote, Bo." I turn back toward her. "Granted I wasn't exactly opposed to using a few little incentives, but the end justifies the means here."

"I know." She repeats, nodding.

"A vote." I snort, repeating my own self as my hands come to slam against the dresser-top.

"Calm down, we can't even be a hundred percent sure that someone's taken them."

"Really? Markus confirmed it, you suddenly doubt he knows the difference between abduction and juvenile indiscretions?"

"Lauren, you need to calm down."

"He's been chasing them since they hit their teens."

"I know, I've been around a lot longer than that. I remember." She nods, sitting up straight now. "I'm not doubting his ability, all I am saying is that there is still a chance that they've crossed the line."

"Right, they're just out there running around the town. That's why no one can pick up their scent."

"We need to keep an open mind-and some rational thinking. Because if they aren't taken, then we need it to keep calm enough not to kill them. If they have been taken, then we need it to figure out how to get them back."

"I am thinking clearly Bo," I stare at her, taking another breath. "Markus will get them back, and as to how he does it? I don't care."

"Did you try calling Kimberly?"

"Of course I did, her phone is going straight to voicemail. I informed them already to search for her as well. Since she was Sean's date tonight, she was probably with them."

"I was just trying to," She trails off, jaw clenching as she looks down at the floor. "You need to relax before you hyperventilate."

"Relax?" I can't help laughing, hands gripping the edge of the dresser. "You want me to relax?"

"Yes."

"My kids are missing!"

"Lower your voice." She snaps, ordering me as she stands. "And just for the record, they are my kids too Lauren. Just because you squeezed them out, doesn't make you any more of a parent than I am."

"Squeezed? Really?" Snort escaping me. "That's the most articulate word you could come up with?"

"That's the part you're going to focus on?" I watch as she takes a step back, shaking her head. "I don't know what's going on with you right now." She refuses to look at me now, staring at the door as she pulls her hair back into a ponytail.

"Sorry. I just find it a little hard to believe your level of concern is anywhere near mine, considering."

"Considering what?" Now she's looking at me, now she's ready for a fight.

"Nothing." I shake my head, counting to ten as I turn my back to her. The need to open the balcony becoming unbearable. It's so hot in here, I'm burning up. The walls slowly closing in-there isn't enough room to breathe in here.

"Lauren turn around and say what you were going to."

"Leave it."

"Stop speaking to me like I am your servant. Turn around and tell me what you were going to say. Considering what?"

"Considering you practically begged me to get rid of Dani!" I find the words pouring out before I can stop them, spinning around to face her so fast I stumble against the dresser. She's staring at me in disbelief. I can't blame her-I don't believe I even said it either.

"How dare you!" She takes a step back as I take one forward. "How dare you say that to me?"

"Bo-I didn't-"

"You were dying." Her voice trembles and I honestly can't tell if it's from anger or an attempt to keep her tears at bay. "You were dying and I had no one. It was just me and I was terrified Lauren. I had never been more afraid in my life. You were in and out of consciousness and the doctors were telling me that there was nothing left to do but let you go. Do you know what that's like?"

"N—no."

"No, you don't. I do. I know what it's like to hold our son in my arms while he's crying out for you in the middle of a hospital room. The doctors so terrified of the news they have to give that it doesn't even make sense what they're saying. Do you know what it's like to have to figure what they're telling you, but deep down you already know?"

"Baby." I whisper, taking a cautious step forward.

"I didn't know what to do-and they we saying that it was the only viable option to keep you alive. Even then they weren't sure. I have never forgiven myself for thinking that was an option. There hasn't been one day where I haven't looked at her, and felt like dying because I let that thought cross my mind. You don't know what it was like to be me, to be in that position."

"I—I know. I'm sorry." The most I can manage is a whisper, tears streaming down her cheeks without permission. I reach out for her, but she's already turned away from me. "Bo-I am so sorry. I—didn't mean it. I'm just scared, I'm just so scared." My hands cautiously find themselves on her shoulders, my forehead resting on the back of her neck. "I'm sorry baby, please look at me." I beg.

"I love them," She turns forcing my embrace away. "I love our daughter."

"I know that." I nod, trying desperately to keep my own tears in check.

"I am a good mother Lauren, I am." She's trying so hard to stop the tears, so hard to keep her jaw from quivering.

"I know you are," My hands cup her cheeks, leaning to rest my forehead against hers. "I know that." I wrap my arms around her waist, head resting against her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm just scared." Words a whisper so soft I'm not even sure it's meant to be heard.

"Yeah," She sighs through a sniffle, her hands coming to rest on my back. "I am too."

 _What's happening to me?_

It doesn't take long to realize she isn't going to return the embrace, not how she normally would. Not how I'm silently begging her to. I pull away, turning my back to her as I wipe the tears away. My eyes catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

 _What's happening to me?_

I can barely recognize myself. The outbursts of anger, the need to be dominate over anyone and everyone. I'm letting everything slip. I should have been smarter. I should have realized that with my kids, one guard wasn't enough.

"I should have-I should have done something more."

"There was nothing you could have done." She tries to reassure me, her voice resembling normalcy, but I can't bring myself to face her yet.

"I guess."

"Lauren," The feel of her hands on my waist a bit startling. "There was nothing that you, I or anyone else could have done. What's happened has happened, we just need to focus on what we can do now."

"You're right." I nod, hands covering hers. "Wait."

"What?"

"My love, you are truly a genius." I turn in her embrace, kissing her quickly.

"I am?"

"You are." I nod. "Focus on what we can do, like calling Koari."

"Um, why?"

"What do you mean why?" I ask slightly confused, maneuvering passed her. "Because she's my adviser, her job is to advise. Because she has a lot of years on us which might be helpful."

"Right." She snorts, causing me to look back at her as I reach the nightstand. Her eyes narrow and jaw tightened again. Seems to be her default mode with me now a days.

"Oh don't." I shake my head, picking my phone up. "Please don't start this again."

"I'm not."

"I'm allowed to have friends Bo."

"You have friends; Kenz, Iel, me, Markus?"

"Family, family, my wife-and yes friend, but I wasn't aware I was allowed only one."

"I just don't understand why you need a friend who wants more."

"She doesn't want more."

"Fine Lauren, run to her. While you're at it, why don't you set up a time to hangout too?"

"And now we're back to passive aggressive techniques." I can't help snorting. "Oh, how I've missed this."

"Have friends Lauren, have all the damn friends you want." She tosses her hands up, leaning against the dresser. "Have all the freedom you want cause Lord knows everything is about you."

"If you have something to say then say it."

"Leave it."

"No," I shake my head, turning the screen on my phone off. "Let it out."

"You don't want to know what I have to say, not now."

"Oh, but I do." Tossing my phone onto the bed. Arms folding over my stomach as I wait.

"You wanna do this now? Fine," She takes a breath, and it's almost amusing at how worked up she is over this. "I'm sick and tired of your underhanded comments making it seem like life is so shity for you."

"Please." I can't help rolling my eyes at her comment. "I didn't say anything like that."

"No, you wouldn't. Not outright anyway."

"I'm happy with my life Bo."

"And you damn well should be."

"Is that so?" I find myself chuckling, a bit taken back.

"Yeah it is so. You have a wife who loves you beyond words could ever explain, who does everything for you. You have two beautiful children who damn near kill each other to gain your approval. Hell if you ever actually offered them your attention, I'm sure one of them would be dead already. You run the Fae, each and every one of them kiss your ass every second of the day. You've changed everything you've ever had a problem with in this world. So please Lauren, get a grip and realize your life isn't all that bad."

She doesn't bother waiting for me to finish processing everything she just yelled at me, let along say anything. She finishes her rant just barely before storming into the bathroom. The door slamming shut so hard I wouldn't be surprised if the wood cracked. I look from the door to the bed and then back again. I can't help slightly jumping when the door flies back open.

"You know what? Maybe I want to go out. Maybe I want to make a friend too, did you ever think of that? Maybe I'm lonely. Maybe spending every waking second being a housewife who does nothing but clean and take care of kids while having your oh so loyal subjects make comments on how I'm not worthy of you, is not as stellar as you seem to think it is."

"Sorry being married to me is such a disappointment. Such a damn torture."

"Tell me Lauren, when I talk do you tune out to everything but the parts that mention you?"

"Right, I'm the self-absorbed one." I shake my head, glancing back down at the bed.

"Sometimes I really think that you and me are having different conversations. I really, really do." She laughs, forcing me to look back at her in confusion.

"You made this decision with me. You practically talked me into taking this, and when I wanted to quit who talked me into staying?"

"Oh okay, so it's all my fault. Everything is always Bo's fault."

"Please don't be so petulant. All I'm saying is that before you get up on your soap box again, take a second and remember I made no decision that you didn't help decide. Not a single one you didn't back. You're unhappy with your decisions? Well news flash Bo, so am I. The fact of the matter is though, we made them, so it's time to live with it." I tear my eyes away from her, losing our stare down, but the faint sound of buzzing taking precedence.

"You seriously sent for her? While we're having a fight about just that?"

"Did you see me do so?"

"I don't know, I saw you with your phone." She accuses.

"Yeah well, I didn't. She just text." I hold out my phone, if she wanted to check, be my guest. "I assume she's here because she knows her job, or maybe out of concern."

* * *

.

 _ **UNKNOWN-2:01 a.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

"Is that your plan for escape?" My head falls back, sweat dripping into my eyes. Assholes keep turning the heat up like this and all that's gonna be left of us to barter with is puddles. "Stare angrily at the door until it opens?"

"I don't have a plan of escape."

"At least you're honest."

"Just shut up already, I'm sick of your mouth."

"Why are you sensitive?"

"Why are you such a bitch?"

"How do you plan to take over for mother one day when you can't even handle what I say to you?"

"I will never reign as more than a prince." He barks at me, more like yaps. He's like a Chihuahua, an amusing Chihuahua. Letting my head fall to the right so I could stare at him. "Mother's reign will never end because she will never die. I'll make sure of it."

"Oh! Excuse me for thinking the laws of nature could get in the way of your special bond with her." I snort, amusing doesn't begin to cover my brother.

"Just because I love my mother doesn't make me sick."

"It's not loving our mother that makes you sick." I clear my throat, the dryness starting to get to me. "I love her-."

"Do you?"

"I do." My jaw tightens on reflex, the sound of the pop filling the room. "I realize it must be hard to understand what a normal parent—child relationship looks like."

"Just shut up already." He lets his head fall forward-or maybe he doesn't so much let it, as it just happens.

He's sweating far too much, his shirt is drenched. Not to mention he looks pale, well-more than usual. Boy could use some sun. My brother the pretty boy and yet he doesn't go tanning, I say if you're gonna pick a lifestyle may as well commit. Watching-watching-watching-damn, I think he's passed out.

Parents won't be pleased if he doesn't come back-but on the other hand-naw fuck it. Clearing my throat, sitting up as straight as I can. Here we go. It only takes four seconds before Sean is up, looking at me. I guess screaming at the top of my lungs is a great attention getter.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He yells over me, asking the same question he's been asking for years.

"I'm testing something, for once trust me." He just stares at me blankly. "Can you trust I don't wanna die here?" This seems to register, this little nod. "Then scream." I shrug, screaming at the top of my lungs again and like the good little boy he is, he follows.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six.

"The hell is wrong with you two?" Kimberly bursts through the door, ooh Barbie knockoff does have a temper. "If you don't quit yelling they're going to make me gag you. I really don't want to do that."

"Like I give damn what you want." My brother's trying so hard to sound pissed, I think he actually is-just a bit too weak now.

"Wow Sean, after three years that's a pretty shity thing to say."

"You kidnapped me and my sister-to get some weird revenge on my mother." He looks up, ooh maybe not as weak as I thought.

"If you ask me," Smirking curving my lips as she comes to look at me. "I'd say that's a pretty shity thing to do-after three years." Smirk only growing as she storms over to me, back of her hand coming across my face.

"Shut up you little emo wannabe bitch." She hits me again as I'm unable to suppress my laughter. "This is funny to you?" I just nod, earning myself another backhand.

"Hell yeah." My laughter cut short, spitting out a mouthful of blood off to my right. "I love when I'm wrong, it happens so rarely."

"Wrong?"

"Mm-hm." I nod. "See, up until a few hours ago I would have bet my life that my brother was the stupidest person I know."

"And now?"

"Now, he doesn't even come close to you." Another backhand to the face, each one harder than the last, but still laughable. "I suggest you start running now, because when our parents find you-oh, the ideas running through my mind."

"We'll see."

"We'll see? Sweetheart, soon-if not already, there won't be a Fae on this earth that isn't looking for you."

"Like I said, we'll see."

"I'm soooo going to enjoy watching my mother give the execution order."

"Hey!" I hear my brother yell, blood flying out of my mouth at this blow. I guess I irritated her.

"S and M is the best foreplay I always say." I can't help but wink at her, this was gonna be fun.

* * *

.

 _ **B/L-Loft-2:15 a.m.**_

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

"Lauren." She calls for me under her breath for the millionth time tonight. I know she's on my heels, I can hear her footsteps so close I'm surprised she hasn't run into me yet.

Stepping from the darkness of the hallway into the living room which is nearly just as dark. Iel and Kenzi on one couch, whispering amongst themselves. Markus is hanging back in the shadows of the kitchen, heatedly talking to some poor soul on the other end of his call. The other couch full of four other advisers, two of which I haven't even learned their names yet. It's not until Koari emerges from the elevator and stars to bow that the other notice my presence.

"Don't." I hold my hand up, it's just a reflex now. "What do we have?" Eyes moving over the room, a room full of people who suddenly resemble scared school children. "You mean to tell me in all of this time, no one has anything? Not a single shred of information?" My attention moving to Iel. "Not a clue? A hint? And inkling even?"

"I'm on the phone with one of the trackers, they're pretty sure they've picked up on Kimberly's scent." Markus volunteers.

"What kind of scent?" Bo's voice coming from behind myself, she must be standing in the hall.

"They found some blood."

"We need to do more."

"Lauren, calm down. It's okay." My wife's hand resting on my shoulder.

"More needs to be done, and now." I snap, glancing back at her momentarily. "What do you think do you think we should do?" My attention falling on Koari.

"My Queen, I know you ordered only your guard which was brilliant, but now this situation has escalated. I believe we now should unleash the remaining trackers, as well as-."

"As well as what?"

"I would never suggest this on normal terms, but their sole purpose is to find their targets. Obstacles are inconsequential to them."

"You're speaking of The-Hunters?" I ask the question, it's pointless I already know the answer.

"Whoa. Time out here." Bo interjects, pulling my attention to her. "Send out all the trackers, all the guards. Alert every human on the payroll along with every other Fae, but do not do this."

"This may be the only way to find our children."

"We don't know that."

"Bo, with all respect that is due, I don't think you actually know about The-Hunters." Koari responds before I can.

"The-Hunters are a product of the underworld," Bo pauses, finally stepping completely out from behind me. "My own father is the Lord of the Underworld, ringing any bells?" She turns back to me. "This-is not the answer."

"We both decided to keep them in case they were ever needed."

"This-we aren't _there_ yet Lauren. I want our children back as much as you, but awakening these-monsters that we aren't even sure we could capture again?"

"You'd rather your children suffer?" Koari inserts herself once more.

"I'd rather you stay the hell out of my marriage."

"Not here," I say as gently as my frayed nerves allow. "Not now."

"I do have a say Lauren, not her. I am your wife, not her."

"Lower your voice-please."

"Lower my voice?" She snorts. "When did I become a second class citizen to you?" She just stares at me, eyes narrowed as her nostrils flare. What pulls at my attention though is the way the room has silenced, the feeling of sixteen eyes burning a hole in me. "I am your wife, _not_ Koari. I am putting my foot down, we are not awakening The-Hunters and putting innocent lives in danger when we aren't even certain of anything."

"Lower. Your. Voice. Now."

"I am not a child, do not speak to me like one."

"I am your Queen, and you would do well to remember that." It's the tremor in my hand that catches my attention. That is what pulls my mind out of the haze of anger. The devastation twisting her features coming into focus.

"You're right, I'm truly sorry. For a moment I thought I was speaking to my wife," Her jaw tenses, eyes falling to the ground. "I shall retire to my room, of course if my Queen permits it."

"Sit down." I order, eyes shifting to Kenzi as she begins to stand. "Now." I look back to my right, my wife now missing.

"My Queen, I need an answer as how you wish to proceed."

"Did you not hear my wife?" My arms folding over my chest. "We will proceed _without_ The-Hunters."

"For how long?"

"Until my wife-and I agree upon it."

* * *

.

 _ **UNKNOWN-2:47 a.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

My brother's voice continues to echo, never knew he cared this much about me. Interesting. I can hear his chair scraping against the floor, but he won't break free. Myself on the other hand-she still hasn't realized my feet have broken free. My left wrist not far from freedom either. She kicks me in the stomach again-again-and then in the face. Sean's voice drowning out as my ears start to ring.

My thoughts momentarily thrown in the blender beginning to piece themselves back together. Involuntary tears slipping from my eyes clearing the blurriness that was my vision. I can see blood all over Sean's shoe-takes me a second to realize it's my own.

"No worries brother," I look up at him with a smirk. One thing that last kick did apart from pissing me off, was loosen the last bit of restraint. "I got this."

I roll onto all fours, spitting out another mouthful of blood while adding a little whimper for effect. And just like a rat to a fresh piece of cheese unable to pass up temptation, she walks toward me. Just like that unsure rat circling the trap, she walks around me. Lightly nudging the back of my feet, my hip, and then my stomach with her foot earning nothing from me other than another whimper. And now, just like that rat she feels comfortable. She feels safe and proud. Leaning down she wraps her hand around my throat and pulls me to my feet. She's too busy gloating to realize there is no way she would _ever_ be able to lift me so easily. Her eyes run over my face, grip tightening while she laughs.

No different than that rat, she finally goes to take what she thinks is hers. It never ends up well for that rat, and it won't end any different for her.

Cocking back her right hand, she gives me all the room I need. Cupped hands hitting right over her ears, forehead slamming into her nose all in one fluid motion. Her body already going limp. It's not her weight that forces me to let her drop, but the sound of Sean's voice.

Taking a breath, trying to push off whatever that rush was I turn back to my brother. He did good loosening the tape, doesn't take me long at all to free him. When he stands I have to hold him for a second, his legs wobbly, but as I let go of him his hand cups my cheek forcing me to look up at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Nothing a band-aid won't fix." He nods, and for a moment he almost looks like a man.

He moves around me going for the door that our company so kindly left open for us. He leans out into the hall looking both ways twice before stepping out and giving me a nod.

"You're just like your mother aren't you?" Kimberly's gargled words stopping me at the door.

"Come on Dani." Sean impatiently nags me, but there's something about his ex's words that peek my interest.

"Everyone thinks you take after your mom, after Bo." She coughs, choking on her own blood. Looks like I really broke her nose. "The darkness inside of you, what you got from your mother is far worse than anything Bo could have passed onto you."

"We need to go." Sean grabs my arm, forcing me to look at him. It's when his grip lessens and his eyes widen that I feel my irritation with him dissipate. He takes a step back, confusion twisting his features and I know it's at me. I know it's at me not because there isn't anyone else in the room beyond the three of us, but because I feel-something. I feel different. I feel sick and exhilarated. I feel enraged and calm both at the same time. My skin tingling with anticipation-of something. "Dani?"

"See you soon." Kimberly laughs, moving onto all fours.

I don't understand.

* * *

.

 _ **B/L-Loft-3:00 a.m.**_

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

"Come to apologize?" Her words are soft, but not gentle. So soft in fact they're almost missed as the click of the door shutting is louder than her.

"You want me to apologize?"

"Well, I guess not." She chuckles to herself, looking back down at her phone.

"Let's forget all of the hurtful things you said earlier to me. Let's forget you were passive aggressively accusing me of cheating on you in front of a room full of people. You yelled at me, questioned me, and insulted me in front of people. People who are supposed to respect me."

"Before I speak, I'd just like to know if I'm going to be talking to my wife or my Queen." She finishes whatever she'd been doing on her phone, tossing it onto her nightstand. "Cause if it's still my Queen then I must say I am deeply sorry for speaking out of turn. I'm deeply sorry for any embarrassment I may have caused you, and it will never happen again." Her words almost as cold and distain filled as her look when she dips her head to ' _bow_ '. "I shall now forever remember my place with you."

"And to your wife?"

"To my wife?" She snorts, looking back up at me. "Screw you Lauren."

"Screw me?" I can't help but to chuckle. I know she's serious, and it must take what's left of her resolve to use screw instead of fuck. I can see in her eyes just how pissed she is.

"You heard me."

"How articulate of you."

"I have some other words for you, long list actually. I'm just siding against it."

"Is that so?" I can't help another chuckle escaping me as she nods. "Why?"

"I'd hate for my wife to switch to my Queen in the middle _again_ , might find myself in a dungeon or something."

"What do you want me to say?" This time it's a sigh instead of a chuckle as I take a seat next to her.

"Nothing. There is nothing to say, you said it all."

"Then what is it you would like me to do Bo?" I glance at her. "You want me to quit? No, wait. I can't do that unless I'm dead. You want me to spend less time doing my job, come home? No, wait. I do that and people die. You want me to fire Koari because you don't like her? Because you don't trust that I love you enough not be faithful? Sure, just find me another sorceress who has her credentials and supports my- _our_ vision. You do remember that this, what I am doing is _our_ vision for a better world?"

"I remember." She pulls her hand away as I reach for her. "Do you remember that I am still here?"

"Don't be ridiculous." My eyes rolling as I look away.

"Do you remember I am more than someone to take care of your children and sexual needs?"

"Bo," I sigh. "You want to go out? Then go. You want to make new friends? Go, make them. No one is stopping you from having a life. Never once have I come and said to you that you have to stay at home. Never have I said you could never leave. Not one single time have I ever told you that once we were married and had kids that your life is over. You decided you needed to overcompensate for what you didn't have growing up. You decided to be a stay at home mom."

"I chose to live the life I want."

"Then what is the problem?"

"You just don't get it Lauren."

"No," I shake my head. "I don't. I don't say anything, you think I'm forcing you into domestic slavery. I tell you go out, have freedom and you're still not happy. What is it exactly you want from me?"

"I want you to understand." Her voice raises as she stands so suddenly it scares me.

"Understand what?" I look up into her eyes, searching for something.

"Understand that I am not pathetic."

"Bo, please."

"Understand that this is the life I chose because it was my dream, one that I for the longest time thought wasn't possible. I was raised by humans, in a small town full of families and picnics and family values. Not the bullshit family values that politicians peddle for votes. Real ones. My dream for the longest time was a family and kids Lauren. Then-then being Fae happened, and all of that went away. My dream had to change into one day finding a way I wasn't killing everyone I came in contact with, but somewhere along the line I accepted myself. I accepted my nature and I got a family out of it. As time passed I was married, and I had two kids and life was as normal as could be for someone like me-like us. That dream, that one I had since I was three playing house in my backyard? It was possible again. This life for me is a choice, I choose this."

"Then why are you so unhappy?"

"Because you aren't choosing it with me."

"That isn't true."

"It is." She looks away from me, refusing to let me see how she's fighting desperately to keep her tears at bay. "I chose not to reign by your side. I chose not to honor Trick's legacy and pick up for him. I chose to disown my own royal linage from my father."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe if you remember that being a housewife is a choice, and not a necessity than you can treat me with a little more respect."

"I respect you Bo."

"No you don't." She finally looks me in the eye again. "I refuse to give up my dream again, especially for someone who doesn't appreciate me."

"What are you saying?" My heart aching as I bring myself to my feet.

"I'm saying I love you, and I want you-I want our life, but we need help."

"Help?"

"I want marriage counseling."

"Bo, I-I can't. Someone knowing-."

"You're telling me the Pope can have a confessor, but you can't have a consular on your marriage. Not your life, not your job or your choices, but your marriage."

"It's different."

"How? Is he not a leader in charge of a large group of people who is faced with difficult decisions daily?"

"I find you comparing me to the Pope very unsettling, Bo."

"I'm comparing the jobs, not you personally." She runs her hands through her hair pulling out the ponytail and letting out a frustrated sigh. "You still just don't get it."

"No I don't so explain it."

"If you don't start doing something for this marriage then-"

"Then what?" I tilt my head to meet my wife's gaze, waiting for an answer I didn't really need. The tears in her eyes coupled with the uncertainty in her voice say it all.

"Then-then we're-" Before she can finish there's a heavy knock on the door, followed by the slight creak of it opening.

"My Queen, please come." Bo is the first look away. I know it's another blow to her pride as she recognizes whose soft spoken voice it is.

"Despite where we are heading," I have to pause, the weight on my chest becoming unbearable. "We will always be in _this_ together." My hand reaches out, and she looks between my gaze and my hand several times before taking it.

Koari is already long gone, the length of the hall seemingly expanding with every step. The hesitation in my wife's embrace fading with every breath. When we finally reach the living room it's empty now, not a soul in sight and I can't help the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. My adviser holding the elevator for us, and for a moment I'm sure Bo will let go of my hand now in Koari's presence, but it's the opposite.

 _'Why was she back already? Why was the once crowded room now so empty? Did they find them?'_

My eyes keep shifting up to the little numbers turning red as we descend toward the lobby. I glance back at my wife as the doors open. Eyes falling to our hands. ' _We're in this together'_. We step out together, a sea of guards filling the corridor, but I don't see my children.

Then the world silences as the sound of Sean's voice cuts through everything else. He runs past a group of guards toward me. My hand slipping from Bo's as I start go move forward to meet him. It's not until my hand is completely free that I find myself looking back at her, this feeling in my heart that I can't describe.

"Mother!" He calls, arms scooping me up in a bone crushing hug. My feet clean off the ground as I hold onto him.

"Oh God." I sigh into his shoulder, eyes closing as tears still find an escape. He lets me down, forcing my eyes open. This slight smile coming over my face as I look him over. Patting his chest I turn around, Bo letting go of our daughter. "Are you hurt?" My hand gently resting on her shoulder, she spins around so fast I pull my hand away. "Oh God." Words a whisper as I cup her cheek. A cut with bruising above her right eye and a cut lip.

"We—well a little." She shrugs, tilting her head into my touch. "I didn't wanna complain."

"Just a second ago you were fine." Sean interrupts, still holding Bo close to him.

"Who did this?" My words far from gentle, my arm going around my daughter.

"Those who were present when we breached have been-handled. Though according to your children my Queen, Kimberly was the only one they saw."

"What?" Both me and my wife let out in union, looking from each other to Koari.

"No need to fret my Queen, full attentions have been focused to finding her. She should be under our control within hours."

"Koari, please set up a meeting for tomorrow with whoever was the one who found them. I would like to thank them personally."

"No gratitude needed my Queen, I was only doing what was asked of me." Her head dips as she bows.

I manage a nod, walking back toward the elevator. The four of us in this awkward sort of embrace with one another, yet not one says a word. The elevator ding comes all too soon and we slip apart. How we all seem to be doing now, just slipping apart so effortlessly without warning.

Running my hand through my hair I just keep this gentle smile as I listen to Bo telling them to go get cleaned up. They stagger off without much fight and there is nothing more frightening than the fact that even Dani didn't attempt a fight. My heart aching as they vanish into the hall, rationally I know they're going to their rooms. Rationally I know they're safe now, but still I can't help holding my breath once they're out of sight.

"I don't know how to feel." Bo says after a minute or two, I'm not sure how long we stood here in silence. I'm not even sure if she means about us, about the kids or everything in general.

"I know." I nod.

"Kimberly?"

"That's what they said, tomorrow we'll have a better understanding of what happened. Markus will have a report of some kind ready."

"You need to calm down." She says randomly, taking a seat on the couch.

"I am calm." I can't help the edge to my words. It's not until I follow her line of sight, my fists clenched that I understand what she means. Slowly unclenching them, I look back up to meet her gaze. "I'm going to check on the kids."

My hand running over my face as I quickly _'run'_ from her. _'What is wrong with me?'_ My steps slowing just before Dani's door. I'm not sure if I should prepare for a fight with her or not, I never seem to be sure of what to expect with her. Taking several deep breaths, I take the last few steps slightly surprised to find she isn't laying down.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, leaning against her doorway as I watch her walk out from the bathroom.

"Not your fault." She just shrugs, shirt lifting allowing me to catch a glimpse of a bruise on her stomach.

"It is if I-" The feeling of unexpected tears cutting me off. "I'm just glad you're okay. We were so worried about you." I force a smile, sniffling softly.

"You mean about Sean." She snorts, rolling her eyes as she pulls her comforter down.

"About both of you."

"But mostly him."

"Danni you are my daughter. You may drive me up the wall with the stunts you pull, but I love you more than my own life." I walk to the edge of her bed, as she comes to look up at me. "Just because me and your brother can get along easier most times doesn't mean I love you any less. Doesn't mean I wouldn't give the world for you."

"R-really?" Her eyes filling with tears as much as her voice was with hope. In this moment, she's never looked more like Bo. Trying my chances that haven't worked out so well with her mother, I take a seat on the bed holding her gaze. For a moment she looks me over as if it's a trick, and I can't help hearing Bo's words from earlier in the back of my mind. None the less she slowly takes a seat.

"I promise." I whisper, reaching out for her hand.

She lunges at me, head coming to rest on my leg as her soft cries are muffled into my stomach. Her arms wrapping around me so tightly it hurts, but I can't bring myself to move. One hand resting on her shoulder as the other strokes her hair. My breath hitching as I trying to keep the feeling of tears away.

It had been years since I had seen her like this, so vulnerable and emotional. She had been six when she almost drowned. She knew how to swim, but one trick too many. One too many seconds of showing off and she was struggling underwater. It only took moments to get to her, but it felt like a lifetime. When I pulled her up, the fear in her eyes was greater than anything I had ever seen before. For an hour she just kept her little arms around me as tightly as she could, crying until she ran out of tears.

When she finally pulled away though, there was just something different.

I glance up, my train of thought once again thrown off track at the feeling of Bo's presence. She lingers in the doorway, a growing habit as she keeps her eyes on our daughter. I want to reach out for her, have her come closer, but she refuses to look at me and I can't stand the thought of her rejecting me.

* * *

.

 _ **K/I-Loft-4:01**_

 _ **(KENZI'S POV)**_

.

"Can you believe her? She's got a royal stick up her royal ass." I can't keep my tone even as I pace back and forth. The fact that he's more focused on watching some game he's got recorded doing nothing for my anger. "Telling me what to do? Sit down-now. PFFFT!" I reach over, pulling his beer from his hand, taking a drink. "And did you see how she talked to Bo?"

"I was right there babe."

"Like yeah, okay so you're Queen, big whoop. I barely got to inspect my niece and nephew before being shooed off like some—some-something. Guards shooing me away so they would be free when Lauren got there. Like I haven't been there since day one. Oh, I've been here since day one. I've been there back when Lauren was human." He glances over at me, this slight scowl, but I'm too upset to worry about whatever his problem is. "I was there when they were born. Hell I was around with Bo before she was-granted only by like a few hours, but still."

"You're getting too worked up over this."

"Yes! Why the hell aren't you?" I take another drink, staring at him.

"Because."

"Because?"

"Yeah because babe," He looks up at me again. "I've been around a bit. Seen too many Ashes and Morgans to count. Quite a few Elders. Met some offspring of Ancients. Ran into an older than shit hybrid who was nuttier than a jar of Planters. Hell, I even seen a King or two-"

"What are you getting at? That you're really, really old and I should leave you for someone much younger who understands when I'm upset to listen?"

"Careful woman." He glares. "My point is that I'm Fae. I'm really, really old and that makes me old school. So while I do like Lauren, I even can consider her friend. You know I love her kids, never treated them as anything less than blood."

"But?"

"But I have never once forgotten what she is to me. What she is to everyone else, even to you and even to Bo. At the end of the day, she is our Queen."

"And it's just so simple to you?" I stare at him staring back up at me with this calm look, sometimes he was almost the spitting image of Hale-but Hale wouldn't have been sitting her belittling this.

"It has to be." He hesitates, scooting over the couch to be near me. "Look, you got this big, badass lion at the zoo and one day some dumbass decides to jump in the cage and try to pet it. Well no shit, he gets mauled. Now no doubt you feel bad cause he got mauled and probably died on the way to some shity hospital since he doesn't have insurance. But on the other hand, you're kinda like well dumbass, what the hell did ya' think was bout to happen? No matter how surprising or hurtful it may be, she is doing what her nature is. Doing exactly what she is supposed to be doing. Being Queen."

"And again I say it's just that simple for you? You've been with us for a long time, but before you came in this pic there was only six of us fighting in the trenches day in and day out. We didn't become family by the amount of time knowing each other, we became family through the things we went through together. We became a family by the blood and sweat we lost together."

"I understand, but-"

"Do you? Because if you did, you'd be nursing _your_ hurt feelings right now. You'd be nursing _mine_. Not sitting there making some bullshit excuses why it's okay."

"Where you going?" He calls after me as I'm already heading for the bedroom, let him watch his stupid game and make excuses for her. "Kenzi?"

* * *

.

 _ **B/L-Loft-4:08 a.m.**_

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

 _ **(My Queen?)**_

"Yes," I whisper, looking over the back of the couch to make sure I'm alone. "Have you found Kimberly?"

 _ **(No, but you should be resting now. Let us handle this.)**_

"I can't sleep."

 _ **(Shall I fetch something for you?)**_

"No." I sigh. "What's weighing on my mind isn't so simply fixed."

 _ **(I'm sorry, I then have failed you.)**_

"What? No." I shake my head to myself, sometimes talking to her could be so taxing. "I am beginning to worry about Dani. I think she's lonely and I think she needs firm guidance. Someone to take her under their wing, teach her more about the Fae. About more importantly what she is. I'm suspecting she's beginning to come into her abilities. Since me and Bo are having-difficulties at the moment, we aren't the best-"

 _ **(You wish for me to become her mentor?)**_

"I do, but am I wrong in asking?" I sense something in her tone. Hesitation maybe? "You are much to my wife's dismay, the only person I would trust with this that would be able to actually help her."

 _ **(My Queen, there is no greater honor.)**_

"Ari, you don't need to say that. It's just us here, if-"

 _ **(Lauren, I promise you. I would love to do this, she will enjoy it so much I believe. As would I of course.)**_

"Do you think?"

 _ **(I do, she'll be coming into herself. Into her nature there is nothing better than learning about yourself and your strengths. Do you know what her abilities are yet? What kind of Fae? It's been such a mystery.)**_

"No. Sean came into his early, an incubus. I mean the only difference with him is he doesn't need to feed anywhere near the normal amount, but other than that he's-"

 _ **(Ordinary-I mean that in the most respectful way of course.)**_

"Danni just seems—I'm worried that-"

 _ **(You're worried she will inherit your growing hunger?)**_

"Among other things." I mumble to myself. "If you do this, it needs to stay between us. Bo can't know."

 _ **(She wouldn't approve of your daughter proper having guidance?)**_

"My wife wouldn't approve of _you_ being the one to give it to her."

 _ **(Then she needn't know.)**_

"Thank you." I pull the phone from my ear, clicking it off.

"Was that Markus?" The sound of Bo's voice earning a slight jump, my phone slipping from my hand onto the couch. "Any news?"

"No news." I shake my head, staring at her. I know she didn't hear me, if she did she wouldn't be so calm. She does know who it was though, I can tell by her inflection. She's wondering if I'll lie.

"So it was Markus?"

"No Bo, but you already know it wasn't."

"I do." She nods, arms once folded over her chest falling to her sides. "You can sleep here for tonight." Another nod as she turns her back to me before walking off.

Well I can't say I'm surprised.


	4. The Secret Life of the Anonymous Queen

_**CHAPTER THREE: The Secret Life of the Anonymous Queen**_

.

 _ **B/L-Loft-7:34 a.m.**_

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

.

Sighing into the pillow, I can't help the way my hand runs up the mattress where my wife should be. Sadly this isn't the first time I've found myself longing for her, even though she's just in the other room. Sometimes she can be right in front of me, and I still find myself feeling the same loneliness as if she was a million miles away. Lately she may well as be. She's there physically, emotionally is another story. I keep replaying the last seventeen months over and over again, and though I haven't been able to pin point the exact moment there was a change, I did narrow it to the month. It was just like a switch flipped and suddenly she wasn't so present anymore. Slowly, shred by shred I started losing her to-something.

I'm not even sure what.

We have moments, days, and hell even weeks where things are fine. They can even be borderline good, so long as nothing comes up. If the kids keep their misbehavior to a minimum and I don't bother disagreeing with her.

At first it so painful to watch our relationship slip into this point. So painful for her to be as dismissive as she has become. Lauren had never been the needy, overly emotional type. I knew that from the moment we met. She has always been so discipline and calculated-a perfectionist really. It was admirable, impressive, and often endearing. Sometimes it just made her cold. I knew it though. I knew when we started dating. I knew when we married. I knew it all. She softened so much with the kids, with marriage-at least for a while.

When things started to slip, it didn't bother me at all. I accepted it, much like how I accepted I was a monster all those years ago living day to day with no friends or family. I accepted the little changes and how I slipped into second place with her. Now though, something inside myself has changed. I'm not sure what, or when the last straw that broke the camels' back was place. All I know is it has. Honestly, I don't think I'll ever stop my feelings from getting hurt from her actions. The day that happens is the day that I know there really is no hope for us. For now though, I'm just tired.

So very, very tired.

My hand comes to rest on her pillow, the silky material slipping between my fingers effortlessly. Half smile working its way onto my face, the image of her hair between my fingers as she wakes coming to mind. It's amazing how you can be so angry-no I'm not angry, I'm-infuriated. Yeah, that's it. I'm infuriated. It's amazing how a person can be infuriated at someone and still miss them. How you can be absolutely infuriated at them, yet still a single memory can bring a smile to your face.

Guess absence really does make the heart grow fonder-or at least remind you that you still need them.

I force myself up, kicking the sheet off myself. ' _Who needs sleep_?' I pull my hair back up into a high and tight ponytail. I refuse to give her the satisfaction of knowing I couldn't sleep without her. I know she knows it, she knows it because I've told her a million times. Though considering she doesn't really remember our vows, I'm counting on her forgetting this.

Pushing myself from the bed as I grab my phone from the nightstand I make my way to the door. Glancing off to my left, both of their doors shut, but that doesn't stop the semi-muffled base-filled beats coming from their rooms. If I listen hard enough I can make out the lyrics-not that I want to. Sean into some heavy-metal rap mix that's the craze as of late. Dani into, I actually have no idea what to classify her music as. Shaking my head I walk up the hall, partially wondering if Lauren has left already.

Wouldn't be the first time she used work to avoid me.

To my surprise she hasn't. She's sitting at the kitchen counter, flipping through a red folder. ' _Wonder who dropped that off.'_ I scoff to myself, looking over at the windows, the shades still seventy-five percent down. I guess she's having another migraine.

"Kids not going to school this morning?" I ask thorough a sneaky yawn, looking back at her.

"Thought they deserved a day of rest."

"Smart. After everything they went through." Unconsciously nodding pointlessly, she hasn't bothered looking up. "I saw you with Danni last night," Pausing, I take a seat on the couch. "It was very sweet."

"She is my daughter."

"I'm aware." Well we made it a whole thirty seconds before anyone got snarky, not the worst record considering last night. "What's this?" My eyes initially looking for the remote, but end up catching a small piece of notebook paper on the table.

"The list of people who are approved of being our—-counselor."

"Short list." I chuckle to myself, eyes running over the names.

"Well there is the security aspect of things. Not to mention not many people would jump at the idea of counseling their Queen and her wife."

"Why do you say it like that?" I glance up.

"Would you want to be the one to tell the Queen and her wife they have problems? Each observation and comment risking the chance of you getting tossed in the dungeon?"

"I wasn't aware you'd throw anyone other than me in the dungeon," My timid smile fading quickly as she finally looks up, face firmly fixed in a scowl. "One of them is on your board, and-Koari? Really?"

"She is an adviser with the clearance," She looks back up at me to notice I haven't stopped glaring. "I didn't make the list Bo."

"Lauren I'm trying to find someone to help save our marriage, not fill out the divorce papers for us. Hell, she'd hand deliver them too I'm sure. I mean after all her _'every desire is to please the Queen'_." I can't help rolling my eyes as I toss the paper back on the table.

"Well in our case there is no divorce. When a Queen or King cannot successfully work things out with their partner one is often beheaded. Well not one, their partner. You know security reasons and all that." Leaning back into the couch I can't help the way my eyes narrow. Her often dry and off sense of humor making it hard to tell if this is her attempt at lightening the mood, or if she's finally jumped over the line of sanity. "So this counseling better work-for your sake."

"Are you serious?"

"No," She chuckles, closing the folder and looking to me again. "What, you're the only one who can make jokes?"

"Mine was funny,"

"So was mine." She smirks. "You should have seen your face."

"I remember you used to be so much nicer."

"I remember you use to be able to take a joke." The tension that's been threatening to reappear since the moment I laid eyes on her making itself known. Her smirk quickly fades as she stands up, grabbing her folder. Of course she needs to leave.

"Well we used to be a lot of things."

"I don't really care who you pick Bo, I don't think we need it but-."

"Thank you." I whisper, swallowing my pride once again. My words apparently a shock to her as she hesitates momentarily on the bottom step.

"For leaving?" She snorts.

"For doing this." Forcing myself to face her, she's holding the elevator open now. "It means that you think there's something worth saving."

"Of course there is Bo," She hesitates again, holding my gaze. "I just wasn't aware that we _needed_ saving."

She removes her hand letting the doors shut, not allowing me to say anything. If I push all my anger and hurt aside, I think I can admit to myself she isn't being difficult. I think I can admit, she just really doesn't understand. I'm just not sure if admitting she doesn't understand hurts more than believing she's behaving this way just to be a bitch.

"Mother leave?" Sean's voice breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, she needs to try and repair things with this merger or something."

"Ha, she's like the Abe Lincoln of the Fae world. Or maybe Spartacus." He plops down on the couch opposite me, feet going up on the table. "I'ma go with Spartacus, more badass."

"You're special," I can't help laughing as I throw an arm pillow at him. "Careful though. I compared her job to the Pope's last night, nearly ate me alive."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but-"

"Sean, I swear to God if you finish that sentience I will ground you till graduation. College graduation." My eyebrow raising. That smirk taking up half of his face letting me know exactly where he was going with that comment.

"Just saying,"

"Morning," I look over my shoulder, the sound of footsteps catching my attention. "Sleep okay?"

"Mm-hm." She nods, only half paying attention to me. "Mother still in bed?"

"She had to go to work."

"Then what was the point in keeping us home from school?" Her once unusually soft and maybe even hopeful tone replaced with her normal razor sharp edge.

I stare at her as she glares down at me. Looks not the only thing my daughter having inherited from myself. She is such a strong mixture of who I was coming into being a Fae, and who I was when I thought I was human. A mix beyond difficult most times, but one none the less I could easily identify with. I could easily relate to. Not to say I love my son any less, he is our first born. We had sacrificed so much to make sure he was born. He just tended to favor Lauren in so many ways, ways that I could never relate. Besides it's no secret to anyone he's a mama's boy, well-Lauren's mama's boy.

"What, you thought cause you cried like a baby last night the world would stop?"

"Sean." My voice raises, attention snapping to him. "Enough."

"Jesus ma!" He yells, throwing aside the pillow he had been holding in his lap. "Why are you always standing up for her?" He jumps up without warning. "Everyone wants to get on my ass cause I speak the truth? She isn't perfect!"

"What the hell?" I mutter to myself, getting up and walking to the start of the hall. "Don't walk away from me. Get back here."

"I'm sick and tired of you always taking her side and making excuses for her. I was kidnapped too. She says things ten times worse to me, did you know that? Tells me on a daily basis how I want to have sex with mother. How I'm stupid. So what, I say something that's actually true and I'm in trouble?"

"Sean," I call after him, but just like his mother he refuses to listen. My sole response from him is the slam of his door. Slowly I turn around, hands on my hips as I find Dani smirking to herself. "Is that true?"

"Oh come on," She huffs, smirk still firmly in place. "Calling my brother stupid isn't that big a deal. I didn't know he'd get so butt hurt."

"Not that."

"Oh," She chuckles, walking toward the kitchen. "Well see, about that."

"Danielle Isabeau Alreyna, wipe that smirk off your face." She spins around to face me, and for a second-I'm worried at what is about to happen next. Her features fixed into this scowl, nothing new there-but there is something different.

"Yeah. I told the _'spend-to-much-time-in-the-gym, brown-nosing, mommy's boy'_ that he had a complex on more than one occasion. And you know what Ma? I don't regret it and I'd tell him again if he was standing here." She laughs coldly. "You should be less worried with what I call him, and more worried about the fact he wants your wife."

"You will respect me when you speak to me." I reach out for her arm as she goes to walk around me.

"Why? No one else does." She looks into my eyes, smirking as she says it.

"Go to your room and we will discuss your punishment when your mother gets home."

"My mother is off trying caring about everyone, but us. She won't give a damn that I mouthed off to you." She laughs again, jerking her arm away from me. "After all she does it all the time."

"Dani," I stop unable to think of what I was going to say. I don't take a step back, but I feel like I should. I notice these slivers of green slipping into her eyes. "Do as I say, now."

I watch as she walks away, or maybe I rather say sway. There's a certain bounce to her step now. She always walked confidently, Lauren said she had my walk, but this was different. My hand taps my thigh, anger and nervousness coming to a collision.

"What the hell is happening around here?" I mutter to myself, looking around the loft.

* * *

.

 _ **The Siren-10:27 a.m.**_

.

"And what bitch?"

I can't help laughing to myself, sure I hadn't just heard what I thought I did. Dropping my bag down, stepping aside allowing the door to shut. I glance around, it's as packed as always. What is odd is the fact that despite all four rings were full, only one is surrounded by an audience. Making my way through the crowd, and array of distracted ' _heys'_ and pats on the back.

"Dammit." I mutter to myself, climbing into the ring. "Hey." I let out softly, kneeling down beside his motionless body. Pulling off the head guard from Dominic or was it Daniel-something with a 'D'. "You okay?" I tap his cheek twice. "Can you open your eyes?"

"Hell no, that little bitch got knocked the hell out."

"Watch your mouth." I snap, glancing over my shoulder momentarily. I can deal with him soon, right now I have to get-D-something up. "Can you hear me?" I tap his cheek again, his eyes beginning to flutter open. "Can you hear me?" I repeat. It takes a second, but I get a nod. "Good, then explain what the hell you were doing?" I demand, concern lessening as I help him sit up.

"He was talking all kinds of-crap and I got tired of it."

"What did I tell you?" My brow raising as I move onto my feet before helping him up. "Control is-."

"Is more powerful than any amount of strength." He finishes, nodding as he staggers out of the ring. A group of his friends helping him down.

"Now you Niko," I turn my attention to him. "What did I tell you about staying in your age range?"

"Come on, boy is in my weight class."

"That boy is just that, a boy. He's sixteen and you're what now, nineteen?"

"Twenty."

"Four years you have on him." I walk the six steps over to him, sure to keep him at arm's length, but close enough that I can lower my voice. "I don't tolerate bullies. I've warned you twice before about pulling crap like this."

"So what, you gonna throw my ass out?" He challenges, looking down at me.

"I could," I nod, taking a step back. "Or you can fight me and we can say you're still only at two strikes."

"You want me to lose to you?" He forces a laugh. "I don't take dives."

"No." I shake my head, walking over to the corner opposite of him. "I just want you to fight me. Win or lose you can stay, if you want or you know where the door is." I pull off my hoodie, tossing it down to a few of the kids.

"Yeah, alright." He laughs.

"Then lose the gloves and pads." I wave my hand gesturing at him.

A half nod before doing as told. Niko wasn't a bad kid, he just wasn't a good one either. I saw a lot of myself in him, a lot of that anger I held onto for so long. He was probably the oldest of the _'kids'_ that came here, any others who aged out went on to be mentors. I wish he would mature enough to be one, I really think it would be good for him. Learn to connect with someone, know the responsibility of someone depending on him.

It did wonders for me.

Another thing he seemed to have in common with a younger me was the mentality. He was a straight brawler, didn't care if he was laying into someone or if someone was laying into him. I think he enjoyed dealing out the punishment just as much as he enjoyed taking it. The thing was I already went through that, though I tended to prefer taking the beating rather than giving it.

"Good thing you're a succubus." He laughs, walking toward me. "Three or two T-down rule?"

"We can do two," I throw a few lazy jabs as he does the same. "Would hate to completely destroy your credibility here."

Jab-jab-right hook. He dodges the basic combo throwing one of his own. We do this back and forth. I'm really not trying to land any blows, but he is and his lack of success is beginning to wear on his nerves. He starts throwing his punches harder and harder, not a single one landing. One thing I had perfected over the years was the art of proper footwork. Deal with twelve to eighteen year olds on a day in and day out basis, you either learn to adapt or be ran ragged.

I can literally see in his sweat drenched features irritation transition into anger. He throws a few wild punches, one clipping my forearm hard enough to cause it to drop. Even though I know it's coming, it does nothing to prepare me for the pain of his fist slamming into my jaw. I hit the floor with thud, blood slipping from my lips. It's a bit different getting hit by a young man than it is getting hit by a fourteen year old.

Forgot how much.

I push myself up onto all fours, shaking my head at the crowd as a few are ready to jump in. Even together they probably couldn't take him, but the sentiment is sweet. He walks over to me, looking down as if he's won. It's always pride. Tossing myself on my back, kicking the back of his knee hard enough that he collapses. The thud of his body hitting the floor far louder than mine, but then again he must have a hundred pounds on me.

"The fuck!" He yells, hands going to the back of his head as he sort of rocks back and forth. I guess his head hit the floor. Oops.

"Not nice being blindsided is it?" I smirk, wiping traces of blood from my mouth as I stare down at him.

He doesn't say anything, just sits up. His hand rubbing the back of his head for a minute before running over his little fauxhawk. I wasn't a huge fan of the style, but he just had the face and attitude of pull it off. His neck twisting side to side, earning a little pop before he pushes himself back to his feet.

"You know, you were kinda sexy before." He quickly steps toward me, now putting a little more effort into his footwork. "Knowing you can take a punch though," Several more jabs exchanged between us, a couple landing. "Just jumped up my list."

"My wife will be thrilled to hear that." I throw my leg out, kicking his thigh hard enough to make him stumble.

He tries to mimic me now, throwing several kicks. Five of seven missing me completely, and two which are easily deflected. Just like that I see his anger returning. I can't tell if it's that he's losing which is upsetting him, or if it's that he feels like he's failing. For me it was never the actual losing that I care about, it was the feeling of failure. I always felt I was failing someone. Kenzi. Lauren. Trick. Dyson. My parents. The list goes on and on.

Deflecting his attacks more than anything, I can hear the crowd beginning to laugh and make comments. It's not them that distracts me, but the fact I catch a glimpse of Iel standing off in the distance. Taking advantage of my lack of focus Niko lands two strong blows to my ribs causing me to stumble into the ropes. He throws another hit connecting right in my temple.

It's only on reaction that I kick backward, my heel slamming into the side of his knee. Throwing my elbow back into his face as he started stumbling down. I turn around, readying to throw a right hook, but he's already on his knees looking up at me confused. Taking a breath it takes me a second to realize that just beneath his confusion is fear.

It's been so long since I've seen that look.

"Alright, shows over." I clap my hands, looking out at the roaring crowd. "You came here to practice, not watch. Get to it." I wave them off, attention drifting back down to him. "You okay?"

"I'm straight."

"That makes one of us." I smile, trying to lighten the tension. "There's no shame in losing a friendly match."

"Who said it was friendly?"

"Who said it wasn't?" My eyebrow raises as he maneuvers himself back onto his ass.

"Never thought you could actually walk the walk," His head hangs forward, hand rubbing the back of his neck. I can't tell if he enunciates so much to make himself come across harder than he actually sounds, or if it's an attempt to hide his New York accent. It's less than I think he thinks it is, but it's unmistakable. "I thought you was all talk."

"Why? Because I'm the Queen's wife?" My jaw tightening on reflex.

"No," He snorts, shaking his head. "I got like hundred pounds and seven inches on you. Plus I'm a man."

"Yeah, well I'm sturdier than I look."

"Apparently." He laughs, stretching his legs out before looking up at me. "Why doesn't your wife ever come here? This would be like the perfect photo opp."

"This-is _mine_. It's not part of that life."

"Living double lives? That's cool."

"Not really." I extend my hand out, helping him to his feet. "If you just applied yourself, and learned a little control Niko, you could go far."

"What's your deal with control?" He snaps, defensive is his default mode. Mine too actually.

"You know Bruce Lee once said something to the effect that _'I don't fear the man who has practiced ten thousand kicks once, but the man who has practiced one kick ten thousand times'_." He just stares down at me. "You do know Bruce Lee, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay good, I'm not having the best day and I don't need to feel _that_ old on top of everything else." I chuckle and earn a slight one from him. "You can have all the strength in the world, but it's pointless if you don't know how to use it."

"I know how to use it."

"No, you don't-and it's okay. I've been there, and I had to learn myself how deal with it. Eventually I found people who gave me the motivation to put the work in, but that was just by pure luck. You have a chance here to start now. It can be so much easier for you."

"You don't know shit about what it's like." He scoffs at me, starting to walk away.

"I know that life is hard in general, human or Fae. I know that it's even harder when you don't know who you are. Even more so when you don't know what you are." I hesitate, making sure he's listening. "My love for the longest time carried a death sentence. I was lost for years, always searching while hiding. It was only when I went against my instincts that I found my place in this world."

"It's not that simple."

"You think control is simple? Having control is harder than anything else in the world Niko. I'm a succubus, one who has been committed to the same woman for over twenty years never straying. I spent over ten years of my life running, it was a second nature to me."

"Yeah, well-you're a better person than me." He nods and it takes me a second to realize it's not a nod, but a gesture. Glancing behind myself I find Iel climbing into the ring, I look back to Niko but he's already gone.

"Lauren have you spying on me now?" I can't help the way I snap, turning back to him.

"Lauren has no idea where I am." He lifts his arms out form his sides, chuckling. "I have no idea where I am."

"A gym."

"Well- _that_ I was able to figure out." He nods, looking around. "The Siren?"

"In honor of Hale." I admit, leaning against the ropes. What's the point in lying now, he's caught me. "Dyson was much more of the boxer type, but when I was trying to come up with a name this was the one that stuck."

"So you admit this is your place?"

"I never denied it, did I?" My eyes narrowing as I watch him pull off his polo.

"Spar with me."

"I'm good, thanks."

"I'll let you wear the pads." He smirks, but there's something serious underneath the small talk and smirks. "Show me what you're teaching the next generation." He laughs, and I can't tell if it's genuine or if he's just caught the way I was staring at him.

"How did you find me if Lauren didn't send you?" I push myself up from the ropes, entering this little dance of his.

"I saw you sneak out, I followed you."

"Why?" Lazy jab followed by another, neither landing.

"I was going to see if you wanted to grab lunch and then curiosity caught the better of me." His shin making contact with the side of my thigh.

"You're going to tell Lauren?"

"She doesn't know?"

"We both know you already know the answer to that." Lazy kick hitting his hip.

"Why hide this?"

"Me and my wife haven't been big on communication lately, if you haven't noticed." Deflecting right, left, right then a follow through kick. The force behind his blows only enough to cause my palms to sting, but nothing more. "Besides, somethings are just mine."

"Doesn't words like mine become meaningless in marriage?"

"How would you know?" My eyebrow raising, throwing a spinning kick. He jumps back, but smirks.

"You know this is dangerous."

"Sparing with you?" I laugh out.

"These kids."

"They're street kids, most homeless." He mimics me, throwing a spinning kick. I could jump back or even duck it, instead I bring my forearms up and absorb the hit. "I know what that's like. If I had, had some guidance then maybe I wouldn't have such a high body count and heavy conscience."

"Save some kids, save yourself?" He laughs, throwing a left hook I wasn't prepared for. I go stumbling into the ropes, holding myself up for a moment. My eyes finding Niko, he's standing there with a towel in hand. I know the look he has though, it's the same one Dyson used to get when I was ' _in trouble'_. Huh, maybe I am getting through to him.

"Not worried your Queen will be pissed about that?" I laugh, wiping the blood from my nose.

"I'm pretty sure by the time you get home to resume the docile housewife role, you'll have healed."

"What makes you think that?" Moving away from the ropes, we begin this dance again.

"Because I'm not stupid," His laugh cut off as he grabs my left hook pulling me into him. He doesn't remember I'm not left handed so he doesn't even question this, letting his body relax. Spinning into his body, my right elbow slamming just below his ribcage. He goes stumbling backward, but somehow stays up. "Nice." He laughs through labored breath. "You've been at this for at _least_ a year." He nods, coming back at me. "Lauren's never had so much as an inkling, so you must have gotten rid the evidence somehow."

"And here I thought we were just keeping you around for your looks."

"What can I say," He throws a left hook, before moving away from me. Now putting distance between us. "I'm more than just a pretty face with an amazing body."

"Not my type." My eyebrow raising as he laughs, taking only a single step closer to me. "What?"

"Sorry, just funny hearing you say type." He quickly steps in, throws a few blocked punches before stepping back. "From what I remember beyond Dyson and Lauren, you didn't really mind who you had running through your bed."

"Watch yourself." Throwing a right kick he catches, quickly throwing a left follow through into his side. He goes tumbling into the ropes, I just stumble a few steps.

"Don't get mad at me cause' you had some bad judgment." He laughs, staring to move again. "Speaking of, you were wrong last night."

"I heard that a lot, which part do you think I was wrong in?"

"Well for one, you shouldn't have yelled at my Queen like that-in front of everyone."

"Why is it that everyone uses ' _my'_ and not _'ours'_ when speaking to me?"

"Slip of tongue." He doesn't even bother trying to hide the fact he's lying. He throws a punch which I easily duck, hands hitting his chest as I push him back.

"And for two?"

"You should have woken The-Hunters, even though we got Dani and Sean back, something is coming."

"You don't know what they are capable of."

"And you do Bo?" He laughs, throwing a lazy kick.

"Yes, I dealt with them. Me and Lauren decided to kill all but six of them because of how dangerous they are."

"Don't remember this."

"You were away in Europe, we learned a lot while I dealt with my father."

"Actually-I think it was Lauren who did the dealing there." He laughs again. "From what I've heard." My left leg rising just enough to block his low swiping kick. Spinning back into him the opposite way, l bring my elbow right back into his stomach. Again he stumbles, but doesn't fall.

My mistake-pride.

Letting my guard drop, so when his shin slams into my side hard enough to send me to the ground, I'm not even sure what happened. Palms pressed into the floor, gasping for air as jumbled thoughts trying to pull themselves back into focus. When I look up I find Niko in Iel's face, pain having to take a backseat to my desire to keep things from spinning out of control.

"Go. Hit the showers." I order, pushing Niko back. "Now." He holds Iel's stare for a minute, looking down at me before he backs up.

"Think he's sweet on you." Iel laughs, leaning against my back.

"What are we doing?" I turn, taking a step back from him. He's luckily that's all I do.

"Sparing?"

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it." He nods, laughing as if I just told the funniest joke in the world.

"The can you answer something for me?" My eyebrow raising again. "Why are you trying to size me up?"

"I," He hesitates, laugh silenced as his smirk vanishes. "Take sparing very seriously."

"Well," I nod, not exactly sure what I'm accusing him of. "I take my time here very seriously, so why don't you go back to doing whatever it is you do all day."

"What I do?" His laugh returns, as he jumps out of the ring to get his shirt. "I spend my day serving my Queen." He pulls his shirt on, looking around the place one more time as if there will somehow be an addition. "Don't worry Bo, your secret is safe with me."

I'm so sure.

I stand still keeping my eyes on his back as he walks toward the exit, looking at every person he passes. I can't tell if he's looking for someone or just trying to remember their faces. Me and him have always been decently close, he's been with Kenzi for what feels like forever. Why do I feel the need to remind myself of that now? Why do I feel like he was lying to me? One thing for certain is I know he wasn't following me to get lunch. Now anything after that is fair game.

I climb through the ropes, jumping off. My legs the least sore after my little ' _sparing_ ' sessions. I can't help looking around, now on edge. Tons of kids all working out and laughing, several of the trainers scatted throughout. I catch a few waves from those who notice I'm looking. I just don't see what his point was. I don't see what the point in sparing was nor his version of small talk. Was he coming here for a reason other than me?

Shaking off the thought I walk into locker room, unintentional smirk forcing it's way onto my face as Hanna walks by with a wave. She loved walking around naked, then again I haven't met a nymph yet who favored clothes. I surprise even myself at the fact that I don't look, I mean after all she is two-hundred and thirty with a body of a twenty year old-there should be some points somewhere in there for me not looking.

"Hey." I pat Niko on the back, he's leaning over on the bench putting taking his shoes off.

"Yo." He shrugs off my touch. "Boyfriend gone?"

"That is _so_ not my boyfriend," I laugh taking a seat next to him. "I'm married remember." I hold up my left hand, wiggling my ring finger.

"My mom was married, didn't stop her from having a boyfriend-or six too."

"Was?" I ask gently, tilting my head much to the way I do with my own kids.

"She's dead, along with my father and the six boyfriends." He looks over at me, chuckling coldly. "I didn't do it.

"Thought didn't cross my mind."

"It did, it does with everyone." He stands up dropping his pants. "My mother was a succubus too, didn't have the self-control you do. My father on the other hand wasn't, didn't take too kindly to orgies."

"Where have you been staying?"

"Around." He tosses his things into a locker.

"Why haven't you gone to the Thornwood-House?" I laugh at his look of confusion. "I know what _around_ means Niko."

"Why do you do this?"

"I told you already." I stand up, arms folding. "I don't like my motives being questioned. I'm not trying to be a savior and I'm not trying to buy myself some kind of redemption. I want to help because I know what it's like to be so hopeless. The Thornwood-House gives you guys a place to sleep, and here? It gives you a place to kill time, learn skills and form bonds. You don't want any of that, then you can leave."

"Just like that, huh?" He glares down at me.

"Yeah," I nod. "I'm not going to beg you to let me help you, I have plenty of people who gratefully accept it." I don't bother waiting for him to respond, my patience with him beginning to wear. Maybe it's just my patience in general.

"Yo, Bo." He calls out forcing me to a stop, looking over my shoulder. "What I gotta do to be one of those mentors."

"Prove to me that you want to change."

"How do I do that?"

"That isn't my problem."

* * *

.

 _ **Holy Cross Hospital-1:46 p.m.**_

.

"Hey," I let out softly, carefully closing the door behind myself. "Looking good." Smile pulling at the corners of my mouth, as I take a seat next to the bed. "Kenz came in to visit you yesterday, huh?" I nod to myself. "It's been an eventful couple of days. Where to start?"

I lean back in the chair, resting my feet on the bars underneath the bed. It's amazing how you can be one of the most powerful people in the world and not be able to save someone you love. Doctors, human and Fae alike. Natural medicine and normal. Nothing could save him from this.

"Your niece and nephew got kidnapped, by Kimberly none the less. I guess we won't be needing to plan a wedding anytime soon. Don't worry though, they're back safe now. It was only a few hours, but it felt like an eternity." I shake my head, fingers idly fiddling with themselves. "Lauren-Lauren lost control a bit of herself last night. I can't lie, I did too. Everything bubbling beneath the surface just came overflowing and I couldn't stop it. I didn't want to honestly. We're supposed to see a marriage counselor, she agreed. And I know what you're thinking, I know you're trying not to laugh. I mean who would have thought me and therapy right? I just-I don't want to lose her and I don't know what else to do."

My attention drifts to my hands, tears filling my eyes. I'm so tired of crying, so tired of the tears. I hate it. I hate the feeling and the guilt and the anger. All of it. I hate that I hate crying. Blinking back the tears this time, something I've been perfecting as of late.

"Oh, you remember that boy Niko I was telling you about? Well I think we finally made a breakthrough today. I think he might really commit, honestly if he learns to commit himself I could see him on the guard. I mean I wouldn't be able to tell Lauren how I know him-though that ship might have sailed due to-." I hesitate, I always felt guilty mentioning Iel to him. "Just that ship might have sailed."

It was ridiculous to feel guilty mentioning Iel to him, I'm sure Kenz has a million times, but it was just this feeling in the pit of my stomach. It felt wrong. Despite my current-feelings toward Iel today he was family, but he wasn't Hale. It was kind of ridiculous considering I've spent so much more time with Iel than Hale, but-it was just different.

"On the side of good news, The Siren has an average of fifty kids a day. That's not including the mentors and staff. It's incredible, you should really see it. The Thornwood-House too, it houses a hundred as of right now. I'm thinking it needs to expand. There's just so many of them Hale, you wouldn't believe it. They're not all fae either, some are human. You wouldn't believe the stories. It's always the same one too, their parents that were claimed or owned being killed and they just left the kids to die. Lauren's trying so hard with the merger, but it's coming apart at the seams." I can't help the sigh that escapes. "Everything seems to be coming apart at the seams right now."

I wish he was really here, not like this. I think things would be different. Kenz would still be-something. I just find myself looking at her lately and there's just something missing, I think it's Hale. It's funny how you can meet someone and they just complete you, like two halves of a puzzle. When he-became like this she was so broken, but she came out of it. At least I had really thought she did, until lately.

I think he would have been a great uncle too. He just had a calming way about him that the kids would have loved. I think Dani would have been able to bond with him better. She bonds with Iel just fine, but with Iel it's like that aggressive uncle who is always teaching you how to get in trouble. With Hale, I just imagine him being fun-but a better role model.

I think he would have helped with Lauren too. I don't understand her need for these friends or branching out, whatever it is she's talking about. I think he would have been able to be that for her.

I just think he would have helped me take care of them all, not let me fail like I have.

My attention snaps toward the door, my eyes widening as I find Kenz staring at me.

"What the hell happened to you?" Her eyes widen, holding the door open.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"You look like you got hit by a truck."

"I said don't worry about it." I make a face, shaking my head.

"Okay-—what are you doing here?" She asks, almost accusing me of something as she slips into the room.

"What are you doing here? They said you came yesterday, you shouldn't be here again for another week at least."

"Since when is it a crime for me to visit Hale?"

"Since when is it a crime for me to do the same?" My eyebrow raises as we find ourselves just starting at one another. "Aren't you supposed to be with my children?"

"No, Lauren came home and told me that I'm taking them to dinner because you two have some appointment."

"Appointment?"

"Mm-hm, and you might want to check your phone Bo-Bo, because she was pretty pissed when she walked in."

"My wife is always pissed as of lately." I sigh, pulling my phone from my pocket. Fourteen missed calls; nine from Lauren, two from Sean and three from Markus.

"What are you doing here Bo?" she asks softly, but seriously pulling my attention back to her.

"I've never stopped visiting him. I took a break back when we stopped making family trips here, but I continued."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I-I don't know Kenz." I shrug, I really wasn't sure why I never told her. I guess it just never really came up, and this isn't exactly Friday night dinner talk.

"What's this appointment?" She asks, moving onto the edge of the bed. Her hands coming to rest on his foot.

"I'm pretty it's with our new marriage counselor, she must have decided one for us." I snort, so much for me picking.

"Be kind, rewind."

"There was a lot of issues that came up last night."

"You don't say." She rolls her eyes in true Kenz fashion.

"I told her that I wanted it or our marriage was done." I admit in a sigh, looking up to meet her stare. "She's been so-different lately."

"I repeat, you don't say."

"I've tried, so hard. So hard to make excuses, to ignore things and I just am at the point that I can't anymore. There's just nothing more I can do on my own. I need her to talk to me. I need her to see me. I need her-I just need her and that's why I can't give up."

"You know she loves you." She whispers, eyes focused on Hale's face. "I'm so pissed at her right now, but she really does love you Bo. She always has."

"I know that," my voice breaking at the lump in my throat. "I just wish she liked me too. Or appreciated me. Or respected me. Or remembered that I'm not some useless person. I wish she remembered that being her wife is more than _this_."

"For what it's worth, I don't think it has anything to do with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I think she's just changing." She shifts her attention back to me. "I've seen her a few times, just staring at her reflection. I didn't think anything of it until last night. Iel said something and considering I forced him to sleep on the couch I had plenty of time to think."

"And?"

"I don't know Bo," She gives me this sad shrug. "You're her wife, I'm just saying what I've seen. Maybe there's something wrong."

The feeling of my phone going off in my hand distracts me.

"It's Lauren, I gotta take this." I smile gently, getting up and walking out into the hall. It was better this way, let her have time alone with him. "Hello?"

 _ **(Are you alright? Where are you? Are you hurt?)**_

"I can't believe Iel." I snort to myself, leaning against the door.

 _ **(Iel? What the hell does he have to do with anything Bo? Are you alright? Tell me where you are and I'll send someone.)**_

"Wait-what are you talking about?"

 _ **(Koari had a vision of you fighting some-guy. I didn't get much beyond fight and you being hurt.)**_

"I'm alright Lauren," I can't help the way I look around, confused. I don't understand. "I already healed and everything."

 _ **(Who was it? Why did you sneak out? Who did you heal from?)**_

"I just wanted to go out, and I healed off of who I fought with."

 _ **(But you're okay?)**_

"Yes Lauren, I'm fine."

 _ **(You scared me half to death. I couldn't reach you, I was about to send out the trackers again. Why would you just disappear like that after what happened?)**_

"I think my phone got damaged. I haven't gotten anything until just a minute ago, they all came in at once." I lie, looking at one of the nurses who seems to be taking a high interest in my conversation. "I might have to pick up another."

 _ **(I don't care about the damn phone Bo, just you.)**_

"I know," I smile softly, letting my eyes fall to the ground. Despite being far from happy with her, it was nice to know she still cared this much. "I'm okay, it was only a scratch anyway."

 _ **(I love you so much, and the thought of something happening to you-)**_

"I love you too." My words a sigh, that was the problem, I love her so damn much.

 _ **(Listen, between being worried about you and flipping out about it-I'm pretty sure I put our children in a panic, I made a call. We have an appointment at five, I'll text you the address.)**_

"Thank you."

 _ **(I don't understand this. I don't understand your need for this, but if the past few hours have reaffirmed anything to me it's that I can't live without you.)**_

"Lauren." I can't help rolling my eyes, ignoring in the pain my heart.

 _ **(I can't. So if this is what you need, then I'll be there.)**_

"Thank you."

 _ **(Will I see you before the appointment?)**_

"No," I shake my head, attention once again being pulled to the nurse who looks like she's wanting to join the conversation. "I'm going to go get the phone and get something to eat."

 _ **(We could get something to eat.)**_

"Lauren, I just-between what happened, our fight and then my one with Dani this morning, I just need some time to myself." Actually I'd love nothing more than to go to lunch with you. I just need to find a way to heal, and find a phone. "Please understand."

 _ **(Okay. Maybe we can have dinner, after the appointment.)**_

"Yeah, sounds great babe."

 _ **(I'll see you soon then. I love you.)**_

"Love you too." Hanging up the phone and quickly shoving it in my pocket, my overly curious nurse walking into the room closest to her.

What is going on with people today?

I glance back at the door, I was perfectly content with hanging out with Hale until I got the nerve to head back home, but I think it's best to leave them be. It's been so hard for Kenz to get time away from Iel, at least enough to come and visit.

Sighing, hands buried in my pockets as I head for the elevator. I earn a few looks from people, but it's not exactly unexpected. One I look like a damn crash dummy and two, while the hospital wasn't solely Fae, there was quite the disproportion between us and humans.

Walking into the elevator I press one, the doors beginning to close until a hand slips through. The sound of the thud earning a little jump, my attention lost in my own thoughts. The doors pull open, a polite smile already on my face. Don't wanna scare the poor person getting in.

Until I see it's Koari.

"Just in the neighborhood?" I chuckle, glancing over at her.

"Here on the Queen's business."

"Which would be?"

"You Bo," She looks over at me, that cocky fucking smile that never seems to leave her face, all too present. "Are not the Queen."

"I'm really beginning to think I should make up with my father."

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like not to have to use someone in order to instill fear?" She looks away, the elevator doors opening. "Your wife, your father, and your grandfather." Stepping out, her hand holding open the door. "What it must be like to never work for your privileges."

"You didn't have a vision."

"Can you prove that?" Her eyebrow raises, and it takes every bit of control not to slap that smirk right off her face.

"You have something to ask me, then ask. You have something to say, then say it. Do not spy on me."

"My job, my sole purpose is to serve my Queen." She pulls her hand away, forcing me now to have to keep the doors from closing. "You living a second life could be very-hazardous to her."

"For someone who is supposed to have the gift of sight, how'd it take you so long to figure out what I've been doing?"

"Who says," Her smirk fades, eyes going dead as she holds my stare. "I only just found out?"

"I don't know what game you're playing at here Koari," I snap jogging the few steps to catch up with her. "But it needs to stop."

"I'm sorry ma'am," She looks at a group of passing doctors nodding toward us. "I don't believe I know what you're speaking of?"

"Ma'am?" I snort in disbelief, shaking my head slightly. "My wife isn't here, you don't need to pretend with me. Just tell me if this little charade of yours is to get close to Lauren, or is a power thing?"

"My every desire is to please my Queen," Oh how she loves to use that line. "No charade."

"Oh," I laugh, anger quickly rushing toward pissed. "I bet it is."

"In _whatever_ ways she may need or _desire_."

"Cute." I laugh out, jaw tightening.

Well, if only I knew it was so easy to get confirmation.

Sure, I had suspected for quite some time now she wanted more from Lauren. It was too obvious. I wasn't a stranger to the way people fawned over her now. I even got pretty good at being able to tell the difference between the sexual and non-sexual fawning, but with Koari it was so hard to tell. Then with our growing problems it only made my suspicions deepen. Lauren, Iel and even Kenz always told me I was crazy, so there was this constant nagging I was just overly reading things, but now in this moment? I know without a shadow of a doubt, I've been right all along.

Now, if only that was my _only_ problem with her.

"You can play whatever little games you like, but know this," I hesitate, letting a group of nurses pass us by before I lean in just a bit. "It has always and will always be me at her side."

"I," She smiles, leaning further into me and had I not been so angry I would have backed away. "See," Her fingertips run along the outline of my jaw. "Different." She laughs as I slap her hand away.

"I've survived a girlfriend in a pea-pod. A bat-shit crazy daughter of an Ancient Fae, and a Norman Bates level physco hybrid. Not to mention the various come and go staff throughout the years. I'm sorry to break it to you, but you're nothing special." This time it's my turn to smirk. "At the end of the day, it will always be me and Lauren together."

"We shall see." She laughs, taking a step back. "By the way ma'am," Her hand comes to rest on the side of my arm. "You're so very welcome for saving your children."

Bitch.

I watch as she walks away. She was like chameleon, only not in the awesome and envy worthy way. No, she was so good a switching between personalities. She could switch from the ' _sweet_ ' and loyal advisor with Lauren, to the cold bitch she just graced me with the presence of in a second. Though honestly this was the first time she ever took this much liberty.

I couldn't say exactly why I distrusted her so much, I mean beyond the obvious being a two faced bitch who wanted to ruin my marriage. It was just something about her, something ever since the first day I met her that was off putting.

* * *

.

 _ **AT &T Service Building-3:57 p.m.**_

.

"This is an unusual place to meet." Markus says from behind his aviators, leaning against his SUV that apparently he thinks it's okay to park sideways.

"I-injured my phone." I lift up my bag, giving it a little shake as I walk toward him.

"Don't bullshit me," His arms fall to his sides. "I've helped you out before, you never looked quite like this though."

"Yeah, I ran into an overzealous sparring partner."

"His name Dazeekiel?"

"Ah, so you do know him." I chuckle to myself, pulling open the backseat door of the car I ' _commandeered'_ for the day. "You following me now too?" I toss in the bag, slamming the door shut before turning around to face him.

"Him."

"Him?"

"I thought it was a little odd he was following you."

"So the natural reaction was to follow him-following me?" I laugh, leaning against the car. "How do you know he was following me?"

"Because I watched him spot you, pretend he didn't and then turn around and follow you down to the garage. He got pretty close to you, I figured he was just trying to catch up, but he hung back letting you drive away before following."

"Why would you do this? Risk Lauren finding out you've lied to her?"

"Call it curiosity." He shrugs, tightening his jaw as he looks around. "Despite being of royal blood, I spent a lot of time on the streets of Somalia before finally making my way here. Before my family line was meaning something again. Different streets, but the same outcomes. I think it's great what you are doing for these kids." He shrugs. "Besides, Zeeki is a bitch. I hope he looks worse than you."

"You didn't follow him back?" I can't help laughing, sweet to macho in record timing.

"Your wife called."

"Ah. Duty first."

"Always." He straightens up, pulling his sunglasses off. "Take what you need."

I glance around, not a soul in sight. My hands going to his chest as I lean in, lips parting just enough to allow a healthy stream of chi. I didn't need to actually touch him at all, but it was just easier to explain if someone had happened to walk up. Eyes fluttering open as I push off of him. Body relaxing as I feel a rush of energy.

"Thank you." I smile, touching his arm gently earning myself a nod.

Markus wasn't my friend, he was Lauren's, and in being her friend he found a soft spot for me. I'm sure we could get along outside of pleasantries, but I understood Lauren's need to have a friend her own. I have Kenz. It was only fair. Besides he was a bit more my wife's personality than my own, must be a whole bloodline thing.

* * *

.

 _ **Sullivan Practice-4:59 p.m.**_

.

I look up from my unnecessary new phone, Markus' SUV pulling up. He gives me a little half salute as I pull open the backseat door. Lauren hanging up her phone and flashing me this uncertain smile. She mumbles something to him before taking my hand and stepping out.

"It's only Markus, I didn't think you'd mind him driving me."

"I don't." I shake my head, letting her hand fall from mine. "I'm just a little-."

"Nervous?" She sighs, taking my hand as we reach the main entrance. "Let me see you."

"I already healed." I smile softly, her other hand cupping my cheek.

"I just don't understand what happened."

"Just-something stupid." I can't help the way I tilt my head into her embrace.

"Are you sure-about this?" She asks with this sigh, I think she's scared.

"I am." I nod, half expecting this to turn into a fight.

Instead she pulls her hands away, before holding the door open for me. I can't help laughing to myself as we walk toward the staircase. I don't even remember how long it's been since I've seen her open her own door, let alone open it for someone else.

The staircase is unbelievably long, like whoever built this must have hated legs. It's ridiculous. I can't help chuckling as I glance back at her making this face and I know she's thinking the same exact thing. The building itself was ridiculous. It was narrow and not all that tall, just the two floors. The first simply two bathrooms, the staircase and a bit of room to stand at the glass windows, I guess if you were waiting for your ride. The second floor, a small waiting area and then a door which I'm assuming leads to the actual office.

"He's human."

"Hm?" I look back as her, ignoring my leg cramp.

"He's human, knows about Fae. Credentials are decently impressive."

"Oh, just decently?" I laugh, she doesn't.

"Great! You're here!"

We both turn toward the door, the bit too excited voice pulling our attention. He has one of those mellow, low voices so his sort of excitement sounds-odd to say the least. He steps back allowing us to enter. Well, it's just your stereotypical therapy office. A chair facing a couch and the walls plastered in bookshelves and two desks.

"Well as you know I'm Doctor Sullivan," He was an older, plump man with thick, black rimmed glasses. Snow white hair obviously thinning. His overly pale skin being amplified by the black, leather material of his chair that he seemed to sink into. "You two are both here which shows a willingness and a desire to save your marriage. This is the easiest, but none the less, first step in our journey." Lauren's eyebrow raised at the ' _our'_ in his sentience. "So, who would like to begin?"

This shall definitely be interesting.


	5. Walk Away From The Sun

_**CHAPTER FOUR: Walk Away From The Sun**_

.

 _ **ONE MONTH LATER**_

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

' _I was born with the evil one standing as my sponsor beside the bed where I was ushered into the world, and he has been with me since.'_

The same quote keeps replaying repeatedly in my mind like a skipping record with the needle stuck on the same thread. One thought-one quote, swallowing up the rest of my thoughts into the mouth of madness. I cannot even remember where I heard it from, let alone why I cannot shake it.

Trembling hands gripping the bowl of the sink so hard I'm expecting the porcelain to crumble into my palms. My arms never having felt weaker, yet every muscle wound so tight it feels as though they'll snap any second. I can't keep my body from trembling-from shaking. My legs becoming silly putty, yet somehow I stay in the same position I've been in for-I don't know.

The ticking of the clock competing only with the sound of my racing heart. One hundred and fifty-seven beats per sixty ticks of clock. That's resting-I am resting, I'm not moving unless I consider the tremors moving. No-I am resting. I'm experiencing an episode of tachycardia.

I'm on fire. Each bead of sweat running down skin similar to millions of microscopic slices of a jagged razor. My lungs are burning, every struggling breath taken feeling as though I'm swallowing fire. My stomach turning to liquid-correction, it's already turned to liquid. The roof of my mouth so dry, if I could pry my hands away from the porcelain I could try and drink something.

That's it. Thirst, dry mouth, dizziness, confusion-I'm dehydrated. That's all this is. Or maybe food poisoning. Either are viable options.

Struggling to catch my breath, I force my eyes up into the mirror.

"Oh God." I whimper, the unmistakable feeling of tears. Hands flying to my face fingertips digging into my forehead. "What's happening? What's happening? What's happening?" Repeated whispers into my clammy palms lost.

I have read well over fifteen hundred books in my life, now the most words I can string together is two word sentiences. Two word sentiences by a voice that's barely present, drowned out by this maniacal voice slowly engulfing every conscious thought.

"Lauren?" The call of my named followed by a knock on the door. "Everything alright in there?"

"I'm fine." I whimper into my hands. Drawing in a breath from my nose, forcing myself to find my voice.

"You sure, you been in there a bit?"

"I'm fine Bo, I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright. We're heading out. I'll meet you at Doctor Sullivan's."

"Yeah." I nod, closing my eyes as I let my hands fall back down to the sink. "When did you become such a coward?" Sighing, I force my eyes open. "So-this is what I've become."

I know I'm staring into a mirror, I know it just as I know I'm breathing. The reflection staring back at me though, it's not me. Not me. It's not just the bright piercing green eyes staring back at me. It was them plus all the other subtle changes. The way they shine slightly more than they would normally. They way my features harden somehow. It's nothing obvious at all, unless you tie it all together. The changes so subtle, I might not have even caught them had I not been spending months staring at my reflection anytime I had moments to spare.

' _Don't look so afraid.'_

"Leave me alone."

' _Come closer.'_

"You're not real."

' _What's real?'_

"I'm having a psychotic episode of some kind, fueled by exhaustion and a growing hunger."

' _Still a part of you. A very real part.'_

"You're not real. This isn't real."

' _Stop running, the pain will stop once you do.'_

"This isn't me."

' _But this is you.'_

"No. I refuse."

' _You're hungry. You're in pain. You're dying.'_

"I'll survive."

' _Let go and it'll all be over.'_

"This isn't real." I let my head hang, hands balling into fists on the countertop.

One hundred and twelve beats per sixty seconds. Muscles only slightly ridged now as I'm no longer sweating profusely, only mildly. Oxygen intake an acceptable eighty percent. Count to five, look up and it everything will be fine.

One….Two….Three….Four….Five.

I look up and it's over. It's just my reflection staring me down. A tired, stressed, rundown me-but a me I can easily recognize.

For now anyway.

* * *

.

 _ **Saint Xavier-11:42 a.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

Have to love people and their endless streams of bullshit. Lying to themselves-to everyone else.

Sitting on the slab of concrete that's supposed to be some railing, what do you even call these railings? You say railing and I think some pole of some kind, not slabs of concrete. The heels of my shoes hitting the bricks hard enough I know it's going to leave a mark on them. Oh well.

My eyes fall upon my brother standing in a group of jocks, football players to be exact. Funny how we have sports teams considering we're an all Fae school. I mean are there no morals here? We're literally superhuman, and nine out of ten schools we go against are human. No wonder we have the highest winning percentage in the division.

Guess so long as we win doesn't matter right?

I wonder what a public school would be like-wonder if there is less hypocrisy or just different levels. We still have all the same elements. Jocks trying to outdo everyone pretending that their accomplishments mean anything. Combining football and basketball high school athletes of the male population it's over two million and only roughly only say generously four hundred will be drafted per year. Talk about a hopeless dream, I have a better chance of becoming human. Cheerleaders begging for attention, I mean honestly where do they go? I don't even have statistics on them. Popular girls who will grow up and either get fat or be trophy wives to husbands far more concerned with their eighteen year old assistants. The bullies, got to love the bullies, so angry at the world for their own problems they take it out on others.

List goes on, I suppose it would be no different.

Besides my parents would never allow me out of this-prison.

* * *

.

 _ **Sullivan Practice-12:03 p.m.**_

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

"So," He claps his hands together the way he does every single session. It's almost condescending, like the way you would with little children before sending them on their way. "Would either of you care to start today?" He looks between the two of us. "Perhaps Bo?"

"I-I don't know what to say anymore."

"Lauren, we've has this discussion." He tilts his head to the side, scolding me. "The faces do not help the situation."

"I'm sorry, it's just we have been at this for month, four sessions a week which if you ask me is a bit ridiculous. I've done it though. Made it to every meeting, on time and have participated as asked. I'm just no longer seeing a point in this."

"Why don't we just start with how things are at home Lauren, can we?"

"Things at home are fine, just as they have always been." I stiffen my back, muscles still not fully recovered from this morning. "Human or Fae taken out of the equation, I am not the first parent to have a busy work week. Have I ever missed a soccer game, or dinner, or date night? Of course, but I love my kids and I love my wife. I've always made sure to have time to see them."

"Why exactly do you assume I am questioning your love for your children?"

"What?" I turn to Bo, sigh escaping myself. "This is really what you feel will help us?"

"Lauren you have a reluctance which has been growing with each of our sessions, do you wish to discuss this?"

"You're missing the point, my wife refuses to discuss anything. At all, ever."

"That's not fair." I whisper, turning my attention away from her.

"Perhaps we take another approach. How is the sex life between you two?"

"Fine." Bo snorts at my answer, arms folding across her chest. "Fine Bo, our sex life has become-lax."

"Try nonexistent."

"Why do you believe that is?" He asks, looking between the two of us.

"Are you aware Doctor Sullivan that you continue to ask the same questions over and over again?" I glance over at Bo. "We may as well have gotten a parakeet as our therapist."

"Are these outbursts of rage frequent?" He asks, ignoring me completely and earning a nod from Bo. "Lauren, I feel like we need to discuss why these last few sessions you've become increasingly hostile."

"You think this is hostile?"

"Lauren, just answer the damn question. Participate further than sitting there."

"Fine," I draw in a breath, counting to ten. "Why am I so frustrated? Because let me point out this right here is frustrated, you would not want to be around for hostile." I turn slightly toward Bo. "I feel this is a waste of time. I feel like this has done the opposite of improve our marriage. We now speak less, and our sexual relationship has declined as well." I stop myself, her features riddled in a mixture of hurt and frustration. I've come to know it well. "We keep having the same three arguments, this isn't helping us."

"What are these three arguments?" He asks.

"The first is that Bo continues to complain that she has no life outside of me and the children. Despite it being her decision, she is still displeased. I've told her to go out and have a life, it's wrong. I tell her don't, it's wrong. There is absolutely no winning."

"How was it Bo's decision?"

"Well for starters she refused to reign with me. She then was able to claim her lineage under her grandfather the Blood King, and refused. After that, a few years later we dealt with her father. Which if you are somehow unaware of, is the Lord of the Underworld. Again she had a chance to have her own power, spend more time with me at work, but she refused. She decided to refuses all resemblance of power. She decided to be supportive and take on _all_ the responsibilities at home. Nannies and caregivers were always at our disposal, she opted out." I can't help looking at her again. "You decided to give up leather pants for sweats. You decided to give up power for motherhood. You decided to give up detective work for dippers."

"The normal age parents begin leaving their children alone is fourteen, some even as young as twelve depending on how mature the child is. Why are you so reluctant to let them be on their own?"

"She is overcompensating, and then blames it on me."

"May I answer the question Lauren?" Bo snaps, glancing at me.

"I guess I've participated too much now."

"We had this discussion a month ago. I love being a mother, I would have loved to have more children if it was an option. Yes, sometimes I may have overcompensated. After all my track record with parents isn't all that great, I want to make sure our children never know what that's like. I fell in love with it in ways I never thought possible. Occasionally I do miss going out, but with you Lauren." She looks to him now. "She doesn't understand why I am upset, no matter how many times or ways I tell her. That is why we keep having the same arguments."

"Then what _is_ the point Bo? Remember this is a complete safe zone."

"I want her to care."

"I do care about you."

"No, I don't want you to care about me." She turns to face me. "I want you to care that now I'm beginning to want to go out and be around people that aren't you. I want you to care that I'm lonely. I want you to care that I've begun to take care of my own sexual needs, rather than try with you. I want you to care that I chose you above everything and everyone else." She takes this breath, an excuse settle her emotions. "This life? What I've made of it, I would do it all again. I don't care that my wardrobe is now sweats and tees. Or that I went from kicking ass with various weapons to kicking as with bleach and Mr. Clean. I have my moments where I miss it, but that's everyone. I just want you-to care."

"I do." Another two word sentience in the form of a whisper.

"Then why is it so hard for you to show it?"

I run my hand over my face, looking toward the door. The walls starting to close in. I can't do this. I can't do this. Calm down Lauren, you can't do this here-now-with them. Hand rubbing my temples, drawing in another deep breath.

"Why don't we take a step back, Lauren is obviously uncomfortable. What is this second fight you two continue to experience?"

"She thinks I have been unfaithful."

"I never said that." She snaps, holding up her finger at me. "I never said you have cheated on me, at least not in the traditional sense."

"Traditional?" My brow raising.

"There's more ways to cheat on someone than just having sex."

"Well traditional, or whatever else you're thinking I haven't done it." An unintentional sigh escaping as I feel my leg starting to bounce, heel off the floor.

"You lean on her for everything."

"I'd love to lean on you Bo, but as we just covered for the trillionth time, you refuse to be by my side."

"I have always been at your side, no matter how ridiculous the event is."

"I'm not talking about that. I mean at my side to take some of the responsibility. I would love sometime just to say I don't feel good, I'm tried, take over for me for the day. I can't though. I lean on her because I need the help, and she is willing to give it."

"Among other things." She mutters under her breath.

"Does it matter that I don't want her that way?"

"Lauren, in all fairness I think we should acknowledge the fact that succubi and incubi are jealous by nature."

"No, they are territorial. Jealousy is simply a personality trait of my wife."

"You used to find my jealousy endearing."

"I still do, right up until the point where you blatantly accuse me of cheating on you." I glance over at her. " _That_ is _not_ endearing."

"Do you even care how your relationship with her makes me feel?"

"If I didn't then I wouldn't have agreed to replacing her, could you find me an adequate replacement."

"Now, now." He holds up his hands glancing between us. "Lauren offered to replace her?"

"No-well," She hesitates, turning to face me. "You were serious?"

"Yes, Bo. IF you can find me an adequate replacement then I will. I told you this a month ago."

"No, you yelled it at me-meanly."

"I was angry."

"Still, how was I supposed to know you meant it?"

"Because I don't talk for my health." I stop myself from going further, the tremor in my hand pulling my attention. "It is a hard task to find someone who can compete with her-resume, but not impossible. If you want to dedicate the time, effort and resources into it Bo, then have at it."

"And I have your word?"

"Yes, I will not keep her as my sole advisor."

"This is excellent progress, it almost pains me to ask what this third argument that continues to arise is."

"I'm sure it does." I mutter to myself, eyes falling to my hand. It feels like there's a jackhammer stuck in the back of my head. Actually that wrong, the pain is in my temple. Well no voices yet, that's always a plus. Small victories I suppose.

"That Lauren refuses to discuss anything."

"I don't refuse to discuss anything."

"This is the longest conversation we've had in a week."

"Probably because I am trying to avoid fighting with you." I bring my left leg over my right, trying desperately to stop the bouncing.

"The day we stop fighting is the day I know this marriage is really over."

"You love to threaten me with that now, don't you?"

"It's the only thing that gets your attention." She stares at me waiting to face her. "Am I wrong?"

"Bo, I think you're coming across a bit too aggressive." He interjects, neither of us look to him this time though.

"What are you so afraid of Lauren?" She looks almost startled at the sound of my phone vibrating in my pocket. "Don't answer that, answer me."

"Bo." He calls for her again, his voice drowns out now though. The sound of my heart, the sound of my phone and the sound of her breathing each pulling at my attention. My eyes locked with hers as I search for something, I was always searching for something. I'm just not sure what anymore.

"What are you so scared of?" She repeats herself, eyes narrowing in frustration.

"Of not being enough." The words barely make it past my clenched jaw. Heart idly threatening to burst from my chest once again.

What am I scared of?

I'm scared of myself. I'm scared of her. I'm scared that I don't know who I am anymore. I'm scared that I don't know who she is anymore. I'm scared I don't know our children. I'm scared that I feel like I'm sharing my body with someone else. I'm scared I feel like I'm sharing my mind with _something_ else. I'm scared of failing her, failing my children, my people. I'm scared that I don't know my own motives for things anymore. I'm scared that if I stare at my reflection long enough, it's not someone I know staring back at me. I'm scared that every decision I've made is wrong. I'm scared that I've never felt more alone. I'm scared that her threats of our marriage being over are more than threats. I'm scared at times the only thing that seems to matter is my hunger.

I'm scared of everything.

* * *

.

 _ **Saint Xavier—12:32 p.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Because you've formed an unhealthy attachment to me and can't stand the thought of a day passing without calling me in here?" I smirk up at her from my seat.

"Cute."

"I get told I am quite a bit."

"And who would that be from Miss. Alreyna?" She stares down at me with narrow eyes, oh I've done it now. "From what I've seen, you don't have a single friend here."

"Odd right? You know I've been wondering about that too," I shrug. "I'm so easy to get along with."

"There is a great measure in which I let slide with you, considering your mother."

"But?"

"You cannot go around punching fellow classmates on the front lawn."

"I was minding my own business people watching and she came up to me looking for a fight."

"We teach to turn the other cheek here."

"No," I wag my finger at her. "You teach a bunch of spoiled, underachieving, borderline incompetent brats how to skillfully be hypocrites." I lean forward, elbows digging into my knees as my smirk grows. "Tell me Head Mistress, are you Catholic?" My head tilting to the right. "Are you even Christian? Religious at all?"

"I'd be careful the line you're staking on Miss. Alreyna."

"I'm just gonna take that as a no." I laugh, leaning back in the seat watching as she walks around her desk. "My parents are very busy." My jaw tightening as I watch her pick up the phone.

"If you were really half as concerned about bothering them as you are now, then perhaps you wouldn't behave in such appalling ways."

I'm fucked.

They warned me one more call and I'd be sorry. Something told me they weren't bluffing this time. Not to mention they should still be in their little Make-Up-Session. I'm gonna be so fucked, and yet again Sean gets nothing. Little asshole stood back watching the whole thing, could have easily pulled off the Paris Hilton wanna-be.

I should have called Koari on my way in, too late now.

"Hang up that phone." The words actually leaving my mouth before I decided, but fuck it. Let's roll with it. "Hang up that phone now."

"Your mother is going to have a good talking to you."

"Is that before or after she has one with you?" My eyebrow raises, watching her hit the redial. "Hang up the phone and I won't tell my parents that you like to peak in the boy's locker room after football practice. I won't tell them that you're also sleeping with half the science department, male and female."

"H-how?" She trembling now, fear or anger-hopefully both. She places the phone down, staring at me in the most curious way.

"In a minute, my mother is going to call you back and you're going to tell her," I hesitate, what is an actual reason I could use? Think. Think. Think. Quickly think. "Tell her I got a nosebleed, the school doctor assures you that I am fine. You were just being overly cautious." My eyes shift to the ringing phone. "Pick it up, and sell it."

"Head Mistress Valentina?" She stares at me with look of pure hatred, it's kinda fun. "No, I'm so very sorry to bother you my Queen. I know you're very busy, but-I just wanted to be diligent, your daughter caught herself a nosebleed this afternoon. The doctor here assures me that it's nothing more than dryness." She nods, saying 'mm-hm', a few times. "No need to come. She's absolutely fine now, is insisting I let her back to her studies. Sure, not a problem." It's amazing how people still do the head bow on the phone, mother can't see them. Just weird.

"Not so hard was it?" I ask as she hangs up the phone.

First time I ever actually used any of my secrets on someone above twenty-this could be interesting.

* * *

.

 _ **Lauren's Office—2:56 p.m.**_

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

"Another strenuous session?" Koari asks me from the doorway of the bathroom. I don't bother looking up at her, hands still somehow managing to tremble as I hold onto the toilet for support. Morning sickness has nothing on these spells. "Or is it-"

"The hunger?" I groan, stomach turning on itself once more. "I feel like I'm dying, and I actually know what that feels like."

"May I get you something?"

"Is there something for this?" Sighing, hitting the nob before pushing myself up. "Be honest with me Ari, what is happening?"

"My Queen."

"Don't," I hold my hand up, making my way to the sink. "We're alone, I'm asking my friend."

"I can't be sure what this is, but," She hesitates as I stare into the mirror. "I saw in a vision that you were without a trace of humanity."

"Humanity?" My attention snapping to her.

"Poor choice of words, I saw you with no human inside."

"So what," I run my hands under the water, looking back into the mirror. "You're telling me this growing hunger. These increasing discomforts are what's left of my human DNA strands disintegrating?"

"I-cannot be completely sure, but yes. That is what I am expecting."

"Lovely." I run my hands over my face, the coolness of the water semi refreshing. "This vision, what else did you see? More importantly, why haven't you told me?"

"Because my Queen, I have been afraid to tell you." She hesitates in that annoying way she can, waiting for me to look at her. "Especially now."

"Now that what?" I push past her, I need to sit.

"Now that there is evidence to support my vision. I had hopped it was an error."

"What is it?"

"My vision, it was-it was of Bo and your son going against you. They have been lying about supporting the merger, amongst other endeavors."

"You're wrong." I snap, hands gripping the armrests of my chair. One hundred and fourteen beats per sixty seconds.

"Let me ask you," She makes her way to the edge of my desk, eyes dancing over me. "Can you be a hundred percent sure?"

"Maybe if I stretched my thinking. Put aside everything we've been through together, and take into account how angry she's been. Then maybe, I could see Bo. My son though? Never would my boy go against me. Never would he even lie to me, let alone betray me."

"Not to speak out of turn, but this past month Bo has been spending a lot of time with Sean. He's an excellent boy who loves you, but he is still young and impressionable. Bo has been angry with you for some time, and blames what you're doing here. Sean can tell there is problems, it would be easy to convince him your work is the sole reason."

"No," I shake my head. One hundred twenty-two beats per sixty seconds. "Bo has always supported the humans. This was _our_ vision."

"Was being the keyword Lauren." She takes a seat on the edge of the desk. "Her crusade for humans you must admit has dwindled. The last time she was really active was-twenty odd years ago. When she was transitioning into Fae culture. When she had a freshly new human best friend, and had fallen in love with a human. When she was out in the world everyday saving them." Her head dips. "Now, her best friend has assimilated into the Fae culture. Her wife hasn't been human in many years, not touching on the question of her love. She has two powerful Fae children, and a life which has seen very little human integration in years."

"You said you had something more than conjecture?" My hand running through my hair. Walls slowly closing in on me, inch by inch.

"Some highly important members of the voting board have been tipped off to crucial and sensitive information. Things that are detrimental to you winning this vote. Things that only very, very select people have access to."

"Enough." My hand slamming against the top of the desk.

This couldn't be right.

On one hand, there is no possible way this is true. Bo-my wife, she's always had a kind heart. Has spent the better part of her adult life fighting for humans. Since I've met her, no matter the situation, no matter what happened, when push came to shove she's been by my side. Besides, no matter how far things have come between us, I can't picture her turning our son against me.

On the other hand Ari's visions have never once been wrong. Not a single detail. Not to mention she has no reason to lie. What would she possibly gain? Maybe had she mentioned Bo alone, but by adding Sean? No, absolutely nothing to gain.

Hand running through my hair again, mind racing. Every single moment from the past month-past two replaying on fast forward. Every time I came home or walked in and the two of them went silent. Every time Sean acted distant or guarded. Every time Bo jumped to his defense randomly. Every time he acted out of character.

Suddenly the list went from impossible to having more pages than Hugo's Les Miserbles.

"How is the merger coming? Who is still opposing?"

"Senator Shepard primarily."

"Impossible." Snort escaping. "He's been on my side since I announced my intention."

"He is hoping that fact will sway you when the spotlight turns to him. You have his full support, but he has no intention of giving up his slaves."

"I'm sorry, since when has he had slaves?"

"Forever my Queen. Within the passing weeks he's been gathering more, a hundred and fifty to be exact."

"On top of what?"

"Near a hundred. We can't be sure since the numbers are varying on a daily basis."

"Varying?"

"The probability of our worst case scenario is likely, he's been-eating them."

"He's a vegetarian. Literally he's a herbivore Fae." I clear my throat, eyes roaming the room. I can see the walls closing in on me. I'm having a panic attack? That's it. That's what this is. Panic attacks.

"I understand, but short of watching him take bites out of the humans, we are certain. The variations, the undiscriminating selection of humans, some as old as eighty. There would be no adequate labor to distribute to someone of that age. How he has managed to insert himself in near every aspect of the merger process after all that would be the best place to be if hiding something, wouldn't it?"

"Wonderful. I have a marriage consoler I want to kill. A growing appetite I can't control. A wife and son who may or may not be supporting me at the moment, and now I have my supporters eating humans by the dozens." I can't help laughing, chest tightening. "I would admit this to no one other than you, but I'm having trouble keeping everything in check at this moment. I am trying to do things the diplomatic way, but-" I stop, catching myself. "I need you to help get things under control."

"With which situation?"

"Stay away from my wife and son, other than that-just deal with it." Using the desk I push myself up. "I need a minute." I walk back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind myself.

* * *

.

 _ **Second Floor Gym—3:37 p.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

The color red symbolic of sexuality and passion-also more interestingly aggression, rage, violence, anger.

Interesting list, but pointless.

Fists wrapped in black cotton pounding without reservation into a hundred and fifty pounds of sand wrapped in red leather. Blow after blow, minute after minute staring at red leather and I feel no more aggressive or violent than I did before starting. Blow after blow, eighty-one hundred to be exact with sweat overflowing from my pours like blood from a stuck pig-nothing changes.

"Princess," She says walking in, I don't bother to stop. Why would I after all? I'm not my brother, I can manage two tasks at once. "I'm sorry, but your mother won't be able to meet you for your late lunch. She has had to cancel all meetings due to some-issues."

"Sure." Knee coming up into the bag, three in one second. I need to improve.

"It's not my place, but I feel we've grown a bond over our last month together which gives me the comfort in feeling I am not about to overstep when I say-."

"Say what?"

"Your mother has a very good reason this time, it's quite a serious situation."

"Is she alright?"

"That is a question with many answers at this moment. I sadly cannot discuss this with you."

"Ari," I let my hands drop to my sides, turning toward her. "Please."

"Your mother is experiencing some betrayal right now, someone of these disloyal cowards may even try to hurt her."

"Who?" I take a step toward her, she will answer.

"Some so-called supporters, but they will be dealt with soon enough. You don't need to worry, I would never let anything happen to your mother." She hesitates, her fingers intertwining in front of her stomach as she walks toward me. "I do find it a shame though that after everything you two have overcome, how close you two have grown as of lately that her attention is now going to have to waver. At least for a bit."

"I guess I have to be a big girl here, hm? Can't exactly have a relationship with a dead woman, now can I?" I shrug, eyes wandering down her body to her hands again.

"To Sean as well-oh no." She looks up from the floor, brow furrowed. "I've said too much."

"Don't sweat it." I snort, turning my attention back to the heavy bag. Five punches per second, still not perfect. "It's about time that Simba resumes his rightful place."

"Again believe me when I say that it's not exactly pleasurable, or even really a choice this time. It's more of a precaution." She shakes her head as I stop again. "I can't believe I've let so much slip, worry for your mother must be getting to me."

"Ari, please as a-friend, tell me what's happening?"

"No-no. I can't possibly."

"Ari?" I take two steps toward her, tilting my head the way mother does when she is trying to get me to confess to something.

"Fine, but this must stay between you and me. Not even your mother knows the full extent of what I am about to tell you." Her voice lowering forcing me to get a bit closer. "I had a vision which I did inform your mother about. I had seen Bo and Sean standing against her, even gave her the slivers of proof. What I couldn't bear to tell her was the extent."

"Which is?"

"They will eventually seek to overthrow her."

"Are you on something?" I can't help laughing, taking a step back from her. "My brother would saw off his own head before even speaking against my mother."

"Maybe before, but he has lately spent a lot of time with Bo. It's no secret to anyone how upset she is with your mother, and her choices. I'm sure that Sean started off just angry, hurt, vulnerable, wanting answers-you know what that's like. After all, with your parents' marriage falling apart, Kimberly, and now you being your mother's new favorite."

"A-are you sure about this?"

"However painful pill to swallow, my visions have never been wrong. This vision was not of now, but very soon." She falls silent, gracefully taking backward steps from me. "I'm afraid love will cloud your mother's judgement. I will do all I can to protect her-I really just hope it's enough."

"W-wait." I call out, her hand already on the door. "Is there something I could do?"

"Watch out for your mother at home, that's all I can suggest-in good conscience."

"Ari, please. There must be something beyond playing watch dog."

"Well," Slowly she turns back around to face me. "If you insist, I'm sure I could find something."

* * *

.

 _ **Lauren's Office-3:42 p.m.**_

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

What is happening to me?

'You already know.'

Sighing, I rest my head against the bathroom door. My hands resting on the chilled tiles, yet I still feel like I'm on fire. I reach in my pocket, pulling my phone free.

.

 _ **ME:**_ _What are you doing?_ _ **(3:43 p.m.)**_

 _ **MY LOVE:**_ _Working out._ _ **(3:43 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME**_ _: At the facility?_ _ **(3:44 p.m.)**_

 _ **MY LOVE:**_ _Where else?_ _ **(3:44 p.m.)**_

 _ **MY LOVE:**_ _Did you text to accuse me of something?_ _ **(3:44 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _No, I just wanted to talk to you._ _ **(3:45 p.m.)**_

 _ **MY LOVE:**_ _That's new._ _ **(3:45 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Could we not fight._ _ **(3:46 p.m.)**_

 _ **MY LOVE:**_ _Yes Lauren, I'm working out at the facility. Well within my permitted range._ _ **(3:47 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _How are you doing from this afternoon?_ _ **(3:47 p.m.)**_

 _ **MY LOVE:**_ _I'm dealing. Working out helps._ _ **(3:47 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Perhaps I should try it, been a long while since I have._ _ **(3:48 p.m.)**_

 _ **MY LOVE:**_ _It's been a long time since you did a lot of things._ _ **(3:48 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _I'm sorry I hurt you._ _ **(3:49 p.m.)**_

 _ **MY LOVE:**_ _I need to get back to working out. I'll see you tonight._ _ **(3:50 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Yeah. Tonight._ _ **(3:51 p.m.)**_

.

I drop my phone into my lap, glancing around the bathroom I've become more than acquainted with as of late.

She's angry-hurt, but she wouldn't betray me.

' _She has before.'_

"Not like this." I shake my head, looking down at my phone.

' _One betrayal is no different than the next.'_

"It is." I scoff, closing my eyes. "I'm having an argument with myself. Again."

' _I am you-which means I can't say anything you aren't thinking.'_

* * *

.

 _ **Outside Senator Shepard's Estate-6:46 p.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

 _ **ME:**_ _I'm here._ _ **(6:46 p.m.)**_

 _ **KOARI:**_ _Good. You're sure you're up for this?_ _ **(6:46 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Stop asking me that. I can handle a simple conversation with someone I've known more than half my life._ _ **(6:46 p.m.)**_

 _ **KOARI:**_ _Forgive me, I was merely concerned._ _ **(6:47 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Sorry, don't mean to snap. I've got this, don't worry._ _ **(6:48 p.m.)**_

 _ **KOARI:**_ _Then I shall leave you to it my Princess._ _ **(6:48 p.m.)**_

 _ **KOARI:**_ _Please do be careful._ _ **(6:49 p.m.)**_

.

Sighing I shove the phone in my pocket, letting my head fall to the right as I stare at the front door.

She worries too much-It's wearing off on me.

I'm just going to talk to Uncle Jesse, what's the big deal? Hi, how are ya, oh by the by please stop eating humans. My mother would really appreciate that. See, easy as pie.

Why am I still sitting here?

* * *

.

 _ **B/L-Loft-7:02 p.m.**_

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

Four metal walls, one door-it's like a prison.

The doors part, but my knees lock. The loft is dark and silent. No light and no noises. Stepping out I look around, there's nothing out of place. Everything looks perfectly untouched. Bo should be home. The kids should be home already. No, correction. Dani is with Koari. Sean and Bo should be home.

I walk through the loft slowly, cautiously.

Our door is shut, the kids isn't. They aren't here. Hand gripping the doorknob as my heart begins to beat faster, I'm going to have a heart attack at this rate.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Bo lets out as I push open the door.

"Someone else here?" My brow raising as I glance around the dark room. She's just lying on the bed, head propped up with a sheet draped over her.

"What? No." She clears her throat, sitting up. "Kids are still out doing their thing, got everything I needed to do so I figured I'd lay down."

"And nap?"

"No, just lay down."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" She stares at me, confused. "Why are home so early? Wasn't expecting you until at least ten."

"Wasn't feeling all that great," I walk in further, looking into the bathroom the best I can. "I received some troubling news today."

"Really?"

"Turns out some people that I have trusted, don't really deserve it."

"Who?"

"Well, for starters Senator Shepard."

"Can't be. He's been at every one of the kids birthday parties. When they were taken he offered any help he could. Must be a mistake."

"He hid it well, but funny thing about secrets is no matter how hard you try," I bring my attention fully back to her. "They always manage to come out sooner or later."

"Is that some dig at me?" She asks, maneuvering herself up against the head board as I take a seat next to her.

"No." I shake my head. "Why, are you hiding something?"

"Plenty." She lets out sarcastically, she's trying so hard to read me.

"Well I did always like it when you were mysterious."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were carefully interrogating me," Her lips curve into a smirk. "Or flirting."

"I want to go out tonight. Markus should be able to keep an eye on our little criminals."

"You want to go out to dinner?" Her brow raises as she sits forward just a bit. "Just you and me?"

"I do." I nod. "I heard you this morning, this is me making an effort."

"How big of an effort?

"I think that would actually be your job to judge."

"Okay, what are the parameters?"

"Parameters?" I can't help the little chuckle that accompanies an equally small smile. "No escorts. Just us away from the Fae world. For tonight I won't be Queen, hell we won't even be married or have children." Smile transitioning to a smirk. "You can be the sexy, mysterious woman picking me up at the bar. Or I could try picking you up, but my charming abilities may be lacking."

"I think you do better than you think," She says through a wide smile, leaning forward as her hand comes to rest on my thigh.

"Well that is good to know. Being Queen for the better part of twenty years, I haven't really had to use persuasion. Just give an order," I snap my fingers. "And it's mine,"

"We can definitely forget the Queen part tonight, but," Effortlessly she maneuvers onto her knees, hand sliding higher. She leans in, lips hovering over my ear. "You can still give me some orders though."

"Mmm," Tilting my head, lips grazing her cheek. "I'm suddenly having a hard time believing you were in here just laying down."

"I was." Her lips playfully kissing my neck. She's lying, she was far from napping. Why lie about that?

"Well I suppose I should let you get back to it, after all you may need your rest for tonight."

"I may?"

"Mm-hm, but it all depends on how well you play your cards." Bo giggles as my hand slide under her shirt, running my nails across her stomach. Abruptly she pulls back just enough to look into my eyes.

"This isn't a, ' _you cancel ten minutes before and_ -'." She's silenced by my lips, a chaste but effective kiss.

"Only you and me tonight."

"Can we start now?"

"So impatient." I smile, pulling my hand away. "Not yet, remember there are many forms of foreplay."

"Who needs foreplay after four weeks of celibacy?"

"Everything," Lips finding hers for another kiss. "Is better with foreplay."

* * *

.

 _ **Inside Senator Shepard's Estate-7:26 p.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

"Little Dani," He says through this wide smile, holding the door open for me. "It's so good to see you. We've all been quite upset that, that criminal has yet to be apprehended after laying hands on you and your brother."

"I know everyone has done what they could." I swallow the lump in my throat, looking around the astonishing entrance.

"It's grand isn't it?"

"It is, I've always wondered why we never lived some place like this."

"You mothers, they have always had very modest tastes." He smiles, starting toward the living room. I had been here so many times I've lost count through the years, but tonight it all suddenly feels foreign.

"Yeah, just a bit odd considering." I laugh awkwardly, watching him walk to this bar cart-thing. "Oh, no." I wave my hand as he holds out a glass of wine. "I'm not twenty-one." I say stupidly, as if he didn't already know that.

"Come on, your mom and aunt can hold liquor with the best of us. I doubt you would even feel one."

"Yeah," I nod, walking over to him and taking it. "I guess it won't hurt."

"Not that I am complaining, always good to see you."

"You're wondering why I'm here?" Another awkward laugh escaping as I take a seat on the couch and he follows my lead. I watch as he places the bottle of wine on the table, wasn't aware he drank so much. Honestly, I'm not even sure what the hell I'm doing here. "Yeah, see about that-I'm a little bit uncertain too."

"Hm," He takes a drink before placing it on the table. It's kinda odd considering he was a prick about using a coaster. "I think you know, and I think you know I know too."

"You do?" I'm so fucked. He knows and he's gonna call my parents and they are gonna kill me and Koari. I'm so fucked.

"It's okay, really."

"It is?"

"Yeah," He nods with a laugh, and I can't help joining him as I take a drink. "It's normal Dani."

"Well-I don't know if I'd say normal. I mean I am the Queen's daughter, we have people who do these types of things."

"It's always better with someone more comfortable, and who you know wouldn't tell your parents."

"You're not gonna mention this to them?" My brow raises as I take another drink before setting it down next to his.

"No, no." He shakes his head. Huh, maybe Koari was wrong. I mean he's always been around and nice. I mean look now, I show up randomly all weird like some crack-head and he's not gonna narc on me. Very cool-why is his hand on my knee? "You are a beautiful young girl, and coming into your nature can be a confusing time. For anyone, but you are so limited and cut off from so many people. It's only natural to grow curious. I assumed you would always go to Iel for this type of guidance, but I can assure you I am pleased to be your choice."

"Um-wait." I laugh, looking from his hand to his face. "What?"

"It's okay, we don't have to pretend anymore." His hand slides to my thigh, drawing my eyes to the movement. "It's okay."

"I don't know what kind of bizarre shit you're on right now-but I'm not with it."

"Oh, are we going to role-play a bit now?" He laughs, hand slipping higher. "I like it, you put up a little fight. It's fine."

"I-what?" I don't understand what's happening right now. I look around, only to find his other hand grabbing my jaw, forcing me to look at him.

"Just us." He leans in kissing my lips harshly. "No one will ever know."

"Get off me." I snap pushing him back. "The hell is wrong with you?" I stare at him, this look in his eyes-I've never seen it before. "I don't know what you think this was-but I came here for my mother."

"I'm sure." He nods, laughing as he loosens his tie.

"Really." I stand up, taking a step backward. "I came as a curtesy, she knows what you're doing. That you plan to blackmail her into letting you keep slaves even after the merger is complete."

"That's good," He keeps laughing like some animal, pulling his shirt out from his pants. "Like your mother would ever let you near something like this. Your brother I could see, but you?" He stands. "You really are Bo's daughter. You want to make me work for it."

"I-what? My mom is going to kill you when she hears about this. Probably with bleach and a scrub brush." I can't help chuckling nervously, as every step back I take, he takes one forward. "She has some weird addiction to cleaning."

"You know what else your mom had an addiction to for a while?"

"Um," I look behind myself trying to see how far I've made it. Bad choice. By the time I look back in front of me he's griping my shoulders. "Just let me go Uncle Jesse, I won't tell anyone about this. Okay?" I feel my heart racing now, I'm in so much trouble.

"Shh." He throws me back hard enough that I fly back the fifteen feet onto the couch. "Bo liked it rough too, not that I would know. She was always a little too busy with others, I wasn't a senator yet. Not important enough for her."

"Or sane." I reach into my pocket grabbing my phone. He's already at my side, hitting it out of my hand.

"You a tease just like her too?"

"You know my parents are having some issues, you might have a shot now." My hands pushing up against his shoulders as he climbs atop of me. I'm panicking now. I can't stop. This is so much different than when Sean is on top of me, and we're horsing around. "Get off of me!" I'm yelling now. Legs kicking at the cushions. I'm so fucked.

"It's okay, I know you want it"

I can't get him off of me. Kicking and hitting, he's too heavy-too strong. My left hand pushing at his face as my right flails out grasping for anything. He leans up a bit pushing up my shirt. I can't breathe. I can't think. I feel glass-and then hear it shatter. With as much focus as I can muster I struggle down just enough to allow me to reach my own glass.

I bring it up into his face, my eyes closing instinctively as the glass shatters and liquid splatters everywhere. My left hand still pushing at his face, it's enough-his weight lessening. Turning my face toward the table, grabbing the bottle now with the wiggle room I've bought myself. Holding it by the neck of the bottle I swing at his head, eyes still closed.

There's no glass shards, no liquid spraying anywhere. He just kind of leans against the couch, falling off me a bit. Fuck that, I've seen on too many horror movies. Using my feet and left hand I push myself up the couch, out from under him, before whacking him again.

Coming to my feet, I stare at him. Mind scattered like the pieces of a thousand word puzzled tossed into the fan. What I do catch clearly is his movement when he reaches out toward me.

I swing the bottle one, two, four, seven, nine more times before the bottle finally shatters causing me to jump. The remaining intact piece slipping from my hand as I stare at the mess in front of me. That's all I can call it.

A bloody mess.

There's so much blood everywhere. He doesn't even have a face anymore. His body is just limp, and sort of sprawled out. I can't get over how much blood there is-or what he looks like without a face. I think I broke some bones.

Should I be more upset? Am I in shock?

I look around the enormously empty space-can I run?

I walk over to the chair, running my forearms over the cushion and then my hands. Blood smearing over the white fabric, looks like I murdered a damn snowman. I glance back at him and then around the room.

Still no one.

I walk around the opposite couch, my phone having flown underneath. Picking it up, my thumb hovering over the icons of mother, mom, Sean, Uncle Iel, Aunt Kenz-instead I hit contacts, scrolling down to Koari. Eyes dancing around once more, fuck it.

I shove my phone back in my pocket, and head toward the door.

Is it really this easy?

* * *

.

 _ **Largos—9:16 p.m.**_

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?" Her hands rest on my shoulders as she leans against my back.

Been a while since we played this game, smiling to myself I spin around on my stool forcing her to step back. Whatever thought I had vanishing at the sight of her. It was almost like we were back twenty three years ago. She was always one for black, but tonight she went red-and strapless. The dress certainly not appropriate to be in public, the already high riding hem nothing compared to the slit up the side of left thigh.

Wasn't even aware she owned something like this anymore.

"I could easily ask you the same thing."

"Well see my wife has taken up this nasty habit of ignoring me. So tonight I decided to-."

"Make my night?" I smirk, ignoring her comment.

"I was going to say be a bad, bad girl, but that works too."

"Girl is the furthest things from what I would call you." My eyes roaming her body without shame.

"You're looking a bit hard there."

"What can I say, I've always been an enthusiast of aesthetically pleasing views."

"Wow," She chuckles, stepping to my side to lean against the bar. "Beauty and brains?"

"Oh yeah, I am the whole package."

"I can see that. So I must ask again, why are you here alone?"

"I am a secret agent on a secret mission."

"Sounds interesting, what is it?" She whispers, glancing around the empty restaurant.

"To find out what you're wearing underneath that dress."

"Can I tell you a secret, Miss. Secret Agent?" She leans in, still whispering. "I'm not wearing anything underneath."

"Nothing?" I tilt my head back, looking into her eyes. Her hand finding a home on my knee.

"Not a thing." Her hand sliding further up my thigh. "I never pictured us to be the roleplaying type."

"No?" I flash her a smile. "Apart from playing doctor you mean?"

"That doesn't count."

"No, why not?"

"Because you are a doctor." She laughs, holding out her hand.

I look from her hand to her face and back again before accepting. She leads me to our table, the only one set. I may have promised no escorts, but I did have the place cleared. Actually that was the work of Markus, he could be so over protective. She pulls out my seat before pulling out the bottle of champagne from the ice bucket. Smile plastered to her face as she fills our glasses.

"You okay?" Question through a smile as she takes a seat.

"Just happy is all."

"Getting kind of creepy." I raise my glass before taking a sip.

"Sorry, you're right." She brings her glass to her lips. "Have I told you that you look stunning?"

"Now I know you're lying."

"No, I'm being honest."

"Well then you're incredibly biased."

"I'm biased because I find you stunning?"

"Mm-hm." I nod, taking another sip. "I didn't say I was complaining though."

"Sounds a little bit like complaining though."

"Nope, I would never." Soft laugh escaping me as my eyes wander over the table. "Thank you."

"No thanks necessary." She takes another drink as silence begins to slip into the air. Suddenly the events of the day coming back into focus. "So any more news on Shepard?" She asks almost on cue.

"Awfully curious." The lingering smile on my face disappearing.

"Well he is a friend, and he's been pushing this cause along with us for the better part of three years."

"Is a friend?"

"Well of course if he is in fact betraying you, then I mean was."

"He is."

"You know," She takes a breath, setting her drink down. "We're not supposed to be talking about this."

"You're right, do you think the children are alright? I'm a bit worried about leaving Sean with Dani-."

"Not supposed to be talking about that too."

"God, what did we ever talk about before?" I force a laugh, trying to avoid an issue. "Do you remember the first time we came here?"

"Yeah that was interesting." She chuckles, picking her drink back up. "Definitely an interesting evening."

"We gave the waitress quite a show when she walked in."

"Told you we should have used the stall."

"Couldn't help it, those damn pregnancy hormones were something else."

"I love those hormones! I contemplated getting you pregnant again just for them."

"So you were serious earlier, you would want another?"

"I've thought about it."

"Why haven't you brought it up?" I fill my glass. "I never would have minded another little one of your running around."

"Well after what happen with Dani, I was scared. Then your work week was increasing-." She takes another drink finishing off the last bit of liquid.

"Where was the decree that I am the only one to carry our offspring?"

"Me carrying?" She laughs, eyes widening.

"Why not Bo?"

"I-I don't know, I just never thought about it."

"Well, you said this was the life you chose, and you want another child. You would be the logical option to carry the next one."

"Interesting on how we're suddenly planning another child."

"Interesting how you say you want one, yet don't seem too excited at the prospect of having another one." My brow raises, jaw tightening.

"Do you think it would be wise to attempt another now, with things so-fragile?"

"I think at the end of the day we need to be realistic Bo, it's always going to be you and me until the very end. I don't see a world where we aren't together. No matter which part of me is looking." The last sentience a mumble to myself. "Honestly Bo, do you really see a future where we aren't together?"

"I've tried." She admits, looking away from me. "I can't though."

"I'm happy to hear that." I take a long drink, eyes narrow as I hold her gaze. "Let's shelve the baby talk for tonight?"

"I agree." She smile softly, watching me just as closely as I'm watching her. "It is nice to know that it is an option though." Smile growing genuine, maybe even hopeful in a way.

It's a good three minutes and twenty seconds of semi-awkward silence before the waitress comes. Bo ordering the same exact thing she always gets when she comes here, apricot chicken. Though I'm not one to judge as I stick to my regular, shrimp and salad. We are creatures of habit if anything.

"So, anything new?" She nervously laughs, beginning to look anywhere except my eyes.

"Um," Remember; no work, no work related people, no children stuff. "I just finished the last Sudoku in my app, four hundred."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Sudoku, I been playing before bed every night.

"Here I am flipping through the news and looking at funny picture from Kenz, and there you are exerting a little genius skill before sleep."

"I'd hardly classify it as that." Reaching for my drink, I can't help laughing.

"I would, I'm lucky I can solve two plus two."

"You never give yourself enough credit."

"Neither do you," Her lips forming a genuine smile as she lifts her glass. "To my wife, the incredible and insatiable brilliant genius."

"Oh stop it." I can't help the way I roll my eyes at her, smile taking over my face as I drink to her ridiculous, yet sweet toast.

Perhaps tonight was _more_ than salvageable.

* * *

.

 _ **B/L-Loft-9:40 p.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

I'm so fucked. I'm so fucked. I'm so fucking fucked.

I left something behind I know it. I know I left something, but what?

Well stupid, if you knew that then you wouldn't be fucked, would you?

I shift my weight from side to side, my mind scattered like roadkill on a hillbilly's front porch. My hands still buried deep in my jacket pockets, fists clenching and unclenching. The annoying ding of the elevator is like the sound of a gunshot at a horse race. Before they're even fully open I slip through, knees locking instantly. Every damn light in the house on. Fucking shit. Drawing in a deep breath I force myself to focus. Living room, kitchen and hallway empty. Apparently we just like wasting electricity.

Realizing I'm alone, I bolt down the hall. My body seeming to have a mind of its own, stopping in the common bathroom. The muffled sound of some rap song blaring from Sean's room coming into focus.

Little fucker has ears like a bat, I need to hurry up.

Pushing the door shut with my forearm, foot sliding open the shower door. Kicking my shoes off while pulling my jacket off. My shirt next to go, using my forearm yet again to hit the hot water nozzle. Quickly scooping up my discarded pile and tossing it into the stream of water.

Leaning down, hands under the water. At first only flakes of dried blood chipping off before the rest follows. Kneeling down onto my knee, rubbing my forearms with my shirt, blood still rinsing out of the cloth.

"Yo," He calls, knocking on the door. "You alright?"

"Yeah peachy-fuckin-keen. Go away." Hands running over my face now.

"Come on I'm tryin'a make peace here. I ordered pizza."

"I don't want any." Go away, shit. I pull the scrunchy from my hair before running wet hands through several times.

"It's your fave, extra cheesy-cheese. Even had em' put cheese in the crust just for you."

"Fine, I'll be out in a minute." I bring myself to my feet, pulling my hair back again. Shaking my head as I rip the towel from behind the door and tossing it on the floor. Scooping up my drenched clothes before throwing them into it. Hitting the nozzle as I watch the last of the water swirl around the drain. Picking up the packed towel I pull open the door almost running right into Sean.

"You alright there?" A sarcastic smirk washing over his face as his eyes dance over me, and then wander into the bathroom.

"Fine, just took a shower."

"I think you missed the concept. You're supposed to wash your entire body and _not_ your clothes."

"I got something on the new jacket Ma got me, didn't want her to see."

"And you thought the washing machine would squeal on ya?"

"Look do you mind? I'd like to get dressed. Not into the whole brother-sister thing."

"Sure." He laughs, stepping back enough to let me make it to my room.

Dani, you are so fucked.

Closet-no they're wet and will mold quickly. Under the bed-no, same damn problem. Alright think-think-got it.

Jogging into my own bathroom I throw packed towel into the shower. Making it back to my closet and grabbing a handful of hangers, tossing them in shower as well. Kicking off my jeans before adding them to the pile. Spinning around, grabbing the bottle of bleach from under the sink. I hold the bottle up, staring at it.

"Murder's best friend." I laugh, pouring the entire bottle over the pile before throwing the empty container in. "Ironically mom's best friend too." I snort, now I'm just a bitch wanting a new wardrobe.

Oh yeah, asshole is waiting.

"Let's get this over with."

Walking toward the door, grabbing a pair of shorts and tee that was tossed on my bed. I find myself nodding along with the beat of whatever it is he has blaring, throwing on my clothes as I make it down the hall. Quickly plopping down on the couch opposite him. Eye shifting from him to the soccer game he's recorded, Costa Rica versus New Zealand. Huh, missed this one.

"CR's up six to two."

"I can see that." I glance back at him. "Got something to say?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just looked at you is all."

"Well don't, it's weird."

"Are you having sex?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, if you were our parents would be cool with it."

"I repeat, excuse me?" My eyes drifting back to the game.

"Dani, I know what it's like when you start coming into yourself. It can be scary, overpowering, but I mean succubi need to feed. Ma knows that better than anyone, I'm just saying that-"

"Why do you think I'm changing?"

"I've noticed you changing lately. Me and Ma were talking and she expressed some con-"

"She expressed concern about me to you?" I can't help laughing, attention drifting back to him.

"Dani you're my sister. Yeah we fight, but I still worry bout you and I know what it can be like."

"You know what exactly?" My eyebrow raising. "Here I thought you were really trying to be decent for once, but mom sent you to spy on me."

"It's not like that."

"I always thought that it was just mother's ass you were burrowing up, guess it's whoever gives you attention, huh?"

"No, it isn't like that."

"Shh." I bring my finger to my lips. "I'm trying to watch the game." I can't help the smirk that's pulling at the corner of my lips, eyes once again back on the screen. "I love games."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see." I just laugh, kicking my feet up on the table.

* * *

.

 _ **B/L-Loft-11:29 p.m.**_

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

"Wow." Bo laughs falling back onto the mattress, my foot kicking the door shut before I make my way to her. "Careful, I'm fragile."

"You my love are a lot of things, but fragile isn't one of them." I come to rest between her knees, staring down at her. Hundred and seven beats per sixty seconds, this serious feeling sneaking into the air.

"You're absolutely right." Without warning she manages to leap to her feet. One hand on the small of my back, the other on my shoulder. My own hands instinctively grabbing her shoulders harder than intended, as in only a few steps I'm hitting the door. Her leg forcing its way in between mine, bare thigh pressing roughly against me. Her eyes slowly transitioning to their icy blue counterparts, an incredible surge of heat spreading through my chest and down into the pit of my stomach. "Are you scared?" She whispers against my lips.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Her hands slip from behind me, going to the wood on either side of my head. "You seem a bit scared."

"Impatient maybe," My hand slipping up to the back of her neck, pulling her in closer. "Not scared though."

She lets her attention drift down to my lips, cocky smirk on her own. She thinks she knows what's going to happen next, thinks that she's in control. Smirking to myself, hands moving down to the curve of her sides. Small giggle earned as I tighten my grip-before pushing she back onto the bed.

Hands making quick work of my pants, kicking off my shoes simultaneously. Making my way back to her. Eyes lingering up the inside of her thighs, from her knees to where the hem of her dress obstructs my view. Smirk curving my lips, already knowing what's awaiting me underneath.

Her breath hitches, watching me pull my shirt off. I could go for a repeat of our last date night, but I'm too impatient now. She just keeps watching me, I know she's so confused, but her body is taking over for her now. Her eyes wandering down my body as she watches me unclasp the obviously _made-for-getting-your-attention_ - _rather-than-comfort_ bra.

I can feel my own eyes transitioning now, not like when I'm having an episode-just normally.

I'm unable to stop watching her, and her me. This sort of game of cat-and-mouse that neither of us is quite sure how was brought about. I'm inquisitive and she's taking this as a challenge. A challenge she was more than willing to take on. No matter how many sweats she wore or soccer games she went to, my wife is still a succubus, and between the two of us she is the original one. Sexual challenges weren't scary to us, but primarily her. In fact they are her preferred foreplay.

Crawling onto the bed, up my wife's body till my mouth finds her neck. My thigh slipping between hers, moving ever so casually. Dress riding up further and further, until I can feel just how wet she is. Biting down on one of her more sensitive areas, right where her neck and collarbone met. She moans out my name, hands grabbing my face forcing me up for kiss that's the furthest thing from chaste. This time unlike most, it is a sort of fight for dominance. Dueling wouldn't do justice to the level of passion being exhibited, nothing short of devouring would. Our pleasure filled moans constantly drowned out in the depths of each other mouths, my one of protest as she flips us no different.

"You don't always get to be in charge." She moans breathlessly against my lips. Sharp twinge of pain as she bites my lower lip, pulling playfully.

Arching my back instinctively as she slips her hand between us, stopping only when she finds nothing except wetness. Each touch, each movement, each teasing stroke pulling another moan from me so easily it's shameful. As my body starts to tremble against her, I feel her attentive lips form a smirk. Her skillful fingers dipping lower, but careful never to fully slip within me.

"Thought you didn't want foreplay tonight." Words nothing more than a moan of frustration, fruitless attempts of me to force her to do more. Every time my hips raise from the mattress, I find her weight shifting to keep me trapped.

"This isn't even oneplay babe." She laughs, single fingertip tracing a teasing circle to the point I can barely keep a coherent thought in my mind. Hands burying themselves in her hair, taking her bottom lip between my teeth. It's her who jerks back, brow tensing as I watch her tongue dart out over her lip.

"That's your fault." Words just another breathless moan. Hands dropping to her back, ripping open her dress open wide enough that it falls around her waist. "Are you scared?" I tease, eyebrow raised as my hands slide down her back to her thighs. She lets out this little whimper at the strength behind my embrace.

"Not even a little bit." Her smirk turning devilish, I know I'm in trouble now.

I find myself biting my own lip now to keep from screaming her name. Teasing no longer a ' _problem_ '. A single twist of her wrist and she was finally granting my lustful wish. One and then two and then three fingers buried deep within the wetness she's more than earned. I watch her smile fade ever so slightly. She was expecting something more than a scream of her name as a reward.

It exhilarating what her fingers are doing, the feeling of her body, but even more as I watch her change. I can see her losing herself in desire, in lust, in a challenge she isn't winning as easily as she thought she would.

She raises off me, her newly free hand running up my stomach, up my chest completely ignoring the parts of my body that desire her touch the most. Her hand wraps around the back of my neck, our hips finding an equal rhythm. Her eyes locked with mine, both searching for something. Both waiting for the next move. It's only seconds and she's tightening her hold enough to cause my eyes to widen.

This-is new.

Dipping down, her lips over mine as she draws chi from me in new found amounts. She didn't even bother to see if I was willing or ready like all other times before. My hands gripping her hips, helping her keep rhythm as she begins to slow. I know she doesn't realize she's losing just as much as she's taking. My body trembling along with hers, every single fiber in my body coming alive, all experiencing euphoria at once.

I know she is too-I can feel it.

"Mmm," I let out in a pant, flipping us again. Pulling her hands up above her head and resting them on the pillow. I can't help straddling her thigh again, hands ripping the rest of the fabric until nothing is obstructing my view. "Is that all you got babe?" I tease, hands roaming wildly over every bit of expose flesh.

I just stare down at her, her eyelids at half mass as she waits. It's only several moments until I feel her body calm. She may not fully get it yet, but her body does. I can feel every bit of the succubus within my wife waking now. This was the first time in a very, very long time that we reached a point where we weren't just having sex, or feeding, or making love-but fucking. Not to say our love life was boring-before our dry spell, but we so very rarely ventured into fucking territory.

Hundred and twenty-nine beats per sixty seconds, but I've never felt more relaxed.

My wife's eyes unreadable for anything other than lust filled hunger, but her features painted a clear picture. There was an unusual mixture of fear, hurt, anger and hope. Every so often a hint of curiosity. She was always so curious.

We've always loved each other too much for it to ever be just fucking, and there was always too much desire to ever be just sex. This now though-was something that even I couldn't define.

Dipping down, lips finding that sweet spot on her neck just behind her earlobe. Quick and rough nips soothed by my tongue. Weight of my hips pressing down against her while my hands find her wrists again.

"La-Lauren. Oh-what are you doing?" Each little lick and nibble causing her to slip further away from reason-I can feel it. More so I can see it in her aura.

"Don't move your hands." My order a whisper. Hands trailing down the inside of her arms until they hand comes to rest on the mattress. Lips kissing down her body, every millimeter of moist flesh they can find on their journey.

She whimpers out my name, hands grabbing at the pillow as I bring one hand down her body now. Fingers slipping right inside of her so effortless I can't help but to gloat. Unlike my wife, I wasn't playing a game. Each stroking movement of my fingers inside of her. Each teasing circular movement of my thumb between her soaking lips earning a reaction. Her hips rocking against me, my mouth feverishly leaving small marks over her stomach.

"Lauren-please-Lauren-stop."

"Okay." I smirk, pulling my mouth away from the bottom of her breast. Fingers slipping out without an ounce of hesitation.

"Wh—I need to know what's happening."

"I," Hesitating as I slide off the bed, arms wrapping underneath her legs until my hands are gripping her thighs. Kissing over her lips, making sure to use just enough tongue to make her back arch. "Don't think it's been _that_ long Bo."

"Baby." It's supposed to be a plea of some kind, maybe a plea for an answer. Regardless of what it was supposed to be, it turns into a moan.

Her hands flying into my hair, pulling just enough that I know she's beginning to understand. Her back arching up forcing herself further into my mouth. Tongue slipping inside of her.

Tonight was going to prove to be most interesting.

* * *

.

 _ **Roof-3:13 a.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

What haunts you isn't your conscience or guilt. What haunts you is the fear of being caught, but like any task saved to muscle memory, with repetition hesitation becomes a memory. Eventually one easily forgotten.

At least in thought.

It's an intriguing thought.

One that most likely will prove to be true. It's been hours and with each passing second I care less and less about the fact that I took Uncle Jesse's life. The memory of him lying there in his own blood on his obscenely expensive couch-semi-faceless. Blood seeping into the fabric-I don't think they'll be able to get that out. Memory still fresh, but all I care about now is getting caught.

My parents in their room doing things that I prefer not to think about. My brother fast asleep, resting so peacefully thinking he's on top of the world. The rest of the world all resting easy in their rooms, getting a good night's rest preparing for the ever mundane activity awaits them in the morning.

All I can think about now is how easy it would be to walk in and slit their throats.

What kind of locks they have-how to get through security-can I spot the cameras-could I get in without them waking-would I remember all the evidence I left behind this time.

Like I told Sean, I love games and this has the promise of being a rather interesting one.

My hands grip the rough brick, leaning against the ledge. Eyes eagerly running over every building within eyes' view. Mind running wild with scenarios, but is this really who I am? That's a good question actually, who am I? I've been kept under Sean's shadow for so long that I don't even know that answer.

Am I the hero or the villain?

Who says I have to be the villain just because I killed someone? James Bond, Wolverine, Captain America, all heroes who've killed. Oh, The Punisher, he's brutal and still a hero. I'm the new brand of hero, one not limited by stereotypical tropes.

Besides, fucker deserved it.

Right, I'm not the villain if I'm only helping my mother?

I find my fingers tapping against the ripples in the brick, humming a soft melody I can't quite recall the words yet. Pushing my weight up as I hop on the ledge, head tilted down. One hundred and seventy-four feet above it all, everything looks so small.

I'm not the villain, no.

Besides, nine point nine billion people walking around this planet, not counting those living under it-what's one less matter? Or ten? Or a hundred?

"Let's watch this city burn, from the skylines on top of the world." Smirk curving my lips, softly signing the lyrics I suddenly find myself recalling. "'Til there's nothing left of her, let's watch this city burn."


	6. The Fragile Calm

_**CHAPTER FIVE: The Fragile Calm**_

.

 _ **B/L-Loft-5:45 a.m.**_

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

.

' _Sometimes, the greatest evil is the greatest mercy.'_

My father's words echo in my ears ripping me toward consciousness. Eyes finding nothing other than blackness, quickly realizing the difficulty of my breathing is nothing more than an unfortunate sleeping position. The smell of sulfur still burning in my nose, heart racing.

Been a long time since I thought about him.

Taking a breath, lifting my head as my hand reaches out for Lauren. Panic rushing through me as I realize I'm alone in the bed. I bolt up, frantically looking around and I can't honestly say why I'm so scared.

My attention being pulled by the faint light coming into the room, the balcony doors slightly open. Curiosity mixing with panic as I slip from the bed and stumble toward the light. Pushing the doors open with a held breath, slight wave of comfort washing over me. She's just standing there, sheet wrapped around her body lazily, she's holding onto some resemblance of modesty. I can see it peeling away sliver by sliver, but right now all I can think about it the way the maroon looks against her skin.

"What are you doing?" I whisper softly against her shoulder, arms wrapping around her waist.

"Just wanted to see the sunrise," She tilts her head back against mine. "It's been so long since I just stopped and took a second."

"Without me?"

"I knew you'd wake."

"Did you now?"

"Every time I leave the bed I know you wake, even if you don't get up." Her hands dropping to mine. "Even now, with everything that's happened."

"Well I can't help missing you." A soft kiss to her chilled skin. "My body is quite fond of yours, always has been."

"I love you." Her words so soft I almost miss them. I can't help the smile that makes an appearance, the three words so rare as of lately.

"I love you too Lauren."

"I know things tend to get in the way of other things." She pauses, I can just hear her smirking. "I've loved you since the moment we met. I've loved you through everything, no matter what I've said to you. No matter what I've done to hurt you or to push you away Bo, I've always loved you."

"Hey, hey." I lean back, gently guiding her around until my eyes find hers. "Baby, what's going on with you?"

"I used to tell you I loved you every day, sometimes more than once." Her eyebrow raises. "I can't say it now?"

"No," I shake my head, small smile. "I love when you say it, even to this day my heart still skips a beat." I take a breath, ignoring this little voice in the back of my head reminding me to tread carefully. "I just can't help feeling like there's something going on that I'm not clued in on."

"No."

"Then my wife, my love, my life," I lean in, stealing the smallest of kisses. "I love you too."

"I know that I am your wife," Her arms drape over my shoulders. "I still believe I am your love-."

"But?"

"Am I still your life?"

"As much as I like to pretend that I'm taking steps away-every look into the future doesn't exist without you."

"Reign with me."

"W-what?" I can't help the way I lean back, eyebrow raising.

"I know when I took this Godforsaken job, duty, destiny-whatever we want to call it, you tried and decided it wasn't for you. I know we keep running in circles chasing each other, you chose this life now-but I am asking you to reign with me."

"Lauren."

"Reign with me Bo." Her hands slide down, fingers intertwined on the back of my neck. "You can be King and I will be your Queen." She smiles so softly it's almost heartbreaking, her words the closest to a plea I've heard in a long time. "We have always made a great team, we balance each other."

"We do."

"Plus, the kids are coming into themselves. They're coming of age and soon their choosing, and the merger will be done as well. It's going to be a whole new chapter of our lives, and I want it to be one we write together. Not one that's written for us, with us just living side by side together through it."

"What you're asking me to do, I'm not as strong as you." I sigh out, heart breaking as I watch that glimmer of hope in her eyes fade. "Besides, the customs and rituals-I never wanted to be a part of the Light or the Dark anyway. I'm happy to stand by your side as your wife-so long as you _see_ me."

"Okay." She nods.

"Please Lauren, don't be mad."

"I'm not, of all the things I am-mad isn't one." She sighs, looking away from me, but her embrace doesn't falter. I wish she wasn't so hard to read now. "I just realized something." She says with this little smile, it's only half forced.

"What?"

"You're naked."

"Ha." I look down at myself, slight chuckle following. "Yes, yes I am." Bringing my eyes back up to hers, smile becoming a little more genuine now. "Aren't we supposed to be watching a sunrise?"

"I actually prefer my current view."

"And you call me shameless."

She leans in kissing down my jaw to my neck, along my shoulder before elegantly spinning around in my embrace. If my wife was anything it was elegant, she just always seemed to be have a way about her since the very first moment we met. Inviting and graceful, she was like a ray of sunshine on a cold morning. You just find yourself being pulled to her. Maybe that's what my wife was really like, gravity.

My hold tightens, chin resting on her shoulder once again. Truth be told she's not watching the sunrise and neither am I. She's thinking about-something. I want so much to know what's going on in that brilliant mind of hers, but even if I ask I won't get the truth. Not the whole truth anyway.

Communication was never our strongest suit, I guess because we just worked without it. It was frustrating at times, but it just worked. Then we had kids and things fell into place with us, we talked more and communication became easy. Now, somewhere within the past few months we just slipped out of it. It's amazing how you can stop wanting something. Stop thinking that you need them or want them-then you get it, and it's beyond anything you ever thought possible. It's only when they begin to slip away that you realize how much it means. It's only then that you realize you can't go back to just to ' _working out'_.

I could maybe, claim Trick's lineage. It wouldn't be much, but it would involve me more with Lauren's work. Not too many responsibilities, but enough. I'd be like-an ambassador. Not the president, but still important. I can't take my father's, I can't risk it. Just the bit of time we spent together, the bit of time down there trying to handle everything-I felt myself change. I've felt myself teeter on that line, dipping my toes into the darkness I keep somewhere locked up deep inside. It's too tempting. I wish it wasn't. I wish I could be as strong as Lauren when it came to controlling the power, but I'm not. That's exactly why I can't join Lauren, beyond the fact that it's not what I want-I feel I can't. One slip and I'm right there back with my father's power, that darkness inside of myself I've almost lost to so many times. It's been a long time since I had to worry about it, and I plan to keep it that way.

I just wish I could explain to her-explain it all.

* * *

.

 _ **Koari's Loft-6:59 a.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

"Outta my way, I need to see her."

"She's indisposed." The guard I've surprisingly never seen before growls down at me. He's got quite a few inches on me, but then again so did Uncle Jesse and well-look how that turned out.

"Yo, shit-for-brains." I shove him. "I'm Princess Alreyna, the daughter of the Queen. So when I say move, you get the fuck out of the way."

"It's fine." I hear her unmistakable voice from behind him, the door opening.

I can't help snorting at him as he moves aside, letting me in. I kick the door shut, don't really need an audience for this. When I turn around I find my eyes glued to her, I should be looking around I've always been so curious about where she lives. What she's like outside of worshiping my mother and babysitting me. I can't tear my eyes from her though. I never really looked at her like that-or this, but there's just something different about her-about me this morning. She's covered in this red, sheer teddy with slits up both the thigh pulling my eyes to them effortlessly. This surge of heat, more like fire staring in my chest and dropping into my stomach like a ton of bricks.

 _What is this?_

Sighing, I finally manage to tear my eyes away from her about to demand an answer as to where the hell she was leading me to. It's not necessary though, one left turn and I find myself standing in a library of sorts. Every single wall covered in book-shelving, not an unclaimed piece of wood. So many damn books, there's no way she read all of these. It's just not possible. It's not exactly what I would have expected from her. There's absolutely no windows, only three low hanging, dim chandeliers space exactly twenty feet from one another in an even line.

Well, she is a control freak.

I laugh to myself, eyes wandering around. Being a control freak was really one of the only things I've managed to pick up on from her. The past month she's managed to get a lot out of me, while I haven't been quite so lucky. She always seemed to have a way of making sure the conversations stayed away from herself.

Honestly it's beyond fucking annoying, yet intriguing.

Thinking about it now, Ari is like a sexy mystery waiting to be solved.

"It's very early, I assume you have a reason for coming and scolding my guard?"

"Yeah," I can't help chuckling, suddenly a bit nervous under her gaze. "Sorry about that."

"Danielle, you are the Princess, your actions never need to be apologized for."

"Yeah, well still."

"Is there something wrong?" She sort of snaps at me, patience wearing thin. This is new.

"Listen, last night-I kinda fucked up. Things got out of hand. I did like you said, exactly, but he," I trail of, images of last night flooding my thoughts. That same surge of heat making a reappearance. "He got a bit weird on me, tried to-look I felt threatened and I reacted."

"He's dead?"

"I-I didn't mean to. Really, I promise Ari, I didn't want to it just happened."

"Does your mother know?"

"Hell no. No one does other than you now." I take a breath. "I came home and cleaned up. No one is any wiser. There's just-I keep finding myself thinking about it."

"It was self-defense." She says flatly, she thinks I feel guilty. Hm, okay sure, let's run with that.

"Right, but mother-."

"Your mother has done her fair share of killing."

"I'm not talking about mom."

"Neither am I." She smiles and I can't help the way my full attention is focused on her again. Everything else falling away. "Oh my, she never told you did she?" I shake my head. "No, I don't suppose she would. She's always trying to keep you safe and sheltered. Your mother is not as innocent as you may believe, I say this with the upmost respect of course."

"W-who would my mother kill?"

"Well let's see," she sighs, taking a seat on the edge of one of her cluttered desks. "There was the daughter of an Ancient Fae. Then there was the only other hybrid at the time. Some various Fae throughout the years. Her kills while few, have always been impressive."

"Impressive?"

"I mean to say that when she has had to kill, it's been an art really. Opponents that have always been worthy. Killing worthless humans, unworthy Fae, like Bo has are," She hesitates, hand waving in the air as she's searching for a word. "Disgusting and for the weak. Killing of course must never be frivolously done, but when done it needs to be a work of art on a worthy canvass." She stares into my eyes, and I'm not exactly sure what I'm feeling anymore. "Do you understand?"

"So-mother would be okay if I tell her?"

"No!" She yells, jumping off the desk and I can't help instinctively taking a step back. "Your kill last night, sloppy to say the least and lazy too. Just like one of Bo's."

"Wait, you knew?"

"Of course I knew Dani. I would never let any harm or dishonor come to you or your mother. Lauren doesn't support pointless, frivolous killing. I told you already, leave things like that to Bo and your brother."

"My brother?"

"Sean has chosen his side, and every passing day only makes that more evident. You on the other hand have shown so much potential. I see so much of Lauren in you."

"R-really? In me?"

"Of course, she sees it too." She relaxes, leaning back against the desk. My mind now torn between our conversation and the way the fabric is running further up her thighs. "Don't be afraid." She begins holding out her hand. Swallowing the lump in my throat I find myself walking over to meet her. "Don't be afraid." She repeats herself, hands slipping under my shirt as she pulls me the rest of the way into her. "Why are you so scared?"

"I-I'm not."

"Good," She whispers, hands gripping my hips. "Fear is a weakness only to be acceptable in rare occasions." I just nod at her words, trying desperately to keep myself calm as she leans in. Her lips so soft as they cover mine, this rush unlike anything I ever felt coming over me.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what that was." I try to step back, she won't let me. "A-are you okay?"

"It's okay." She chuckles, pulling me back against her. "That's supposed to happen." Her one hand comes up to my cheek. "Now, try again with a little more control." I'd seen my parents do this before, but I never knew it was so-easy.

"Here we go." I laugh softly, eyes drifting shut as I lean back in.

This is what it feels like to be alive-interesting.

* * *

.

 _ **B/L-Loft-7:14 a.m.**_

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

.

"Will you put a shirt on?" I can't help laughing as I walk into the living room. My son standing in the middle of the room, drinking some smoothie and looking as if he's posing for a sketch.

"Like you tell mother, if you got it then flaunt it."

"All you ever do is flaunt it."

"I got a lot to flaunt." His free hand gesturing at himself.

"A little modesty goes a long way, your mother taught me that."

"Yeah, but you're married." He takes a drink. "I am young, dumb and full of-."

"Sean, you finish that sentience and you'll regret it." My eyebrow raising, plopping down on the couch.

"Alpha male status that I must show off." He laugh, attempting another drink. "What? That's all I was gonna say."

"Yeah, and I'm straight."

"Really? Does mother know?"

"Smartass today I see."

"Always." He winks, sitting across from me. "Listen, last night was a complete bust. Dani clammed up-in a really weird way."

"Damn, I was hoping she would have opened up."

"You want her to open up? It's isn't gonna be to me." He shrugs. "I'm her big bro, my job at this stage in our relationship is to torture her. Not share our feelings and braid each other's hair while riding ponies."

"Now you tell me." I hit my lap playfully. "I had already planned a day for hair braiding and pony riding."

"Real funny ma, real funny."

"So I'm told." I bring my legs up onto the couch, pulling a pillow from behind myself. "Are you ready for it?"

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugs again. "It's so stupid though. We all live together in peace now, why bother still picking a side and blah, blah, blah?"

"It's Fae tradition. A lot of traditions and customs and all that go along with this choosing. I don't know really, I was unaligned for years."

"Why'd you pick a side?"

"Necessity." I force a smile, glancing down at the pillow in my lap. "I did it because it was the only way to save your mother, your aunt, and myself." Eyes moving back to him. "Mostly to save your mother though."

"Then I should claim Dark as well."

"No. You should claim Light just like your great-grandfather and _most_ of my side of the family."

"But if I-."

"It's ultimately up to you Sean, but Dark wasn't something we claimed for the sake of claiming it. It wasn't a choice we wanted to make, it was our only choice at the time. The traditions and other pointless things you would have to follow being Dark are-just pick Light."

"What happened to it being my choice?"

"It is."

"So long as I pick Light?"

"And you don't tell your mother." I can't help laughing, glancing over at the news.

"You know rat-face is gonna probably pick Dark, go full on Dark Vader."

"Don't call your sister names." Eyes drifting back to him, smirk working its way onto my face. "If you are half as smooth as you think, I wouldn't need to worry about Dani picking anything other than Light."

"My skills are reserved for women outside of this bloodline."

"Excuses, excuses." I laugh, looking down at the pillow.

Why am I so worried that Dani is going to claim Dark, would it really matter at this point?

* * *

.

 _ **Saint Xavier-11:39 a.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

"Hello." Sean waves his hand in front of my face before pulling out my earphones. "You weren't in our first two periods."

"Thanks for the update," I pull my property from his hand. "I hadn't noticed."

"Where were you?"

"Are you police?"

"No."

"Then I don't have to answer you, do I?" I snort, starting to put the earbuds back into my ear. I don't expect it though, my mistake. He grabs the cord again, jerking hard enough that they rip out of my phone as well. "The hell is your problem?" I glance around the yard, people beginning to take notice of us.

"I could ask you the same damn thing." He's glaring now, jaw tense. I've upset him-odd, haven't even seen him before now. "First last night, now this."

"Give me back my earphones, now."

"Or what? You gonna spout off some more cryptic shit?" He glares, taking at step in.

"Thank you."

"For what?" His head tilts and I can't help laughing.

My leg extending, shin slamming right into his balls. Just like that he's on his knees. Sliding off the lunch table I lean down picking up my earphones in one hand, other tussling his hair.

"Good boy." My smirk only growing as I glance up and notice Head Mistress off in the distance, just watching.

Something tells me I won't be getting a call to her office this time.

* * *

.

 _ **The Siren-12:05 p.m.**_

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

.

"Nice speed." I finally let out after five minutes of silently watching Dominic lay into the speedbag. Niko standing right behind the boy, continually giving him words of encouragement. It's amazing what time can do, a month ago Niko was knocking this boy around like a ragdoll and now he's the most committed mentor I've seen in months.

"Right? I keep telling him he needs to do more pull-ups though, so he can keep his arms up longer."

"Pushups work well too."

"Hey," He holds up his arms. "I'm mentoring here."

"Well excuse me." I can't help laughing, glancing around the gym. "I'll be in my office if you need anything." I walk the very short distance to my office, not bothering to turn the light on. I was hardly ever in here, after all I didn't build this place just to watch them all. I built it to help them, to be with them and show them alternatives. There was just this feeling lingering over me that I couldn't describe, kind of like when you're getting the flu, only thing is, physically I feel great.

"Yo." He says leaning in the door way just as I take a seat. "I forgot, someone came in here looking around."

"Who?"

"Didn't give me her name, but I have seen her in the magazines and news with your wife." He steps in, laughing. "Fine female, looks uptight though. Shorter than you, Asian, goes a little heavy on the eyeliner and shadow."

"Y-yeah I know who you're talking about." Huh, took her longer than expected. "What did she want?"

"Nothing, just looked around."

"Didn't talk to anyone?"

"No, just walked around like she was doing a gestapo impersonation. I assume she was looking for you."

"She was looking for something." I lean back in my seat, attention starting to drift from him.

"She single?"

"What?"

"She single?" He laughs, smirking ear to ear.

"She is, but not interested in you-or anyone other than my wife actually."

"Send her my way, by the end of the night she won't remember her own name let alone your wife."

"I think your ego is getting a little big."

"Kanye has nothing on me."

"Get outta here." I can't help laughing, waving him off.

Interesting, she finally came back around, but why? Why now? Nothing has changed. I haven't even seen her in a few days let alone talked to her. What could she possibly want in here anyway? Think the question I need to ask myself is why she hasn't already outed me to Lauren. Leverage of some kind, but it doesn't make sense. I'm not actively hiding this from my wife, just not making an effort to tell her.

The buzzing of my phone pulls my mind from the list of conspiracy theories.

.

 _ **MY ALWAYS:**_ _What are you up to?_ _ **(12:12 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Nothing much at the moment. You?_ _ **(12:12 p.m.)**_

 _ **MY ALWAYS:**_ _Hiding in my office, I have a migraine that refuses to leave me be._ _ **(12:13 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Would you like me to 'grrr' at it?_ _ **(12:13 p.m.)**_

 _ **MY ALWAYS:**_ _You would like to come 'grr' at my migraine? Lol._ _ **(12:13 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Well it was either that or have me offer something very pervy._ _ **(12:14 p.m.)**_

 _ **MY ALWAYS:**_ _Hmm. Tell me the pervy option and then I'll decide._ _ **(12:14 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Greedy much?_ _ **(12:14 p.m.)**_

 _ **MY ALWAYS:**_ _Of course, when aren't I?_ _ **(12:14 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Good point…..still not gonna tell you though._ _ **(12:15 p.m.)**_

 _ **MY ALWAYS**_ _: What? Why not?_ _ **(12:15 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Because I'm playing hard to get._ _ **(12:15 p.m.)**_

 _ **MY ALWAYS:**_ _You tried that last night…and lost._ _ **(12:16 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _LOL. Careful I might think you're complaining. My ego is fragile._ _ **(12:16 p.m.)**_

 _ **MY ALWAYS:**_ _Don't lie, you just want me to compliment you. Lol._ _ **(12:17 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Is that a crime? Lol._ _ **(12:17 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _I missed this._ _ **(12:17 p.m.)**_

 _ **MY ALWAYS:**_ _You missed this, not me?_ _ **(12:18 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _I miss you every day, I miss you even when you're with me. Not just lately, but always. I just never seem to have enough of you. I think I may have a slight addiction to you._ _ **(12:18 p.m.)**_

 _ **MY ALWAYS:**_ _Well, as long as you don't plan to do anything about it we're good._ _ **(12:19 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Never._ _ **(12:19 p.m.)**_

 _ **MY ALWAYS:**_ _Good, but I do know what you mean. I've missed this too._ _ **(12:19 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Baby steps right?_ _ **(12:19 p.m.)**_

 _ **MY ALWAYS:**_ _Baby steps. I have to go though, a group of Japanese diplomats await. Love you._ _ **(12:20 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Hope you brushed up on you Japanese. Love you too._ _ **(12:20 p.m.)**_

 _._

I toss my phone on the desk, twisting the chair halfway side to side.

Me and Lauren take a few steps in the right direction-Koari comes looking around.

Definitely suspicious.

* * *

.

 _ **Second Floor Gym-6:00 p.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

"You're looking good." My mother's voice startling me, my hands dropping to my sides.

"She is, isn't she?" Ari says with a smile, standing up from the tower of mats she had been sitting on for an hour.

"Thanks." I laugh softly, feeling my cheeks getting flush. I'm not sure if it is at my mother's compliment or Ari's. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see how you were doing." My mother smiles, but she doesn't step in from the doorway. "A little birdie told me I should see how much progress you've made in such a short time."

"You should spar with her."

"Mother doesn't spar." I look from Ari to my mother. "Do you?"

"Your mother took down a daughter of an Ancient right in the room, before the remodel of course. She also used to spar with Bo too. It was quite a sight."

"It's been quite a while, but thank you Koari for the compliment."

"This is so cool." I can't help smiling, taking a few steps toward her. "How come you've never told me?"

"I'm much more of a pacifist, you know that. Fighting and the physical things were always your mom's strong suit. She has always had a natural aptitude for it, my slight skill happened only when I changed."

"And then she surpassed Bo."

"Koari, I wouldn't go that far." She shoots Ari a scowl, shaking her head.

"I would." Ari insists, walking over to my mother. "You really should find some time to show Dani those skills. After all she is quickly surpassing me and what I can teach her. Young girls have no better teacher than their mothers anyway."

"Please." I fix my face into the best pout I can manage, it's not really a face I make often-I think I'm doing alright. "Pretty please." I make sure to do the little head tilt she does to me, earning a smile.

"We'll see Dani, I make no promises, but I couldn't see the harm."

* * *

.

 _ **B/L-Loft-6:45 p.m.**_

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

.

"How are you feeling now?" My eyebrow raises as I hand her a cup of coffee. "Still got the migraine?"

"Thank you." She smiles, taking a sip. "Little bit, just tired."

"Well I shall take that as a compliment." I smirk from behind my own cup, taking a set next to her.

"You most certainly should." She flashes me a smile before letting her head fall back against the cushions. "How was your day anyway?"

"Same old same. Cleaned, read, worked out."

"Wish I could have been here for the working out portion."

"Already up and ready to go again?" I bring my legs up onto the couch, feet slipping under her leg.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She lets her head tilt toward me, smirk swallowing up her face.

"I am always up and ready to go."

"Is that so?"

"It is," My own smirk growing as I force my foot further under her leg. "Care to inspect?"

"Very tempting." She takes a drink, switching hands holding the mug. Her newly free hand dropping onto my leg, idly running up and down my shin.

"Oh before I forget and you find out from our daughter, I had Sean try to talk to her last night."

"About what?"

"He just tried to do some-bonding."

"You tried to force our son to bond with our daughter?" Her eyebrow raises as she sits back up straight.

"No-slightly. I've had some suspicions about her and brought them up to Sean, who in turn has had similar ones. I was just going to leave it alone, let it be a private between them, but he brought it up this morning."

"He randomly brought up their bonding this morning?"

"Well we got onto the subject of claiming sides what with his birthday coming up and all."

"I see." She nods, jaw tensing as she leans forward and places her mug on the table.

"He mentioned to me that she's been acting strange lately, didn't want to discuss anything"

"Maybe she just doesn't feel comfortable with being ambushed."

"It wasn't an ambush. I just wanted her to know she wasn't alone."

"So you went behind my back to have our son talk to her about it?" She nods. "Then you talked to him about claiming sides without me as well?"

"I didn't think you would mind, I wasn't doing it to upset you."

"Of course." She sighs, looking away from me.

"Baby, I didn't do this to upset you." I place my own mug down, pulling my feet from underneath her. "I really didn't think it would be an issue." I crawl up the small distance. Arm draping over the couch behind her, free hand on her thigh.

"Yeah, I know." She lets out this disappointed sigh. "It's fine." She forces a smile, hand coming to rest over mine. "Bo."

"Hm?"

"Dani is fine. She is really coming out of her shell and opening up. You can't force her into things, and most of all you can't force Sean on her."

"Okay."

"Promise me no more ambushes."

"I promise." I hesitate before giving a slight nod.

Can I really promise her that?

* * *

.

 _ **Ambassador Kendrick's Estate-7:04 p.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

"Madam Kendrick." I say politely with the best smile I can force. The office quite pedestrian for someone of her stature, but then again she is old.

"Princess, what a unique pleasure." She stands up, her way of showing respect I guess.

"I agree." Smile becoming a tad bit more genuine as I walk around to the corner of her desk. She takes a seat again, but there's this look in her eyes. Sort of-worried.

"Is there something I may help you with?"

"My mother has felt with my coming of age approaching, I should learn some responsibilities."

"Your mother is a smart woman."

"I'm aware." I nod, waiting curiously for when that look of worry becomes fear.

"Well I don't suppose your mother sent you here for small talk?"

"No, no she didn't. In fact, Koari is the one who sent me." I watch as what little color the woman had drains from her cheeks. "How long did you think you could slither like a snake behind my mother's back?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Can't you guys come up with a more original line?"

"I know not what you're speaking of," She pauses, bringing herself to her feet and stepping around me. "But with all due respect- _to your mother_ , you need to leave." She pulls open her office door further, just for dramatic effect I'm guessing.

"Okay." I laugh to myself, sliding off the desk and walking over to meet her. "One thing though."

"What?" She asks in that annoying sigh as if I'm bothering her.

Left hand grabbing the back of her neck, right reaching around and pulling a small blade from the small of my back. One swift maneuver and the blade is stuck in her throat. Slowly pulling it out, she falls into the door before hitting the floor. Blood spilling everywhere, it's sort of like a fountain. She kicks at the floor, moving away from me as she continues gasping for breath.

I can't help the way I smirk, the feeling of my eyes transition just the way Ari taught me. Kneeling down onto one knee, eyes meeting the woman's. Oh there it is, that fear. I bring the blade up above my head, left hand on her stomach holding her still. Hesitation nagging at me for a moment-only a moment. Bringing the blade into her collarbone, my eyes widening at how hard it is to get the blade through the bone. More force. I bring it back up before trying again and again.

Two-three-nine-twelve-seventeen-twenty-two.

"Excuse me Madam," The young girl's voice pulling my attention to the door. The secretary frozen in fear as she stares at me. The sound of Madam Kendrick's last gasping breath forcing me to look down at the mess I've made-again. "I-I-I-."

"I-I-I suggest you run." I can't help laughing as I mock her, starting to stand as she runs off.

I'm beginning to see what Ari meant about a challenge.


	7. Artform

_**CHAPTER SIX: ARTFORM**_

.

 _ **11:03 a.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

One drip.

Ten drip.

Twenty drip.

There's just something so therapeutic and enchanting about watching the little drops of blood drip onto the ground pooling into a puddle. First no bigger than a penny, and now-softball if I had to pick an inanimate object to compare to. It's not so much fun to play with though, not now anyway. It's like-sludge. There's something so-fun about blood when it's fresh. It's so decorative and pretty and warm-drying though-eh. Soon it'll be too dry to drip, too dry to contribute to my little puddles.

I can't help laughing to myself at the sound of the blaring horn from a passing car going maybe twenty over the speed limit. Gee I hope they remembered click-it-or-ticket. Actually they should make it something more realistic like, click-it-or-your dumbass will go flying to the windshield when your shit for brains self inevitably hits something. Perhaps that would resonate with the self-centered population of the world a little better.

It's so funny, so damn funny how deluded and hypocritical people are. Human and Fae alike, there is so little difference. People throw together events, and cry on television cause after cause, but no one really does anything. No one really cares about their causes when people aren't watching. When there's nothing to gain. Just yesterday I saw people all over the news protesting the death penalty-it's murder they say. Saw another group of people protesting abortion-it's murder they say.

Killing is murder and it's so, so, so wrong they say.

I've spent the last fifteen minutes sitting here in a single spot on a curb just off a busy street soaked from head to toe in blood. Blade in hand, yet not a single car has come to a stop-or even slowed. Three cars have pulled into the parking lot to do a U-Turn-not a one has even looked my way.

Perhaps if I had a news camera here someone would take notice-then watch them care by the droves.

"Pathetic." I chuckle to myself, the click of the blade tapping against the concrete.

There is a chill as a breeze comes to pass and I watch my breath in the air. Honestly if I wanted to think about it I can feel the icy concrete on the back of my thighs and ass through my jeans. It doesn't bother me though. The harsh, erratic breeze raising goosebumps on my all too delicate skin. Stupid biology.

Doesn't matter though because underneath it all, I find myself to be rather-numb as of late.

Fourteen days it's been like this. This new attitude-or rather outlook. Fourteen days since I took my sick, sick uncle's life. Fourteen days since all traces of emotions like guilt and regret have become near nonexistent. I had always talked a big game, walk the walk and pretend not a damn thing could touch me. Taking a life though, never had thought I would be capable.

Yet here I am, and it's absolutely nothing like I had anticipated. Nothing like my parents made it out to be. Taking Uncle Jesse's life-any life actually didn't make me want to breakdown. It didn't make me want to hate myself. I don't want to curl up in some ball in the corner. I don't want to go to some church and beg for some type of absolution. No, it was nothing like they had made it out to be. Nor was it like in the movies. I wasn't unhinged. I wasn't flying into a rage every other second of the day. I don't want to flay anyone alive, much less eat them.

They all lied-big surprise, right?

To me, it was the moment I had been searching for. The moment I had been searching for that I hadn't even realized I wanted. It was the moment I found myself, and for once really knew who I am. Beyond a daughter and a sister and a princess to a people I hold no love for. I knew what I was in that moment, I suppose I should thank Uncle Jesse actually, without him I wouldn't have the first clue.

I'm not sick. I don't need to take a life to feel normal, though let's be honest I'm not exactly crying over it either. My kills may be a bit-brutal to the faint of heart, but there's more to it than just a joy. Artists go through canvas after canvas before finding their style. Fighters go through techniques after techniques before finding their style. This is simply no different, Koari made it clear that killing without a proper style was childish and disgusting. Without a proper style I was no better than a mindless animal.

Besides, if my mother has a style-shouldn't I?

* * *

.

 _ **11:57 a.m.**_

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

"You're a bit too close to the-" I'm cut off at the sound of the bottom of the bumper scraping against the curb. "Yep, too close."

"Not a word." She holds up her hand, both of us trying not to laugh now.

"I wasn't going to say anything else."

"I'm sure."

"I wasn't." I unhook my belt, still trying not to laugh yet I can't keep the smirk from my lips.

"It could have happened to anyone."

"I'm aware." Smirk growing as I push the door open. "Markus never has though, for the record."

"You can be such an ass!" She laughs, pushing her own door closed. "Doesn't matter, I'm in too good of a mood to let this bother me."

"Mm-hm." I nod, watching her lean down trying to see the extent of the damage. "All good?"

"Yeah, it's fine." She just laughs, walking up onto the sidewalk with me still smiling ear to ear.

"You really do enjoy therapy don't ya'?" My attention drifting between my wife and my phone.

"I enjoy the fact that today we have something to tell him that isn't related to us trying to take each other's heads off. It's been several sessions now, maybe-"

"Maybe what?" My full attention shifting to her, onslaught of texts falling to wayside.

"Maybe we can see about cutting back on these sessions."

"I see."

"Small pleasures in life babe."

"If you say so." Smile curving my lips. I'm not feeling necessarily chipper this afternoon, especially after my extra thirty minutes of self-detainment in the bathroom this morning, but there's just something about how excited she is. More so about the fact she's actually considering cutting back sessions rather than increasing. I guess baby steps after better than no steps at all.

"Who's excited now?"

"Excited to get this over with. I really can't handle another hour of ' _how do you feel about that'_ , or ' _Lauren we've discussed these facial expressions of yours'_." She pulls the door open for me, laughing at my spot on impression of our therapist. "I'm telling you Bo, a parakeet would have done the same all the while costing less."

"Costing less?" Her hand runs across my lower back as she passes me, being the first one up the stairs. "It's not exactly like we're counting coins."

"Fine, just less annoying then."

"Oh you stop it." Her laughter coming to an abrupt stop as I run right into her back, almost dropping my phone.

"What the-." My words trail off as I follow her line of sight. The doctor's chair is there, still and occupied just as every other session I've been forced into. What's not like every other session I've been forced into is the scene before us. The doctor can hardly be called that. His clothes removed, and where exactly they are-it doesn't really matter. What does matter is that fact that his skin has been shredded, barely hanging onto the bone. His face so unrecognizable, I'm eighty percent sure it's been removed all together. "What are you doing?"

"Calling the police." She walks into the room, glancing around. "What do you think?"

"Call Markus."

"What are you talking about?" She looks back at me. "This isn't some attack the Queen problem."

"Use your head Bo. He's our therapist. Mine and yours. The Queen of the Fae and her wife, do you really think this is just a coincidence?"

"So what, we just sweep this all under the rug?" Her features twist in anger, in disbelief. "I'm sorry my Queen, am I and Doctor Sullivan keeping you from something more pressing?" She snaps, pulling my attention back up from my phone's relentless vibration.

"I said call Markus and have him handle this." I find myself snapping, hands beginning to tremble. One hundred and thirty seven beats per minute. Not now, not now. "Oh, and to ease your mind this IS Fae related."

"Where the hell are you going?" She calls after me as I turn my back to her.

"I have business to attend to." My voice quivering as I try to keep my legs from buckling underneath myself.

Not now-not now-not now.

This was not how today was supposed to go.

* * *

.

 _ **The Compound's Garage-12:02 p.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

"That would be my personal car." Markus says, his voice echoing through the garage. "You'd do well to get your ass off of it." He threatens, earning a smirk. "Oh, Princess." Just like that, alpha turns to a bitch. I find him now standing in front of me, apologetic head tilt. "I didn't recognize it was you. Please forgive me."

"It's fine." I wave my hand, don't think I quite have my mother's dismissive demeanor down yet. Oh well, practice makes perfect. "After all, sitting on the hood of a hundred thousand dollar car is probably a bitch move." I laugh, sliding off of his precious automobile. "Then again I'm used to half a million dollar cars-at least."

"Of course." He just nods. Hm, I wonder exactly how far I can push him. Just how much patience does he really have? How much loyalty to mother?

"You're related to us aren't you?"

"I am."

"Then why are you simply my mother's personal bitch?" I can't help laughing, walking around him. "Shouldn't you be higher up in the food chain?"

"I am pleased to serve your mother."

"Just my mother, not my mom?" I turn back around to face him. Hand on his window, making sure to leave a nasty smudge.

"I must take this." He says, looking down toward his pocket where his phone is going off.

"Don't answer that."

"Princess, I must. It could be your mother."

"If it's not, then you just ignored my order." My eyebrow raising, smirk growing as I see the anger rising within him. "Answer my question, and then I'll _allow_ you to answer."

"My loyalty is to your family, any and all members of course."

"Hm, C minus at best, but go ahead and answer your phone." He turns his back to me, walking to the hood of the car. It doesn't matter, I know what the call is. Smirk firmly on my lips as I watch him nod and answer in his ' _Yes Ma'am'_ and ' _No Ma'am'_ fashion.

"That was your mom," He turns to face me, anger gone now. Oh how sweet, he's so concerned for mother now. "There's been an incident, not to worry though."

"Excuse me," I laugh, turning around once more to face him. He's already a good distance toward his work SUV. So much for day off-ooopsy. "I didn't give you permission to leave."

"I-I'm sorry?"

"I, your princess did not give you permission to leave." I take several steps toward him, the sound of tires screeching pulling at my attention, guess they've gone and found all my messes. "My mom called you, not my mother so technically I sorta, kinda trump her no?"

"My Princess-"

"Ask me for permission to leave."

"May I leave?"

"Ask me like you mean it."

"Princess," He catches himself, jaw tightening as his eyes narrow. "May I please go attend to your mom's business? Your mother may be in danger."

"You may." I wave my hand again, huh think I'm improving. He turns, jogging the rest of the way. There's no need to worry, I already took care of the threats.

A little appreciation would be nice.

* * *

.

 _ **North Bank Docks-12:46 p.m.**_

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

"You aren't looking well my Queen." Koari's voice the first thing to greet me as she pulls the door open.

"I'm fine." I brush passed her, eyes narrowing under the excruciating brightness of an unforgiving sun. How it can be so damn cold, yet sunny is beyond me.

"There is-perhaps you-"

"Perhaps you should remember your place." I snap, continuing to walk the distance to this warehouse.

"Of course." She follows silently behind me the rest of the way, only coming to face me as she pushes the door open for me.

"Jesus." I can't help turning away, the sight less than pleasing, but it's the smell that I can't stand. My stomach turning on itself.

Pull it together Lauren, they're going to notice.

I glance up, and despite my scolding of her she's watching me with this intent that almost makes me feel guilty for snapping. She's studying every inch of my face, every breath I'm taking. I should tell her to stop, someone will notice, but the sick taste of bile rising in the back of my throat prevents me from doing anything other than looking back at the sight before me.

In an upside down crescent shape of placement was six ordinary desk chairs, four men and two women strapped into them. Wire binding their wrists behind the back of the chair, each ankle bound with the same wire to the legs of the chair. All like Doctor Sullivan stripped, not that it mattered much. Their bodies covered in so much blood and shredded skin you could hardly tell. What did look to be different here was that their heads are all tilted back, cut along their throats, even from here it looks deep enough for partial decapitation.

"If you aren't feeling well perhaps you should not be here." Koari whispers soft enough that I know the other fifteen or so Fae working the scene can't hear. I just can't help the building annoyance with her. Maybe it's not just with her, but with everyone.

"Who did this?"

"We don't know yet."

"Could this be Kimberly?" I tilt my head to see her face. "You've failed to find her for months, maybe she's attempting another attack."

"Possibly."

"Possibly?" I snort, taking a step back as I shake my head. "Possibly is the best you can do for me?"

"I-."

"This brings the body count to fifteen in two weeks, and the best you can do for me is 'possibly'?" My voice raising as I glance around the warehouse. "Can someone please tell me something other than possibly?!" I look at each and every one of the trembling onlookers. "No?! Nothing?! What good are any of you if you can't even give me something more than possibly?!"

Koari keeps her head bowed, hands folded in front of her. I glance around once more, all the others having to come to a halt, mimicking her.

I can't lose it here-I can't do this now.

Taking a deep breath, I wave them all away off, but rather than them going away it's me who turns and walks back to the car. Driver running to open the door for me, yet I stop short. I don't want to see anyone. I need to be alone. I need to gain control.

I used to go days without losing control and now I can barely make it a couple hours anymore. I turn back toward the warehouse, Koari watching from the doorway. When I had met her, it had been years since she had ever seen my eyes transition, only Bo had that 'privilege'. To talk about hunger aloud-to even think about it beyond a passing thought was unheard of. Now, in the past three months the word control is a lose meaning.

I wave the driver off from opening my door, sending him scurrying to the driver seat. This is what I get on short notice, some boy who doesn't look old enough to have his license. I should have called Markus, let Bo call in someone else. No, now I'm stuck with this. He peels out, only further proving my point he shouldn't be allowed to drive.

One hundred and thirty nine beats per minute. Six more bodies-seven if you count Doctor Sullivan.

One hundred and forty two beats per minute. Sixteen bodies in two weeks-if I decide to believe Koari has told me about all of them.

One hundred and forty eight beats per minute. Why is my hunger growing-at the sight death-maybe it's not death, but chaos.

One hundred and fifty beats per minute-I'm three ninety-five percent the way home already.

Where does the time go when I'm like this?

"How long have you worked for me?" I ask, wiping my face. Maybe talking will help, keep me focused. "Sanchez right?" Again he stares forward, beginning to pull up to the gates of the compound. "It's not polite to ignore people."

"I am following orders my Queen."

"I'm sorry?"

"Your orders, I'm following them." His voice quivers, terrified.

"Orders not to speak to me?" I watch as he nods.

"From you." He pulls up to the main entrance, never once looking back at me.

"Look at me and explain yourself." I order, the boy doing just that. He looks terrified.

"You told me if I spoke to you again you would rip my throat out."

"Wh—what are you talking about? I've hardly spoken two words to you in-" I trail off, eyes falling to the clock on the radio. My attention turning to my window, realizing I'm actually home already. "Forget this happened. Speak of this to no one."

"Nothing happened my Queen." He bows his head as I rush out of the car. Rush to the door, ignoring the five people I pass in just a few feet.

One hundred and thirty beats per minute. Memory loss?

One hundred and thirty three beats per minute. What is happening to me?

One hundred and forty beats per minute. Impending fight with my wife one elevator ride away.

One hundred and thirty beats per minute. Bo.

One hundred and forty eight beats per minute. Incontrollable hunger.

One hundred and forty beats per minute. Bo.

One hundred and fifty beats per minute. Incontrollable hunger-desire-hunger-anger-hunger-memory loss-hunger.

"OH!" The doors open, Sean's voice greeting me. I walk further into the loft, apparently just in time to see Sean jumping up onto the couch. "Mom with the M-Fing touchdown!" My eyes shifting to Bo as she does her rendition of a 'Touchdown Dance', red, Nerf football in hand.

"Oh yeah! I'm bad! I'm bad!" She laughs out, completely oblivious to my presence. What's new?

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes, pulling another Nerf football from the pocket of his, this a blue one that goes flying through the air at my wife. Her hands catching this one, as the other falls to the floor. "If you were really as skilled as you think, you would have been able to catch that without dropping the other one."

"Really now?" She tosses it back at him, leaning down and scooping up the other before doing the same.

"Mom!"

"Babe!" The two of them yell out together, voices overlapping. "Are you okay?"

"Jinx! You owe me a pair of Nikes!" Sean laughs, jumping off the couch as his question once against overlaps over Bo's voice.

"Lauren, what's wrong?" I watch her smile begin to fade.

"Nothing I cannot handle on my own." The words colder, harsher than I had intended. My hand on Sean's chest holding him back from his impending embrace.

"Mother, I'm sorry for jumping on the couch."

"Lauren." I hear Bo's voice, feel her hand on my arm as I move passed her heading for the bathroom. "It's not you." I hear her whisper to our son before I'm out of earshot.

Just breathe Lauren, you'll be alright.

* * *

.

 _ **The Thornwood House-3:27 p.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

"Well this is-touching." I can't help snorting, looking down at a trio of screaming five year olds running by me.

"Can I help you?"

"Niko, right?" I point at him with that ditzy girl laugh.

"Yeah." He nods, stepping over the minefield of snotty nosed brats cluttering the floor in front of a mirroring line of beds. "Do I know you?"

"Not exactly, would you like to?" Little head tilt and smile to go with another laugh. Kill me now, this physically hurts me.

"You sure I haven't seen you?"

"Pretty sure." My eyes locking with his as he comes to tower over me. Not as attractive as in the picture Koari gave me. Shame.

"I don't like liars."

"What a coincidence, neither do I."

"So, you don't like yourself then?" He snorts, taking an unnecessary step toward me. Amateur.

"You know who I am then?" My hand resting on his chest, just enough pressure to let him know I'm willing to fight, not enough to cause a scene-yet.

"I know who you are," He leans against my hand. "I don't get why you're here."

"Oh," I can't help sighing, taking three steps back as I glance around. "Just prowling around."

He watches me takes several more steps back, I wasn't expecting him to be here. Oh well, plan-B works just as well. Let the little kiddies enjoy the safety of this-whatever the hell this is.

Poor mom had no one to save her-now she feels the need to save every little runny nosed brat.

* * *

.

 _ **B/L Loft-4:08 p.m.**_

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" She asks in that disapproving tone she's mastered recently. Sliding onto the bed next to me, yet her eyes refuse to meet mine.

"No." I shake my head, closing the cover of my tablet.

"Are you-?"

"You continue to question my honesty at every turn."

"Lauren," She just sort of chuckles. "Have you realized every time we take a step forward you randomly decide to pull us right back."

"I pull us right back?"

"Yeah, you. You promise you want us to work, but then you put in a half-ass effort. You make underhanded comments and a stick up your ass waiting for it to be one comment too many so I lose it. So I am once again the bad guy. For once, why don't you just say what's on your mind?"

"What's on my mind is how thrilled I am you decided to come to badger me." I toss the tablet from my lap, pulling my glasses off next. "Now what's on my mind is that perhaps you should have stayed out there."

"This is my room too."

"Ooh, such fight tonight." Smirk covering my lips before my next thought is even formed. "I was beginning to forget what that looked like on you."

"You may be Queen out in the world. You may be a bad-ass hybrid out in the world too. Hell Lauren, you may even be the kids' favorite parent," She smirks icily, hand pressing against the mattress between my legs as she leans in. "But here, in this house, in this room-you're just my wife."

"I'm well aware."

"Are you sure?"

" _I've_ always remember my commitment to you."

"Nice." She laughs, leaning back. "Always your go-to card to play. No, actually your entire go-to hand to play."

"Well if there hadn't been so many incidents than perhaps it would be just an ace to play-rather than an entire royal flush."

"I think you need to take some time and seriously focus on the differences between subject and wife." She taps my leg, making this face as she stands up.

"Maybe I'm having such a hard time telling which of your actions belong to which."

"Wh-." Her head shakes, stopping mid-step to turn back to face me. "What does that even mean?" I just shrug, looking down at my glasses. "You know all those years ago I married Doctor Lauren Lewis, even Queen of the Fae Lauren Lewis. I did not marry The Riddler, formally known as Lauren Lewis."

"Is that supposed to be amusing?"

"No, it's supposed to make a point."

"Then make it already."

"You are testing my patience woman." Her jaw clenching, eyes narrowing just a bit. Annoyance wavering at her use of ' _woman_ '. It's normally so sexy when she says it. Endearing and charming in a stern yet loving way. Now, it's the furthest thing. Now, it's a way to keep from calling me something she'd regret. "Say what it is you have to say already."

"I know you told Shepard about the statistics. That you explained what this merger would do to all of his stocks. What it would do to his way of life and his position."

"Seriously?" She laughs, running her hand over her face. "This is what your tantrum has been about?"

"So, you don't deny it?"

"No, why would I?"

"W—why would you?" This time it's my turn to laugh, finally pushing myself off the bed. "You really are something else Bo."

"Yeah, just go ahead and walk away. I'm getting used to it." She yells at my back, the doorknob slipping from my hand causing the door to slam cutting off whatever else was going to follow.

* * *

.

 _ **Holy Cross Hospital-4:19 p.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

"My, my Uncle Hale you're looking mighty-rested." I push the door shut, walking up to the end of the bed. "Been a while, hasn't it? I've grown a few inches-you've been moved a little to the left." Shrug following my words, eyes shifting to the machines beside his bed. "Huge changes for both of us. You know, I really didn't want to have to do this. I really didn't, I mean I have fond memories of coming here and talking to you-I did most of the talking. Given your condition, I forgive you." Hand reaching around my back, pulling the blade from my waistband. "You were so romanticized, the mighty Uncle Hale, semi-died saving the day. Just between us, I used to imagine you waking up and I'd finally have someone who understood me. Who accepted me as me."

I walk around to the side of the bed, leaning against it as I watch him.

"You however, much of a fantasy it was, were the only one who loved and understood me. I can't thank you enough for that. In honesty, it was to be Bo's little pathetic side project that was to prove a point. Unfortunately that dime-a-dozen, bad-boy wannabe recognized me, and if he did, all those other clones would have too. So-here we find ourselves."

Sighing as I lean forward, grabbing the wrapped up bunch of wires in one hand. Moving the blade underneath it with the other.

"Perhaps this is for the best though. Lately I've been coming of age, learning about myself. Metaphorically taking off the training wheels, if you would. As much of a nice fantasy it was, it was just a fantasy-one holding me back."

It takes three tugs, but that finally does it. The wires cut in half, the screens of the machines flickering twice before fading to black.

Five….Four….Three….Two…Flat line.

Lesson one for dear ol' Bo-can't save them all.

* * *

.

 _ **Lauren's Office-5:26 p.m.**_

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

"What is it?" I don't need to look up to already know who it is. Honestly even if I didn't already know, at the moment I could care less.

One-hundred and twenty-nine beats per minute.

I suppose I should be thankful, this is the lowest it's been since my fight with Bo. Heartrate lowering aside, the very large jackhammers going off inside my head ripping apart my coherence. Though again I suppose I should be thankful for that too, it's keeping me from focusing on a hunger reaching new heights.

"I have some news."

"Koari, please do make this as quick and painless as possible."

"My Queen I don't believe that, that approach would be best given the situation."

"The situation of what?"

"Your friend in the hospital, Hale." I look up from my desk. "He died."

"I-I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"The doctors, they tried absolutely everything they could."

"I thought-the machines were supposed to be able to sustain him in his condition for-I don't understand how this could happen."

"My Queen, the machines did not fail. The wires were cut, enough that it was impossible to be considered an accident."

"Leave me." I find myself jumping to my feet without a conscious decision. "I need to call my wife-and I need to-."

"I cannot leave yet."

"You defy me?"

"No, it's just that we already know who did this."

"Who? Why aren't they already in custody here?"

"Because I dare not lay a hand on your son."

"Excuse me?" One-hundred and sixty-two beats per minute. I can't breathe-I can't think. What's happening to me? Blurred vision clearing as I find myself staring down Koari, she's trapped between the door and myself. "Think very carefully what your next words are going to be." These aren't the words I meant to choose, they were chosen for me.

"There were nurses who saw him arrive and leave."

"You accuse my son on the word of a couple of nurses?"

"There is also a video from the security cameras, it's in my pocket." She clears her throat, looking down away from my stare. "I have detained the nurses, doctor and security personal who know of this incident."

"Well," My chest grows heavier, vision starting to blur once again. "This is most unfortunate."


	8. A House Divided

_**CHAPTER SEVEN: A House Divided**_

.

 _ **B/L-Loft-6:03 p.m.**_

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

.

I lean against the wall, arms folded over my chest just within earshot of Sean's room. Seems to be the new normal for me, see but not heard. There was a time when I was always the center of attention, whether I wanted to be or not. Now I don't think I could be the center of attention if I stripped down, set my head on fire and ran through the compound yelling ' _Death to all Fae'_.

"Sean, answer me now." Lauren's voice full of impatient distain travels up the hall like a bulldozer through a paper forest. "Why were you there?"

"I-I was visiting him. I do it sometimes-to talk to him."

"Talk to him, really?"

"I get it doesn't make sense mother, I do. I just remember when we used to visit him when I was younger and all of the stories Aunt Kenz has told me. Sometimes when I have a lot of stuff on my mind or just need to let things out he's there to listen."

"Yeah, I'd say." My son keeps his head low, but his eyes move up to her at his mother's cold chuckle. He was a lot of things, but never someone who scared easy. He's scared now. Sure, Lauren hasn't been around as much as she used to be. She wasn't the type to stay up late reading homework or helping them with experiments as the years have come to pass. Always a little too busy with whatever world crisis there was of the minute, but she had never once been intentionally mean. Never had she been cruel.

"You, mom, Aunt Kenz are great, but there are only two men in this family. Iel is an Ash, he's always busy, always taking care of things for you. I get that Uncle Hale can't talk back, maybe he can't even hear me, but sometimes I just feel more comfortable saying things to a man."

"Who cannot talk back?"

"Yeah, I guess it's silly." His jaw clenches as he looks away from her.

"So this is your story then?" She nods. "You went to get life advice from someone in a coma. That's-wonderful."

"I wasn't aware I'd need an alibi."

"Watch your tone."

"Yes ma'am." He snorts, glaring up at his mother as he fakes a salute. The grin on his face wiped right off when she takes a step toward him.

"What's going on here?" I ask, walking into the room.

"I'm talking to my son."

"Yeah." I nod, soft chuckle escaping. "We can hear you talking to _our_ son all the way from the living room."

"Is there a problem Bo?" She turns to face me finally, there's something-different about her.

"Sean, go check on your Aunt."

"Sit down." She speaks over me, deadly glare through narrowed eyes.

"Sean, don't make me tell you again. Go and check on your Aunt, now." I repeat myself, walking further into the room as my son hesitantly maneuvers his way around us. "You don't interrogate our son, and if you do-make sure that I'm there. Parenting, like marriage is a partnership."

"You're overreacting, I was only trying to get some answers."

"You need to be cruel for that Lauren?"

"I'm sorry Bo," She rolls her eyes. "I wasn't aware he was made of glass." I reach out, holding her wrist as she goes to move past me. "Let go of me."

"I don't know what exactly is wrong with you. Frankly at the moment I don't give a shit, but don't come at our children like that again or-."

"Or what Bo?" Her eyebrow raises with a smirk that makes my stomach turn. "You won't clean the house for a week? You won't do the laundry? Oh no." She jerks her wrist away from me so quickly, so harshly that I can feel blood on my fingertips. Normally I'd check if she was okay, apologize, but instead I find myself rushing to beat her to the door. It's only by a mere second, but I manage it. The door slamming shut under the force of my hand. "Do not test me Bo."

"You need to get a grip on reality."

"Do I?" She challenges me, somehow managing to maneuver me between herself and the door. "It's been almost twenty years together, so I know when you're just barking and when you're prepared to bite." She leans in, little green specks in her eyes beginning to shine. "You aren't prepared to bite babe."

"I'm beginning to think you really don't know me as well as you think you do." My back straightening as I move away from the door forcing her to take a step back. "I am your wife."

"As you like to remind me."

"That out there is your son." I hold her glare, waiting to see if she'd really dare to take this a step further. "Remember this the next time you want to water board Sean or get in my face." I wait for her next verbal assault, wait for whatever is next, but an all too common interruption fills the room. First the vibration and then the melodic ring. Her attention already shifting away from me. "What's new?" I snort, pulling the door open and leaving her with her all too precious phone.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I hear my son's wavering voice as I near the living room. "Aunt Kenzi I'm sorry. I promise on everything it wasn't me. I promise you, I would never do this."

"Wh—what?"

"I know you have no reason to believe me, mother doesn't." His voice breaks once again, and my heart does the same. "I swear to you I'd never hurt him, I love him. I'd never hurt you, not like this."

"Sean," Her own voice breaking as I watch her take his face in her hands. "There is no situation in the world that I would ever think you would do this."

"You don't?"

"Of course not." She smiles as best as she can, wiping tears from his cheeks. That pain in my chest I had been trying so hard to ignore making itself known. Maybe it was in this moment I realized Hale's really gone. Or maybe it's because in this moment I'm realizing that Kenzi just lost the love of her life, and is still showing my son more compassion more than his own mother.

"Excuse me." Lauren's voice pulling my attention as she bulldozes past me. I watch as makes a beeline for the elevator, not once bothering to look back at me. Not bothering to look over at Kenz or her son.

"Don't worry about her." I swallow my anger, looking over to the pair on the couch. "Sean I need you to go and find your sister."

"Then what?"

"Then bring her home." My hand running through my hair, eyes meeting Kenzi's. "It's about time we had a serious family meeting."

* * *

.

 _ **Compound-First Floor-7:28 p.m.**_

 _ **(SEAN'S POV)**_

.

"Dani." I call after her turning down another hall, patience growing thin as she keeps this game up. Staying twenty or thirty feet ahead of me. "Come on already, mom wants us home now." She keeps her back toward me, continuing to walk away from me. "Dani now, she ain't playin'."

"I get it messenger boy." She calls out to me in this sing-songy voice, finally coming to a stop. "Mom might have said to come home, but mother text and said to meet in the tombs." She holds her hand out, gesturing to the open door. Huh, hadn't even realized at first. "What? Not jumping at mother's every command? Did you two have a little fight or something?" She can't help laughing, turning her back to me once again as she starts down the staircase.

"Why is she down here?" I can't help asking, following her down into the darkness. "It's been years since we've been down here." Years since we've even heard about this place. So long in fact I didn't even remember the way to get here.

"You got me, just doing as mother says."

"About that," I snort, since when does she just obey? "When did you become so obedient?"

"Around the same time you switched which parent's ass you were gonna crawl up." She just laughs coldly, not another word spoken between us until we reach the bottom. It was all so dark, all so unfamiliar. I had spent so much time down here as a child, but now I can't remember a damn thing. "You scared pretty boy?"

"Where is she Dani?"

"Don't quite know, just said to meet down here. Would you like to see the text?" She asks, pulling her phone from her back pocket before offering it to me. My eyes shifting between the phone and her. "God you need to chill, maybe get laid."

"I'm good, thanks."

"Oh, I wasn't offering." She smirks, shoving her phone back in her pocket. "Come on Diego, let's go find our quarreling life givers."

"Lead the way Dora." I gesture out into the darkness, eyes narrow as I watch her turn away from me.

Against better judgement and a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach, I find myself following her. Each step like a forced nostalgic walk down memory lane. It's been years since the two of us have had a relationship, a real one at least. One that didn't involve hours of venomous insults and the occasional physical altercation. In fact, honestly I can't even remember the last time we went a complete day without fighting. Sure I love her-completely, after all she is my baby sister and there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for here. I just don't like her.

Dislike aside though, I've never been scared of her. Never once had she made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Never had I ever felt anything for her other than love and dislike-until now. It's not like something inside was screaming to run away for dear life, but there's just this feeling I can't shake. This feeling that I can't quite describe, but I know it shouldn't be felt with her.

I wipe my face, nose beginning to itch. Must be all the sand. The tombs were miles upon miles underneath the compound. It was crazy, you walk down an old, unstable staircase and suddenly it's like you're inside the pyramids. Cold, goldish sandy floods that matched the walls which is covered in various drawings and words. I once counted ten languages in only five steps. The long halls were really a maze within a maze, in reality there were only ten 'rooms' in the whole place. Seven separate torture rooms each designated for some sick, special form. A sacrificial room, a throne room, and lastly a massive open area which was once used to entertain the royals, back when there was still royals-apart from my mother. The lack of ventilation system kept the air thick and muggy while the only source of light came from the enormous amount of torches placed systematically along the walls.

When we were kids we liked to pretend we were explorers chasing treasures or mummies. Even then though this place had a feel about it. As a kid it was easy to overlook, it was something that added to our little games. Now though, knowing the horror stories of what actually used to happen down here only made that feeling worse. Noticing my chest beginning to grow heavier, my pace slowing as hers does the opposite. Never once does she look back at me. Each step taken the silence growing louder between us.

Yet still ignoring the feeling in the pit of my stomach, I follow her.

It doesn't take much longer to come upon a room, unlike my sister I linger near the exit. The room itself was nothing special. Just a decent size, though the walls have an increased amount of drawings, and the sand didn't have quite so much of a golden tint as a reddish one. A single stone alter toward the back with an etched in carving on the front that reminds me of an upside down cross.

The sacrificial room?

My curiosity dulling as I watch her sway toward the altar, the back of her jacket rising up just enough for my eyes to catch a glimpse of the silver handle of a blade. The handle is far too nicely crafted, the material far too expensive for it to be considered just a regular knife. Eyes shifting to her hand as her fingertips run along the edge of the altar as she circles it.

"Do you happen to remember the time we got lost down here?" She glances toward me. "You had just turned ten, and we were on some crazy adventure. We thought it would be a good idea to prank them."

"Yeah, we thought it would hilarious."

"We could hear them calling, over and over again. Their yells echoing through halls, but then suddenly the echoes changed. We couldn't understand it then, but we could hear the fear in their calls for us. We got so scared that we just froze, waiting for them to find us." She begins her slow walk around the stone again. "I remember mother running in here, scooping you up into her arms, holding you so close. There were these tears in her eyes as she dropped to her knees, holding you so tight-like she'd never let you go."

"It was the first time we ever saw our heroes scared." My voice breaking as I take my first step in, vision blurring ever so slightly as I feel the strange sensation of tears sneaking up on me.

"She finally let you go, then hugged me, made sure I was okay, but it wasn't like with you. No, never like with you." She falls silent, coming around to the front of the altar finally making her way all the way around. Her eyes finding mine. "That was the moment," I watch this crooked smirk twist her lips. "The very first time when I realized I hated you."

* * *

.

 _ **Lauren's Office-7:39 p.m.**_

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

.

"Well, I wish I could say I was surprised to find you here." I lean against the wall, smirk tugging on my lips knowing I had startled the sneaky bitch. My eyes running over her as she stands up, pretending she wasn't just searching Lauren's desk. "So tell me, did you finally do it?"

"I'm sorry?" She asks so politely, looking up to meet my stare.

"Fuck my wife, did you finally do it?"

"Can I help you with something Bo?" She just smirks, leaning back against the ledge of the desk.

"Guess not yet then."

"She isn't as easy as you may believe."

"Don't you ever attempt to give me lessons on _my_ wife."

"My apologies, just seemed as though with the way things were unraveling lately that you might need some." She straightens up, smirk growing into a smile. She's practically glowing now. "She did after all seem rather perturbed when I saw her last. We discussed how she needed some space from you."

"Have you ever heard the advice not to poke a pit-bull?" My eyebrow raising.

"Pit-bull?" She laughs, genuinely amused. "When I think of you Bo, I think more of a Pomeranian. Small, insignificant, spoiled brat who does little more than bark." She laughs once again, gesturing toward me. "Yes, that's it. Bo, the housebroken Pomeranian."

"Keep pushing me Koari." I just smile and nod. "Keep pushing."

* * *

.

 _ **Tombs-7:42 p.m.**_

 _ **(SEAN'S POV)**_

.

"Dani, they love you."

"Sure." She nods. "Not like you though. Maybe it's because you were the first born. Maybe it's because all they had to go through to ensure you were born. Maybe it's because they never really wanted me to begin with. Maybe it's because you get straight A's and are class president along with prom king and start athlete too."

"You've always done just as good as me."

"That's the thing though. I've gotten just as many A's , ended up on just as many honor rolls, even scored as many goals as you. I've done just as well as you, yet it's still always you who has gotten all of their attention. You who has gotten all of their love."

"Dani," Her name seems to hang in the air, mind racing toward a conclusion that couldn't possibly be true. "It was you." An unconscious whisper as I watch her sway toward me. "It-it's been you this entire time."

"Someone is beginning to pay attention." She almost sings her words.

"Uncle Jesse, Kendrick-Uncle Hale?" My voice breaking at the sound of his name. She just nods, reaching around her back to pull the blade from her pants. "Dani, why?"

"You couldn't possibly begin to understand."

"We can get you some help."

"I don't need help brother." Her head tilts to the side, this curious look on her face and it takes me a second to realize she's amused by the tears that have managed to make their way down my cheeks. My own head tilts down, watching a single tear slip through the air and fall onto her hand. I don't understand. I don't understand why her fist is pressed against my stomach. I don't understand why there's blood. I don't understand. "Won't be long now." Her words lost to the sound of a gasp. My gasp as she pulls the blade from my stomach. "Out of respect-to our mother, I won't kill you like the rest. This might be a tad slow-and painful, but be thankful brother, I made the others last for hours."

My eyes fall to her feet, watching her step away from me. My knees buckling under the weight of my body. My head smacks into the ground, I know because I hear a pop-I don't feel it. I don't feel anything. I don't even feel my own body. It takes effort but I manage to tilt my head, looking down at the damage-all I see is a stream of blood. A stream of blood in the goldish sand.

"You know, I thought this would be rather fitting." I hear her, but all I can focus on is the stream of blood. "Poetic even. Here is the spot where my brother died to me, and now-here you are actually dying."

"Dani?" Her name doesn't sound familiar to me anymore. I can't explain why, but the sound of it doesn't sound familiar. I manage to look up at her, the sight of her isn't familiar.

She's just standing there, looking down at me with this look. I want to say it's cold. I want to say it's cold because I know I'm dying and the last image I have is going to be of her. Of this unfamiliar girl who bears a resemblance to my sister. I want to say cold because then I can think in my last few minutes on this earth that she had lost her mind. That she doesn't care about life.

She looks happy though.

My trembling hands grip my stomach, there's too much blood. I don't understand why there's so much blood and I haven't passed out yet. I don't understand why she's smiling down at me as she grips the handle of her murder weapon. I don't understand why she just keeps smiling while lifting it above her head.

"Fuck!" She practically screams it as she brings the blade into her own stomach. Her own knees giving out as she buckles much to the way I had. She only falls to her knees though, blood spilling from her mouth as she pulls it out. Her shaky hands dropping it to the floor. That smile of hers slowly returning. "Sorry brother," She coughs, blood spilling over her lips as she stands. "This is the end of the line for you."

I watch as she steps over me, wandering off.

I don't understand.

* * *

.

 _ **Tombs-7:53 p.m.**_

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

.

 _ **DANI:**_ _In the tombs. Mother's orders. Sean is here too._ _ **(7:48 p.m.)**_

.

I look back up from the screen, I don't know why I keep reading the message. I guess because it's so freakin' weird I'm going down to the tombs to have a family meeting. Why on earth would Lauren be in the tombs? It's been years since we've gone here, ever since the ' _incident'_. Then again there isn't much that I can be surprised by when it comes to her lately.

"Sean! Dani!" I take a few more steps, eyes roaming over the walls. "Now! Answer me, I know you're down here!"

I swear I'm going to kill them when I find them. Of all the days to pull their shit.

"Sean?" I call his name for the hundredth time. Several more steps, readying to call out for him once again, but there's something that catches my eye. Something that doesn't make much sense. A hand? Eyes narrow as I try to make it out better, steps cautiously quickening as I near. A hand-a wrist-and arm. "Sean." His name slipping past my lips as I fall to my knees besides him. "Oh God. Oh God. Sean-can you hear me?" Trembling hands falling to his chest. "Who did this? Did you see?" Hands pulling his shirt up exposing the wound, undoubtedly one of the worst I have ever seen. "Oh God-your sister?" I glance around frantically, hands cupping his wound.

There's so much blood.

"S-She-." His weak voice gives out, his breath a shallow wheezing.

"Shh." I hush him, blood covered hands brushing the strands of hair from his face. "Please work. Please work. Please work." I whisper to myself respectively, leaning down to hover over him. "Please work." My eyes closing, tears still managing to escape. It's been so long since I did this-Lauren just feeds. I feed. I haven't done this in so long.

Nothing's real.

Nothing exists.

None of this is real.

"M-mom?" The sound of his voice cause my eyes to open. I just stare at him, his eyes wide open now. His voice strong. He's breathing, I know he's breathing, I can feel his chest on my arm, but there's no wheezing.

"Oh thank you. Thank you." I can't help the way I pull him into my arms the best I can. Holding on for dear life. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you understand?"

"Mom," He pulls back, tone so harsh I let him go. He won't look at me. "This-."

"What? What is it?"

"This was Dani."

"What?"

"This-Dani. She did this. She stabbed me and then she stabbed herself-she's lost her mind."

"Can you stand?" I bring myself to my feet, holding out my hands to him, but he refuses pushing himself up.

"Mom." This time when calls for me, he looks into my eyes. "This was Dani."

"We-we need to get to your mother before she does."

There's an explanation for this. My son isn't a liar, not when it comes to the important things, but there is an explanation for this. An explanation as to why he would think-know-no. I shake my head to myself. There is an explanation to what actually happened here. If Sean knows she did it, then it was her, but there is an explanation.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sean asks, his voice pulling me from my thoughts. His hands on my waist pulling me back to reality. I start to ask what he's doing, it's such an odd way to touch me at a particularly odd moment. It's not until I realize I'm leaning against the wall that I understand why he's holding me.

Fuck.

Got to love the irony of life. One moment everything is fine-the next moment everything is going to hell. This morning my marriage was improving-this afternoon my marriage is one step away from divorce. Last night we were having sex-tonight we were about to come to blows. For the first time in a while we didn't feed at all-now I actually needed it.

How long has it been-four days-no five days without feeding?

"It's okay." I attempt to assure him, tapping his hands lightly as I begin walking again.

He steps on my heels several times, I don't say a word. I feel his hands hovering over my back, just waiting to catch me if need be. That's my son. Loyal to a fault. Caring beyond belief. Worries like a hypochondriac. Someday he's going to make an excellent husband. If I can make sure his sister doesn't try to kill him again.

Not now Bo, humor isn't the answer for this.

It's better than crying though because right now I think I have three options; cry, make horribly inappropriate jokes or become extremely violent.

"Keep close." I whisper, steps cautiously slowing as we come to another opening in the walls. It's not so much the opening that worries me as the amount of light flooding out into this-hall.

Remember that rule Bo; never leave your knife at home?

Stop that!

This is your wife and your child. Nothing is going to happen other than a very, very loud family discussion. Dammit I should have called Kenz, I really could use the support at the moment. Possibly another body to lean on too because damn, I didn't realize how much I was giving Sean. Feels like it's been months since I fed.

I come to the edge of the large opening, throne room I think. I've been here before. Large opening in the wall, not entirely huge room. Twenty feet in the floor rises three steps to the last landing where a single throne sits. If it was any other day I'd smile at the thought of that throne. The last time where were here, the room-not the tombs, I was in that chair-her eagerly between my thighs.

We used to be that couple. We used to be in love enough to be that couple. The couple who at any given time a single kiss could turn into a make out session. Any make out session could turn into foreplay. Any foreplay could turn into making love. We used to be one of those couples who weren't themselves with each other, but in a good way. The way that makes you have romantic moments in public and not care if anyone saw. The way that made you leave little love notes and message at random times. The way that made you stop at any given moment and think ' _How the hell did I get so lucky?'_ , that was the kind of couple that we used to be.

How did we get here?

Better question: Where the hell is _here_?

I find myself literally frozen, the sight in front of me definitely one for the books. I watch my daughter start to stumble backwards, the only reason she doesn't fall is because my wife's grip on her arm. I know Sean is pressed up against my back, but I feel numb. I don't know if it's at the sight of my daughter who just nearly killed my son. Or if it's at the sight I had just witnessed, Lauren feeding our daughter. Really feeding her, not just enough to heal, not just enough to keep her alive, but a quality that took me months to get used to. Or maybe it's because even from here I can see our daughter's eyes transition to match her mother's.

Where ever the hell _here_ is, it's a scary place.

"Lauren?" The sound of her name draws both of their attention. The matching looks on their face, an empty, iciness that sends chills down my spine.

"Mother please don't let him hurt me." Dani pleads, taking a step behind her mother.

"ME? You tried to gut me you crazy bitch!"

"Sean." I whisper his name, pushing back against his body as I felt him moving forward. "Lauren, you're sick. You need help and so does our daughter."

"I've begged you a million times to reign with me, did you really need all the power for yourself?"

"Lauren-baby I am so sorry. I didn't see it-I was so wrapped up in us, in-I didn't see what was happening. You're sick, just like when you first turned. You just need help." Her head tilts, this blank expression as if she's looking right through me. "You aren't right, just let me help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes." I nod.

"I'm sick and Dani is sick too?" She sort of smirks as I nod. "So your plan didn't work out the way you hoped, so now you want to go back to playing the obedient wife?"

"Lauren, there's no plan. This is just paranoia, it's a symptom."

"Of being sick." She sort of laughs.

"Baby-listen to me. You and Dani are sick, and I am so sorry that I haven't seen it, but I'm here now. We can fix this. Just let us help you."

"Help me? Help me?! Bo I don't need any more of your help. Your help is what has gotten us here." She's looking through me, but this time at something. "How could you turn my son against me? Against his own sister?"

"Oh thank God you two are still alive!" Koari's breathless voice echoing as she appears from behind a wall. Some secret passage I didn't remember there being, nor could care less about. I can barely force my eyes away from my wife, but the glimpse I do get of the woman is that she has blood all over her face. "Bo! She attacked me in your office when I wouldn't tell here where you were. She went into some kind of rage, talking about how everyone would bow before her! She thought I was dead." I watch in utter disbelief as she throws herself at the pair in front of me. Her voice so shaky, tears streaming down her bloodstained cheeks. "I was worried I wouldn't make it in time."

"She's turned my brother against us!" Dani tries to match Koari's emotion-she can't. She's too high right now from Lauren's chi. It doesn't matter, Lauren isn't here at the moment. "He tried to kill me!"

"It's you." I feel my eyes transition, full focus coming to rest on Koari.

"Bo-do what you must, but please release this hold on Sean. Let the Queen save her son."

"You're good, I'll give you that." I chuckle to keep my tears from falling. "Lauren, I don't know what she's done, but you and Dani need help."

"My Queen, maybe if we act fast we can grab your son. Break this spell she has on him."

"My love-please don't do this." I struggle to keep back my tears, staring into eyes I no longer recognize. For the first time in almost twenty years I cannot recognize her. Not the way she's standing or how she's holding herself. Not the way she continues to stare through me. Not even her aura. Nothing.

"You've done this to yourself." I can't even recognize her voice as she takes a step forward.

For the first time in my life, I'm scared of her.

This time I don't have something to say. No insult. No comeback. No plea. This time I don't have anything to say because I'm pretty sure my mind has stopped working.

I don't recognize my wife-but I don't recognize my daughter either.

She looks like Dani and acts like her and carries herself like her, but it's not her. Dani is gone, and has been gone for a while now. I can see that now, the icy, crooked smirk firmly on her lips accompanied by these piercing eyes assure me that I couldn't be more right. Looking into her eyes is like looking into the artic, there's nothing there. The biggest shock is that this isn't much different than any other time recently I've found myself looking at her.

I don't know what happened-I don't know the decision I made to go for Koari. I don't know when I made that decision in the mist of realizing my daughter has been gone for months, but somehow it was made. Just as puzzling as this is, so is the way I find myself on the ground right back by my son. Blood filling my mouth as Lauren stands there, staring down at me directly between me and Koari.

Oh-I understand what happened now.

"Mom we have to go." My son pleads, pulling me up by the arm. "We have to go now." I pull against his hold, eyes locking with Lauren's-searching for her. "Mom, we cannot win this. Not now, not like this."

"Go." It's a whisper, a whisper of defeat. "Go!" I find my voice, turning as I push him. "Go!"

He's right, we can't win this.

I don't know what it is, but we run. We don't walk, we don't jog, we run. Run through the maze like halls of the tombs, up the staircase I'm sure will give out, and then down the maze like halls of the compound. It's finally a jog as we reach the garage. Just when I think we can walk, I notice several guards taking notice of us. Guards I've seen with Koari several times before.

"Markus is gonna kill us." Sean pants, running to the passenger's seat.

"Markus keeps his keys in the mirror." The keys drop from the mirror, lips curving into a smirk as the ignition kicks on. "Put your belt on baby." I order, already speeding toward the exit.

I keep looking into the mirrors, all three of them. Keep waiting for someone to follow, but there's no one. Block after block, mile after mile there isn't anyone. Several cop cars we pass on the bend, but not a one comes for us. Fifty in a thirty, and not a one follows. Maybe it's the car. Maybe she's ordered them to let us be. Maybe she already knows where I'm going.

Forgot what it was like to have so many 'maybes' in the equation when it came to my safety. I look over at Sean. When it came to our safety. Have to be honest, I never thought the happy, complete safety would last. I never thought that we be safe forever. I just never thought that our safety would be at risk from my wife and daughter. I just thought that if it ever came to this again, Lauren would be by my side. I just always thought that if it came down to it, Lauren would be in the passenger's seat holding my hand, the kids in the backseat with Kenz and Iel speeding behind us in his stupid Ferrari.

Oh shit!

Get to the Dal, text Kenz and Iel to get the hell out of there. They'll be okay, Iel will keep her safe, besides it's not them Koari is after.

It takes forever-feels like forever, but we finally get here. I thought of dumping the car a few blocks back, or not parking in front, but honestly it's not like here is really hiding. It's been such a long time since we've visited the car anywhere within several miles would give me away.

I get out of the car, Sean doing the same. He doesn't hold the same weight to his steps as I do. There's no hesitation about seeing his great-grandfather. Why would there be though? He doesn't know him like I do. He doesn't know the real history here. He doesn't know how disappointed and ashamed Trick is going to be at me. Sometimes it's easy to forget that Sean is still just a kid, raised in a life far different than mine was. Far different than what we expected life to be like.

How can I let him keep his innocence now, after this? Is it even possible?

"Sorry, we're closed." His voice that's grown unfamiliar cuts through the darkness. The sight of him idly wiping the bar top without looking up a painfully nostalgic sight.

"It-it's me." My voice breaks, my son's hand on my back as we walk further in. "Does sanctuary apply to all?"

"Yes, of course."

"Even the Queen?"

"What's happened?" His idle wiping comes to a halt.

"Will it?"

"No Bo, it won't. No law human or Fae would apply to Lauren if-"

"Don't." My jaw clenched so slightly it hurts. "Don't call that thing my wife's name, his mother's name. That-thing is not her." I find my hands clenching, watching his eyes shift between us. He comes to stare at us with _that_ look-correction, he's staring at me with _that_ look. The disappointed and pitying one. It's been a while since anyone has looked at me like that. So glad to be back here. "I have to use the bathroom. Can you help him-clean up?"

I don't bother waiting for an answer, after all what is he going to say?

Being here, walking through the bar to the bathroom is like walking back through time. Another life, another me. I could use that other life right about now actually, this one has about worn out it's welcome.

I come to glance up in the mirror momentarily, just long enough to acknowledge I don't like what I see. I don't look like me, not right now. My hands run under the water, blood washing clean. If only it were that easy. How could this happen? How could I have missed this? Am I really that self-centered to not have noticed? Has Lauren become that distant that I couldn't see there was more happening? Had I ignored my child that much for my marriage?

I run fistfuls of water through my hair before pulling it back lazily, next best thing to a shower I guess. At this point I'd go stand in the rain if it meant making myself look somewhat presentable. I can't have my son seeing me like this.

"I need the old me." I sigh to myself, refusing to look back into the mirror.

"He's lying on the couch, told him to try and rest." Trick says the second he's within view. "I gave him a change of clothes." My eyebrow raises, but I don't say a word. "I still have some of Dyson's things. Hale's as well. Yours. Parts of a life passed."

"Did it fit?"

"Well enough." He nods.

"I shouldn't have come here."

"You have nowhere else, besides you couldn't have known sanctuary wouldn't apply."

"I should have, should have known a lot of things." I shrug. He just keeps staring, I can't imagine what he must be thinking. "Are you going to say it?"

"What?"

"I told you so." I smirk, jaw clenching. "You never liked Lauren, never wanted us together."

"I came to-"

"Tolerate her?" I chuckle.

"If you want to fight Bo, then go ahead. If that's what you need to get you through this, then I won't say a word, lay into me."

"But?"

"But I think the better option would be to get some rest."

"You think I can sleep now?"

"No, but I think that you need some rest. Sit with your son. Think. Have a drink. Anything Bo. Fighting me won't help, won't make things better nor clear your mind. You need to pull it together for that boy-"

"I'm getting parenting advice from you?" I snort. "Today is just-something else." I don't bother waiting for whatever he was going to say. I don't need to hear it. I've heard his lines. I know how this goes.

Sighing to myself softly, taking a seat in Trick's chair. Pulling my legs up to my chest, arms wrapped around them. My eyes coming to find a home on my son's face. He's lying there on the couch, eyes closed as he pretends to be asleep. I know he isn't, his body is too stiff. His features far too stern, pain written in every inch of his face.

.

 _ *******_ _"He's beautiful, looks just like you." I can't wipe the smile from my face, looking down at our sleeping baby boy resting peacefully in his crib. My hand resting on Lauren's back, chin on her shoulder._

" _You know there is a scientific study that shows correlations between the first few years of a child's life and their resemblance to their father." She smiles, glancing over at me. "I'm not quite sure what that says about me."_

" _Interesting." Smile growing, kissing her cheek. "Should we just start calling you daddy now so he gets used to it?"_

" _Ah, so funny."_

" _Don't like daddy?" Chuckle escaping, embrace around her waist tightening. "Pa? Papa? Papi? Father?" I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing, this scowl scrunching her features. "Old man? Sperm donor? Although there really wasn't any sperm involved. How about we just veto that one?"_

" _You're so funny babe."_

" _I really am."_

" _Let's see how funny you are when you wake him and are up all night all alone."_

" _Chances are that he'll need to eat, and since you opted for breast feeding." I chuckle into her shoulder, giving a playful nip before stepping back._

" _Well babe, joke is on you. I already pumped."_

" _Ooh." I let my jaw drop a bit, faking pure shock as if I didn't know she was already ten steps ahead of everything. My attention dropping back down to our baby boy whose eyes were wide open now. "Your mommy is quite the clever one, isn't she?" My hand finding his little belly, giving the softest of tickles. "Yes. Yes she is."_ _ *******_

.

The sound of leather shifting forcing my mind back to reality. He's got his arms folded across his chest now, kinda of reminds me of a vampire in a coffin awaiting to be awoken. If it had been any other day, any other time I would have found myself smiling. I would have took a picture and sent it to Kenz with some stupid joke.

.

 _ *******_ _"It's so hard to fight this feeling when it feels so hard to breathe."_

 _I find my steps slowing, smile taking over my face as I come to find myself staring at my wife's back. She's just standing there, washing dishes and singing along to the song playing softly in the background. She didn't need makeup or fancy clothes to take my breath away. She didn't need to do anything to take my breath away other than be herself._

" _Country music, huh?"_

" _Jesus Bo!" She spins around so fast the plate in her hand almost slips. "You scared me, when did you get in?"_

" _Just now." I laugh, tossing my jacket onto the couch. "You didn't answer my question."_

" _Yes, country. See I read in this one study that you should expose your children to various types of music and cultures to prevent narrow minded-ism. Also helps development skills."_

" _Really?"_

" _Mm-hm." She nods, glancing back as she puts the dish back into the sink._

" _You know babe that's so interesting because I read a study too that said when one's wife has a 'study' for EVERYTHING, there is a good chance she's getting them from the big book of bull-poop."_

" _Book of bull-poop?" Her eyebrow raises, fighting a smile as I jog up the couple steps into the kitchen._

" _Mm-hm, was a very interesting read. Quite a few of Kenzi's studies are in there too."_

" _Oh, I bet." She finally gives in, smiling as I reach her. My hands finding a home on her waist, lips finding her cheek._ _ *******_

.

I let my legs fall to the floor, leaning back into the chair. Hands finding a home in my lap, as I struggle to get comfortable. Nothing feels normal. Nothing feels right. My own skin doesn't even feel right. The only sliver of relief I can take refuge in is knowing Sean's finally asleep. Finally somewhere far from here.

.

 _ *******_ _"Who do you think would win, me or Dracula?"_

" _Excuse me?" She doesn't even bother looking up from her book at my random question._

" _Yeah, me or him?"_

" _You."_

" _What about me or the Loch Ness Monster?"_

" _I've actually met him, he's really rather quite nice. Slimy, but nice."_

" _You're kidding right?" I can't help the way I sit up, sheet falling from my body._

" _No, his name is Ness and he's not so much a monster as a Fae. Rare kind, I think according to the last record I read other than him there were only three others."_

" _You're seriously pulling my leg right now right?"_

" _Bo," She finally looks up from her book, meeting my stare. "I am really not messing with you. His name is Ness and I treated him a few years back for too much exposure to clean salt water."_

" _Ooookay. Me or the Yeti—wait is the yeti real too?"_

" _Yes. Again another type of rare Fae, you know I have a book if you'd like."_

" _I so am gonna need to tell Kenz about this in the morning. Well not about the Yeti we've been fighting about this for years I am sooo not admitting she was right. Hm alright, what about me or-"_

" _Bo I'm just going to save you the time, my choice is always going to be you."_

" _Even if-"_

" _You, you and you."_

" _But-"_

" _Still you, you, you, and you. All you."_

" _You really suck at this game." I smirk, pulling the sheet back up just a bit._

" _Bo there are more sophisticated ways to grab my attention."_

" _Well I'm not really the sophisticated kinda girl." I smirk, busted._

" _Okay then, more interesting ways to grab my attention."_

" _Interesting huh?" Smirk growing as I forget about the sheet, moving onto my knees as my lips find her neck. "Just how interesting are we talking here?"_

" _Make you blush type."_

" _My favorite." I giggle against her soft skin._ _ *******_

.

The sound of a crash sends chills down my spine. My breath held as I look toward the door and wait. Was this really where I'd make my last stand? I guess it's fitting, we've fought so many battles here, I just never thought I'd fighter her here.

I never thought I'd fight her, period.

I never thought I'd have to fight my own daughter either.

Life can be pretty funny in the cruelest of ways.

.

 _ *******_ _"Dani, don't pin your brother down." She says lazily, her head in my lap as we take over the couch. Both our attention enamored in our five and six year old who are doing their best impression of sumo-wrestlers. "Dani, no."_

" _She's not a dog babe," I laugh, left hand idly playing in her hair while the other holds a cup of coco. "But seriously Dani, get off your brother, he needs air."_

" _I winna. I winna."_

" _E-R baby." Lauren corrects her through a yawn._

" _I winnaer." I nearly spit out a mouthful of my coco. Well, she did listen for once._

" _That ain't a word!" Sean yells, standing up._

" _Yeah huh,"_

" _Nu-huh,"_

" _Yeah-huh, yeah-huh. Said it twice so I'm right." She sticks her tongue out, wiggling her head._

" _Nu-huh, nu-huh, nu-huh, said it three times so I'm double right." This time it was his turn to stick his tongue out, which in turn made his sister do it again._

" _Our children are insane." I whisper softly to her, eyes still on our children who pull each other into a bear hug, a fit of giggles erupting._

" _Kind of reminds me of you and Kenzi."_

" _Eh, I could see that."_ _ *******_

.

Breath painfully let out as Trick stick his head in, mouthing ' _sorry'_ to me before vanishing once again.

I might be able to breathe again, but that sick feeling in the pit of my stomach still there.

.

 _ *******_ _"Ma. Ma. Ma. Ma." the two yelled in union as they burst through the bedroom door hopping onto the bed jumping up and down. "Ma. Ma. Ma."_

" _What? What? What?"_

" _Sean farted."_

" _Thank you for sharing," I can't help laughing, shaking my head while my eyes shift to Lauren who pulls Danni into her arms._

" _You know what else?" Sean asks a little louder not to be outdone. His little body finding its way into my embrace. "Danni farted louder."_

" _Well you two are just little stinkers, aren't you?" Dani couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably as her mother leans down gently pretending to bite her stomach._

" _Noo! Mommmy!" She giggles out uncontrollably matching the rest of us._

" _I'll save you," Sean let out proudly as he struggled to break free from my hold, and soon enough he did just that climbing onto Lauren's back giving his sister time to roll off the bed. "Weeee!" He let out jumping from the bed a big thump as he hit the floor. Wasting no time Danni grabbed his arm pulling him from the room, continuous giggles continuing down the hall._

" _Little stinkers always working together."_

" _It's cute though." I sigh happily, leaning against her. "You think they'll always be that close?"_

" _Me and Eric were."_

" _You and Eric. Kenzi and me. Danni and Sean. The dynamic duos."_ _ *******_

.

Unable to stay seated any longer I find myself tip toing over to the couch, looking down at him. His features tense again and suddenly I'm not so sure if he's actually asleep. His breathing still slow and soft, the rise and fall of his chest his only movement, but I couldn't be sure.

I don't want to say anything, don't want to wake him in case he is asleep. I'm just not ready. Not ready to talk to him. I just don't know what to say. If I'm honest, I'm not even sure what happened. One minute things were okay, this morning before therapy we were okay. Then in a blink of an eye it was over. In the blink of an eye my life is gone.

.

 _ *******_ _"Good," I say, ducking a punch from her and then another. "You're getting faster,"_

" _Glad you're saying that here and not in the bedroom," She laughs through labored breaths while jumping back from her my kick._

" _You're glad?" I snort, continuing my weak attacks. Some Lauren is able to dodge, others she has to block. Over the years Lauren had come a long way when it came to things of a physical nature both sexually and athletically. She was never one to be out of shape, but she just never put much stock into fighting and such things she was a doctor, and intellectual. "You know, we could find easier ways to keep the baby weight off."_

" _OH! So you do think I've put on weight?" She glares through a chuckle, throwing another kick. This one I have to catch rather than duck, a surprising quickness behind it. "You try popping two babies out, one after another."_

" _Didn't say I didn't like it."_

" _How sweet." Lauren manages to kick my legs out from underneath me. Wasting no time she dropped down positioning herself between my legs. "Besides," She leans down further, lips barely an inch from mine. "I like this form of exercise."_

" _Mmm," My hands slide down her back slipping into the hem of her sweats, fingertips teasingly playing with the hem of her panties. "I do too, don't know why I even suggested changing."_

" _Me either." She begins pressing her lower half down further, a moan escaping from me._ _ *******_

.

I hear movement behind me, sighing to myself once more. I take a second, or ten actually before turning around to find Trick standing behind his desk. I take another several breaths, any excuse to prevent myself from asking why he has that look on his face. That face that I know all too well. The look of impending doom, but not just any doom-the kind that meant everything wasn't going to be okay.

I let my eyes close, holding a breath while this image of my family comes to mind. This image of the last time we were all truly happy. The kids were so small. It was such a long time ago. Opening my eyes, I meet his stare. Letting the breath I had been holding in out, and with it that last sliver of hope with it.

Here we go.

"So." I nod, walking back over to the chair I had been hiding in for hours.

"So."

"What's the master plan?"

"I have some money set aside, and I know a few off the grid routes. I'm afraid I don't have any contacts that we can trust at the time, La-the Queen's reach is quite far. If you leave now, drive all night you should be able to-"

"Wait. You're talking to me about running?"

"Bo."

"That's the plan Trick?" I snort, wiping my tired eyes. "You want me to take my son and just run. Pray that Lauren and her legion of Fae, Fae sympathizers and hired mercenaries don't ever find us?"

"I can't give you sanctuary, I'm sorry. Even if I tried it wouldn't apply to her. If I keep you here and try to hide you, it could-."

"Could what?" I find myself straightening up in the chair, whatever little comfort I had felt, now gone.

"It could start a war Bo. I am Light and she-most of them on the board are Dark. If I attempted to give you shelter-attempted going against her could be taken as a sign of war. If she is as far gone as you say, then she can take that as an act of war from the entire Light Fae as a whole."

"Wow." I have to look away from him, blinking back unexpected tears. "Did you already call her, or?" My voice breaking despite my best efforts.

"No. No, of course not."

"Don't even know why I'm surprised. Fae before family, it's always been that way with you. First my mother, me, me so many times through the years, and now-this." I stand up, turning back to him. "You know what Trick, you were a shitty father, and an even shittier grandfather."

"A fault I will bear for the rest of my days, however long that may be." He falls silent, this look on his face-honestly I could give a shit right now if he's hurt or not. "There is nothing here for you anymore. Take your son, and go. Run as far as possible from here."

"She would scour the ends of the earth to find us-to find her son."

"Hide and run Bo, that's all that's left to do."

"I won't. I can't do that. This is my fault Trick, mine. Lauren has been slipping for months now and I just ignored it. I ignored it and chalked it up to marital problems, but hey we have centuries together so-we'll figure it out. No need to worry. Oh, and Dani? I saw it too," I nod, jaw clenching. "I saw her changing, but I turned a blind eye. I said it was just because she was a teen with Lauren for a mother so-let it go."

"You couldn't have known."

"Are they dead? Are they still in there somewhere? Is it just that they're sick and I can get them help? I can't run, I can't. I owe it to them, to my family."

"Sick? Lauren isn't sick Bo, this is who she is now. What was left of her human self is gone, or about to be. She is fully Fae now, this is what she is. It's not a sickness, and Danielle." He stops, this look of pure disgust sprinkled with pain written over his face. "Danielle isn't the sweet girl you see when you close your eyes, that girl is dead. It hurts, I know. I went through it with your mother, but there is no coming back from what she's done."

"There is hope. There are-she is sick and I can just," I trail off as he dumps the contents of this folder down onto his desk. Near two dozen photos coming to cover the desk in a collage of gruesome murders. Each photo practically the same; various bodies mutilated in one way or another. If I hadn't recognized two of the crime scenes, I'd think they were something out of Saw. "She didn't."

"This isn't just killing Bo, this is torture. This one," He points to one of the more horrific photos of the bunch. "She removed his face while he was still alive and conscious. She made sure he stayed alive for it. Madam Kendrick received seventeen stab wounds before she died, the final count in the autopsy was a hundred and thirty-seven. Alexadress was castrated before being gutted. These pictures are not even the full body count she has tallied."

"This isn't-."

"What do you think will happen in another month or two-especially now that Lauren has," His voice wavers, eyes falling down to the photos. I don't know if it's the tears slipping down my cheeks or some feeling of sadness for them. "Killers, bad people, sick people can all be saved Bo. Monsters can't be saved."

"H—how can you-."

"Speak the truth? Lauren might have a sliver of a chance of holding onto her humanity, but Danielle? There isn't hope. I am a cold man. I can be cruel at times, make decisions that most would be unable to, and you can hate me for that if you need to. I understand it. There is not a decision I have made that I have not replayed in my mind a million times over. There is not a single insult or hurtful thing you can say that I have not said to myself."

"So that's it then. Just run away and pray she doesn't find us. Just run away like these last twenty years have been nothing. Like I haven't learned a damn thing. Like I am still that girl who runs away when things go tough." I shake my head. "How could I ever look at my son in the eye again?"

"The right decision isn't always the honorable one."

"It's so easy for you, isn't it? Just run and turn your back on everything, cause' by your moral standards it's the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do would have been to call them the second you arrived, to tell you not to run and turn yourself in. I didn't though, and I won't-that will put thousands of innocent lives in jeopardy. The right thing to do would be to kill my great granddaughter myself, but even after weeks of staring at these photos I cannot stomach the thought. The right thing to do is never easy Bo, but I knew what had be done. You used to be able to understand that. Now-I find that I am no longer able to," He takes a step from behind the desk, looking at Sean. "So yes, the only thing I can suggest now is to run, because that is the only thing that gives you two a chance to live."

"Yeah, well it's not going to happen." I wipe my face once more, I'm not even sure if I'm crying or not anymore. "They've taken my family, my life, my heart-someone is going to pay for this."

"You don't even know that someone is behind this. Or who that someone would be."

"I'd bet my life it's that sneaky bitch Koari."

"Bo." He sighs my name, shaking his head as if he's allowed to actually be disappointed in me. "Say she has something to do with this, you don't know anything else."

"What else do I need to know?"

"For starters, who else had anything to do with this? There is no feasible way she could pull something with such intricacy off alone."

"Why the hell not?" I snap. "She's always with Lauren, always around her all day, every day."

"Okay, say she did keep Lauren under control, and even if we deny reality and say she handled Dani too, that would be a full time job."

"And?"

"And who kept Kenzi and Iel blind to things? Who has kept her advisors in the dark? Who continued to push things along out in the world Bo? These kills aren't random, not to mention who covered them up for so long? You say Lauren only has been this far gone for a couple of months, then there would be no way she could have known about some of these kills and continue the way she did. You say you think this is all a conspiracy, that there is someone behind it. These are questions that would need answers."

"Koari. She is the one behind it all."

"You are letting yourself be blinded by rage, by revenge and by jealousy. If that is what you plan to use to do this and refuse to run then you should just kill yourself now and save them the trouble."

"You can leave." I mumble through a clenched jaw.

He looks at me, and I'm just waiting for him to tell me this is his place. I'm just waiting for that one remark that will be too many for me to keep myself in line. I'm actually sort of hoping he will say it. He doesn't though, instead he just gives me this apologetic look. He can take his apologies and shove them. I don't need apologies, I need plans and resources and allies.

Dammit! I forgot to text Kenzi again! Iel is the one of the most powerful men at the compound, she'll be okay. They'll be okay-they have to be. I can't lose them too.

The sound of leather shifting pulls my attention again, it's not a panic though. I know it just my son, my one non-murderous child who hasn't been poisoned by that evil, conniving, scheming, lying, whore Koari. I can't wait to get my hands on that-that-thing. Actually can't wait to get my hands around her throat if I'm being honest. Should have actually beat her ass when I ran into her in the office.

Should of, would of, could of, right?

"Hey." He whispers, sitting up.

I'm scared to tell him to go ' _back_ ' to sleep, scared he'll tell me he wasn't asleep at all. Scared he'll tell me he heard it all. I look back at the desk, look at the carnage. How do you raise someone capable of this? How do I and Lauren raise someone like this? How did my daughter go from playing soccer to playing with body parts? How did she go from rebellious to murderous?

"You know, right now I'm really missing the guy whose clothes you're wearing." My words soft, fingertips running over the pictures.

"I'm really hoping you mean that in a non-succu-hungry way."

"No." I snort. "Believe me, my love for my children is well within acceptable." This nausea feeling coming over me in waves. I'm not sure if it's at my use of ' _children_ ' or at the very fresh image of-what happened.

"Glad to hear it." He falls silent causing me to turn my attention back to him. "This day has sucked enough, don't need to add that to the list too." I just nod. "You want to know something funny?" Another nod. "Even if I did have to add that to the list, wouldn't be the worst thing on there."

"I think you have a very morbid sense of humor if you think that's funny."

"Well Dani got the tendencies, I got the humor." He shrugs. "Brings new meanings to the saying, sharing is caring."

"It's not funny Sean."

"No, it's really not, is it?"

I catch myself, catch my tone. This isn't his fault. He had nothing to do with this. He's just scared and a boy-I can't expect him to know how to behave. I can't expect him to understand what I'm feeling. Besides I'm his mother, I'm his parent not the other way around. It's my duty to suck it up for him, not the other way around.

"So," I sigh, refusing to look at my son as I take a seat next to him on the couch. "This was not the way today was supposed to go."

"No."

"This was not the way our life was supposed to go."

"I'm not running mom."

"Sean, listen to me. Just this once, you need to-."

"Are you running?"

"No."

"Then neither am I. I am not a coward." He almost yells his words. "I said for us to leave today because we couldn't win-but I am not a coward."

"It's not a matter of that,"

"I'm not afraid to die either."

"Sean listen to me-"

"No, you listen." He jumps up so fast I can't help the way my body reacts. The way I tense and hold my breath. "I know the risks and I know the options. I wasn't asleep and I'm not stupid. This is my life, this is my family too dammit."

"You don't know what—the things that have to be done. You don't know what it will cost you. You think your life is the worst consequence? Death will be the easiest of the possibilities of what could happen."

"I will do what needs to be done, I will be a man. I will be my parents' son, the man they raised me to be. I am prepared-"

"To kill your mother? Your sister? God knows how many other people? Me if it came to it? Are you ready to take a life, not just a life, but the life of someone you love?" I bring myself to my feet, staring him down ignoring the pain in my chest at my own cruelness. "Sacrifice yourself? Stand up and go against everything you believe, everything you ever knew? Ignore the pain you feel? To risk your soul?" I reach up cupping his cheek. "Are you that man Sean?"

"I—I am a man who was raised with honor, dignity, loyalty and the knowledge that a life of an innocent is something worth fighting for. That no single person's own needs or life should ever be put above another. I was raised being taught that the right thing to do is never easy, but that it is the only choice I should ever see. I was raised to be a good man and I can say this because I am your son, I am my mother's son."

"Sean."

"Please let me be the man you raised."

"Sean, Sean, Sean," My hand falling to his chest, the feel of his heartbeat earning a weak smile from me. "You have your mother's heart," I shake my head. "And my stubbornness."

I was wrong, I don't need to be the old me. This me, is the me I need to be.

After all there's nothing stronger than stronger than a mother's love for her child, and nothing fiercer than a mother's desire to protect her child.

Yeah, this is definitely the me I need to be.


	9. Mother Murder

_**CHAPTER EIGHT: Mother Murder**_

.

 _ **Saint Dymphna's Mental Institute-8:27 a.m.**_

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

"Where is he?" I demand to know, walking down the hall. Cell after cell, but none the one I need.

"My Queen, I don't know-" This young intern who had been desperately trying to keep up nearly falls on his ass when I spin around to face him.

"Where is Cane? I know this hospital disobeyed me. I know he's still alive, now tell me where he is!" My voice raising, hunger growing as I watch this-boy cower in front of me. He won't be able to tell me a damn thing now anyway. "Open his cell now!" I turn back around, down the hall. I'm well aware people are watching, well aware they can hear me. I'm counting on it. Takes another minute, another eight cells past, but finally one all the way at the end opens. "What is happening to me?!" I demand another answer, walking into his cell.

"Rag?"

"I know you know something! I know you've known something all the way back to the last time we saw one another! Stupid me." I laugh to myself, shaky hands running through my hair. "For the last time, what is happening to me?" My voice lowers, eyes fluttering shut. The pain in the back of my head spreading further and further. My mind so jumbled I can hardly see straight. A million thoughts racing one another for my attention, each and every single one with its own agenda.

"You're on a seriously bad trip sugar-tits." He just smiles at me, at my loss of control. It only took seven words, and one second to cause me to lose control. In one second I managed to rip two chairs from the ground, sending them flying behind me.

"I don't need any more games, especially from filth like you." It's not just my hands shaking now, it's my entire body. My chest beginning to feel like it's caving in, skin suddenly covered in a layer of sweat. I can feel my eyes beginning to transition back and forth, vision blurring. Despite the black specks impeding my line of sight I can still see the smugness written over his disgusting excuse for a face. One smug smile at me-one second of loss of control and the table goes flying to the left.

"My-my-my." He laughs, from his corner on the floor. "The Saint has gone to martyrdom leaving the demon to play." Another disgusting laugh fills the air, forcing me to go toward him. This time though, I stop myself-just barely.

"What does that even mean?!" I fight against every urge in my body, fight against my desire to rip his throat out. "Everyone and their game and riddles. Doesn't anyone know how to just answer a question anymore?!"

"You lasted longer than expected, really I'd applaud you if I could." He pulls at his restraints which keep him bound to his corner. "So, tell me which one was it."

"What?"

One hundred and seventy two beats per minute-I can't see straight.

One hundred and seventy six beats per minute-I can't breathe.

One hundred and seventy eight beats per minute-I can't think.

"Was it that weak, pathetic excuse for a man, mama's boy? Or was it that deranged slut?" His words, his laugh quickly replaced with gasping chuckles as he finds my hand wrapped around his throat.

"Shut up!" I yell. One hundred and eighty two beats per minute. I can't-I can't get perspective. I can't calm myself. "Shut up!" I'm not yelling anymore, I'm screaming and I know it, but I can't stop. My grip is tightening, but I can't stop. "Just tell me what this-shut up!" I'm screaming at myself now, closing my eyes tightly trying to shut out the onslaught of contradicting thoughts.

One hundred and eighty six beats per minute-Need to gain control.

One hundred and eighty eight beats per minute-Kill him.

One hundred and ninety beats per minute-Kill him.

My eyes open at the sound of his windpipe and then neck crushing under my grip. His body no longer shaking, no longer anything other than limp as I pull my hand away. I come to stand up straight, vision clearing as I feel my entire body begin to tighten up.

I'm not in pain anymore. I don't feel sick anymore. I don't feel in conflict anymore.

I don't feel anything anymore.

I walk my way back from the cell, an elevator ride up to the main floor. Smirk on my lips realizing the sudden emptiness is not a coincidence. Aww, they're scared of me now. The doors come to open, every worker within sight just staring in wonder.

"I thought it was customary to bow before your Queen." Smirk only growing as I watch them systematically drop to their knees as I walk past. Reminds me of dominoes. Weak, worshiping, useless dominoes.

"How did it go?" Koari asks, as the driver pulls the backseat open for me. "Did you get the answers you needed my Queen?"

"No." I just continue smirking, shaking my head as I slide in next to Dani. "I got a little angry and crushed his throat." Reaching out I brush a stray strand of hair out of my daughter's face. Bright, beautiful green eyes staring into my own matching ones. "I think everything is going to be okay though.

One hundred and ninety eight beats per minute-It doesn't matter anymore.

* * *

.

 _ **Cavo Cafe-9:02 a.m.**_

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

.

"Ysabeau."

"Shit." I let out under my breath from behind my long island ice tea. "You scared the shit outta me Markus."

"You summoned me." His features sterner than normal as he takes a seat, pulling off his aviators. I watch as he looks around, the street a bit more scarce than normal.

"I'd do the same, but I'm having a bit of an issue." I tilt my own sunglasses down, just enough to give him a glimpse of the brightness being hid. "I'm a little too old for people to chalk it up to youthful image experimentation." Another drink. "The past two days I've been hiding out, feeding to get my strength up. There's just something else too, can't quite explain it. I'm thinking it has something to do with my connection to a certain someone." And-a gulp.

"You owe me nothing."

"Riiiiiight." I laugh, taking another drink. "How long do you have before our Queen notices you're missing?"

"She is occupied at the moment."

"And what exactly is my wife doing at the moment, or should I be asking who is she doing?"

"Well," He glances at his watch. "About now she should be preparing to slaughter thirty or so of her most powerful backers. The Dark ones anyway."

"Well isn't that just-peachy." I can't help laughing, putting my drink down. "Did she order people off the streets or?"

"It's been an eventful two days."

"Thank you, that just answers all my questions." Another laugh, letting my head fall back a bit as I look out at the street.

"Do you think it was wise to come back, so close to-?"

"Home? Yeah well my wife seems to be under the impression that I've lost my balls." My smirk lessening. "Metaphorical ones, just to be clear."

"I need to get back soon."

"Relax Markus, I just need to know where your loyalties fall."

"With the Queen, as they have always."

"Now do they really, or is that the like _'cause you're afraid her or my daughter is going to use you as carving practice'_ line?"

"Permission to be candid?" I just shrug. "Lauren is part of my bloodline, I have never had anything other than respect and admiration for her. I think that she is the best ruler our kind has had in a very long time, even better than her mother in some respects. She is also a friend, I believe she kept that from you just how closer we were."

"Excuse me?" My eyebrow raising, she may be a little psychotic at the moment, but still is my wife.

"Never in a sexual nature, but we have grown close enough that I without hesitation would call her a friend. Sometimes to the point where the line between friend and Queen became blurred. Now do I notice the change that has occurred? Of course, my job is to notice everything about her and pertaining to her. I will even admit it has become hard to recognize her."

"I'm not quite sure what to take from that other than you have a real fascination with my wife-who is a family member. I'm beginning to see this southern type of family love runs in her line." I snort. "What a relief, because I was worried that it was yet another affliction passed on from mine."

"My loyalties fall with her." He stands nearly knocking the chair over as he did. "Now you, Sean any other participants want to run amuck, bring back my friend-well that's your business. But be clear about one thing," Leaning down hand resting on the table to support himself. "Even now, if it comes to a situation where it's your life or hers then-."

"I got it."

* * *

.

 _ **Koari's Loft-9:33 a.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

"Goodnight, sleep tight. Don't let the dead bite. Wrap a rope around your head and watch you as you take flight." I nod while singing along to the music, hands up in my hair pulling it into a ponytail.

"Lovely song."

"'Cause we do exist, and there's no need to pretend that you're not afraid." I lean forward, staring at my reflection in the mirror. Holding my breath as I carefully apply eyeliner. You know makeup not really a top priority for me, but it does look pretty damn good with my current-predicament. Is that really the right word, predicament? I wonder if these eyes are permanent, that would be pretty badass.

"I said lovely song." I hear her voice, the loft falling to a dead silence.

"I was listening to that, you know."

"One does not listen to music that loud."

"One does not listen to music that loud?" I laugh, shifting my attention to the other eye. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that when the volume is that high, one cannot possibly actually enjoy it."

"Hate to break it to you, but you're wrong on this one." I drop the eyeliner, picking up the lip liner. May as well go all out for tonight. "Louder the better, actually."

"My loft, my rules." I drop the pencil, slight annoyance at her assumption her word trumps mine. "Are you nervous for tonight?" Her arms wrap around my waist, lips on my ears as she whispers her question.

"No."

"You're lying, my Princess."

"I'm not, I just want to make mother proud." I turn within her embrace. "I know you've said she is, and that what I have done has, but I still remember all those times mother said about not killing."

"Your mother is a very different woman now, a better woman. She killed a very powerful man tonight for everyone to see, to set an example for you." My hands find her hips, guiding her backward until she hits the back of a couch. "In a mere few hours it will be your turn. Your turn to show her what you've learned, what you're capable of. Show her you are worthy to be her daughter, to follow in her footsteps."

"What," I hesitate, her lips on my neck. "What if Bo tries to do-something?"

"Bo is weak, and beyond weak she is stupid. There is nothing she could do to stop this now."

"Does that mean I am too?" My jaw tightens, hand in her hair as I pull her head back. "She is as unfortunate as it may be, a part of me."

"Of course not, my Princess." She shakes her head the best she can with my grip. "You've proven that you are anything but weak, Danielle. Everyone believed it would be your brother who stood beside your mother, but where is he now?" My hand falls to her neck, affectionately rather than anything else. "She cannot even stand the sight of him."

"Do you think there might be a chance?"

"A chance?"

"That they would-."

"Come back?" She pulls away from me, nostrils flared. "You've spent so many years trying to break free from them. So many years trying to gain your mother's love and undivided attention. Now that you have it, you want-."

"No. No." I shake my head, leaning in as I wrap my arms around her. "Please don't be mad, I will make her and you proud."

"I know you will." She whispers, nostrils still flared yet she leans in to steal a kiss.

* * *

.

 _ **West End Outdoor Corridor-12:03 p.m.**_

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

.

I never thought that this would be my future. Stalking my wife down the halls of a place that I'm not even sure I can call home anymore. Actually I don't know if anyone can call this home right now. This may have been a compound, and I may have disapproved of how many hours she spent working, but the place itself wasn't so bad. I never had a problem with my children growing up here. The halls were always full of people and laughter. The long term workers were known by name and always good for short conversations. Now, a hall where there should be fifty people at any given moment has two. I think my entire walk from the gate in I've seen twenty people-all Dark.

What am I gonna do?

What am I gonna say?

I should have taken more time. I should have planned more. I should have thought this through more. I should have done a lot of things. I can't wait though. It's been two days and suddenly everything is like a ghost town. People are getting slaughtered every which way. I'm having weird reactions to feeding, and this hunger-Jesus it is borderline out of control. Not to mention my thoughts-so fragmented at times.

I don't have time to wait.

I just don't know what to do.

Her pace starts to slow, and I find myself coming to linger behind a pillar as we reach outside. I don't really know why I'm hiding, it's not exactly like I figured she'd never notice me. After all there isn't really anyone else around.

"I know you're here." Her words linger in the air, pace slowing to a halt. "This little stalking game stopped being cute about a second after it started."

"I do still live here."

"Awfully presumptuous."

"You know me," I snort a chuckle, stepping out from behind the pillar. "I do as I please."

"New look?" She asks, icy smirk I'm not quite used to as she turns to face me.

"Actually an old one." I shrug, an unexpected wave of anxiousness washing over me as I feel her eyes roaming my body. There's something so predatory about the way she looks at me, and as much as I hate to admit it-it's exhilarating. "Figured if we weren't playing house anymore, why look the part?"

"I can see you've been feeding." She does this sort of gesture to her eyes before turning it toward me. Interesting how even now, she's jealous. I can hear it in her tone, the way eyes narrow ever so slightly. Somethings don't change I guess.

"I have," I nod. "I'm pretty sure this though has something to do with my pesky connection to you. The more I feed, the brighter they get." I snort another chuckle. "I keep trying to get them to revert bac-."

"Revert?" Her eyebrow raises. "Been googling words people use after the ninth grade?"

"You know, I did actually make it to my tenth. You'd think that after almost twenty years you'd know that little detail."

"Come on Bo, you do have to admit your list of failures is quite long. A bit hard to keep track of all of them."

"Here I was expecting a warmer welcome." I smirk as she tilts her head curiously. "You know they say absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"You've been gone two and a half days."

"I remember a time when it could only be a few hours."

"Enough of this game." She snaps. I guess memory lane isn't somewhere we'll be visiting anytime soon. "Why are you here?"

"We took vows babe, till death do us part." I finally take several steps toward her. "You do remember that, don't you?"

"You were the first to break them."

"Who betrayed who first, remains open for discussion."

"Have you come to steal my daughter as well?"

"No." I snort, shaking my head.

"Hm, tell me how sick I am again? Beg me to remember who I used to be? Plead for me to find some trace of humanity left within myself so we can go back to therapy and talk about our feelings?" She makes this face, and sort of condescending tone to the last half of her words.

I really can't help smirking, she can apparently be such a bitch, but it's intriguing. What's more intriguing is that for as cold as she is, there seems to be lingering glimpses of who she was. Jealousy at the reality I've fed from someone other than her. Resentment for making her go to therapy. It isn't exactly the best parts of our relationship, but I guess at this point I should take what I can get.

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"No. I realize this is you, who you are now. I was naive then, a young girl in love with a fantasy,"

"Well then color me intrigued." Icy unrecognizable smirk growing as she walks toward me. It's more of a sway, one that unconsciously pulls my eyes down her body. "If you didn't come to steal my last child, nor make up, then what's the point of your presence?"

Forcing a smirk myself as I take a deep breath, hands beginning to shake as she nears me. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but rationally this is the only option. No matter what course this takes, it'll bring me to answers of some kind-any kind.

Holding my breath I do something I never thought I was capable of, I hit her. Actually I backhand her across the face. It's hard enough to send her staggering off to the side, but not enough to fall. Another deep breath held as I close the small distance between us before she can get a grip of the situation. Hand coming to grab the back of her head, pushing down as I bring my knee up. Letting go as I feel her start to go down.

"What's the matter, don't wanna play babe?" I antagonize, the only thing I can do to keep from focusing on what I'm doing.

"Cute." She chuckles, spitting out a mouthful of blood. She runs the back of her hand over her mouth wiping the drips away as she stands. She never could master the art of spiting. "Let's go." She says plainly, motioning for me to keep coming.

Taking a breath and holding it I find myself going toward her-apparently she can withstand how I'd fight a human.

Fan-freakin-tastic.

One punch, three punches, five punches-withstanding how much force I'd use for Niko.

Six punches, seven punches, eight punches-withstanding how much I had ever used with Dyson.

Nine punches, ten punches-withstanding how I force I use with Iel.

Each punch thrown a little heavier than the last, trying to gage just how much is acceptable. The only problem is each one is causing me to lose just a little more resolve. Each one is earning a little more emotion and less determination for my cause. The eleventh punch I find myself backing up, a mixture of frustration and intrigue growing realizing just how much punishment she can take. A little shock at how much she's allowing me to deal out without so much as pushing me away.

My breathing labored more than I realize as I glance around, noticing that somehow we've made it off of the sidewalk and into the yarded area. Yet not a single soul in sight.

Now isn't the time to be faint of heart.

Keep it together, if you can't do this-how do you expect to deal with what's coming?

A right hook with almost as much power as I have knocks her back, hitting one of the three benches to my right. Quickly, I trap her between myself and the back of the bench. One hand on the polished wood, the other reaching around her neck, grabbing her throat. A simple act that forces her head up enough so my lips hover above her ear comfortably.

Keep it together Bo-focus.

"If I knew you liked it this rough," I force my leg between hers, thigh pressing against her so hard it hurts even me as I let the weight of my body rest on her back. I'm not sure if the motive behind my action is one of a desire to chalk this all up to rough foreplay, something I can forgive myself for. Or if this is just pure desire fueled by a raging hunger. "We could have been having so much more fun."

"If you wanted to fuck Bo," Her tone drops, the back of her head slamming into my nose. I feel a slow drip of blood slipping down to my lips, but I don't budge. "All you had to do was say so."

"Where's the fun in that?" I jerk my head back, her repeated effort a miss this time. "Oh come on babe, I know you got more than that." My comment quickly regretted as I hear my knee pop before I even feel the jolt of pain. The surge powerful enough to loosen my grip, her elbow coming up into my jaw distancing us enough for her to turn to face me.

"My turn." She whispers, almost laughing-but she isn't angry. I know the tone, even now. She has only one thing on her mind and as much as I hate to admit it, I quickly following suit.

It's been years since we've trained together, but it only takes seconds to realize she hasn't stopped. Her attacks, her punch-kick combos so incredibly diverse and calculated. Though as shocking as that is, it's her speed and strength that take me off guard the most. Her speed having grown so much that I have no choice but to block most of the attacks rather than dodge them. There is a lot of how she fights that has similarities to how Sasha and Akuma fought, yet neither of my previous strategy would do in this instance since Lauren has managed to add a bit of her own technique.

One more secret to add to the already enormous list.

Having taken enough punishment, my stance becoming less about learning what she's capable of. There's only one problem, this time she isn't quite ready to play submissive. Somehow we end up going blow for blow, each powerful, yet neither of us can dominate. Rather neither is trying hard enough. This sick and twisted dance spiraling out of control until we're an entangled bloody and breathless mess of bodies in the grass. Neither having expected this to go for so long.

It's only by chance I manage to get the upper hand, maneuvering myself between her legs. Left forearm on her chest holding her down, right hand pulling a small blade from my boot. I can feel her body go still as I bring it to her throat. My eyes staring into hers, watching them brighten even further. It's a mixture of anger and excitement I'm sure. We both know I have no intention of using it-I don't know if I ever did actually.

"Thought you liked toys." My taunt a breathless whisper, her back arching pressing the lower stomach up against me.

"I prefer my toys to be a bit thicker, less pointed edge." Slightly parted lips turning to a grin rather than smirk. "Didn't think you'd forget that."

"Fair enough." I chuckle, holding her stare. This voice in the back of my mind yelling, ' _You won't do it'_. It's right, I can't-not yet. THIS wasn't what I came for. Left hand going into the grass, supporting my weight as I lean up, right hand tossing the blade out into the grass.

"Aren't you afraid I'll kill you?"

"Babe, I can see your aura-hell I can feel it." I let my lower body weigh down on her further, just a slight rocking of my hips as my back arches pulling the tiniest of moans from her. "The most you'd do at the moment is fuck me to death." Eyes moving over her face. "Not a bad way to go if I say so myself."

"Quite confident, aren't we?"

"Okay." I laugh, right hand slowly sliding down her body until I reach her knee. Grabbing tightly, a rough tug forcing her leg to bend before I continue my journey. Pulling her pant leg up, finding a blade fastened to her calf. "What do you know, you did pay attention when I spoke." Smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth as I pull the blade from its holster. "Here." I place it in her hand and wait.

"What is this?"

"Do you really think you're the only one who had inner demons? Who was tired of fighting their every natural instinct every day to keep control? Who was tired of doing the right thing every damn day? Who was tired of being the stay at home wife whose sex life dwindled down to once a month, as repetitive and vanilla as it comes?"

"Hm." It's all she lets out, but I could swear I hear a growl from within her chest.

"You know, I think I realize why even when I was with Dyson it wasn't enough. I mean yeah the sex was good but," Her nostrils flare, hand gripping my hip harshly now only amusing. "I think the darkness, my darkness or whatever you wanna call it was drawn to yours. And let's face it, no matter how much that boy wanted to be bad he just didn't have it in him. Not like us."

"Your point?" She snarls, flipping us. God, the strength she has now-I never could have thought possible from her. It's scary-and arousing all at the same time.

"Every part of me, the good, the bad, the painfully boring, the wanna-throw-you-down and fuck-you-till-you-don't-remember-your-own-name-is in love with you." I lean up, nipping at her neck. "I think it's the same for you." Words whispered against her skin.

"Really now?"

"If you didn't you would have killed me, you've had every opportunity." I look down, jaw tight trying to keep this bad-bitch attitude that's beginning to falter under the pain, under her presence. Under a desire that is unlike anything I've felt before. "You've already dropped the knife, you have no intention of killing me.

"So what now Bo?"

"If I can't stand by your side in my imaginary, fairy tale heaven," My hand finding the back of her neck, bringing her down closer to me. "Then I will reign with you in hell." Leaning up, I capture her lips in a rough kiss, a steady stream of chi passing between us until it was no longer a give-take, but instead something new completely.

"I should kill you." She breathes out after several seconds-minutes. Turning her head from me for only a second.

"You should, but you won't." I match the conviction in her voice. Feet pushing at the ground as I try to maneuver, more at trying to reposition rather than escape. I'm not afraid of her now-that's not true, I'm terrified, I just know she isn't going to kill me.

"I think you're overestimating your hold on me."

"And I think you're underestimating it." I smirk up at her, watching as she studies me. She must not find what she's looking for-or maybe she does, either way she pushes herself off of me but doesn't stand.

"Why did you come back Bo? I thought I made myself pretty clear what would happen if you did."

"Well you know me, never one to follow rules."

"Leave and don't come back or the next time you might not be so lucky as to run into me."

"Fine with me. I'd have actually preferred to have run into that little advisor of yours." Smirk on my face wary as I stand. On one hand her indifference to the remark still gave me a sick wave of pleasure. On the other hand, I was losing her attention. "Do you really want it to go this way? I have no doubt that whatever affection you have left for me is twisted with hate and lust, but Sean? Can you turn your own son away so easy?"

"He chose you." She nearly snarls her words, moving onto her feet. There's the woman I can't recognize, it's like she's rabid.

"He is a boy, and he is terrified."

"Terrified?" She snorts. "He just murdered Hale and stabbed his sister, you'd think a little disagreement between his parents, he could handle." She stares me down, and it takes every ounce of control I have left to keep the furious rant that had managed to build in those five seconds it took her to speak that sentience.

"You sound upset my love, here I thought murder was a requirement for your approval lately."

"I owe you no explanations."

"Maybe you do, and maybe you don't." I shrug, glancing around semi surprised not a single soul has stumbled upon us. "But let's be honest, you know very well Dani has been running around on a little killing spree of her own. What does it matter if Sean has his own? Shouldn't you be proud of him? Maybe buy him a cake or torture chamber, something?" It takes everything in me to keep a straight face and an even heartbeat. My own words leaving a disgusting taste in my mouth. "Unless you're saying Hale's life is suddenly more important than everyone else's? That Hale's life is more important than your son?"

"This thing with Dani?"

"What's a little knife play be siblings?" I find myself frozen, watching her contemplate this. Not sure if I prefer her rabid and foaming at the mouth, or cold. "And if you remember correctly, I never went at you. I went at Koari."

"You expect me to just what-take this truce on faith? I know you too well Bo to know that you're just okay with this."

"You don't know me as well as you think you do Lauren." It physically hurts to say her name, this isn't Lauren. Not my Lauren.

"Okay." She just nods, nothing else, just nods before turning back on her previous course before I interrupted her.

"Good talk then?" I laugh to myself, sort of dumbfounded.

"Our daughter's Choosing is in a few hours, if you are serious you'll be there."

"I don't think I heard that right," I snap, taking a few steps toward her, but find myself coming to a halt as she turns back around. "Even if you were to ignore the age requirement you set, the law states the first born-"

"I am the law," Her voice dropping to a tone I've never heard before. It's not like in the movies when someone becomes possessed. It's not like that at all, I think I would have preferred that actually. This was just-indescribable. "You have your options Bo, be at the Choosing to stand with your family or leave and never come back. There is no third choice."

"So just to be clear," I smirk, actually enjoying that I'm on her last nerve. "Death is off the table then?"

"Tonight Bo."

* * *

.

 _ **Compound-2:27 p.m.**_

 _ **(DANI'S POV)**_

.

"I think I've lost my mind, but I'm feeling so alive." Words turning to a hum as I make my way down the hall. Arms extended, hands running over the walls as I nod to the tune. The grunts, groans, whimpers and muffled screams coming from all directions adding a nice touch to the melody stuck in my head. "Well, if this isn't ironic." I smirk, coming to my desired doorway, eyes running over her body. "Comfortable?" Attention becoming occupied with the blood dripping from her wrists, she's been pulling at her restraints. Tisk. Tisk. "Can I get you something? Tea, crumpets-no?"

"I see you've made your transition well." She rolls her eyes. "Really had my money on Sean."

"Transition?" Eyebrow raising, momentarily. Attention once again getting drawn to the small pool of blood under her foot. "Sure, whatever."

"How long do I have to stay down here?" She jerks at her restraints, but there's no real effort to escape there-yet. "It's been a week, and I'm starting to chafe."

"Payback is a bitch, huh?"

"Please." She scoffs at me. "I kept you for a couple hours you big baby. You've made your point, I get it. I was wrong and you were right. Let's kiss and make up already, yeah?" This stupid smile coming over her face. "I heard you're into that now."

"I prefer mature."

"Sweetheart, I'm a hundred and thirty three." She winks. "I got mature covered."

"You're awfully chipper for someone who's about to be killed."

"Killed?" She just snorts, rolling her eyes. "Good one."

"Good one?"

"This little transition of yours? The one you're lovin', is in part thanks to me."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." She nods. "So this little teasing of yours, while it's amusing, is growing tiresome."

"I have a question before I go," I hold up a finger, tearing my eyes away from the blood. "When you and Sean were together, did he ever talk about our mother with you?"

"Wh—what is your obsession with her?" She stares at me, that stupid smile fading. "Dani, untie me."

"Um, no."

"Dani, untie me now." Her voice raises and I can't help laughing. "This isn't funny anymore. I'm done playing."

"I can see that." I nod, trying to force a sad face-that turns into a laugh. "The thing is though, I'm not."

"Dani?" Voice breaking as I walk over to her, her eyes locked with my own. She's so scared. Frightened even. "Oh God-what's today?" She starts to struggle, the smell of fresh blood beginning to excite me.

"In a seriously unfortunate turn of events, Sean is back around and considering I have to play nice-I thought I'd get him a little present. You know, to make up."

"You can't do this to me! I am a part of this! It's today, isn't it? What's today?" I think she's beginning to understand.

"Shhhh, today is an amazing day." I cup her cheek, thumb brushing away a tear. "It's the day of the dead."

* * *

.

 _ **B/L Loft-5:19 p.m.**_

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

"My Queen, this is-how can you-?" Koari struggles to keep her voice low and respectful as I walk into the living room. She's panicking. She worries too much. It's annoying. "You're can't possibly trust her after everything."

"I don't." I pull a hooded robe from the couch.

"Then why is she here?"

"Because I wish it." The strength behind my answer forcing her to realize she has lost this battle, bowing her head in defeat. "My son is home where he belongs, and Bo-she either meant what she said, and will let this happen or she will try and stop it." My attention shifting to the robe as I tie it shut. "In that case, you will take care of it."

"I wish you would have let me take care of it hours ago."

"And I wish you'd remember that she is still my wife." My attention shifting to Bo as she joins us.

"Talking about lil' ol me?"

"Voicing my concern is part of my job, nothing personal of course." Koari says through a forced smile, swallowing her pride. Something about it's quite amusing.

"And I suppose the fact you wouldn't mind me out of the picture to have my wife to yourself has nothing to do with it?"

"I feel like Darth-Vader," Sean mumbles coming up behind Bo, so focused on trying to close his robe completely missing the tiresome banter. "Or what's the dude from the newer ones, the bad-ass? Red and black guy-?" His nervous rambling slowing as I cautiously approach him. Eyes running over his face before I reach out and reposition the material so it stays closed.

"Darth-Maul." I answer, hands moving up to his face as I look into his eyes. Interesting, his are the only ones that have yet to transition.

"W-what?"

"Darth-Maul, that's his name. I can't believe you forgot that," I chuckle softly, his hands coming to rest over mine. "You made me watch that with you a thousand times over."

One hundred and seventy three beats per minute-He looks so hurt.

One hundred and eighty beats per minute-My baby boy.

One hundred and ninety beats per minute-Nothing.

"Mother-."

"We have to go," Koari interrupts him. Just as well, stopped me from becoming sentimental over some memory. "They will be awaiting our arrival."

"Very well." I pull my hands from his face, turning away from his features twisted in fear and sadness. Eyes shifting to Bo, who just watches me. She won't make it out of the elevator. "Shall we?" I extend my hand toward her, curious if she'll even make it to the elevator at all.

* * *

.

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

.

I take her hand, smirk on my lips knowing she didn't expect me to comply. Proving her wrong is a small victory, but it's what I have left at this point. We walk to the elevator like it's some sick family trip, Sean and Dani right behind us, Koari behind them. I swear time has slowed, I swear that we're going in slow motion.

None of this feels real.

Maybe that's the approach to this. Maybe I should just imagine this some horrible play that I'm a part of. Maybe I should just convince myself this is some nightmare and none of it is real.

It takes a conscious effort to keep my hand from trembling, I can feel her glancing at me every other second. She's waiting for me to do something-I won't. I can't. If Trick was right about anything it's that the right thing isn't always the easy thing. What's about to happen is far from right, but the ends justify the means, don't they?

Her hand is unusually cold, colder than normal and I want to ask-I don't. Instead my eyes move from the side of Koari's face I can see, to the back of my children's heads. The doors began to part and like dominoes we pull our hoods up as we step from the elevator. It doesn't take but a few steps down a hall I had never found myself in before to see Kenzi and Iel waiting for us among a few others. She looks up at me, even from behind the hood practically swallowing her face, I see her eyes. I want to smile softly, the kind that says 'it'll be okay', but I can't.

These two men approach, never once saying a word but gesturing for my children to follow them. Must be okay since Lauren keeps walking as the two peel off, she doesn't even look.

Seriously, where the hell are we?

Another two men each on one side of these double doors pull them open as we near. The thing is that normally I'd laugh. This was all just so-something. Everything was so organized, and uniformed. The men to take the children, these men to open the doors. I'm no stranger to events, but this was something else. I know there's a joke to be made here, one about how they're trying a little too hard to make this scary.

Problem is, it's terrifying.

We walk in to a thunderous roar, it's not cheers, but a roar. A violent, terrifying roar. I don't look up, I can't yet. I can't quite force myself to face what's coming. We come to a stop, somewhat abruptly-or maybe it's only abrupt to me. She lets her hand fall from mine and I have to keep my knees locked for fear if I move now, if I let my body relax even just a sliver, I wouldn't be able to go through with this.

Here we go.

Out of the corner of my eye I see movement and I follow suit, gradually pushing the oversized hood off. I guess the robes stay on though. Lovely, I can die of heat exhaustion. I had only ever seen a handful of Choosings before, but none ever like this. This wasn't normal, not even for the older families who knew Dark would be the choice. There was never such-theatrics. Never such a twisted undertone to everything. This wasn't normal, but then again I made peace yesterday that whatever was happening is far beyond the normal realm of Dark Fae bullshit. Whatever this is, is a ritual far beyond just the Dark.

A Choosing was supposed to be a big deal, with tons of family and friends rooting for you, cheering you on and celebrating. A cotillion that had a love child with a sweet sixteen of a spoiled heiress-that's what they were supposed to remind you of. They were not supposed to happen in dark rooms that resemble a tiny colosseum. They weren't supposed to have groups of unknown people, all dressed in black robes making us look like a who's who of demonic worshiping, serial killers.

Seriously, where the hell are we?

In all the years I've lived here, this was somewhere I had never once come across which is kind of odd considering it looked like gladiators still visited this place. Directly in the middle of the room, just a large floor that we all stare down at. Directly behind it just a stone wall with a single door, I assume that leads somewhere else I wasn't aware existed. On the remaining three sides, a long curve of stone steps. No seats, just oversized steps. Except of course where we stand, this slab of stone directly in the middle high above all else, giving a perfect view of everything. Our own-correction, her own little platform.

' _Guess the Queen needs a clear view'_ , the thought brining a new level to my disgust.

There must be fifty other people here with us, but not a one stands directly in front of us. I glance to my left, Lauren and Koari staring down into the pit with this cold look. Technically, it's Lauren who has the cold look, Koari just looks-happy. Bitch. I have to put a little effort, but past them I can see Iel and Kenzi. He takes Lauren's approach while Kenz refuses to look at me. She just stares down into the pit, this look that says everything I'm feeling.

"What are you doing?!" The sound of a familiar voice pulls my attention back to the pit. Somehow my wandering eyes had somehow missed the fact that there is my son standing off to the right while Dani to the left. Two people on their knees facing the crowd-facing us. "We had a deal! You can't do this!" The guy who ushered them from us coming up to pull the bags from their heads before walking back through that secret door. It's Kimberly, she's crying frantically looking straight at us. "Please! Please! Please!" I can't help staring at my son, the horror on his face. "Please! Oh God, don't do this! We had a deal!" I can't be sure who exactly she's yelling at considering it looks like she's looking at me, but I have a pretty good idea who she means.

"Oh God." I whisper under my breath realizing who the other captive was.

"Problem?" Lauren asks, already staring at me.

"N—no." I shake my head, clenching my jaw so tight that I taste blood. The sharp points of teeth having caught the side of my tongue.

I need to focus on the pain, on the taste of blood, on my anger, on anything to keep me calm. Eyes falling back on Dominic. Oh God, if he's here then that means Niko is dead. They've been inseparable. Eyes shifting around the room frantically, realization setting in what's about to happen. There's nothing I can do. Even with Sean, Kenz and Iel-there's too many of them. Even if we could make it through the crowd, how could we possibly make it out of here?

If we tried-we'd fail. If we fail, we die. Honestly at this point I could give a shit about my life, but I can't risk their lives on something that WILL undoubtedly fail. Not the three of them.

This is what it feels like to be truly hopeless, huh.

I find myself staring at the young boy. Their bodies are bear with the exception of underwear, at this point what did they even bother to give them that decency. Kimberly has marks all over her body and face-I guess she didn't give in easily. Dominic though, his body is so battered-but his face is untouched. Eyes wander momentarily over to Dani who is watching me, smiling at me.

She wanted me to be able to recognize him.

Just as soon as I see Lauren raise her hands, Dani grabs Kimberly by the throat throwing her backward. What follows next isn't a fight by any standards-not even when she gives up pleading and tries to defend herself. Dani-Dani is a beast in every sense of the metaphor. Each blow cracked one bone or another, and the very few that didn't, tore flesh. The girl quickly becoming unrecognizable. There was no mercy, no fairness or sense of honor in this. It didn't matter the girl could no longer stand, no longer see through her swollen blood filled eyes. Didn't matter she could barely stay on her knees without the help of Dani holding onto her. Thankfully-in a sick way the pleas has come to a stop rather quickly as one blow had broken her jaw early on.

Each second felt like hours, my own personal hell. If I had to really guess, maybe ten to fifteen minutes. How Kimberly managed to stay alive this long is beyond me. The crowd begins to applaud now, chanting Dani's name as if what has happened is something to be proud of. She takes several steps back, arms raised in the air encouraging the praise.

"They said this was barbaric and cruel!" The crowd boos at the last half of the sentence. "This is evolution! This is survival of the fittest! They said that this couldn't be done anymore! Well," She hesitates, kicking the girl in the ribs, earning another round of cheers. "Here we are! My mother has broken every limitation set! And to those who doubt her-death!"

I can't help the way I look over the crowd, the way she has them riled up. They had started scattered, small groups and now they were just one large group encompassing the pit. Suddenly, it looks like a lot more than only fifty, all pumping their fists and yelling 'Death'. The chant surprisingly growing as I look behind myself to find more people pouring in. These though aren't unknown, I know these people very well. Higher level security, Morrigans, some from as far as the States, ambassadors. All people I never would have expected to see. I hadn't been so naive to think that Koari was the only one, not when I really thought about it, but this-this is far beyond anything I had imagined in my worst nightmares.

"Today I become a woman who will follow in my mother's footsteps, but I can't imagine doing this without my brother." She holds her hand out, gesturing from him to Dominic. Suddenly it makes sense, she didn't rile the crowd for praise, she riled them to make sure nothing interfered.

I look around once again, the crowd having grown to near eighty, maybe more. I can't take Lauren and all of them. I couldn't even suck the chi from all of them at once. Sean can't take Dani, I can see that now. She is something beyond his capability. Iel could maybe get Kenz out, but me and Sean wouldn't make it. I look back at the door behind myself, Markus standing there with this blank expression on his face. Even if he helped-there isn't enough.

Dominic can take a beating-Niko used to punish him before. Sean won't lay into him nearly as brutal. Just a few hits, make it look good, maybe he'll open some of the fresh wounds, there will be a lot of blood. Maybe that'll satisfy the crowd of maniacs.

* * *

.

 _ **(SEAN'S POV)**_

.

What the fuck-what the fuck-what the fuck.

I look into the crowd of rabid animals. Never have I seen such a group of people who deserved to die as much as these screaming beasts. Dani is just staring at me, this disgusting smirk on her face that I wouldn't mind wiping off. Never have I actually hit her-now I wouldn't mind making her little insane ass my personal punching bag.

I guess it's better me, than her.

"I'm sorry." I whisper down at the boy, balled fist coming down on his face. He won't fight back, three hits and he won't fight back. I need him to stand. Grabbing him by the shoulders, I throw him toward Dani accidently. "Get up!" I stand still, waiting for him, but he won't stand. "Get up!" I don't want to kick him, I'll break something. "Get the fuck up!"

"I don't think he's got any fight. Sorry brother." She laughs.

"Get up!" I'm screaming now, reaching him. I don't have a choice. I kick him twice in the stomach, the sight of blood only causing the crowd to scream louder.

I think I'm gonna be sick.

"Finished already?" Dani laughs as I back away from the little ball that's him. "Brother!" She yells forcing me to look back at her. She's tossing off her robe, but what's got my attention is the shiny blade in her hand. The one she jammed into my stomach just a few days ago. This time though, she's offering it to me. "The eldest first!" The crowd just screams and screams, my eyes shifting from her to the crowd over and over again.

Oh-I get it.

"I got her as a present." She laughs, undoing my robe for me. "She broke your heart, now you can cut hers out." Her hands move up to my shoulders, pushing the robe off of me. Though all I can focus on is the blade she's still managed to hold onto, and this look in her eyes. "Figured this would make us okay again-since we're back to living under the same roof."

"You're sick."

"No, sick is what I'm gonna do to that little boy over there for this crowd of lovely people." She drags the blade down my chest, smile over her face. She's almost glowing and it's sickening. "You want me to go first?" She doesn't quite yell it, but it's loud enough for others closest to hear. "He likes to watch!"

My eyes fall to Kim-what's left of her. I turn to watch her sway toward the boy, tapping the blade on her leg. She's going to butcher him right here-for everyone to enjoy. I look up to the rest of my family. I can't make out Iel's face, but I see his arm around Aunt Kenz, tears streaming down her cheeks. I can't technically see them, but I know the face. I know it because I've seen it enough. Mom is looking around, she's looking for something she can do-it's hopeless. Mother on the other hand stares with such an emptiness I can't help but wonder what this is for if she isn't even enjoying it. Why the spectacle if she could give two fucks about what's happening?

It's okay mom, I told you I'd be a man-I got this one.

I grab Dani by the shoulder, pushing her back just enough to give me room and not enough to start a riot. I'd hate to touch everyone's favorite devil child. Reaching down, one swift movement is more than enough for me to keep my nerve than anything else-his neck snaps.

The sound brings tears to my eyes, a rush of bile up my throat, but I swallow it back down. Trembling hands turning to fists as I blink back my tears. Can't do this now. Not now. I look up to my mother, an anger for her that I never knew I was capable of having. A realization that all those memories of her, any sign of affection, even just upstairs not long ago-all lies.

"I hope you enjoyed it!" I rise my arms, earning this roar that is sickening. They misunderstand my intention. They don't hear the rage and disgust. They don't understand the hate behind my words.

* * *

.

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

.

I stare at my baby boy as he seals our fate.

I had never in a million years ever anticipated my children having to know what it's like to take a life. To know that pain and carry it with them as they went through life. That pain that never once dulls no matter what happens.

Yet, here we are.

My baby boy is no longer a boy, but a man. That innocence is gone. He stands there fading into the background, staring at his mother in disgust. I think a part of him died, I think I just witnessed that. He loved Lauren so much, and now even from here I can see that hatred. His eyes transition, and I know it's to help keep the tears away.

We should have just run.

I watch numb as Dani cuts into Kimberly in the most brutal way she can. The cheers fading to into silence as I look over at Kenz. She's staring down, watching her own tears fall onto the ground. Iel is watching her rather than what's happening.

We're so broken-and I know now-there's nothing that can put us back together.

We should have just run.

* * *

.

 _ **B/L Loft-11:29 p.m.**_

 _ **(SEAN'S POV)**_

.

"You left the party rather early." I greet her, words through a clenched jaw as I walk in from the elevator. "You missed the cake."

"I hate cake."

"You would have loved this one, shaped like a heart. Covered in red-something. Was very graphic. Unexpected too considering these people were screaming for entrails to be ripped apart-and then they decided to have cake and do the cha-cha slide as the after party. Interesting bunch of mass murderers."

"Mm-hm." She nods, getting off the couch and starting to head down the hall. Oh, poor baby is upset I'm here. "Where are they?"

"In their room." She starts to turn toward me, this sickening smirk over her lips. I just know she's got something to say. This time though, she doesn't get the satisfaction of berating me. My hand wrapped around her throat, slamming her into the window so hard it cracks. The pieces falling through the air, the speed of my reflexes so fast they surprise even myself. Grabbing a shard midair, bringing it into her side. "Shit!" She chuckles, features scrunching in pain. "You're just full of surprises aren't today, aren't you?"

"Understand something Dani," I push the shard in deeper. "I'm stronger, faster, smarter and more adapt than you-."

"Oooh stop it, you're gonna turn me on." She chuckles, shoving me back hard enough I hit the back of the couch. Watching her as she pulls the shard from her side like it's nothing. "That all you got?" Her smirk triggering something inside myself I can't quite control as I find myself back on her in a matter of a heartbeat. Eyes transitioning as my hands grab her face.

"You thought my relationship with mother was weird? You haven't seen anything yet," My lips curve to match hers. "From now on I'ma be everywhere you are. Wake up, go to sleep. It won't matter, I'll be there. Just you and me like the old days," She surprises me, grabbing my face, bringing it down to hers, our foreheads hitting with a thump. Her lips painfully pressing against mine, pulling chi from me grabbing a decent amount before I'm able to shove her back into the glass. "You took my life Danielle, and now I'm going to take yours." I let her go, taking a cautious step back.

"Do it." She kicks a shard across the floor to me.

"It's cute how you think you're big and bad 'cause you keep them alive for what, ten minutes before you kill em'? I'ma make this last for years, hell we're Fae. I'll make it last centuries."

"You think I'll allow you to live that long?"

"You think you have a choice?" I step back into her as she steps into me. "How cute."

"Well this should be fun."

You have no idea the lengths I'm prepared to go, little sister.

Not a clue.

* * *

.

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

.

'Till death do us part.'

My grip on the balcony railing tightens as I feel the weight of her body against my back, her hands holding my hips with such force I'm not sure if her aim is to hurt or not.

"It's not like in the movies." She whispers against my neck. "It doesn't just turn off like a switch. It's more of a 'you care less and less until one day you wake up and realize it's all gone'."

"I don't need a pep talk, remember I killed long before you ever did." I painfully turn to face her, hands cautiously still gripping the railing. "I was enjoying the view, not wallowing in self-pity.

"Very well." She watches me closely as I push past her and make a dash for the sanctuary of the bathroom. "Afraid I was going to throw you over?"

"Afraid?" I laugh, pace slowing. "No, I can honestly say in all the emotions I've felt lately for you fear is not one."

"Above such a petty emotion?"

"Are you?" I snap, turning back around to face her. It was a reaction to my anger and annoyance with her-but there was something about the question that I actually found myself wanting an answer.

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps?" I chuckle out the question.

"I don't feel much of anything anymore, Bo."

"Sounds," I hesitate, images of Sean snapping Dominic's neck coming to the forefront of my mind. "Liberating."

"It is." She nods, there's something off about her. More than normal. "I think though there is a part of me that misses it though."

"I'm sorry?" My eyebrow raising.

"If I stop for too long I can feel this faint longing, faint sorrow." She nods again, looking back out toward the balcony. "It's interesting."

"Well good luck with that." I turn my back to her, taking the last step into the bathroom. Hand hitting the switch while the other started to shut the door.

"I used to be in-love with you once."

I hesitate at her words, swallowing the lump in my throat as they sink it. Once they do, I slam the door behind myself. I lean against the door and squeeze my eyes tightly, fits balling. I want to scream, to cry, to bang my head against the door begging for the release of physical pain rather than emotional. I can't though, the very thin line of peace between us would be severed. If I did, then that would put everything in jeopardy. So instead I just stand here, still with a clenched jaw as tears escape from beneath my eyelids.

This isn't Lauren, not my Lauren. Not my wife. Lauren had her moments when she could be a bitch, be mean and even a few rare occasions cruel. She had a tendency to be cold, but that was just her. She was a woman of science, it was just how she was raised. A certain coldness was just her, but when it mattered she had the biggest heart I had ever seen. Underneath everything Lauren was as gentle, kind, caring and loving person you'd meet. My wife was secure, confident never crassly conceited. My wife was gorgeous, breathtaking, sexy and when we were alone she could be 'sexy' in a whole new, private kind of way. She wasn't like this, she wasn't one to make herself seem sexy. Not one to draw attention to herself in the 'I-know-you-wanna-fuck-me' type of way. My wife had deep, beautiful eyes that complemented her somewhat stern yet still warm features. Not hard features that were only accentuated by piercing green orbs.

No, this isn't my wife.

I know this. I know it from how she acted to how she looked. From how she touched and how she spoke. Rationally I know it isn't my wife any longer. Yet when I allow myself to stop and think, take a moment to myself, I can't believe it. Can't believe she is gone. Can't believe that this woman in front of me that resembles everything about Lauren, even has her memories and feelings, isn't really her.

I can't seem to swallow the fact that at the end of the day, there's no hope.

Opening my eyes, I go to the sink, each hand gripping the rim as I stare into the mirror. My own reflection something I can hardly recognize. I find myself looking older somehow, looking beyond tired. I'm the reflection of a beaten and broken woman if I'd ever seen one. Trying desperately to transition back, I fail again and again until the sound of Lauren stirring grabs her attention.

Would it really be so bad to just let it all go?

If there really is no hope, then there is nothing left for me to do other than just let go.

Would it be so bad to actually let go completely?

Give into my true nature?

All of the hatred, the pain, the heartbreak, would all vanish in a second and it would be over. I've done it before, not completely, but I have. In the courtyard earlier, I had let myself go further than I had ever before and-it was exhilarating.

Shaking the thought off I stand up straight, wiping my face while thanking God for tear proof mascara.

One day at a time Bo.


	10. Loyalty Of Liars

_**AN:** A couple things, first after this there is 3 chaps left. 10-A short bridge chap. 11-The final. 12-The Epilogue. Secondly, this is now and has always been a dark series, while I have tried to flush it out more, cutting a considerable amount while adding others it is dark and i must point out that this is a fourth part in a series, a series that was started back at the end of S2 of LG. Characters were less developed, things were different and I also have to keep them in tune with the series i have written. I'm sorry if anyone has been offended by any of the themes. Thirdly, in saying this i am realizing that perhaps such dark themes might not be as appreciated as they once were (i say this with complete respect/understanding) so while these are rewrites it does take time/effort and if there isn't an audience for it, then i may not continue with the ROTF and DOANA (the following two stories) _

Lastly, but certainly not least. THANK YOU to all those who have read and reviewed as well as F/F. ALL feedback is welcomed, honestly i love criticism so long as there is actually a view point and not just to be rude. I am one of the most accessible authors, so if you dont feel comfortable voicing your opinion on review then feel free to send a message. And a HUGE HUGE HUGE thanks to TINY19 who has PRed the previous two chaps as well as kept me writing!

Pokie.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER NINE: Loyalty of Liars**_

.

 _ **Conference Room-9:24 a.m.**_

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

"Welcome all." I smile, walking into the conference room. I used to hate it so much, sitting here trying to delegate everything so no one would be upset. Sit here and never feel uncomfortable. Now though, now I've never felt more into control. Koari hanging closely behind like the good little lap dog she is. Smirk coming onto my lips at the thought, and it only grows as I watch each and every single one of the biggest, most powerful and feared Dark fae bow to me with such admiration. "I wanted to thank you all so much for being a part of not only my daughter, but as well my son's Choosing. For being the intricate players behind the scenes making sure everything has moved along so smoothly. For eliminating any threat that had been posed to me, and doing it in the most violent form you could have possibly chosen. I do want to thank you all for that from the bottom of my apathetic heart." I smile warmly at the group who is hanging on my every word. "That being said," Pausing, my eyes shifting up past the crowd's heads to the back doors where ten of my personal guards enter. The last man to enter locking the door behind himself. "Unfortunately each and every single one of you lied to me, went behind my back not only lying, but disobeying orders as well."

"What?" Various members of the room let out in confusion, looking from me to one another.

"As all of you have worked so hard for this, rest assured that this will be a new chapter in the history of our kind. I am truly saddened that after all of your hard work, not a single one of you will be around to see it."

"My Queen?" Koari let out in a shaky whisper as her eyes frantically jump from the approaching guard back to me.

"I don't have any room for sloppy, vision-less killers, and even less for betraying liars." I look past the commotion at the doors, the shouting drowning out. I count to twenty, feeling it was an appropriate amount of time before making my exit. "Don't look so afraid," My words an order more than anything as I near Koari. "I thought you'd be happy."

"My Queen?"

"Well with all of them dead, I need someone to fill their responsibilities don't I?"

"M-me?"

"Oh, don't pretend you weren't thinking it." I stare at her, watching as that fear which was just coming off of her in waves begins to dull. "I need someone who I trust. Someone who I know won't betray me and that list is rather short now a days. Not to mention I need someone who is already strong and powerful to be able to take on such tasks. Now if you feel-"

"Thank you." She drops to her knees, bowing her head.

She's so pathetic-if she wasn't useful I'd let Dani play with her.

* * *

.

 _ **B/L Loft-10:02 a.m.**_

 _ **(SEAN'S POV)**_

.

"Lookie here." I laugh from the couch, continuing to eat as she walks in front of the T.V. in nothing more than a bra and female boxers. "Tell me, is being a slut a requirement for this family now or just a personal preference?"

"Blow me."

"Well maybe if you ask a little nicer."

"See your balls are still intact." She jogs up into the kitchen. "Figured they'd have retracted by now."

"Oh come on, are you really that mad cause you aren't mother's only physco killer anymore?"

"What's your angle?" She closes the fridge empty handed, turning to look at me. "I doubt your played out desire for mother's approval, and new desire of fucking me is what brought on this little episode of yours."

"Well that's the million dollar question isn't it?" I sit up, smile firmly in place. "I mean am I here for some big master plan to take you and this evil empire down? Or am I just that pathetic that I need my mother's approval no matter what? Or did I really just snap? Oooh or maybe I had snapped years ago and with everything I can now just finally come out with it?"

"So mommy's approval then?"

"Say, why aren't you questioning Ma's return?"

"Bo is even more pathetic then you, she can't live without mother. Blah, blah, blah,"

"So I take it you're refusing to believe Ma is a parent now?" My brow raises. "Immaculate conception is it?"

"Bo is the embodiment of weakness. A shame to our species and to our bloodline. She rejects everything about us and has skated by, by using those who are actually worth something. How she wound up with mother is a question that will forever be an unjust mystery."

"Those are some big words baby sis, where'd ya' get that speech from?"

"Ari." She lets out proudly. For a moment she stands up straight, smiling ear to ear as though she had just delivered the valedictorian speech.

"I see." I can't help laughing as I stand. "Tell me, doesn't it bother you that-Ari is only fucking you 'cause mother won't give it up?"

"Shut up."

"I mean that's really messed up if you ask me. Weird lil' love triangle you got yourself."

"I said shut up." She snaps, all that smugness gone.

"Though I do wonder what mother would do if she found out? I mean yeah, she's taken a train to crazy-bitch-vill, but do you think that would make her reaction more in your favor of you two? Or more in the favor of ripping Ari apart inch by inch?" I find myself plopping back down on the couch, forgetting what I stood up for in the first place. "And now-mom is taking a dive off the deep end too. Hm, maybe we can make it a family event. I'd personally love to have a go at her."

"I'll kill you before you touch her." She threatens me, she means it too.

"Mom too?"

"Yes."

"What about Mother?"

"Maybe I should cut your tongue from your head before you can squeal."

"Try it." I laugh, grabbing the remote from the table and turning the volume up on the football game.

* * *

.

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

.

"Well, looks like your little massacre went well." I force a smile, eyes moving over the smear of blood on her arm. "Did you have our children do this one too or did you finally do your own work?"

"My guards."

"Of course," I snort, closing the book I had been reading. "Say have you actually killed anyone or just ordered everyone else to do it for you?" I watch as she opens the balcony, refusing to answer me. "May as well start calling you Cesar at this point."

"There's a saying, 'let them hate me, so long as they fear me'."

"I don't fear you Lauren." It still leaves a disgusting taste in my mouth to call this-thing, my wife's name.

"You always were a horrible liar Bo." She walks around the bed, coming to sit down next to me. "It's how I always knew when you weren't faithful."

"I'm not afraid of you." I toss the book on the floor, sitting up to face her. "I don't hate you either."

"No?"

"No, I just think you're a weak coward." I smirk. "I pity you more than anything actually."

"Yet," She leans forward, hand cupping my cheek. "You sacrificed your son's soul along with your own to come back." A soft kiss to my cheeks before her lips hover over my ear. "Now who do you think is more pathetic?"

I'm not exactly sure what happens next-how it happens really.

It's wrong-disgust with myself reaching new levels.

Whatever the reason, or however it happened it doesn't matter. All that matters is that hateful banter somehow is now a private party for two. The only thing I'm suddenly sure of is a desire so deep it scares me. The sounds of her moans like music to my ears only urging me on further. My lips leaving a trail of sloppy kisses up and down her throat, hands sliding between us. Ripping her jeans open, pulling them down enough that she kicks them off. Her hands find the back of my thighs not giving a damn if it hurts. My body covering hers as my hands begin ripping open her shirt.

Her body already trembling when my mouth begins working it's way down her body. Starting at her collarbone moving down to the top of her breast to the side, making sure to leave a memorable bite. Then another before continuing my way down. The tip of my tongue tracing around her belly button before I slide off the bed onto my knees. She wastes no time maneuvering her left leg over my shoulder. Taking it as an invitation, albeit an unneeded one, my hands find her hips pulling her down further as I kiss up the inside of her thigh.

"My Queen I'm sorry to-."

I look up at Koari who took the liberty of walking into my bedroom. Normally I'd be pissed, but there's just something making me smirk as I watch the rage write itself all over that smug bitch's face. It's better this way, some control beginning to form. This thing with Lauren wouldn't have been the best idea.

Pissing off Koari might not be as satisfying as hours of hate-rage sex, but it was pretty satisfying.

Gotta take my victories where I can get them now a days.

* * *

.

 _ **K/I Loft-1:56 p.m.**_

 _ **(KENZI'S POV)**_

.

"What is this?" Iel ask sitting on the edge of the bed, holding my special little zip bag in hand. Here I thought I couldn't be any more heartbroken, now this.

"Wh-what?"

"Is this yours?" He snaps, eyes narrowing. "Do you know what this shit is?"

"No." I shake my head. "I've been holding it for Elizabeth in medical, I owed her a favor so I'm holding it. With all the Light Fae making themselves scarce lately, haven't had a chance to give it back."

"Are you lying?" His question more of an accusation as he stands up.

"I don't need this, not now Iel. I don't know what it is, and it isn't even mine. Payment for those limited edition Gucci boots I got last month. Here." I take a breath, pulling my phone from my pocket. "Call her, can't promise she'll answer." I watch his eyes move from me to the phone twice before he drop it on the bed.

"I'm sorry babe, but that shit in there is deadlier than poison."

"You don't say." I fold my arms over my chest, glaring at him.

"Look, I'm real sorry babe, but you really don't know what that is. Secretions from Fae cockroaches, mixed with actual poisons. It's nasty stuff, I can't stand the thought of losing you." He reaches out, hands on my shoulders. "Your friend doesn't know what she's gotten herself into."

"I'd say." I snort, eyes leaving his face to go to the bag.

"I'm sorry though really, if something happened to you I don't know what I would do."

"It's okay. It's been a rough couple of days, everyone is on edge." I force a smile for him, wave of panic washing over me. What else could go wrong? "I'm going to go get a drink-or ten before this little thing later."

"Alright babe." He nods.

"Going somewhere?" Koari asks from the couch, causing me to jump.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Checking in, making sure Bo's loyal sidekick doesn't get any ideas."

"You have a problem with Bo, then go see her." I shrug, heading for the fridge.

"See normally this bitterness toward her would make me think this visit was unnecessary, though I am well versed in your history. I know that this can pass in a second and you two could be running around, causing problems."

"I'll be there this afternoon." I put down the bottle of vodka.

"You better, because the consequences could be-."

"Did you seriously just break into my house, and then threaten me?"

"Yes, I did."

"Iel is in the next room, you so much as take a step toward me and he'll rip your skanky little head from your skanky little body."

"You've been taking those injections for eight years now. At first it was once a month, and then once every three weeks and so on until you're up to what-three a day? You've got maybe three shots left so twenty-four hours of life. Once the last shot runs from your system you're going to get chills, shakes, but you're going to feel like you're on fire. In reality you will be, your insides will be liquefying. Next your veins will start to bloat, until eventually your skin will begin slipping from your bones. Think Trick will save you? There is no cure, only sustaining yourself. You signed your own death sentence when you started this stupid human." I watch as she pulls a black pouch from the couch, dangling it like catnip in front of a cat. BITCH! "You can follow Bo and die a very, very painful death or stay here with your boyfriend, very extravagant life style and your life support."

"Get. Out. Of. My. House."

"I know you'll do the right thing Kenzi, it would be a shame for the children to lose their aunt so close to having lost their uncle Hale." She taunts me, walking toward the door. I wait until the door shuts before on reflex I find myself hurling the bottle against the wall.

* * *

.

 _ **Unknown-2:46 p.m.**_

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

.

Right. Left. Left. Right. Right. Left.

Just as I ready to throw in the towel, I find myself at the mouth of the hall. These flashes coming over me, a memory so vivid it's like it's happening us again. Watching them ushered to this secret door. The five of us standing there in our nifty serial killer robes. The hall nothing special, especially now that it's dark and deserted, but my knees lock and I don't think there's anything that could make me walk down it again.

My eyes fall onto the out of place door, the one Sean had been guided through. I doubt it's open, even if it was-I can't go down there. What I can do is find another entrance.

Hopefully.

If takes another ten minutes, and a lot of wall groping before I find another possibility of a door. It's interesting, only a few feet from doors to a restricted exit. I really should have explored more these past few years. I expect the door to be locked, but it opens so easily I think I should be worried. Nothing has been so easy lately. Then again I don't really think anyone here cares about much of anything anymore. When you get to play judge, jury and executioner I guess you can get a bit cocky.

It's nothing special, stones stairs down into a stone hall. Though what is special is how I seem to be jumping back a few centuries, just like when I walked into the-I don't know what to call that room. These had to have been here long before we ever got here, and while I may not have exactly been as well informed in the layout of my home, but I'm sure this part of the compound was already built. I guess I can be thankful Lauren didn't build this little tunnel of death specifically for the Choosing.

Small victories are all I have now.

I pass rooms in set of two, nothing there. Though the occasional smear of blood on the floor does wonders to traumatize my very active imagination. I find myself stopping short of the last two sets of rooms, checking my phone. It's almost time. I don't know what I was looking for. I used to play detective for a living and now-now snooping around somehow feels unnatural.

There this noise, spitting I think that causes me to turn back curiously. I highly doubt Koari wouldn't be already waiting for this little loyalty test. Even as far off the deep end that Dani has jumped, I can't picture her spitting. Then again I couldn't picture my wife mercilessly killing people. I'm not really the best judge of future actions as it would seem.

"Oh God." I let out under my breath, rushing into the room. Maybe I'm not as far off on judging events as I thought.

"Get away." Niko tries to yell, but ends up coughing instead. His head falling back as he tries to move away from my touch. The rope around his hands and ankles keeping him from doing much though. "Get away from me."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Bullshit!"

"I'm not." I snap, freeing one ankle and then the next.

"Where's Dominic then?" His question stopping me dead in my tracks, eyes meeting his. Once again I'm glad for my little 'affliction', tears hidden away. "That's what I thought."

"Is everyone else okay?"

"Like you give a shit, liar." He jerks his hands, pulling them from me as I try and undo the knot.

"We need to get you out of here." I get his hands free, stepping in front of him. Part of me expects him to lunge at me, but it's apparent he doesn't have the strength. "Come on." I start to pull him up, feeling comfortable enough he wasn't going to fight.

"Why?"

"That's the same question I keep asking myself." I look up at him, trying to support as much of his weight as I can as we make our way up the stairs. "Listen to me." I start once we reach the restricted doors.

"Fuck you, liar."

"Look you little shithead, I'm not in the mood. A week ago I had a family, a marriage, a life. It wasn't perfect but it was mine. Now what do I have?" I shove his arm off of my shoulders as he leans against the doors. "A demon offspring, a marriage that's more like a death sentence or at very least a one way ticket to an insane asylum, and a body count quickly rising to levels of a genocide. I'm not exactly sure how many need to die for this to be classified as one, but I'm pretty sure it's getting there. I am sorry about Dominic. God knows I am, and when this is all over, if I am still me I will cry for him. Right now though, I don't have that option. I don't have the luxury of letting myself feel more than I do already, because if I do then it's over."

"Wh—what's over?" He whispers like a scolded child.

"Everything." I snort, looking away as I swallow back the feeling of tears. "Sometimes playing for Team-Good-Guys is the hardest thing you'll ever do." I run my hand through my hair, realization hitting me I have some place to be. Can't have them getting suspicious. "I have to be here, I have to do it this way because I can't run. Not this time, and if anyone understands that, I know it's you Niko. There's sometimes you just can't run."

"But you're telling me to."

"No," I shake my head. I should, if I was a better person I would. If I was a better person I'd tell him to run the hell out of here and never look back. "I'm _asking_ you to fight with me. I'm asking you to do what I can't." We both look down the hall, the sound of steps echoing.

"What do I need to do?" I have his attention now, but there's still hesitation in his voice.

"Take care of everyone, and grant sanctuary to anyone who comes. I don't care if they have to sleep three to a bed, on the floor." He nods, both of us looking down the hall once again. "There's a few of you, you know who, who can fight if it comes to that. Fight only guards." I push the door open with one hand, other on his arm pushing him out as the echo loudens. "If it's anyone else, you run. You make sure that everyone runs."

"What about you?"

"I'm not your concern, they are." I start the pull the door shut, hesitating. "You can do this." I hold his gaze for only a minute, before pulling it shut.

I don't know if my words were more for him, or for myself-maybe for both of us.

* * *

.

 _ **Conference Room-3:09 p.m.**_

 _ **(SEAN'S POV)**_

.

"Any time you're ready Bo." Koari glares at my mom, who glares right back sitting atop the conference table.

"If it's all the same, I'll wait for my wife. I'd hate to go through all the trouble to prove my unwavering loyalty just to have you turn around and lie about it." I watch her tap Dani's blade against her thigh. My eyes moving from her to the three men bound and gagged against the wall in front of us. I had assumed they'd make mom prove loyalty, but having Aunt Kenz and Uncle Iel do it too is-it's something.

"Why would she do that?" Dani snorts, little Ari must be good in bed to have my sister so up in arms over every little damn thing.

"Because she wants your mother, has for years now. It's quite sad really, most people would have taken the hint and given up already. Not our little sorcerous though, she's in it for the long haul." Mom looks from Dani back to that bitch. "You really should have a little self-respect."

"You're lying." Dani looks between them, aww her little bubble has been popped. Good, now she can be miserable like the rest of us.

"Sorry, but it's true. The only reason she has been pushing all these little tests is in hope that I will fail and have to be killed. Then she would finally have your mother all to herself." Mom smirks. "It's really cute how you think you can replace me. I'm her wife, the mother of her children. Not to mention a kickass succubus whose been referred to as chosen on multiple occasions and the daughter of Hades. You on the other hand are an adviser who gets the occasional vision."

"I am far more than that!" She snaps. Temper, temper.

"Oh yeah, I hear you got yourself a little promotion, well you didn't really earn it. It was just given to you." She tilts her head to the side, a child running down my spine at how much it resembles my mother's. "Wait, wait. Don't tell me, you think that little massacre was for you."

"I got their jobs, their power didn't I?"

"Oooh, you poor pathetic little vision seer." Mom laughs, Aunt Kenz smiles a bit, but uncle Iel looks-perturbed. Weird, he usually loves shit talking.

"I told you." I whisper into my sister's ear, leaning against her shoulder.

"Why isn't this done yet?" My mother barks, walking into the room earning everyone's attention.

"Just waiting for you my love." Mom slides off the table, handing Dani's blade to Iel before looking back at mother. "Know how much you've come to love a massacre lately."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to do it." Koari laughs, like she won something.

"Unlike you I have talents, besides I may as well get a snack in." She walks up to the first of three unlucky men-at least they're men this time and not boys. She doesn't even need to bend down now, pulling the chi from him in like five seconds. "Sorry to ruin the whole Manson style bloodbath here, just not my thing."

Uncle Iel surprises me, maybe all of us as walks up to the last guy on the left and in one swift motion slits his throat. I mean, that is something. He didn't even flinch. I'm not really one to judge, but mom had made it quick and painless. She was merciful. Iel was quick, but the kill itself wasn't.

"No thank you." Aunt Kenz shakes her head as he offers her the blade. "You have me." She practically snarls at Koari. "You know you do, but I won't do this."

"Babe, it's the only way."

"Babe? Really? You just Jack the Ripper-ed that guy, you've lost calling me babe privileges."

"You do it or you suffer-" Koari threatens.

"Careful." Mom warns.

"You own me already." She snaps looking over all of us. I have to look down to keep tears from building. It's not until I hear her speak again that I look back up. "I'm sorry." She walks behind him, grabbing his head it the oddest way-but it works just the same. "Are you happy?" She walks up to mother, I can't help being terrified. Please Aunt Kenz, please don't snap. "Does this appease you my Queen?" She bows.

"Very well." Mother turns to Koari. "Satisfied?"

"My Queen, I believe there is an alternate motive behind Bo's action perhaps we should-"

"You'd be the one to know about hidden motives wouldn't you?" Mom pipes in.

"I know not what you speak of."

"Of course not," Mom makes her way over to the sneaky bitch. "It's over. You lost, have some dignity."

"Ma'am." She dips her head, ah fake respect.

"Next time you speak to me remember that you are nothing more than an employee of-" She laughs, leaning in further. Hm, mom is pretty good at this baiting shit. Who would have thought. "I'm sorry, I meant to say servant of my wife."

The words barely finish making their way out before Koari has her hand raised. I feel the urge to move, then I realize it would be more amusing to watch mom do it. Neither option happens as surprisingly mother intervenes.

"Seeing as how I am in a forgiving mood," Mother jerks Koari's wrist forcing her to come face to face with her. "I will forget this indiscretion, but do not overestimate your worth to me."

"My Queen she is playing-." Mother's free hand going over her mouth.

"Awe, and it's not even our anniversary." Mom laughs.

"Your personal opinions of my wife are not appreciated. Especially in public, in front of our children. Until they prove disloyal you are to recognize their position in the hierarchy. Understand?" A nod mother's only earned response, but enough to let the woman go.

"I suggest next time you aim for someone in your league and not married." Mom antagonizes just a bit more as she follows mother out. Aunt Kenz and Iel following close on her tail

"Hm, makes you think-what other questionable decisions did you make." I laugh, shoving her with my shoulder. "I suggest you watch yourself Koari, I'd hate for you to have an accident."

"Bo is harmless, but thank you for your concern my Prince."

"Mom?" I spin around just before hitting the door, looking at her with a new level of amusement. "I was talking about me. I'm hitting eighteen in two months, I've had my Choosing—only seems right I take an active role in my mother's reign. Considering you have seemed to take all of the positions as of this morning, the only way I could get one is if you have some horrible-disfiguring-on-purpose-accident." I can't help laughing to myself making it into the hall. The sound of Dani's voice causing me to stop.

"Is it true?"

"Danni please don't take after Bo's weakness, not after how far you've come."

"Weakness?" She snorts. "Heed my family's warnings because when my brother decides to go for you I won't be there to stop him. When Bo decides you've pushed too far one to many times, I won't be there. I won't sell you out, but know this Ari you so much as try and touch my mother-you don't wanna know the things I will do to you."

Hm, some destruction I can be pleased about.

* * *

.

 _ **K/I Loft-5:08 p.m.**_

 _ **(KENZI'S POV)**_

.

My head in my hands, hiding from the light. Damn Iel and his bright bulbs throughout the house. Actually I'm hiding from everything. I can't help wanting to run away from it all. Run away from this place and never once look back.

I love Bo, she's my sister and Lauren-the real Lauren is like my sister-in-law. The kids despite what they've done are still my niece and nephew. I've been here for everything. I've changed diapers, been thrown up on, took them to their first concert. I was the cool Aunt who they had ran to when their parents were a pain. I even loved this life that we had come to make for ourselves. It was peaceful, we had made so much of a difference and of course all the perks were amazing.

This was the life anyone would dream for, one that I certainly did.

But now this is no longer the fairy tale I had made it out to be. The fairy tale we had all made it out to be. It wasn't as simple as taking all the rewards and having no consequences. I know now how stupid I was to think there wouldn't be. After all this is my life—our life and in our life there is always consequences. Our life is working on a cosmic balance scale, it's always been like this. For every good thing that happened there would be a negative and vice versa.

So why I thought that there would never be a downside this time around, I didn't know.

This though?

This is too much even for me. There was always some big bad guy who breezed into town and torn things apart, but we'd always be together. And like in the fairy tales the heroes would always win. But now looking back there is no more band of heroes, no more scoobie gang left. Vex, Dyson, Eric, Reyna, Hale—one after another. Like the saying says, time heals all-that is until the world is crashing down and you find yourself standing alone. It's then you remember just how much you needed them. Remember how much you miss them, how much it hurt to lose them. I could actually add Dani to the list now—this girl now isn't my niece, this is something that swooped in and made itself at home in her body.

"Hey." I sniff back tears, looking up to his voice.

"Hey."

"You should be getting some rest babe."

"Why, 'cause I killed someone? You think me sleeping will make that go away?"

"No I was suggesting it because you look beat and you've been drinking."

"Yeah—well," My eyes wander over his soft, concerned features.

By all accounts he was hansom, sweet, charming, sexy and in his own way quite funny. He had been with me for years through the ups and downs, never leaving. He even always knew how to handle me-but he isn't Hale. He isn't Eric, he isn't even Vex—he's just-a substitute. I hadn't admitted that to myself until tonight. Hale would have never let me do what I did. He never in a million years would have stood for it. Eric would have never let me. Vex-well Vex might have let me, but he would have been able to make me feel better, been able to comfort me.

"Well it's hard to sleep with a jungle gym above us." I point up at the ceiling at the series of loud thumps.

"They're interesting."

"Interesting? I have some other words for them."

"Kenz, Lauren has changed. It would be better if you just accept that now and Bo, well if she really loves her and wants this to work then she is going to have to change too." He walks around to his side of the bed, plopping down. "I think Bo truly loves her and will do what she has to, to keep her. Besides it's not like she'd have to change into anything she isn't already."

"I'm sorry, when have you ever known Bo to be a killer of anything other than stains?" I glance over my shoulder.

"Lately yeah, but before-well let's just say baby-girl gotta pretty decent body count."

"That's nice, real nice."

"Relax babe, it's not like she's gonna have to go in the streets slaughtering people-she just has to be okay if that happens." He laughs at his own comment making my stomach turn on itself, eyes drifting back to the floor unable to face him any longer.

* * *

.

 _ **HPS Club-11:06 p.m.**_

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

.

"Are you okay?" I ask hesitantly, taking a seat next to her. I probably should have asked if I could have a seat, after all people don't normally find the darkest booth in the darkest corner of a club because they want company.

"I've killed Fae before, no biggie Bo-Bo." She raises her glass, but doesn't look at me.

"Never murdered one."

"Thanks for the clarification." She takes a drink, once full glass dropping to half way in a matter of seconds. "I'm fine, besides I apparently signed my soul over long before today's little massacre." I watch as she takes another drink, tossing it back as though it was water. It's obvious she's drank enough that the 'burn' is no longer a factor. "Aren't you gonna ask why I did it?"

"Nope." I shake my head. We all have our reasons, our dark secrets that allow us to do what we've done. I don't need to know hers. Not now.

"Sooo, not that I'm not happy you're back and you and our Queen are working things out but what's with the succu-bang-fest? I heard in the office? That's how you know she's taken a trip to cray-cray town."

"Places like this disgust me." We find out attention shifting up to Markus who handed me a beer before making himself comfortable opposite myself.

"Well we did have a place, but Queen has deemed that place-." Kenz cuts herself off, I guess remembering who exactly she is talking to.

"It's okay human, I'm off tonight."

"They send you to spy on me?" My eyebrow raises, kind of hoping his answer is yes. Given the day-week-month I'm having, certainly in the mood to cause trouble. Besides that's what Lauren needs to see. Me not giving a shit anymore, giving into her little psycho party.

"No, but you pissed Koari off pretty bad today and I know for a fact she won't come here." Taking a swig he kicks his feet up at an angle on the low laying table. "Her and the owner got problems."

"Koari-the things I would do to her would I know she wouldn't turn me into a toad, or rat or-" Kenz starts to trail off as she leans forward giving herself a refill. "What are you laughing at ass-face?"

"I don't think she'd be turning you into a rat or anything else for that matter. Sure she'd beat your little, human ass but that's about it."

"Dude she's a sorceress! Haven't you seen Fantasia or that Rasbootand dude? Scary!"

"I don't think that's how you pronounce his name, Kenz." I correct her, taking a drink myself only half paying attention to the two.

"If you can count on humans for anything it's amusement." He laughs, beginning to take an undesired interest in me.

"You aren't afraid of her?" I ask in between drinks, beginning to be intrigued by this little exchange.

"You see her and you see me? A punch from her would be like being hit with a Nerf ball." He snorts, I think somewhat insulted at the thought that, that little lying, wife stealing bitch could cause him any damage. "A TINY Nerf ball-thrown by a two year old-human."

"Her powers don't work on you?" Kenz asks for me.

"Powers?" This time his snort causes him to choke on the mouthful of liquid. "What powers do you think she has human?"

"She doesn't have powers?" I find myself sitting up, suddenly very interested in this.

"You really don't know do you? Wow alright pay close attention 'cause I think this is gonna make your year succubus. Back in the day Pharaohs, Emperors, Kings depending on the year and region had these sorceress. Women who were believed to have the gift of sight, illusions, shit like that." Taking another drink he settles back into his seat. "Turns out of course most were frauds, only a couple actually posing the power-being Fae."

"This history lesson have a point, getting bored." I fake a yawn, he's still far from making it back onto my Christmas list.

"Sorceress are kinda like a crown, a symbol of power something that goes along with the man—or woman in charge. Their only real ability is the ability of sight, a very few can do some magic tricks, but even then they're just skilled magicians. Think of David Copperfield times ten and you get Koari-though her technique is shit." He laughs, raising his bottle. I think he's actually drunk. "Although got to give it to her, she's one manipulative bitch if I've ever seen one."

"But she does get visions right?" Kenzi asks suddenly not all that impressed or scared of Koari-and strangely sobering.

"Yeah of course," Reaching over the table he pulls back one of the Kenz bottles with him. "Doubt she had any in a while though. It must kill her."

"What do you mean she hasn't had any in a while? Like days while or weeks or?" My mind wandering just a bit, trying to remember exactly when the last one I know she had was.

"Try years succubus." I reach over pulling the bottle from his hands, whatever slight sense of amusement I had gone. "See over ten years ago a lil' fella named Akuma decided to go crazy and kill of some Ancients-."

"I was there, skip to the part that makes me give a shit."

"The power of sight isn't an ability like being a succubi or siren and so on, it's a gift from the Ancients. Normally from the one you're a descendent of, or of course Domitianus," He pauses I guess seeing the confusion coming from us. "Domitianus? The Fae of all Fae-you know there was the three Light, three Dark and him? No? Alright whatever, anyway Akuma killed three-fourths of them and I'm sure Domitianus took the opportunity to finish the rest off. Despite being the devil incarnate, he wouldn't give her the gift considering who she is."

"And that would be?"

"Lauren's adviser, or now really her only adviser and sectary and everything else."

"What would it matter if she was my wife's-entire staff?"

"When the Queen makes her ascension she'll be just as powerful him, maybe even more in some ways. Just between you and me Lauren really got fucked in this deal."

"I doubt that." Kenzi snorts under her breath.

"I know it's easy to sit back and judge, but you have no idea what kind of power she has. What kind was forced on her. Being a hybrid alone is tough enough, but having a part of Sasha, a part of Akuma that's darkness beyond imagined. It's a shame though I thought there would be more time, a lot more." As he takes a drink I watch his features twist from amusement to sadness.

"This ascension dealieo?"

"Think the Dawning only for a very, very few. In fact other than the Ancients, their kids and Akuma-Lauren will be the only one. You do know what a Dawning is right human?"

"Yes." She snorts, rolling her eyes as she stands up, reaching over to take his bottle only to fail almost falling on her face had I not grabbed her arm in time. She may have a clearer mind, but she's far from sober.

"And before you bark a threat or something overly dramatic the ascension is when Lauren will make the final transition from human-well hybrid to full Fae. In her case that's-that's a scary situation." He looks directly at me, this vulnerability to him I haven't seen before. "I really thought we had time."

"The Sasha and Akuma factor in all of this," I can't help how my nostrils flare at the mention of the woman's name, something I thought I'd never have to hear again. "Is that what's speeding this up?"

"Exactly how fast are we talking big guy?"

"By a couple hundred years, I assume that's why Domitianus never did anything about her. Left it alone all this time," his attention shifting back to me. "I'd have to guess it is, what else would do it right?"

"This thing, once she transitions completely will she still have a soul?" My jaw tightens, this image of her staring blankly into that pit watching our son kill someone etched into my mind.

"Bo-"

"Will she?" I cut him off, wanting-no needing an answer.

"Listen the Ancients, they don't have souls. In fact they aren't even really Fae, they're well for lack of a better word demons. But then again I suspect you know that more than anyone Bo. Our evolution caused us to lose abilities until we only had one, caused us to resemble humans-eventually evolution caused us to have souls. Even the Light Ancients didn't have souls, they had mercy and forgiveness traits that kept a balance."

"You're dangerously close to being my night snack Markus."

"I had hoped that she would be able to hold onto her humanity when it was time, but life has had other plans. I'm truly sorry." The table falls silent, each of us just sipping on our drinks. Suddenly everything seemed real again. It had begun to feel like a game today, a game that was dark and twisted, but a game none the less. Maybe I needed it to be one. Maybe I needed it to be one so I could deal with this. "Why were you so interested in Koari's visions anyway? She tell you she had one?" He asks casually, more as something to break the silence than anything.

"One? Try over twenty in this past year-you have to be mistaken she knew things. Things that actually happened down to the detail. Believe me I am the last person to defend her, but there would be no way she could have known." Kenzi answers him, looking at me with the first bit of compassion since I returned.

"Unless she puppet mastered the entire thing." His once amused chuckle slowing as the three of us begin to look amongst ourselves. "That would be crazy though, wouldn't it?"

Hm, a bad guy that isn't my wife. A bad guy who is evil and manipulating good but vulnerable people. A bad guy who is simply bad.

Well this we can handle-this is our area of expertise.

* * *

.

 _ **B/L Loft-2:15 a.m.**_

.

I slide into the darkness that is my bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind myself. It takes only a second for my eyes to adjust. She's not in bed, with her little pet maybe? My attention getting pulled toward the balcony. I was wrong, she is here. I take a step and then another until there is only a thin like of metal between the stone she stands on and the carpet I do. Saying nothing I just continue watching as she just stands there, motionless in the pouring rain.

"Ysabeau."

"Lauren." I can't help as my eyes drift down following every accentuated curve that the black, sheer, high-riding teddy clung too. If there is anything I actually like about my wife's little transformation, it's the new wardrobe. "Gonna ask where I've been, play the concerned wife?" I lean against the door, my tone nothing other than condescending yet I can't seem remove my eyes from her thighs.

"I know where you've been."

"Ah that's right," I snap my fingers grinning. "Forgot you're the all-powerful, all-knowing, all-shit I may as well just call you God at this point."

"God, hm?" I can't see her face, but I know she's smirking. "I like it, has a certain ring to it."

"Ego's getting mighty big there chief." I chuckle, resting my head against the door finally managing to tear my eyes away from the work of art that is my wife's body. "Though I'm not really one to talk."

"Come on, it's me you don't have to pretend."

"Excuse me?" I snort.

"It's me you're talking to, love."

"Well that's good 'cause for a second I wasn't sure." I snort, rolling my eyes. It undeniable that my massive binge with Kenz and Markus still had some effects lingering.

"We both know your over inflated ego is really all talk. Just talk to hide the truth that you're still just the insecure, small town girl you always were. You've got to be the only succubi who even doubts her ability in the bedroom."

"Hm I don't think insecurities are a subject you'd like to travel to babe." Eyes narrowing, suddenly all the drinking not seeming like a brilliant idea considering I'm having trouble keeping my emotion in check.

"No?"

"Shall we recall your 'pathetic, passive-aggressive-because-you-didn't-have-the-balls-to-speak-up fits about Dyson?" Smirk coming over my face noticing the way her body tenses. "Or anyone else for that matter. And want to talk about matters in the bed-—well let's not go there. I'd really hate to hurt what's left of those feelings you have." My brow rising when all I get in response is a laugh.

"I could snap your neck in a second."

"As could I." I snap right back, it's so easy to turn my hurt into anger now.

"That would require a darkness you don't have. You couldn't kill the mother of your children, the woman you're in love with. You don't have it in you."

"I wouldn't be too sure, love."

"You at heart are an immature child who runs from decisions. It's why you danced between men and women when it was clear you prefer women. You danced between Light and Dark spewing excuse after excuse about wanting to be free. Why you dance between right and wrong. Even now you can't pick, let me go or don't, you just go back and forth like a pendulum."

"You really don't want me to pick."

"That would be where you're wrong." Her laugh cut off as she turns to find my hand over her mouth, pushing her back against the railing. Her legs wrapping around my waist, arms reaching out to grab the railing. I'm not sure if I'm in more shock that I had lost control, for a split second I didn't have control. I didn't decide to do this, but here I am-and I can't back down now. Or maybe my shock is more at the fact she seem scared at all. "We've been here and done this Bo."

"You know, how I see it is yeah it's a long drop but-—you're pretty powerful now and well I just give you some chi and you'll be right as rain. Soooo, wanna see if you can fly?" My eyebrow raises, smirk to match.

"I go, you're coming too." She tightens the grip of her legs around me.

"Hm." I tilt my head back trying to get hair off of my face. "Well you do make a good point. I don't know how to fly nor do I have any desire to try."

"See." She chuckles like she won as I slowly back away. I guess she has won. I'm not prepared to cross that line-not yet. Not until I have to. "Sorry did that hurt baby?" I hear her voice before I realize that I'm looking up at her from the bedroom floor. It takes me a second to realize she had pushed me hard enough to fly down onto the ground. Damn speed.

"Actually-it kind of tickled." I return her antagonistic smile. It's now, in this moment I don't recognize her again.

"Was hoping you'd say that." She comes toward me, pulling me up by arms without effort.

"That hurt." I bark, shoving her right back.

"Oh." Her features soften-for a second. "Too bad."

She comes at me again, but this isn't like the courtyard. Her verbal attacks, her attitude so much more vicious, but physically it's nothing. She pushes me into the dresser before tossing me toward the balcony. I hit the door, glass shattering over me-but it wasn't her intent. Just a mere slip as I'm nowhere near sober enough to fight gracefully. She waits for me to get up-to go toward her, but again she just pushes me around.

She's waiting for something-but what?

She wants something-but what?

We go on like this for maybe five minutes, but where she seems to be calm I find myself losing control. Anger getting the better of me-maybe I should be honest and say hurt. Her shoves turning a bit harsher as I find myself actually beginning to go at her. She deflects them easily, there's no technique behind my attacks. I should be ashamed-this is wrong.

I can't control myself.

"Enough!" She yells, lifting her head to look at me as she lands on the mattress. Her leg hikes back to kick me, but I grab her and pull her and the sheets down. "I said enough!"

"Enough?" A cold laugh I don't recognize coming from myself as I stare down at her. "We haven't even started yet." I grab her thighs, pulling her further down the bed until I'm directly between her legs, no space between us.

"Bo!" She yells, struggling against the awkward position I have her trapped in.

"Say it like you mean it." Hands sliding down from her knees, grabbing the hem of the teddy. One quick rip from each hand and the material is from her body. "I had thought there was no greater pleasure than when you withered underneath me in pleasure," I lean down covering her lips with my own for a rough kiss. "But this—withering in fear," I can feel this smile on my face, I don't recognize it. "Well this is enough to make me cum all on its own."

"Bo get off of me!"

"This is what you wanted!" I find myself screaming down at her.

She manages to get me off of her, and I can't be sure of what happens next. It's all a blur. One big blur that I feel I'm watching-only not really watching. Like watching a video at three am half-awake after a night of drinking. You know you're there, you know you're doing something, but you're not really in control.

Is this what she feels like?

I grab her, holding her by the shoulders as I shove her into wall. Her back hitting the edge right where wall becomes door-or what was a door. I can't stop myself now. I can't stop the hurt that's turned to anger. I can't stop the anger that's actually just anger now. I can't stop how quickly I'm losing myself.

"You're not a God." Words through a clenched jaw, narrow eyes and tight grip. "You're hardly deserving of the title of Queen," She pushes against me, and I'm so angry. There's that saying about being so angry you're seeing red or some shit. I don't know about that, but everything is blurred. "Disappointment really." She pushes again harder this time, actually trying to get me off of her and I react. One push that I'm not even sure I how it happened and she's falling back through the broke doors, and into the railing. The amount of rain failing causing her hands to slip from the railing as she went over.

Whatever this feeling was that had come over me is gone in an instant.

I'm at the railing in a second reaching over as I grab her wrist. She cries out in pain and it surprises me, I hadn't even thought she could feel pain anymore. My other hand holding onto the slippery railing for some kind of leverage as my body leans more than half way over. Jaw clenching at the pain surging through me, muscles being stretched to new limits. Feeling her slipping I tighten my grip, nails digging into her flesh, for the first time tonight the pain it causes unintentional.

I look down at her, really look at her and feel my heart sink. For the first time in days I wasn't staring into any of the various shades of green I've grown accustom to. No this time-this time they're my wife's eyes.

"Oh God," I whisper to myself, shaking my head trying to keep the rain from my eyes. "I got you. I got you." I try to pull her up, only to fail and have her slip a little more.

"Just let me go. I know you want to."

"No."

"Let me go!" She yells and had I not known better-I would have thought it was a plea.

"Grab a hold with your other hand."

"You'll fall with me."

"Do it dammit! I've got you!"

She hesitates, but reaches up grabbing my forearm. A scream escaping me that follows a loud pop as my shoulder dislocates. Using what was left of my strength combined with my body jerking back in pain it was enough to pull Lauren up so she could grab onto the railing. Ignoring the pain I wrap my arms under her shoulders having nothing else to grab onto pulling her over the edge before we both fall to the ground.

Lauren lays on her stomach facing away from me but makes no effort to get off my arm. I follow her lead, finding myself laying completely still staring up at the night's sky the best the best I can as the cold, dime sized beads of water pound down on us. My breathing beyond labored in part from the adrenaline, in part from the unbelievable pain and part in fear of what just happened. Actually I'm not sure exactly what had happened. I'm not even sure how I got to her so fast.

The thing I'm most unsure of is if I really did see Lauren's eyes, not this new Lauren but my Lauren's eyes.

I couldn't have, even if I did it was probably some trick on either of our parts. Maybe on Lauren's knowing it would make me react the way I did. Maybe it was my own mind playing ticks, maybe I really wasn't ready to let her go. And if that is truly the case then I have bigger problems than I had thought because until this moment I had convinced myself I was ready to let go.

To let her go in every sense of the meaning-that was until this moment.


	11. The Plan of Most Resistance

_**CHAPTER TEN: The Plan of Most Resistance**_

.

 _ **B/L Loft-9:08 a.m.**_

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

.

"Where is your mother?" I ask as politely as I can, pulling the door quickly shut behind myself trying to hide the destruction last night's events had left. Events that had the room not been destroyed and my body sore in an unpleasant way, I would have thought were a nightmare. "I asked—-."

"I heard you." She snaps, rolling her eyes at me.

"So glad you got my attitude." I find myself whispering under my breath as I follow her into the living-room. "Is this another one of the in crowd's secrets?"

"No."

"So you just want to be difficult?"

"No."

"Danielle-."

"She went to do something for her ascension and no I don't know where." She bounces up the steps into the kitchen going right for the fridge.

"For how long?"

"Look here," I can't help smirking, trying not to laugh at her order. "I don't know where she went, don't know anything other than it's for the ascension. Said she'd be back in time for it tomorrow night. You want to know anything other than that, call her yourself." She looks back over her shoulder to me. "After all she is your wife, right?"

"Never more than in this moment have I wished we opted for old fashioned discipline rather than the new age reasoning crap."

"Yeah well regret is a bitch."

I feel my lips parting, anger quickly bubbling up. A slight twinge of guilt at the memory of last night, and my new found lack of patience. After all would it really matter though if me and Dani had words, possibly if I had disciplined her a bit more before we wouldn't be here.

It's not until I realize what she just said that I find myself less angry and more terrified.

The ascension, whatever the hell this thing is-is tomorrow night.

Game over.

* * *

.

 _ **Koari's Loft-10:00 a.m.**_

.

"Wonderful." Koari mumbles as she walks into her living-room. "You can't be here."

"Of course I can." I smirk, running my hand over her bookshelf before shoving a few of them off onto the floor. "Haven't you heard, me and my wife have made up?"

"Somehow you and Lauren playing house again excuses you breaking into mine?" She tosses this book she had been holding onto the couch, hand resting on the back of it.

"My wife is Queen, I can do pretty much whatever I want—long as it doesn't disobey her, right? See now as if I was to kill you," I trail off coming to walk up to the couch, amusement creeping up on me as she moves around to the other side. "That would be a no, no. BUT if I was to oh I don't know, bust in unannounced and threaten you or even use you as a very tiny, yet very appealing punching-bag? Well I believe that would still be acceptable."

"You really think that?"

"Long as there is still air in those lungs of yours, I think I'd be fine."

"You're not going to last succubus." Smirk faltering only slightly under her words-her threat. "I really don't know what this was, maybe you thought you could stop this. Maybe you really believed you could be big bad Bo. Or maybe you're just so pathetic that you can't live without her and you're willing to give up everything—including your soul to stay. Whatever the reason it doesn't really matter now because after tomorrow—you won't be able to fake it any longer."

"I'm not faking-."

"Please save the C list acting chops for the rest of the halfwits running around here." She smirks at me suddenly regaining her confidence all the while walking back around the couch. Fingertips dragged along the edge till she came face to face with me. "We've both been playing games and we both know it. Only difference is I'm better at it, shit I deserve an Oscar for my performance."

"Is that so?"

"Oh come on, be a gracious loser Bo. I played you. I played your daughter—more than once, and oh how I've played that sweet little wife of yours."

"Hm." The sound escaping me as my jaw clenches, the faint sound of my teeth grinding together accompanied by the sound of her nails scraping against the cloth of the couch.

"And really you have no one to blame, but yourself. You saw it. Saw there was something off in me. Saw your daughter slipping. Saw Lauren pulling away from you and you what? Baked some cookies and shrugged it off." She can't seem to help the amused filled snort that follows, eyes dancing over my face.

"How'd you do it?"

"An artist never shares their secrets." She's almost giggling now, it's like she's glowing. Smug bitch can't help smiling, knowing she's won. "Okay, okay I'll tell you since it's just us girls. I didn't do anything really—just had to wait around for nature to take its course."

"Ah, so nature is to blame then?" I nod, with a laugh.

"You and Lauren couldn't have a healthy relationship if your lives depended on it. Dyson, Nadia, Sasha-insert a name, there are plenty of them. I just had to wait for one of you to slip up and then move in. You would be amazed what a simple kind word can do when someone's hurting—feeling neglected, unappreciated. It was shameful how easy it was," She pauses, reaching the cabinet against the wall as she pours herself a drink from a crystal container making it impossible to know what exactly it was. "Worked with Dani too, they're so much alike. Mm-mm I get chills just thinking what those two are going to be doing once the leash is completely off."

"I'm sure the three of you will be very happy what with the slaughtering and bloodbaths and all."

"Don't sound so bitter." Taking a drink, she looks back to me. "Couldn't have done it without you, really."

"How's that?" My words a heavy sigh, desperately trying to focus on anything but the images her words are conjuring up.

"Never had I seen a partner make it so uncomfortable, so undesirable for their mate to be at home. Made it so easy to slip her the ravenroot," I feel my eyes narrow at the name, head tilting a bit. Enough confusion and she'll feel the need to clarify. After all, she can't get credit if I don't understand, right? "Ravenroot? The aphrodisiac specifically for those of the succubi species?" She snorts again in amusement, taking another swig from her glass. "That's how I did it."

"You know," I hesitate, smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth relentlessly. "Out of all the sins a person can commit there is a greatest one."

"Religious now?"

"One above all. It's the most tempting, the easiest to fall to—so powerful that the devil himself fell to it—if you believe in all that."

"Amuse me succubus." She laughs, raising her glass as if to me.

"Pride."

"What?" She smile slowly starts to fade and it takes everything in me not to laugh.

"Pride is the greatest sin. After a while you stop thinking clearly, thinking no one or nothing can touch you. Hell, sometimes you're right for a while, but eventually it always catches up to you and you get sloppy. Eventually everyone slips up." I find myself trailing off as I close the distance between us. Taking the glass from her hand, raising it to her before taking a drink. "You slipped up sweetie."

* * *

.

 _ **K/I Loft-2:37 p.m.**_

 _ **(KENZI'S POV)**_

.

"What's up babe?" Iel asks from the couch, eyes firmly on the soccer game so he doesn't notice me slipping my phone in my pocket.

"Nothing," I shake my head, taking a breath. "I mean, I don't know."

"What is it?" His attention snaps to me, so attentive now. I wonder why?

"I—don't think I can tell you this."

"Ha, you can tell me anything you know that."

"I don't think this. I don't even know what I'm doing and I can't put you in this position. I can't-."

"Whoa-whoa just chill a moment, take a breath and tell me what's up." In one motion he's beside me, soft smile as he looks over me. For split second, I see Hale. "You and me babe, whatever this is I got you."

"In twenty years I've never sided with anyone but Bo. With anyone but her and Lauren. I've always put her first and you know I love her. You know that right?" I look up into his eyes, earning the slightest of nods. "You must think I'm ape-shit right now and who knows I probably am, but-maybe it's because I don't wanna die. Maybe it's because I don't want to lose you or—maybe I just-if I'm honest with myself I really believe in this. Believe in Lauren and what she's going to do."

"Why are you crying then?" His tone so soft as he wipes away tears that have managed to slip free.

"Cause in order for us to be okay, for Lauren to-I have to betray my best-friend, betray my sister."

"Why did you think I couldn't-?"

"Because you're the Light Ash, you're a great guy who does what's right and you're just as much of a family member to Bo as anybody."

"I see," He glances over at the television, moving his hand away. For a second he's dead silent, and then this smile creeps over his face. "I am SO, SO happy that you feel this way. You don't even know."

"Wh-at?"

"I was afraid when you found out I was helping Ari you'd be pissed. That we would have some difficulties, but you see. You really see."

"Y-yeah." I choke out as he begins leaning in, covering my lips with a quick peck. "Bo is waiting until after the ascension, she's hoping once the-once it's done then she can convince Lauren to-I don't know really. Go back to how she was or something, she was like a mad woman when she told me. I think she's gonna try something on Koari too."

"When? Now?"

"No, hating it or not she knows Koari is Lauren's best chance of survival."

"I'm so happy, it's okay baby, it's for the best." He steps back, pulling his phone from his pocket. "Tell you what, let me warn her and then I'll make you some chocolate chip pancakes with a bottle of that expensive syrup you like so much."

"You're the best." I force a weak smile watching him vanish down the hall toward our bedroom. Smile replaced with a scowl once he is out of sight, using the sleeve of my shirt to wipe the remaining tears away.

.

 _ **BO:**_ _One down._ _ **(2:36 p.m.)**_

 _ **ME:**_ _Make it two._ _ **(2:45 p.m.)**_

 _ **BO:**_ _I'm really sorry Kenz, I was hoping I was wrong._ _ **(2:45 p.m.)**_

.

Yeah, me too.

* * *

.

 _ **Compound / Main Hall-3:00 p.m.**_

 _ **(SEAN'S POV)**_

.

 _ **MOM:**_ _Two down, you're up._ _ **(2:58 p.m.)**_

.

A sad smile comes over my face, sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I really was hoping to see only ' _one down'_. I guess family really means nothing now. I quickly delete the text before shoving my phone back into my pocket. Sad smile turning to a smirk as I spot Dani coming down the hall. I feel the numerous eyes of the staff coming over me as I make my way toward her.

"You're like a fuckin' STD, no matter how hard I try you just won't go away." She laughs.

Her smirk wiped away by a heavy right hook that sends her slamming into the wall. Wasting no time I grab her by the back of the neck, holding her in place allowing me to deliver two blows to her kidneys before she's able to break free. She throws me, sliding clear across the floor. I jump up, blocking a kick from her and she blocks a punch of mine.

The onlookers form little groups, I can hear them mumbling as the two of us slam into wall after wall. None of them brave enough to root for either one of us. All mumbling about how someone should call Koari or Markus.

She goes to kick me again, but hits my thigh rather than her destination. My hand grabbing the side of her face. It's not but a second later I feel this hand on the back of my neck, nails digging into my skin.

"Remove your hand from my son, or lose it." I hear my mom's voice. I turn to see mom having the woman pinned against the wall. "Go ahead and try me."

"You win this round, but in less than forty-eight hours the game changes." She whispers into mom's ear, letting her body relax giving mom no choice except to let her go. "My apologies." She bows. "I was simply trying to break up the fight is all." She turns to me, bowing. "My Prince I meant no disrespect."

Bitch, please.

* * *

.

 _ **B/L Loft-8:57 p.m.**_

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

.

"I-." Markus pauses, coming to a dead stop as he walks in to find us shaking our heads. Sean brining his index finger to his lips, then to his ear before pointing over toward the hall behind himself. "I apologize for the intrusion, I just wanted to see how Sean was."

"I'm fine," He quickly answers, leaning over the back of the couch trying to see if Dani had taken an interest in us yet. "Thank you for your concern."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I was attending to a matter concerning your mother." His tone soft and even as he pulls this small, cylinder vile from his jacket pocket. Holding it between his index finger and thumb a dark blue liquid swirling around inside. Giving me this half nod as he tilts it back and forth.

"It's perfectly okay." I almost chuckle to myself, reach up to take it from him. "Perfectly fine." The words were supposed to be a thought, my hand closing around the vile as this soft sigh of relief escapes me. It was a long shot, but at least he actually found it. "Talk." I whisper, looking between Sean and Kenz before getting up and guiding him back toward the elevator.

"Alright. So what the hell do I do with this?" I ask, holding it up to the light.

"Give it to her."

"No shit, but how? How much?"

"All of it I'm assuming-."

"Assuming? Really that's what we're going with here?"

"I beat the shit outta people. I find people. I make people disappear. Nowhere on my resume does it say chemist, pharmacist or even drug dealer."

"Perfect." Snorting as I shove the vile in my pocket, free hand running through my hair. "Do you even know how it works?"

"It'll counteract the ravenroot. She admitted to that being how she's got Lauren under control right?"

"Something like that."

"Something like that?" He takes a sharp breath stepping into the elevator.

"More or less."

"Look this shit will counteract the ravenroot hopefully giving her enough time to gain some composer or giving you enough time to do what you gotta do. If this is how Koari has been speeding along the change then we're good."

"And if it's not?"

"Then all we did is piss off one powerful, practically unkillable Fae Hybrid"

"Great." I step back, letting the doors come to a close. Eyes wandering toward the hall, this nagging suspicion lingering. Why exactly hasn't Dani come out to poke around? This doesn't feel right. Shaking off the feeling and the building migraine I force my attention back to the task at hand. "Come on." I mouth more than whisper, waving Kenz over. Sean wasting no time to unmute the television, the volume up way to high, but honestly if the constant ding of the elevator hasn't earned Dani's attention, nothing will.

"We good?"

"Possibly." I hold my hand out, keeping the doors from closing as she walks in. "I want you to understand something Kenz I got her talking but-it wasn't what we needed not really. I think—-Markus thinks we got it but-"

"I missed this." She cuts me off through a forced smile, quickly chuckling at my inquisitive glare. "Us going into a suicide mission with little to no idea what we're getting our dumbass' into. It's been a bit, kinda missed that rush of fear and crazy, super-human adrenaline."

"This isn't-."

"A joke? No it isn't. Hale is dead and Iel is—Iel needs to be staring opposite Jack Nicholson in the 'One Flew over the Coocoo's Nest' remake. And I know I'm not blood, but Danni is my family-Sean is my family. Lauren is my family too."

"I wasn't saying-."

"This is it Bo. You and Sean are all I got left and I know that in less than twenty-four hours I might not have either of you. In less than twenty-four hours Dani and Lauren," I watch, guilt ridden as she uses the back of her hand to wipe the slow falling tears. "Inappropriate quips are all I got at the moment."

"Do they help?"

"No, but it's what I got."

"Kenz I don't know what's going to go down tomorrow. You can sit this one out-"

"Pfft. Be-yotch you wouldn't make it ten seconds without me."

"Yeah." Soft laugh covering an escaping whimper as I pull her into a hug. "You're probably right."

I let her go, take a step back and watch her disappear behind steel doors. As much as I hate to admit it, this felt like a goodbye. I know I'd see her tomorrow, see her for whatever this grand finale was going to be, whatever it held for us. Imprisonment, enslavement, death, soullessness-whatever it was waiting for us, I know I'll see her again for it, but this was goodbye. A ten second hug after a thirty second bickering.

You'd think after everything we'd deserve more.

It doesn't take long before I give Sean a nod, that one that lets him know it's okay to go to bed. He would stay up with me all night if I asked him too. Hell I didn't need to ask him, he'd just do it. It's so funny to think in just a week he went from a boy to a man. Boy or man though, he's still my son and suddenly I find myself very aware of that fact. I'm his parent not the other way around, and he wasn't a fighter he's just caught in this. I doubt he'll sleep, but maybe being alone might help.

I find myself laying on the couch, uncomfortably, but it would be impossible for me not to hear Dani trying to leave if she tried. Besides, lying in bed alone isn't exactly appealing either. My mind wanders onto the thought of Niko, wondering if he made it out. I'm sure I would have heard otherwise by now. Wondering if he would be able to do what needs to be done.

There's this noise and I force my eyes open, it takes a second to adjust to the darkness. This foggy feeling clouding my thoughts-did I nod off?

"What are you doing?" I asks, sitting up to find Lauren staring at the black screen of the television. Yeah, I apparently really did nod off. "Wha-?"

"I live here." She snaps.

"Hm." I grumpble to myself, falling back down onto the couch to stare up at the ceiling. I hadn't even realized how exhausted I was until now. "Didn't expect you back until sometime tomorrow night is all."

"It's four-thirty in the morning tech-."

"Fine." Four thirty? Jesus, I guess I passed out not nodded off. "Then I didn't expect you back until sometime tonight."

"I heard there was an incident today."

"I bet you did."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning," I sigh realizing I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep. Sighing once again as I force myself back into a sitting position. "I know you and Koari are BFFs. I so much as sneeze too aggressively and you're getting a call."

"Breaking into her house is more than a sneeze."

"You own all of this therefore by law I own all of this thus it's not technically breaking in."

"Therefore? Thus?" She tilts her head to look at me over her shoulder.

"What can I say, I've had some time on my hands." Standing up, I straighten out my clothes which have somehow become a mess. "Dictionary seemed like a good read-I was wrong."

"The dictionary seemed like a good read-to you?" Her brow raises for the first time turning toward me.

"Like I said I was wrong." I scoff, twinge of irritation jolting my mind completely awake at her tone. "We can't all be scholars Lauren."

"Suppose you're right."

"If you plan on doing something to-discipline me, then do it, otherwise back down already."

"Honestly Bo, I don't care if you broke into her house. I don't even care if you killed her-I don't care."

"Now you tell me." My snort masked by a chuckle as I walk around the coffee table making sure to keep distance between the two of us as I make my way to the kitchen.

Ignoring my irritation, I pull the oldest bottle of red wine we have from the fridge, next two glasses. They aren't wine glasses, but are too fancy to be considered regular. I always wanted to ask the proper name, just something I kept forgetting, be damned if I ask her royal highness now. Don't need to be berated any more than what she's already preparing.

I can feel those piercing, green eye boring a hole in the back of my head as I shuffle around the kitchen that is until there was an obscure sound that came from outside. I can't be a hundred percent sure that Lauren has stopped watching me and shifted her attention to the noise after all, I don't have eyes in the back of my head. To be honest it was just a feeling, just something people said, no one is ever really sure that someone is watching them, they couldn't be.

What choice do I have though?

Taking the chance I carefully let my hand drop to my side pulling the small vile from my pocket. My eyes shift between the two glasses and the wine bottle, heart beginning to speed up knowing I only have moments to make a decision. In fact, I've probably waited too long as it is. I could pour it into the bottle, but it was such a big bottle for such a little amount not to mention what effect would it have on myself? I could pour it into a single glass, but I can't risk Lauren taking the wrong one.

Here goes nothing.

I laugh to myself, bringing the vile up to my lips, letting the disgusting liquid coat the inside of my mouth. One hand pouring the wine as let the vile drop into the sink with the other. Picking up the glasses I put on the most seductive smirk I can muster, turning to find Lauren looking out of the window.

"Interesting." She lets out softly, probably more to herself than me as she stares into darkness.

"Must'a been a bird."

"Must have been." She sighs, turning to face me. This highly suspicious glare as I stand within arm's length now.

"Jesus Lauren, it's just wine." I offer her the glass in my right hand.

"I can list over a dozen rulers who were killed with just 'wine'."

"Then don't take it." I pull my hand back, taking a step to mimic, that is until she reaches out taking the glass in my left hand. "You're welcome." I snort, starting toward the couch.

"Stop." Slowly I find myself turning back around. "You know me, know how my mind works more or less."

"More on the less side lately, but sure." I shrug.

"You would know I would suspect something, that I would take the opposite of whatever you offered." She takes the three steps to close the distance between us, taking the glass in my hand while passing me the one she had taken first. "Thank you." Taking a step back she takes a drink, eyes focusing in on me over the rim.

"Just wine Lauren." Smirking I take what could only be considered a gulp, wiggling my eyebrows playfully. "Paranoid much?"

"I prefer the term careful."

"Serial killers prefer the term artists, but doesn't change what they are." Waiting a second for the words to sink in I give a wink, picking up the half empty bottle of warm wine from the coffee table not feeling like doubling back into the kitchen for the fresh liquor. Smiling to myself heading into the darkness of the hall making sure to add a little extra sway to my hips.

I know she's watching.

If I'm being honest with myself I'm not exactly sure what I'm was doing. What I think is going to happen. I can bait my wife with all the hip swaying and 'eye-sex' I could force convincingly, but would Lauren take it? Do I really want Lauren to take it? This isn't me anymore. I haven't played undercover in years, in fact I haven't even had a real fight in years up until this past week with Lauren.

And if I'm sticking to this new found honesty streak, beating my wife isn't as easy as I've played it off to be.

Walking straight to the bed I turn around, taking at seat at the edge, eyes focused on Lauren who hung a decent distance back, but none the less is making her way toward me. Lauren's walk slow and steady, each step seeming to have meaning. Not that I would ever admit it to anyone, even myself really-but there is something so sexual, so enthralling about Lauren like this. Something so raw and dangerous that happened to wake this animalistic nature that I've spent so long trying to bury.

"What do you see when you look at me?" The soft spoken question bringing me back to reality. I swallow the lump in my throat as my eyes run over my wife's features. I can't lie anymore, this is my wife. There was no more distinction between the woman before me and my Lauren. They were one in the same, maybe they always were. Maybe this was who Lauren was underneath everything. If you peeled away at her layer by layer maybe this is what was left. Everyone had a demon inside of themselves, I know that better than most and maybe the woman standing before me has just let hers win. "A monster? A killer? Sadistic? Evil?"

"I see," My lips part with every intention of answering yet the words seemed to vanish. "I see my wife. And if I look really close-I see myself."

"Yourself?"

"Yeah," Snorting I let my eyes fall to her feet, taking a much needed gulp finishing off the glass. "What's inside of me, what I can be if I would ever allow myself to be."

"Hm," This time it was her turn to take a drink, her lips curling into a smile. "You must hate me."

"No."

"No? Bo I've never met someone who hated what they were-hated themselves more than you. To see me every day now, to look at me and see yourself-like you're starring into a mirror-."

"I don't hate you Lauren. I did for a bit until I came to a realization."

"Which would be?"

"That you're weak." Those three words hitting her harder than any punch I could have ever thrown. The once amused, accomplished smile removing itself from her lips. "I used to think you were the strongest person I had ever met. Man, woman. Human, Fae. I had never met someone who had been through so much in their life and came out like you. Who came out better and better each time, who made everyone they had ever met better just for knowing them. Who never wavered in the face of fear, never buckled in the face of trouble. Courage, humility, faith-but to see what you've become. To see how you gave up when you had more reason than ever before to fight. Yeah—you're weak Lauren."

"Careful." She warns taking a step in, narrow eyes burning through me as I look up at her teary eyed.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Go ahead," I set the bottle and glass down on the floor before standing. "Come on," Without breaking eye contact, I take the glass from her hand dropping it to the floor. "Kill me Lauren, I know you plan to. I Know Koari is whispering it too you every chance she can. I know you've been contemplating it. I see it in your eyes—-I have for a while now."

"You're right." She admits, and I just smile weakly not knowing what else to do. "But I came to the realization that if I kill you, I couldn't play with you." She runs the back of her fingers over my cheek. "And what fun would that be?"

"D-do you hate me?"

"Yes." There's no hesitation in her reply and that hurts more than the answer.

"Why?"

"Because," Leaning in, lips hovering over my ear. "You're keeping what's left of my humanity alive." My eyes close but tears still manage to slip through. "And for that," Her kiss was beyond brutal, the pain only being amplified by the fact I can taste blood filling my mouth. She must have cut my lip. Lauren's hands on each side of my head holding me in place, but I have no intention of fighting.

I know this is about dominance and there is no need to fight anymore, Lauren has that. It was about pain in more ways than one and Lauren is succeeding at that too. It was about power and it wasn't long into the kiss that she showed she had that too, taking chi from me at an alarming rate.

It's mere seconds before I feel my body began to respond on its own trying to get away from the deadly kiss. It's only seconds after that, that my eyes fly open, body falling onto the bed. I know I'm still alive there's too much pain to be dead. Eyes focused up on the ceiling, a specific little hole that had been made by myself one night on a childish bet from Lauren. The simple, insignificant memory causing me more pain than it was worth.

Truthfully I don't know if this would work, in total honesty I could have screwed everything by doing this. Truthfully by baiting Lauren I could have just forfeited my own life over. Truthfully the feeling of her body and mouth on my skin is a disgusting mixture of repulsive and exhilarating. Truthfully I have seriously contemplated both the ideas of being okay with giving in completely to my 'demon' and being completely okay with having to kill my wife. Truthfully it didn't matter what happened anymore, because I've given in.

Given into the truth that no matter how tonight played out there is no more happy ending in the cards for us. There is no scenario in which everything would be okay. There is no scenario in which would fix everything and erase the pain this 'hurricane' has caused. No matter who lives or dies, who gives into their 'demon' and who continues to fight, the truth is-there is no fixing this.

I would never be the same, no one or anything would ever be the same.

Every memory is tainted with blood, with pain, with deceit. Every emotion, every thought I have now is tainted with a darkness-a depraved nature I never knew existed within myself.

Truthfully in the deepest, darkest places within myself I know the best scenario would be the one in which it was all over. Over for all of us and to hell with the rest of the world Fae and human alike. Let them find a new silent hero to sacrifice everything time and time again for-nothing.

But that is if I am being truthful, and if I have one overall flaw that trumps the rest, even my desire to run-it's my inability to ever be entirely honest.


	12. Who Really Won?

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Who Really Won?**_

 _._

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

 _._

" _Brothers and sisters, tonight we shall mourn the death of our Queen and celebrate the birth of our God."_

Never more than in this moment has Iel's voice sounded more frightening and more haunting. In all the years I've known this man, this levelheaded and fair man. This man who my children have known as their uncle. Who I had come to think of as a brother-in-law. Never in all these years have I ever feared him, never had I ever thought he was capable of anything other than following the Light laws. Following my wife's laws that were often largely in favor of humans, of justice and truth. Now, now in this moment he is anything but the man I had come to know, the man who I had believed he was. No, this man standing in front of me speaking of a new 'God', and calling a room full of blood thirsty Dark Fae brothers and sisters-is something new. Something to be feared.

"Who, will cleanse this forsaken land of the impurity that has plagued it for far too long."

We're far beneath the compound, deep within the catacombs which honestly is reason enough to be scared all on it's own. This-space was like most under here, though this particular one was long rather than wide. Instead of having one 'door', it has four double sized door like openings. One where I stood now, far in the back having a full view of the horrific train wreck in front of me, and three other equally large openings off to my right, all of which were evenly spaced and divided by two foot wide columns. There's only nine torches burning to give us light, surprisingly they're doing a decent job. At the head of the room staring back at me are three steps, each a foot higher. Iel stood directly in the middle of them. On the wall behind him a large carving of an old, gothic cross upside down with four smaller symbols near each of the corners. There's no mistaking what's smeared over the entire surface, some places more than others is dried blood.

"The rivers will run red with the impurest blood and the ground fed with their unworthy corpses."

It's a temple of some sort, though there are no pews or benches, just space for the worshipers to stand, oh boy are they standing. Four rows of four across on both sides with a six foot space in between them serving as an aisle right down the middle. Amazing how uniformed everyone is. All of the-spectators barefoot, shirtless and wearing black pants, which I have no doubt have been supplied by Koari or Iel since every single pair seem to be the same exact material of the shame exact shade. It's almost comical how uniformed this all is-it's almost comical how tragic this is actually.

"We will return to what we once were. To what we were supposed to be. A pure and superior species above ALL of creation,"

I've known for a while now, staring at them-these Fae aren't like the rest. These aren't Light or Dark, no these are something altogether entirely. Some perverse cult who has twisted the darkest of Dark traditions and chopped the Light's teachings into something beyond terrifying. Traditions, laws, cultures, religions-they've never been something I wanted to be a part of. I've always maintained that. I never much paid attention to them either, despite the times I've been forced into participating for one reason or another-but standing here now, seeing how these sorry excuses for people have twisted and butchered these things into their own, adds an extra knot in the pit of my already knotted up stomach.

"No creature that flies above, who swims the waters, who slithers under the earth or walks it shall be over us again. WE ARE THE ONE TRUE CREATION. And after tonight there will be no other,"

The crowd collectively roars at his statement, his hands raising, reveling in the growing wildness. Quickly the collective yelling turns into collective chanting in some language I can't recognize to save my life. Something rather odd considering in the past few years having to play the dutiful wife, traveling near every country, socializing night after night I have become rather skilled at recognizing different languages even different dialects. This one though is completely foreign to me. It's not long after the chanting begins that Kenzi walks up the aisle until meeting Iel who takes her hand and leads her to the left side of the altar just off of the top step. Next to follow is Dani and Sean who walk side by side, the onlookers dipping their heads as the pair makes their way to stand opposite Kenzi and Iel. Then it's Koari who gleefully, sways up the aisle coming to stop at the top step. She turns to face the crowd before taking three steps back, I assume to give me and Lauren enough room when our time comes.

' _I want you to understand that there is no guarantee that Lauren will be Lauren, and if she's not, then there is a chance that you may need to kill her.'_ Sasha's warning like her voice echoing as my chest begins to tighten. This disgusting taste of bile quickly rising up my throat. It has been so long since the Ancient Fae had uttered the warning, so long since she had even been alive. It's been almost just as long since I have even thought about her, yet the warning rings just as true tonight as it did then.

The same warning to the same decision to be made as all those years ago-irony at it's finest.

My eyes drop to the ground, attention drifting to the golden dust that covers my feet. Toes curled slightly at the cold, dampness of the floor. I know it's cold, and the fact that I was not only barefoot, but shirtless as well doesn't help. I can't help finding it interesting my body still reacts, even though my mind had become numb to everything hours ago.

Taking a deep, shallow breath as the faint shine of my wedding right catches my attention.

"Did you know that I loved you from the very first moment I laid eyes on you?" Lauren's shaky, near inaudible whisper pulls my attention. "In reality it only takes a matter of seconds to fall in love with someone-but I never truly believed it. Though in that moment you stole my heart, my soul-my humanity." Her words trail, each one pulling flash after flash flooding back to me of that very moment. Seems like a million years ago now. My heart aching as I remember every word spoken, every touch, every feeling and thought. "Do you know when the first time I knew you loved me was?"

"Wh-when?"

"The day when you saved me from the Lich."

By the time I look up, the entire room is staring back at us, Lauren already taking her first step giving me no choice but to follow. Each row dropping to their knees as we pass them. In union we step up onto the altar, our presence giving Koari no choice but to bow before us. Slowly we turn to face the bowing crowd, though their heads are raised now with their eyes locked on us.

I let my mind drift off somewhere far from here, so far I'm not even sure where. Standing firm I watch Markus bring two young girls, no older than sixteen or seventeen, forcing them onto their knees before us. Koari babbles in the background with long winded riddles and blood-lusting prophecies. I only manage to register every few words, but I get it. It's not until I see one of the girls doubling over at Lauren's hand brought me back to reality. Swallowing the thump in my throat I watch the blood begin to puddle around the girl's body pulling me into a trance.

I can see Kenz and Markus out of the corner of my eye, neither having an expression of any kind. It's rather impressive considering I had Kenz pegged as the one to crack under the pressure of this all. To the other side, I see my children. Dani who couldn't look more excited if she tried, and Sean who just stands there. He doesn't look excited or happy, nor does he look sad or upset. He's not in a trance or disbelief, but just looks on as though this is an everyday occurrence.

My eyes shift to Lauren who doesn't bother looking at me as she hands me this ceremonial silver blade that has the handle of a snake's head with a single tiny, red stone for an eye. Taking the step forward I reach around one hand over the girl's forehead holding her in place as the other places the tip of the blade to her neck.

This isn't like Lauren's reason for doing so. After the girl dies I won't ascend. I won't get new abilities and suddenly have my humanity shut off or anything else. No, this is just simply the final test of loyalty to show the world, or who had been deemed important that I am loyal. That I have taken a dive off the deep end and there is no returning. To reaffirm my commitment to my wife, to bless our 'new marriage' in blood.

Taking a breath I take in the look of subtle fear in my alliance's eyes, and the look of excitement in the rest of the onlookers. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. This wasn't what the plan had been. Our plan hadn't worked so we are supposed to move to plan B. Kill Lauren before she transcends or die trying. That _**was**_ the plan. The right, just and moral thing to do.

Yet the second I bring the blade to the girl's throat I hesitate.

I don't hesitate because I'm afraid or am psyching myself up for what would most likely be my last battle, but because I can't help wondering what would happen if I follow suit and give in. Wonder if I would be able to turn off my humanity, after all so many succubi I had met had done it to a degree, so why couldn't I? Wonder if the fight was really worth it anymore. Wonder if me dying alongside what is left of my family and friends at the hand of my wife and daughter is worth it. Wonder if I could be this person.

At some point in all of my shameful wondering, my hand had made the decision for me. The girl like the blade slip from my hands. I close my eyes and count to ten as though it would change the sight in front of me, but when I open my eyes-nothing has changed.

Not even me.

"Congrats Bo," Koari whispers through a sickening smile, her hand on my shoulder forcing me to look at her. "You're not going to want to miss this."

I look at Lauren, just stare at her and I have all these things I want to say to her. Things I want to scream at her. Then my mind goes blank as does her expression. For a moment there's absolutely nothing there.

She drops to her knees with a heavy thud as she begins to shake, folding into this ball. She tilts her head up to look at me with this indescribable look-seconds later I watch as blackness spreads through her eyes until everything is swallowed. It's not long after that she doubles over, catching herself as her hands slam against the ground, but her body continues to violently tremble.

I step to the side forcing Koari's grip from my shoulder as I take long, deep breaths. My eyes never leave Lauren's body, the thought of looking up to face my son or best-friend unbearable. I have no answer, no justification for why I did what I did. Not even for when or how my mind had made itself up. Honestly I have no recollection of doing it-the action anyway, so how could I have an explanation?

I can't even be sure what I feel? There's guilt, but there isn't. There's pain, but then again there isn't. There's this strange sense of relief, but also this sense of overwhelming panic. Frozen like a statue I just watch and wait-something I've become a professional at.

I could be okay with the decision in time maybe-I really think I could be.

After all humanity is overrated.

' _You saved me from the Lich'_ , the six words slowly begin repeating themselves. Each time Lauren's voice growing louder and louder until it drowns out the roaring crowd, then even the pounding within my chest.

They replay over and over again like it's some sort of question I know the answer to, but can't seem to remember it. It can't be longer than a single minute, but the sentence must replay itself a thousand times. Each time gains a little more weight, and on the thousandth and one time her face pops into the forefront of my mind. Not of before, not of when we met or even of the memory the words referred to, but of just minutes ago. Minutes ago as I watched something take over my wife. Lauren's unfamiliar expression I didn't recognize at first since it was one that had hardly been seen in months.

"Oh God." My words a hushed whisper that escapes on the thousandth and thirty-first time as I come to understand. Understand the subtle emphases on the word 'saved'. Understand the context of not only the confession, but the memory. Understand what the unfamiliar expression was.

Understand what I had just done.

I remain frozen or at least I think I do at first, but in reality I've begun to tremble. First it's just a slight twitch in my hand and then the next until it's my whole body. It's more than a minute, maybe even more than two, but time seems to come to a standstill for me.

Lauren is already changing, but into what? I can't even begin to fathom the answer. Am I the one to do this? Am I the reason this is happening? Did I miss Lauren telling me something? Slipping me some clue that she was still alive inside? Did I miss it or did I ignore it, that's was the real question. All this time have I myself been slowly slipping into my own darkness? Have I subconsciously made up my mind to give in long ago and just never realized it?

The questions rip through my mind as I stare down at Lauren's trembling, sweat drenched body. These questions beg to be answered, but I fear the answers. I guess in reality, in this moment, the answers don't really matter. No, in this moment in full conscious mind knowing what waits for me on either side of the spectrum of my choices, there is only one question that really matters.

Which side do I choose now?

Letting my eyelids flutter shut, stray tears slipping past them as I bring my face up to the crowd. Inhaling sharply I hold the unneeded breath as my lips part. For a long second there is nothing, the world has slipped away from me. Then it returns, crashing into me like freight-train while I stand in the middle of a puddle being stuck by lighting. My eyelids fly open having a mind of their own, my body trembling again though this time it was for a reason other than fear.

I see it happening more as if I'm watching the situation unfold from outside of my own body rather then that it is myself doing this.

Long, red streams of chi were being pulled from deep within the 'worshipers' bodies and pouring into me. The rush is a high unlike anything I have ever experienced before or even imagined. The strongest high I have ever gotten was from Lauren-and not long ago. Normally Lauren's chi since changing into a hybrid was something to yearn for, but since falling deeper into her 'darkness' it had become indescribable. The streams slowly come to a stop and as they did I feel myself returning to my body, but things feel different.

I feel different.

"Lauren?" Her name an uncertain whisper, my trembling hand hesitantly reaching out for her. My fingertips just barely make contact with her skin before she swats me away. Just as soon as she's on her feet she's throwing this series of sloppy, laughable punches. All of which despite the surprise and hazy state of mind, I duck them all. "Lauren, what the hell are you doing?" Lazily I deflect another series of blows, maneuvering myself down the steps without falling. "Lauren, stop this." My voice raises, overly impatient with this charade. "Enough!" I push her back, she falls to the ground and I can't stomach the sight of her staring up at me. I didn't think I pushed her so hard, but intended or not-it's done. "Dammit Lauren, enough!"

"Do it!"

"What?!" I think I'm yelling, I'm not sure now. Our surroundings have seem to have fallen away, fallen silent and insignificant. Lauren stays still on her knees, looking up at me with this empty expression.

"Do it." Her features fix into this weak scowl. "Do it." She repeats, this time there's more volume to her voice as she lunges at me. Her shoulder slamming into my ribs before we go crashing down to the ground. Her hands find my shoulders trying to hold me down, but her attempt fails as I near effortlessly flip us over. One hand pressing down on her chest to keep her from getting up, the other raised on reflex. "Do it! Just do it! Finish it!" I feel my body start to relax, breath hitching as I stare into her eyes. "Do it."

"You," I can't help the snort that escapes silencing every other possible words. Heavily shaking my head, I release my hold on her as I move off of her. "You're unbelievable. Wh-when did you become so weak?" I push myself to my feet. "When did you become so pathetic? God Lauren, when did you become this-this-person?" She lunges at me again, grabbing my wrist. We don't fall this time though, easily I pull my arm back. "You want to die so damn bad-be this weak-do it your damn self."

I take off running toward where I was sure the exit was-but I somehow end up further into the maze. Ironic, kind of like my life. The harder I try to run away, run away from this-the further I end up lost in it. Run turning to a sprint that turns to a jog before a wobbly walk. My mind spinning, this fog growing I've never felt more alive, yet somehow never weaker.

"Shit." I mumble to myself, stumbling into the first room I come upon. The cold ground beginning to take a toll on the bottoms of my feet. At first I didn't feel much of anything as I began running down hall after hall trying to escape, trying to find Dani or who I was really hoping for, Koari. Though somehow as the minutes continued to blow by, the high or whatever I was feeling began to fade, much like my anger allowing guilt and self-doubt to return.

Everything in me screams to stop.

I want to go back and check on Lauren, make sure she's okay-or at least mentally stable for the moment. I want to chase Sean and make sure he's safe, to get him far away from here. I want to go find Kenz, get her to safety or at least make sure she was with someone who could protect her. Like always I want a lot of things, things that I could never have.

Now, none of that matters anymore.

My last turn lands me in what I expected to be just another vacant room, another dead end, but instead I find exactly what I've been looking for. Taking several small, cautious steps into the room, my eyes locking with Koari's. She just stands there, right in the middle of the room giving me the best impression of a statue she can.

"Your hiding skills suck." I snort.

"Who said I was hiding," She smirks. "Maybe I was just waiting."

"Well you got me there," I nod, laughing to myself. "But considering the second things took a turn for the worst you ran off with your tail between your legs-generally what people do right before hiding."

"Hm."

"Hm, really? That's all you got?" My eyebrow raises, taking another few steps forward. My firsts clenching and unclenching, anger returning like a speeding bullet. Every second passing, staring at her, it only gets worse. "You're about to die, and all you can manage is an hm? No witty comment or vulgar insult? Not even going to ask if your beloved Queen is alive?"

"God."

"I'm sorry?"

"You still think she is merely a Queen, just another example of how simpleminded you are." She smiles icily.

"Riiiiiiiight, and this is just another example of just how bat-shit crazy you are." My amused smirk slowly fading as I see something in her demeanor change. I can't describe it, can't really put a finger on it exactly, but whatever it is-I find my confidence slipping away as a chill rushes down my spine.

My sudden hesitation quickly justified as I feel my knees begin to weaken. No, it's not my knees, it's the ground shaking. Instinctively I take a step forward looking down as the once cold, hard ground begins to turn soft and hot.

The sound of rumbling pulls my attention, the walls like the ground beginning to shake. First it's just this rumbling, dust and pebbles trickling down from the ceiling. Then that small tremble grows and grows until I lose focus, the ground beginning to crack as I fall to my knee.

Quickly standing back up, backing away until I hit something hard. Turning around as I take a backward step, eyes widening as I stare at a wall where there was once an opening.

"Is that your tail I see between your legs Bo?" Her voice echoes like a church-bell manically being drummed.

Stumbling back around, eyes running over the disintegrating walls as I lock my knees to the point of pain. Then just like that, it stops. There's nothing. Not the sound of the stone crumbling, not the sound of pieces running down to the ground. The smoky haze that once filled the room evaporated.

My eyes come to rest back on her, my breath instinctively being held. She's just standing there, as calm as can be, these eyes peering into mine. They aren't hers, well not the ones I've come to know. These are white, completely void of color, yet these seemed burrow through me. It's not her though that my breath is held for, it's for the pack of rabid Rottweilers snarling at me from atop a ground full of snakes.

This isn't real.

It can't be real.

What is real though is my fear. The snakes seeming rabid themselves, snapping at the air without warning, without being provoked. They don't quite reach me, maybe two or three feet away they stop. Almost as if there's an invisible wall there. A slight comfort taken at the idea, maybe their only purpose is to keep me at distance from her.

It's a comfort that's shattered as one-and then another snap directly at me.

I can't help the way I jerk back, feet tripping over themselves as I fall to my knees. Left hand presses against the ground, eyes locked on her trying desperately to ignore the sound of their hissing. The sound of slithering as they move over themselves rushing toward me. My right hand reaching back, pulling up the leg of my pants. A gasping hiss escaping as I rip the small blade I had taped to my calf. The small, unintentional noise of pain being split between the tape pulling off my skin and the tip of the blade slitting through my flesh as I freed it.

"That won't help you." Her voice, it's like it's in my head. As if I'm trapped in this room with a million speakers all pointed at me playing as loud as possible.

My eyes clenching at the pain.

* * *

.

 _ **(LAUREN'S POV)**_

.

Sean's body slams into the ceiling before dropping to the ground with a heavy thud, blood spat from his mouth on impact as his eyes roll back into his head. His bare torso this mixture blood and sand.

He may be older, bigger, and probably even stronger physically than his sister, but she-is a natural. She has this quickness coupled with the agility of a cat when combined with a rage unlike any I've seen before and a tolerance for a pain that is near inconceivable.

"Danielle." Her name leaves my mouth without warning, eyes narrowing as I watch her start to walk toward his motionless body.

"Mother." She comes to a dead stop, her eyes moving over me ever so carefully. It's almost the way Bo looks me over. I just stand silent watching her, everything I need to know written over her changing features. Joy to confusion that then turns to pain as she realizes I'm no longer who she wants me to be. There's so much pain, for a split second I think maybe it's enough to-to reach her-but then there's this rage that washes it all away.

"Let him go."

"Let him go." She walks the last few steps toward him, kneeling down to take a fistful of his hair. "Let him go." She pulls his head up, his face near unrecognizable between the mixture of blood, sand and swelling. "Let poor little Sean go." Her words now a taunting laugh as she jerks his head back and forth. "Always was about him-nothing ever changes."

"Danielle, please."

"Please? Please?!" She's yelling as she jerks his head back. "God's don't use the word please! They don't know it!"

"Is that what this is about for you? You believe their twisted, depraved fantasies? Their sick, re-writings of ancient Fae prophecies mixed with their diluted re-writings of the Bible?"

"It's not diluted!" She's screaming now, jerking his head back further. It's enough that he's beginning to regain consciousness-I really wish he wouldn't.

"Maybe. Maybe not. To be honest I was never much for prophecies of any kind and the last time I read the Bible was in college for a required class. Maybe they are right and this is how it's meant to be."

"It is!"

"Okay. There is just one problem Dani," I find myself pausing, hesitant steps toward her coming to a stop as I notice her pulling his head back just a bit more. "All of this, everything you've done has nothing to do with prophecies or God or anyone else. It's all been about me. Me and Sean and your mother and yourself. That's it."

"You're wrong!" I follow her eyes as they drift from me to her knife that lay idly on the floor, almost exactly between us.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?!" She snorts, shaking her head as she rolls her eyes, ignoring the fact that tears are dangerously close to falling. "Sorry?! You aren't worthy of the power! You aren't worthy!"

"N-no I'm not. I—I'm not worthy to be your mother's wife. I'm not worthy to be the Queen of the Fae. And I'm sure as hell not worthy to be his and your mother. I've failed you all so—-so much. There is nothing I can ever say to fix this. I've hid from the truth for so long about everything. Hid from my failures and my fears and I gave up. I gave up so long ago for so many reasons that now they just seem like excuses and if I'm honest that's all they are. It's all they ever were. I'm sorry you thought I loved him more than you-"

"Shut up!" Her free hand wraps around his jaw.

"I didn't." My voice breaks, my own tears building, taking a single step forward. "I never loved him more than you. In fact I didn't want him-when I was pregnant with him with everything that was happening I didn't. But you—-well I was dying and I fought your mother and everyone else for your life. I was ready to die for you."

"Mother." His broken whisper forces my eyes down to him, just long enough to see the tears falling down his cheeks.

"There wasn't a day where I didn't think of you the same amount I thought of him. There wasn't a day where I wasn't as proud of you as I was of him. I had just as many pictures and videos and memories. He is my son and you are my daughter, the two of you have always been equal to me. Equal in love and equal in my failings to you."

"Enough!"

"I don't know why, but he and I just always got along better. It was just easier to talk to him and-I have no explanation for it."

"Because you liked him better!"

"Maybe-maybe I did. Maybe he reminded me of your mother—-that infallible goodness inside of him. That heart that no matter what will shine bright and remain true to itself. The one who no matter how lost they get will always find their way. Who will never give up. Because the truth is that no matter how much we get along or how much he likes the things I like-he isn't like me. No-you were the unlucky one. You have my weakness in you-you have my darkness."

"Then why are you choosing them?! Chose me! Just once chose me! Love me! Pick me!" She cries out, dropping her brother. "Save me! Do what's best for me!"

"I—-am." As if we shared a single thought, both of us lung for the knife.

* * *

.

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

.

I keep my head bowed, eyes closed trying desperately to keep from shaking. Fear growing to the point of wildness. The sounds of them hissing around me, the snapping and slithering only amplified by the fact I can hear them all around me. Surrounding me, trapping me. The sounds of the Rottweilers mercilessly snarling paling in comparison.

This isn't how this was supposed to end. None of this is the way it's supposed to be. I'm the good guy-in this situation. I'm the hero, we aren't supposed to fall. I'm not supposed to lose every single thing I love. I'm not supposed to fail-at least not here to her. This isn't my 'ascended' wife or some Ancient, all powerful Fae. No, this is some small, insignificant, near powerless woman.

This can't be how I die.

I can't die at the hands of someone who isn't even supposed have real power.

Wait.

The words replay themselves, soon accompanied by Markus' words from the other night.

Using what wavering courage and strength I have left, I kick off the ground with the balls of my feet lunging at her. It's not until I feel the slow stream of something warm making it's way over my hand that my eyes open. Koari falling to the ground as the blade slips from my hand.

"Clever." The smugness in my own voice causing my stomach to turn. "Almost had me." My eyes moving over the ground-it's just us now.

"Still so naïve," She snorts, blood beginning to coat her lips. "You still think you won this."

"Well Lauren didn't turn into some devilish demigod and you're outta business, so yeah I'd say I won." My eyebrow raising, the sickness in my stomach now less at my own actions, but rather at how confident she still is. "Not to toot my own horn or anything."

"Lauren still ascended. Danielle has taken to her true nature. Sean like your pet human is either dead or forever changed—-forever tainted by an inconceivable darkness. The Light and Dark have been pulled apart just like your family." Her laugh turns to a heavy, blood filled cough. "And you—-well succubus you're a murderer again. No better than the rest of us. So go ahead and finish me off—-stick that blade in me and prove I'm right." She leans forward, trembling hand resting over the blade before she slides it the small distance toward me.

"So eager to die?" I lean down, picking it up as I feel my eyes transition back to a normal state-though what is really normal anymore.

"Oh? Still the good girl, maybe I was wrong."

"No. I just wanted you to look me in the eyes when I did this." Reaching out I grab the back of her neck. "I wanted you to know that I'm not high off chi. I'm not in some enraged state. This isn't the demon or Fae or whatever you sickos want to call it, inside of me." I bring the tip of the blade to rest over her heart, this slight hesitation pulling at me. "This is me."

As her body falls, the hesitation is gone.

I don't bother with further thought on her. I don't even look at her body before turning and walking out. If there was guilt to come, it could come later. This isn't over yet. I stumble down hall after hall until one turn finally brings me where I've been looking for. Stumbling turns to a weak jog as I make my way down to the lump on the ground. Dropping to my knees, hands hovering over her body afraid to touch her.

"God, Kenz?"

"I'm still here babe," Her weak words overshadowed by a cough, eyes slowly opening. "Markus though-he didn't make it."

"And Iel?" I ask trying not to focus on the loss of another-ally. Leaning down she wraps her arm around my shoulder as I get her to her feet.

"Fucker is dead—-and dead again. I made sure of that. I tried to help Markus-it was just too late." She soon let's go of me, or rather pulls away. "Koari?" She asks after several halls.

"Dead."

"You or Lauren?"

"Me. I don't know where Lauren is actually." I let my eyes fall to the ground, stopping myself from saying ' _I don't really care to either'_. "Kenz?" She just stops at the opening in the wall. "Kenz?" I repeat her name, but this time it poses a question that doesn't need an answer as I come to reach her.

There laid Dani's body motionless on the floor, the handle of her own blade sticking out of her stomach. A growing pool of blood spreading around her at an alarming rate. No more than two feet to the left sat Lauren. Her legs closely together, stretched with her bloody hands in her lap. Her face expressionless though she doesn't bother to look up at us. Sean like Lauren just sat there a good fifteen feet to the right. His legs bent up to his chest, wrists resting on his knees so his hands lazily laid flat on the start of his shins.

I don't know how long I stare at the situation in front of me, but it's the scraping followed by a thud that forces me to finally look away. Kenzi had managed take a step into the room before sliding down the wall and taking a seat. Slowly my eyes drift from her back to the sight in front of me. The one that I can come up with a hundred different scenarios in which could have happened to arrive at this outcome, yet I can't seem to pick a single one to say I really know what happened.

Nor can I find my voice to ask. I'm not even sure they'd actually answer if I asked. Hell, I'm not sure I even really want to know the answer.

My eyes shifting over each one of them as I come to lean against the edge of the wall, only one real thought left in the wreckage of my thoughts:

Who really won?


	13. Epilogue: Something to Hold Onto

**_AN:_** _I just want to say thank you to everyone who stuck in there and finished this. Huge thanks to all those who had read the original and took the journey again, as well as to everyone who fave, followed, and shared their thoughts. A heartfelt and special thanks to Tiny who kept me motivated, PRed several chaps, and for over all being my muse and inspiration not just with this story, but all of them._

 _Also for anyone (i know there's a few) wondering about RotF, the one that follows this one, it's not completely ruled out, but if i do decide to continue with the redo it won't be for a couple weeks. Thank you all again so much._

 _Pokie_

* * *

 ** _EPILOGUE_** _ **: Something to Hold Onto**_

.

 _ **Saint. Dymphna's Mental Institute-12:26 p.m.**_

 _ **(BO'S POV)**_

.

"So, how is she?" I ask, tearing my eyes away from the little index card sized window in door. Three full minutes of staring in there waiting for-something and she doesn't so much as move. Just lays there with her back to me in a ball in the far corner of the room. Her white clothes causing her to blend in perfectly, had I not actually known what to look for, probably could have mistaken the room for empty.

"I'm sorry?"

"I asked how she was." My eyebrow raised, as I follow him down the hall. He doesn't look up at me, just continues staring at the folder in his hand. "For the head of the institute you don't seemed to be very informed."

"Well, it's just that yours is a question with many answers, no definitive one. An answer now would simply be irresponsible and-."

"Doctor, speak to me as though you're not afraid I could kill you in the blink of an eye." I glance at him, his eyes now on me. "As though I am not the wife of the Queen."

"O-okay." He lets out hesitantly, giving me a half nod. "Over the past month she's been in our care we have ran over a hundred and fifteen tests. In my expert opinion, and those of who I-."

"Doctor."

"Danielle is not insane now, nor has she ever been. She was under no delusion when she-had her incidents. She clearly knows right from wrong, as well as she remembers everything she has done with no regret. Well, at least not what norm-most, I mean most people would feel regret for."

"Then what?"

"She regrets her failures. Often she strategically replays the memories back and thinks of ways she could have done things different. Often it involves killing more and more people, occasionally making a killing more violent. She continuously comes up with new ways to kill you and someone named Niko."

"I see."

"You wish for me to speak to you as someone who is not in your position?"

"I do."

"Your daughter is a murder, no gray area. She is a sick and twisted individual who would have snapped in due time no matter what course of events played out. She is sick, but not insane and I cannot fathom her ever being a functioning member of society again. And-."

"And?"

"If she was anyone other than the Queen's and yours daughter, I would strongly recommend execution."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing she isn't anyone else."

"Of course," He lets out, bowing his head realizing he had overstepped. "I'm sorry."

"This fascination with her mother, what is it?"

"We aren't sure what it is exactly."

"How can you not be sure?" I snort. "Is it sexual or is it-?" I trail off, the disgusting taste in my mouth making my stomach turn.

"We don't believe it's sexual no, at least not traditionally."

"There's a way other than traditionally?" Another snort escaping as we come to a stop, just several feet from the exit.

"What we know as of now regarding her obsession is that it's unlike anything we've seen before. She desperately wants to relate to her mother, to be cherished the way she believes your son has been. At times it's as though she wants to become her mother. Not take her place, but actually become her. As for the sexual component here, I think that it is a young, sick girl's twisted mind coupled with the awakening of her sucubi nature that has erased certain boundaries of acceptability."

"Yeah," I can't help chuckling coldly to myself. "I'd say."

"There are lines of acceptability for everyone, and where one such as yourself and even myself might see Danielle's behavior toward her mother as strictly that, it really might not be the same in her mind. There are theories proposed by several colleagues that propose the more-sexual nature of some of her behavior is the only way she knows to compete with you. That if she believes she cannot replace Sean for her mother's affection than she will replace you."

"Lovely."

"Just for a piece of mind, in the Day of the Ancients families would have orgies together."

"Excuse me?"

"Not with one another, but in the same area-as a family."

"You can leave now." I snap, eyes narrowing.

I wait for him to bow again before turning and walking away. What kind of sick shit is that to suggest to me-okay well maybe he wasn't exactly suggesting it, but-disgusting. Running my hands through my hair, trying to shake the thought I make my way out into the corridor, pace slowing almost instantly to find Lauren sitting on one of the benches. My first instinct to turn back around, walk back in and find another exit-yet like the masochist I am, I find myself closing the distance between us.

"I wouldn't recommend checking in here, they seem to favor execution."

"I know, it's my policy."

"Oh." Of course.

"At least you got them to tell you outright, I had to read through the nineteen files to find out their true recommendation."

"They let you read the-ah yes, the Queen." I roll my eyes to myself, suddenly happy she hadn't bothered to turn to look at me. "How have you been?"

"Good." She nods. "Fine." Another nod. "Alright-horrible honestly, but busy. Turns out that cleaning up after an insane, sadistic cult who had more followers than the state of Road Island is rather a lot of work."

"I'd bet."

"Few senators, religious leaders, various other public figures, amongst quote unquote regular people. We did get most though." She falls silent, for a minute causing me to look down, but where I stand I can't really see her face. "I really made a mess of things."

"It wasn't-."

"All my fault?"

"There's plenty of blame to be passed around for everything that happened."

"Yeah, but I'm responsible for most of it. Thank you though." She shrugs. "I'm trying this newfound thing called honesty and owning my mistakes. I even plan to try and learn from them this time around."

"Sounds like a bitch."

"Oh, you have no idea." She draws in this deep breath. "I am taking steps to make sure this will never happen again."

"How so?" I bite, maneuvering from behind to the side of the bench. Eyes moving over her pain ridden features, and as much as I hate to admit it, it actually hurts me. "You're not stepping down, are you?"

"No." She shakes her head. "Sadly I can't do that unless I want to forfeit my life. I am finding someone to rule the Light under my supervision. There had been no outside party who was not emotionally attached to the situation to step in when things began to derail, so now there will be."

"Oh, but I thought that-you know what?" I shrug, shaking my head. "I don't even know what I thought, Fae laws are beyond my tenth grade education."

"No, there isn't supposed to be another ruling party unless it's my partner nor is it supposed to be someone of an opposing side, but I think it would be wise." She brushes past the comment. "Also might need some help smoothing things over a bit, they'd still be under my ruling but if needed then-you get the point."

"Any ideas on who?" For the first time, she looks up to me. "Who-me?" I ask, near mortified at the idea.

"No Bo, I think I've tortured you far more than enough for a single life time." The statement I know was meant to be a joke, lighten the mood, yet it only seems to hit a nerve. The tension that was once lessened by a topic outside of us now returning. The silence causing her to look away, well she was looking away until something catches her attention. It only takes a second to figure out what, my hand instinctively being shoved into my pocket. "I didn't mean to stare, I just-I've been wondering if we-?"

"Yeah, me too." It's my turn to look away, sigh escaping as I cautiously take a seat beside her.

"Should I expect divorce papers sometime soon?"

"No," I shake my head. "But I wouldn't expect me in bed anytime soon either." I manage to meet the same nastiness in her tone effortlessly.

"Can I at least expect you home soon?"

"No."

"Well, then that's that." She snorts, looking away from me now.

"Yeah."

"Bo, I'm sor-."

"No." I find myself jumping up, taking a step backward. "I can't do this-can't have this talk. Not here and not now. I can't." I can hear the panic in my voice, my breathing heavying as I start to feel another panic attack coming on. I stare down at her, nodding at me with this heartbroken look. "You and me-to me Lauren, we will never be over."

"Well, that's something to hold onto then."

"Yeah." I nod. "Yeah, it is." We share this smile, it's forced but there's something genuine underneath it. Or maybe just wishful thinking. Small steps as I begin to back away.

I wish I was, but I'm just not ready to be around her, to speak to her, or even see her. Yet, I'm still not ready to say goodbye. It's been three weeks, five days and twenty two hours since we last saw each other and while seeing her face brings back every painful memory, it also brings back this sliver of comfort. Brings back the memory, the feeling of love-almost enough to make me consider this space idea of mine.

Sadly, it's only enough to me reconsider it, not enough to actually change my mind.

Tearing my eyes away from her face, her features so exquisite yet broken. There's a certain unique beauty her pain accentuates. Maybe it's just the fact that, that pain so evident in her eyes, in her features is a strong reminder she's 'her' again. She's the real her-at least someone near who I know.

I force myself to turn around and walk away. Each hesitant step taken feeling like I'm dying just a little bit more, but as much as it hurts-it's right. Sniffing back the feeling of tears, shoving my hands back in my pockets, hiding my ring from no one really other than myself. Honestly at this moment, there is no glimpse of hope for us, no hope that things will be okay. No hope that things will ever work out for us, and the more I think about it, the more I think that maybe-we were never meant to be.

Though, time is of no consequence for us-that's something to hold onto.

After all, who knows what will be in twenty or fifty or a hundred years?

The only thing I am sure of is that I still love her as much as the day we met, and nothing will ever change that.


End file.
